A Cool Patch of Peace
by gsugirl
Summary: Horatio's encounter with an orphaned child leads to a series of events that could change his life forever. Can he put his feelings as a man in perspective when they conflict with his instincts as a cop? Is he truly ready to move forward with his life since Marisol's death? The answers may come as the relationship with the child and her guardian unfolds. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N – I took this story off the board for a while because life got in the way. I appreciate all who read it and appreciate your understanding for the interruption. I hope you enjoy!

**A Cool Patch of Peace**

**Chapter 1**

Horatio Caine sat alone in his office at the Miami/Dade Crime Lab staring out of the window into the parking lot below. It was a Friday evening around 6:00 and the night shift employees were making their way into the building taking their places in various offices and labs around him. He could hear the banter of his team of CSIs as they entered the elevators to exit the building talking of their weekend plans. He smiled slightly at the sounds of their voices. He loved them…they were important to him, but at the same time also he envied them. They seemed to have a reason for being and that is something he sorely missed.

Calleigh and Eric were taking her newly adopted son and daughter out for pizza tonight. Horatio had told Eric that he hoped this might solidify their relationship and make it more permanent. Calleigh needed support and although her co-workers had her back on the adoption, he felt that it was time for the pair to move forward and provide a good home for the North children.

Ryan and Walter had tickets to a Marlins game and were playfully arguing about which one would be best to brave the Miami traffic out to the stadium. Shaking his head and smiling, Horatio inwardly thought that the pair reminded him of a much younger version of himself and Raymond…Ryan, the protector and Walter, the playful younger brother.

He had thought of asking Frank to go out for a beer and burger, but remembered that it was Prom Night for Frank's middle daughter and the tall detective had clocked out early to, in Frank's words ," interrogate and hopefully terrify" her date. Frank was ultra protective when it came to his daughters and Horatio chuckled at the thought of a teenage boy dealing with him as he took his daughter to the Prom. "The kid is probably scared out of his mind by now", Horatio mumbled.

Natalia was helping a new acquaintance she had met through her association with a battered -women's group purchase supplies for a new apartment. Natalia had been mentoring this young woman for a few months now and had gone out on a limb to help her get on her feet after leaving an abusive relationship. Horatio hoped she wouldn't be disappointed in her generosity, for he knew better than most how hard it can be for women to break ties with an abuser. Still, Natalia had poured herself in this organization since the Toller/North case saying she found satisfaction in giving something back to the community. If this was how she found peace, then Horatio admired her for it.

Each member of his team was special to him and he was proud of how they competent they were both personally and professionally. They had become his family even though lately he had begun to realize that he seemed rather detached from them most of the time and less than the leader he wanted to be.

Horatio began to think of himself and his plans or lack of plans for the weekend, but quickly dismissed the thought. He had his work and work was what he had always depended on the keep him grounded.

It had been a very productive week in the Lab with a high profile murder case being solved and evidence gathered, processed, and passed on to the DA's office for prosecution of several other cases. There had been a time when this would have satisfied Horatio, but for some reason he felt empty tonight. He didn't feel particularly tired or drained, just empty and lonely.

Staring at the stack of files on his desk, he contemplated working well into the night. He should send out for a sandwich and bottle of water and use the time to get caught up on some long overdue paper work. That would be the logical thing to do, but Horatio didn't want to be logical tonight. It was nights like these that he longed for something more in his life – something beyond forensics, helpless victims, and crime fighting – something long-lasting and reserved solely for him.

Horatio had a stellar career at MDPD and was one of the most respected and sometimes feared officers on the force, but his personal life had been less than fulfilling. Marisol Delko had been the brief respite from a string of broken relationships and personal losses. But she had been gone for six years now and he had not been able to fill the void that she had left behind. It had been a long time since he had spent time talking with someone, just enjoying pleasant company that wasn't work related. His work had consumed him and that had been his solace. But while Miami was his tropical paradise, the underbelly of crime in the city could be cold, unforgiving, and depressing. Sometimes, he wondered why he didn't have more in his life as others seemed to have, something to take the edge off a little when the city was overwhelming.

The past few months had been particularly difficult for Horatio professionally. He had been shot recently, there were whispers of police brutality in association with some of his arrests, and the Crime Lab was recovering from the Samantha Owens betrayal.

Horatio was particularly bothered by the latter, because it was his responsibility to protect the integrity of his Lab and provide leadership to his team. When it came to Ms. Owens, he had been fooled into thinking that she was a team player. Only Natalia seemed to grasp that something wasn't right with her. Horatio understood Ryan's feelings for her, for he too had been hurt in relationships before. The wounds were sharp, but Horatio knew that with time Ryan would heal.

Walter had felt that a personal friendship had been betrayed. Walter valued friendship among the team and Horatio felt it important to restore camaraderie in light of Ms. Owens' departure. His professional goal was to bring a sense of unity and calm back into the Crime Lab and listening to the group leaving the building, he felt he was well on his way to doing that.

Peace was what he wanted for those he loved, a cool patch of peace in a world of violence, death, and despair. What he really wondered was if he could find it for himself. He had spent most of his life caring for others in some capacity or another, always pointing people in the direction of places to get help, but he was clueless as to how to help himself. And that left him incredibly frustrated.

Allowing logic to override the urge to get into the Hummer and start driving around the city, Horatio picked up a folder from atop the stack on his desk. He knew if he starting driving, as he had done so many evenings in the past, he would only wind up at the cemetery talking to headstones.

First, he would visit Raymond, his brother. He would tell Raymond about Ray Jr.'s latest adventures, tell him that he loved him, and that he would always take care of Yelina and Ray Jr. Finding Raymond in the jungles of Brazil shouldn't have come as a surprise to him. He loved his younger brother…always had and always would. But, with Raymond, he had come to realize that you can't always fix people. They have to have the will to fix themselves. Raymond never seemed to have that despite Horatio's attempts to prop him up and salvage him. Now, he focused the energy that he spent on Raymond to Yelina and Ray, Jr.

Next, he would pass by Tim Speedle's resting spot and give the headstone a soft pat. Losing Speed had been the worst day in his career. Tim had died in his arms and if Yelina had not been there to restore order when he encountered the jewelry store owner, he probably wound have been a disgraced cop.

Then he would proceed to Marisol's site. Marisol's loss had angered him and also numbed him. They had shocked the Crime Lab with their decision to marry. Eric had been less than supportive for a while, but he had come around on the day of the wedding. Marisol's family had expressed misgivings leading them to marry at City Hall rather than a local church. Her death, from a bullet that was meant for him, had stunned them all, but the Delko family had supported him in his grief and not blamed him for what he inwardly blamed himself for.

Usually, he told her that he loved her and missed her, but lately, he had the urge to tell her more - that he felt as if he was in a constant state of emotional turmoil and wanted to find a sense of peace and tranquility within and for himself. This would make him feel terribly guilty, almost as if he was trying to move on without her, so he would just sit in silence and stare at the ground.

But tonight, he would work and work alone would ease these feelings somewhat. He leafed through several folders, signing or initialing leave requests, over time slips, expense vouchers, and evidence reports from the day shift employees. After working for about an hour, he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples feeling rather hungry. He had skipped lunch in order to gather evidence on a case and was paying for it now. Picking up his phone, he called in his usual order of a Cuban sandwich and coffee to a local deli down the street asking them to deliver it to the Crime Lab. He knew that water would be better for him, but figured that the coffee would give him more stamina to stay up and stay focused. Then he went back to his work, but not before taking an Ibuprofen for the slight hunger headache he was developing.

A knock on the door about forty-five minutes later interrupted his work.

Mario, from the Deli, was delivering his dinner with his usual carefree ambiance,

"Hey, Lieutenant, here it is! The usual – a Cuban with black coffee! That'll be $12.99 plus a maybe a nice tip for the best delivery driver in Miami?"

Horatio smiled, "Thanks, Mario, here's a twenty. Keep the change and try to stay out of trouble, if at all possible. It is quite refreshing to see you actually working and not occupying an interrogation room, my friend."

Mario replied, "Yeah, it's good to be on the other side of this place, but I do admit that I get the heebie-jeebies every time I come in here. I really appreciate you helping me get this job. I'm trying to do right for my family and myself. You were good to me, man – you gave me a chance when others just dismissed me. I'll never forget the second chance you gave me when you cleared my name in that robbery and spoke up for me to the boss at the deli. Having this job helps me stay off the street. It means a lot. You are tops in my book, man!

Have a great weekend and don't work so hard! Live a little, LT! You deserve it."

With a wave of the hand, Mario left the office leaving the food on Horatio's desk. Horatio slid the folder he was working on over to the corner of his desk and opened the sandwich container as he sipped the hot coffee. He had food for the body and even more surprisingly some food for thought. "Don't work so hard," and "Live a little". "Is that even possible," Horatio asked himself quietly? How had his work become such a focal point in his life that even casual acquaintances could see that he was consumed by it? What could he do about his situation? He felt like he was on a speeding train to nowhere and didn't know how to get off.

As he drove home late that night, Horatio passed through the glitzy section of South Beach and headed toward his beach condo. He liked living near the water, it calmed and relaxed him. Many mornings, he would run or walk along the beach to clear his head before facing another day of crime, criminals, and victims. The ocean was his therapy, just staring out at its vastness brought life into perspective.

Turning into his driveway, Horatio parked the hummer, unlocked his door and stepped out of the muggy, warm air into his home flipping on a light. Tossing his keys on the counter, and finding the television remote, he turned on the local late night news to catch up on the events of the day.

"Same old, same old," Horatio thought as the crime report was given for the day. After catching the weather report, he walked into his bedroom, removed his shoes and suit jacket, and stripped down to his boxers throwing his clothes on a chair. Feeling suddenly tired, Horatio went into his bathroom and brushed his teeth. Staring at a weary face in the mirror, he knew that he would sleep would come soon. Tonight, it couldn't come soon enough.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Mario's words of Friday evening reverberated through Horatio's head all day Saturday. He puttered around his condo doing odd chores here and there. Mrs. Jenkins, his housekeeper, came in every Monday and Friday and kept his place spotless. For just his purposes, the condo was perfect. Two bedrooms, two baths, a great room, spacious kitchen with dining area, and a deck served him well. He and Marisol had contemplated buying a house, but those plans never materialized. It seemed that everything about their relationship had been on the fast track – their meeting, courtship, marriage, and her death. It almost seemed too fast to process. A relationship suddenly appeared and suddenly disappeared. Nothing with Marisol ever seemed to materialize. He often wondered if they were truly meant to be. He had overheard Mrs. Jenkins talking to herself as he left for work one Monday morning saying, "A fine man like this needs a good woman around". While he thought that his personal life was none of her business, he hadn't the heart to confront her about it. She was a hard working lady in his mind – a little like his late mother. His respect for her allowed some room for her undesired opinions.

One item on his agenda for the day was to prepare a care package for his son, Kyle. They had talked earlier in the week and Kyle requested toiletries, microwave popcorn, an assortment of cookies, cereal bars, and anything else he cared to send.

Horatio made a mental note to send clean socks, for he was sure the boy would need that. Kyle had been the only bright spot in the last few years, although their initial relationship had gotten off to a rocky start.

As Horatio started his Lexus and proceeded to the mall and neighborhood grocery, he remembered seeing the lanky kid for the first time as he was being questioned by Eric for the murder of his probation officer. The way he stood with hands on his hips, the sideways tilt of the head, and the somber look in his blue eyes floored Horatio. He reminded Horatio so much of himself as a teenager, it was like seeing a "mini H". A few months later, Julia, Kyle's mother surfaced out of nowhere, linked to a myriad of crimes. This had created great conflict between father and son, as Kyle wanted to restore a relationship with his mother. Kyle had resented the fact that Horatio didn't quite trust Julia, but what he didn't understand was the Horatio knew how beautifully deceptive Julia could be when it served her purposes. Fortunately, those issues were resolved and he and his son had grown quite close.

Horatio brought Kyle's requested items back to his place and began packing the box for mailing. If he hurried, he could get it to the post office to mail out today, but he had to hurry. He could deny Kyle nothing, even though his decision to go to Afghanistan had stunned, disappointed, and even infuriated him. He was in one of the most dangerous countries in the world. Horatio worried constantly that he would get a visit from an Army Chaplain. But the military had brought some structure and discipline into Kyle's life and as a father, he was proud of the man his son had become. Horatio lamented the fact that he had missed so much of Kyle's life as a child – not watching him learn to talk and walk, taking him to his first day of Kindergarten, playing baseball with him in the back yard, grounding him for poor behavior choices, and just seeing his baby boy grow into a man. He felt robbed by Julia's decision to keep Kyle's birth a secret. He tried to focus on the relationship that was established now and not dwell on what he couldn't change. Kyle was the best thing about him and Julia, yet Kyle readily recognized that he and Julia were a thing of the past romantically. Horatio thought that this was very mature of him, not trying to push his parents together when it just would never work and benefit any of them.

After handing the package to the postal worker and paying for shipping and handling, Horatio headed out to the parking lot of the Post Office in Kendall. Much to his surprise, he ran into a former colleague – someone he hadn't seen in quite a while. Her bright smile and cheerful eyes brought back memories of happier times.

Without realizing it, his face broke into a wide grin as she approached his car.

"Horatio Caine, you handsome devil, I haven't seen or heard from you in quite a while. What have you been up to," she asked happily.

"Um, I might ask the same of you, ma'am. It has been quite a while. You are looking beautiful as always," Horatio replied.

"You are an old flatterer, Lt. You always did know how to charm a lady. I'd like to see you at my house for dinner soon. I miss you and Henry, Brian, and Jamie do too. Would dinner next Thursday night work for you? I will try to rustle up something Italian, even though you know I'm no great cook," she teased.

Remembering Mario's words of Friday evening, Horatio answered, "I'd like that Alexx. I've missed seeing you and hearing about your family. What time should I drop by?"

Alexx Woods smiled and replied, "Sixish works for me. I can't wait to spend some quality time with Miami's finest! Tell my friends at the Lab that Mama Alexx sends her love and for them to be good. And if they can't be good, then at least be careful!"

"I will do that ma'am. Dinner with your family sounds like a plan. I'll bring the wine."

Sunday was quiet and soothing for Horatio. He sat on his deck with his day planner in hand enjoying a light afternoon breeze while making notes for Monday's early morning team meeting. The soft sounds of light Jazz emanated throughout his condo. The Mendoza murder case was up for review in court as the perpetrator had filed an appeal of his conviction. Horatio wanted all evidence in the case reviewed, upheld, and the appeal to be denied. He trusted his team and knew that their work would hold up under the scrutiny of an appeal led by an unsavory defense attorney. He had no doubt that the perpetrator would remain in prison with a capital murder conviction. A detective at MDPD had spoken to him recently about a missing persons case that had since been classified as cold and had asked Horatio for input as to how to proceed. Horatio requested the case file and planned to assign the team various duties in a re-investigation. If there was anything Horatio hated it was loose ends, and cold cases always left him dangling. He could only imagine what the loved ones of the victim felt in such situations.

After making a note to stop by Karla Bakery to pick up a pastry tray for the meeting, he jotted down a reminder to give the team Alexx's regards. Since the debacle with Samantha Owens, Horatio was trying to restore unity within the Lab. He was sure that Alexx would approve. The years he had worked alongside Alexx Woods had been professionally fulfilling for Horatio. Alexx had been a co-worker and a friend to him probably because she worked with him and not for him since the Crime Lab and Medical Examiner's office are separate entities. Nonetheless, he and Alexx had formed a strong bond. Together, they had seen a lot of death, comforted many victims in varying ways, and solved many crimes during her tenure as ME. Her departure from the ME's office hadn't changed that the friendship that they shared, rather strengthened it.

Alexx also had a calming effect on him each time she entered the Crime Lab. She brought a sense of peace in to calamity – a sense of calm into a storm. Horatio chuckled as he remembered Alexx's demeanor in the break room. She would chastise Eric, Speed, and later Ryan over their "unhealthy food choices" and roll

her eyes as they described their weekend activities. Before Eric and Calleigh became romantically involved, Alexx would remind him to stay away from what she called, "unsuitable women". She had been a mother/ mentor to Natalia and Calleigh, especially Calleigh whose own mother had been "more of a friend than a mother". Her relationship with Ryan had been slow to develop, mostly because she was so very close to Speed, but Horatio knew that Alexx cared for Ryan as much as she did all the others.

There seemed to be a balance in the lab when Alexx was present. Horatio often thought of them as bookends. He, the paternal figure was looking out for everyone's personal safety, and she, the maternal figure was concerned for everyone's overall well-being. Perhaps it was because they were close in age, or maybe it was because they had similar interests, Horatio couldn't tell, but he felt stronger when Alexx was around. For him, Alexx Woods and people like her made the world a peaceful, better place. "In a world gone mad, why can't there be more people like Alexx ," Horatio thought aloud as he closed his planner and went back inside of the condo.

Days later, Horatio found himself standing on Henry and Alexx Woods' doorstep with a bottle of White Riesling and a bouquet of flowers in hand. He rang the bell and was surprised to see Jamie Woods fling open the door and announce, "Mom, the hot cop is here!"

"Jamie Woods! That mouth of yours never stops! What a way to greet our dinner guest," Alexx said as she walked up behind her daughter, smiling. "Although I will admit he is quite a lovely man! He is the one man who could give your father a serious run for his money! Come in Horatio and make your self comfortable."

"Good evening, ladies, I…um… must admit I've never been greeted like that before, Jamie. It is good to see you both. I brought a dessert wine tonight. I hope that's ?" Horatio questioned.

"Just perfect and the flowers are beautiful. I hope you don't mind half of the family tonight, Horatio. Henry was called away to meet with a client in Tampa and won't be back until tomorrow morning. Brian is working on a research paper in the library at Dade U. So, it's just Jamie and me this evening. We'll try to avoid girl talk and show you a good time," Alexx said as she led Horatio into the great room.

"Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes. Jamie, sweetie, will you help me for a minute while Horatio settles in? Just sit back and relax, Lt. Let me take your jacket and I will put these flowers in a vase. I'll begin chilling the wine too. Our house is your house tonight," Alexx said as she and Jamie walked toward the kitchen.

Horatio seated himself on the sofa and glanced around Alexx's home. It was cozy and warm, yet tastefully decorated. Family photographs were placed around the room showing a loving family unit – husband, wife, smiling children – happy times together with memories made forever. The warm smell of dinner wafted through the house and before he knew it, he was seated at the dinner table with Alexx and Jamie enjoying a delicious meal and pleasant conversation. As Alexx was about to serve dessert, a female voice came through from the kitchen.

"Alexx, hey… is anybody home? I took a chance that somebody would be here tonight!"

"Cynthia? Is that you? We're in the dining room having dinner. Come on in!" Alexx replied.

Horatio looked up and saw a petite brunette with short cropped hair and green eyes, wearing jeans, a Margaritaville t-shirt, and flip-flops standing in the dining room doorway looking rather embarrassed. As his eyes met hers, she glanced at Alexx and Jamie, twisting her hands together.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you had company, Alexx. I came in through the back door and didn't see any car but yours. I would have never dropped by without calling first, but yesterday Brian asked to borrow a William Faulkner novel of mine to read for a literature class. I told him I would bring it over, but I had to find it in all my teacher stuff. I'll just leave it on the kitchen counter. I am so sorry to have interrupted your dinner. Have a good evening and again, I do apologize," Cynthia hastily said as she began backing out of the doorway.

"Oh, girl, you know you are my back door friend, and you never interrupt me. Sit down and join us for dessert. It's just friends here tonight! In fact, I would like to introduce you to a former colleague and very dear friend of mine, Lt. Horatio Caine, "Alexx offered.

Horatio rose from the table and extended his hand toward Cynthia saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am. You have nothing to apologize for."

Cynthia wiped her hands on her jeans, shook his hand and smiled weakly, "You are kind to say that but I really must be going, I've been gardening this evening and am rather unkempt, but again I apologize for the intrusion and I hope you enjoy your evening. It is nice to meet you, Lt. Caine. Talk to you later, Alexx and Jamie Girl."

With a slight smile, Cynthia turned and walked out of the dining room and out through the kitchen door. Alexx Woods glanced over to Horatio and then down at her dessert plate without saying a word.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, Horatio and Alexx retired to the great room, wine glasses in hand. Jamie went upstairs to finish her homework and that left the friends alone for conversation.

"I hope I didn't frighten your friend away tonight, Alexx. She seemed in a hurry to leave this evening," Horatio said.

"Oh, don't worry, Horatio. She's fine. I'll call her tomorrow and touch base. I'd like catch up on you and all of my friends at the Lab," Alexx replied.

The pair spent about thirty minutes discussing the news of mutual friends in the Lab and at MDPD. Finally after a while Alexx spoke up, "Well now, Horatio, we've discussed everyone we know in South Florida, yet I've heard nothing about you – I want to know about my dear friend, Horatio Caine." Alexx leaned forward and faced Horatio curling one leg under the other. "What are you doing with yourself these days?"

Horatio stared into his wine glass and thought for a moment. "I'm good Alexx. I keep busy in the Lab. Police work is a never-ending job. There is always a new challenge."

"It is a never-ending job, Horatio, but it shouldn't be a way of life," Alexx countered. "I know that you were shot recently and I've been concerned about you. I wasn't on duty when they brought you and Natalia in that day, but the doctors said you left the ER against medical advice. That was extremely dangerous, friend. It could have been deadly."

"I did come back in later for treatment, Alexx. A job had to be done. I did what I had to do," Horatio replied curtly.

"Yes, you did and I understand your dedication to justice. It is what drives you, I think. But I am concerned about you as a friend and not just a cop. How is the injury healing? Are you having any problems with the recovery," Alexx asked.

"I experience a little soreness now and again, but that is to be expected for a man my age. Thanks for your concern, but I am … ," Horatio smiled slightly.

"I've always admired the fact that you are an intensely private man and can be very guarded about your personal life. I'm not trying to pry or be intrusive, but I have had the feeling that you have been hurting for some time now and that the pain isn't necessarily physical. If you ever feel the need for a listening ear – I am willing to help. I consider you to be like a member of my family," Alexx said tenderly as she leaned back on the sofa.

"Alexx…I deeply appreciate your concern…It is touching. I know that lately I have seemed a bit …remote. I've…em… been thinking about something you said when you left the building on your last day as ME. You said something about 'needing to spend more time with the living rather than with the dead'…sometimes I wonder if it doesn't apply to me as well," Horatio said as he stared at his shoes. "Can you elaborate a little on what you were thinking when you said that?"

Alexx nodded and sighed. "That day was very emotional for me, Horatio. My son was involved in a personal crisis and I had grown so fond of all of you. My job was important to me as well as I considered my care to be the last thing that I could do for the victims that came through my autopsy theatre. But, there does come a time when we have to let go of those who have left us…whether we want to or not. I was in danger of losing my son because I wouldn't let go of those who had already let go of this life. Leaving the ME's office was hard for me and then again it was easy – I chose to embrace life. You can too."

"I've lost so many… my mother, Raymond, Speed, Mari…I sometimes think that I can no longer feel anything but loss. I wish I could gain a different perspective on things," Horatio said simply.

"Yes, you have seen more than your share of death. I know you threw yourself into caring for Yelina and Ray, Jr. when Raymond died. The loss of Timmy left us all determined to become better in our jobs for the victim's sake. But if you don't mind my saying so, I think the loss of Marisol has left you somewhat adrift. I pray you can find a sense of peace at some point with her passing," Alexx said softly.

"I don't know how anyone could find peace with an innocent woman being gunned down with a bullet meant for…" Horatio began and then suddenly became quiet.

"I didn't say finding peace would be easy and I didn't say that you would ever forget her impact on your life. Marisol will always be a part of who you are. I just think that you should embrace the life that Marisol lived and not dwell her tragic death. Tell me…just give this some thought…have you done anything in remembrance of her life? Maybe a lasting remembrance of her that focuses on the living, the things that she enjoyed," Alexx offered.

"I…have never thought of anything like that. I do keep a rose at her resting place and I visit her frequently…but I've never considered anything like what you are speaking of. I'll have to give this some thought," Horatio said as he set down his wine glass.

"There many options out there, Horatio. Donations to hospitals, cancer research, children's charities…It won't be a magic fix, but, I think it will help you re-direct your focus and maybe bring some peace to you at some point. One new charity that Henry and I have embraced is through my friend Cynthia, who was here earlier. Cynthia is a teacher who works with children with learning disabilities. She is also a member of a group of teachers who distribute books to children who have few books in their homes. If you would like some information about this group, I'll be happy to refer you to Cynthia. It's just an idea; I'm not trying to help you choose any particular group."

"Your kind words will be considered. I have enjoyed our time together this evening, the meal was wonderful and the company endearing as always," Horatio said as he rose to leave.

As Alexx walked Horatio to the door, she handed him his jacket and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I hope I haven't overstepped my boundaries, Horatio. But I and many others care about you. We hate to see you hurting. Please forgive me if I have offended you in any way."

"No worries, my friend. I'll be in touch," Horatio said as he walked out the door.

While enroute to a crime scene, Horatio stopped at a school crossing zone for Palm Street Elementary School. Streams of children, some happy, some still obviously sleepy, were crossing the street and stepping onto the school campus under the protection of the crossing guard. With back packs and lunch boxes in tow, the children were prepared for another day at school. Seeing the children made Horatio think of Marisol again. She had wanted a child and Horatio had promised her that they would work toward that end, but he had been concerned about her health and the impact a pregnancy would have on it. The chemotherapy treatments for her cancer had left her slightly anemic and, in the opinion of her doctors, possibly infertile. He was also keenly aware that her cancer could come out of remission and that would certainly impact their future together. A part of him wasn't sure if it was fair to bring a baby into such circumstances. Yet, Marisol was resolute in her desire and despite his reservations, Horatio agreed to her plan.

Seeing a group of teachers entering the school building brought Horatio's thoughts around to his mother. She had been a teacher's assistant back in New York. She loved working with children and even had dreamed of getting a teaching degree, but those plans never came to fruition. His abusive and controlling father had feared his mother gaining any form of independence, so her dreams of a teaching career faded fast with the slamming of his fist on the dining room table.

The elder Caine's authority was not to be questioned; his wife would not be allowed to do anything that might allow her to break free of his stranglehold on her life. Horatio sniffed at the thought of his father – a barbarian in clothing summed him up perfectly.

Glancing over toward the curb, Horatio spotted a vaguely familiar figure. A woman, her eyes hidden by sunglasses, was crossing the street with the small group of children. She glanced toward the hummer, but quickly looked away when a child ran up beside her and grabbed her hand. Her short brown hair was neatly combed and the jeans, t-shirt, and flip-flops were replaced by a knee-length khaki skirt, floral blouse, and flats. Horatio, whose professional training had taught him to never forget a face, recalled it was the visitor from Alexx's home the other evening. She excitedly greeted the child and spoke warmly to the crossing guard as she passed by.

As she entered the school yard and walked toward the building's main entrance, Horatio remembered Alexx's suggestion at dinner last week. He had decided to find a charitable organization and set up a memorial fund in Marisol's name, but hadn't had time to research anything with his busy schedule. He recalled that Alexx's friend was involved in some activity concerning children, books, and education. Surely if Alexx and Henry Woods supported her organization, it would have to be legitimate and above board. Given the fact that Marisol had desired to become a mother, he felt that she would be pleased if a memorial established in her name improved the lives of children. As he drove down the street toward the crime scene, Horatio decided to speak to Eric about the idea and get his opinion before making a final decision.

Horatio arrived at the crime scene to find Frank Tripp standing in front of a modest, one story stucco home. Slipping out of the hummer, Horatio took his cell phone off the console, put it in his pocket, and walked toward the detective.

"Good morning, Frank. What do we have here?" Horatio asked as spanned the scene with his hands on his hips.

"Neighbors called it in. The lady next door said that a little girl ran over banging on her door screaming that she couldn't wake her grandmother up. When the neighbor came over to check on things, she found the grandmother dead on the sofa. An empty bottle of valium and an empty Vodka bottle are on the coffee table. It looks to be an either an accidental overdose or a possible suicide," Frank reported.

" …we'll let the evidence speak for itself. Where is the child now, Frank?" Horatio asked.

"She's next door with the neighbor. I'll bring her over when you are ready to talk to her, H," Frank offered.

Entering the residence, Horatio found Dr. Lohman examining the body of a woman, probably in her mid-fifties, lying on the family room sofa. Dr. Lohman held up the empty bottles of vodka and valium.

"Any evidence of foul play, Tom?' Horatio questioned.

"Not that I can see," Dr. Lohman replied, "We'll know more when we autopsy the body and run a tox screen. I'll get you the results as soon as possible."

"Thanks. I'll take a look around and see what the home tells us," Horatio replied. Horatio walked around the family room, noting a stack of letters by a telephone on the entertainment center. The letters were from several financial institutions and utility companies with the words CANCELLATION NOTICE and FINAL WARNING in bold red print stamped on the front. About this time, Ryan Wolfe walked in with his processing kit in hand.

"Sorry I'm late; H. Traffic on the causeway this morning is tight. What are we thinking about with this one?" Ryan asked.

"No evidence of forced entry, electronics and other valuables are in place, but it looks like the family must be having some financial difficulties. I'd like to talk to the little girl and see what she can tell us…" Horatio began.

Horatio walked toward the front door to leave the house when the phone suddenly rang. Allowing the answering machine to pick up the message, he heard a voice begin –

"_Good Morning. This is Ms. Bryton, Ava's teacher from Palm Street Elementary. I am calling in regards to Ava. She has not arrived at school this morning and I was wondering if she is . She didn't appear to be feeling well when she left school yesterday. I am concerned about her. Please let me know if she's sick and I'll bring by some make-up work. Thanks"._

As Horatio walked across the yard to the neighbor's house, he had a feeling of dread overcome him. The hardest part of his job was dealing with hurting children.

From infants to teenagers, he had seen how children were hurt by the criminal actions of adults. After being invited in by the neighbor, Horatio found a girl, about 6, sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of soggy cereal in front of her.

"I can't get her to eat anything and she won't say a word," the neighbor said sadly. "Ava's a sweet girl. It is a shame that this could happen and leave this child alone."

"Ma'am, do you know anything about her family? Is there anyone who can take care of the girl?" Horatio asked.

"They moved into the neighborhood about two years ago. For the last year, they have had it rough. Martha, her grandmother, lost her job about ten months ago. Ava's mother was Martha's daughter, and she was killed in an automobile accident shortly before they moved in. They live basically alone. There's never any coming or going at that house. I never see any visitors, playmates, or friends. It was just Ava and Martha. I hope she finds a good home with someone who will care for her," the neighbor added.

The neighbor went into the kitchen to bring Ava out to Horatio. The small, frightened child walked toward him with tear-filled eyes, still wearing her Hello Kitty pajamas from the night before.

"Hello, Sweetheart, My name is Horatio and I am a police officer. I'd like to talk to you about your family if it is alright with you. Would you come with me

to a quiet place so we can talk? I am going to take very good care of you. Everything is going to be alright," Horatio said as he knelt down and took the child's hand.

Horatio put Ava into the hummer and began driving back to the Crime Lab. He would have to call Child protective Services if no family member or friend could take temporary custody of her. As they passed Palm Street Elementary School, Ava finally spoke, "Please call Ms. Bryton and tell her I need her."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Horatio brought Ava back to the Crime Lab settling her in his office with a bottle of apple juice and a package of animal crackers purchased at a convenience store. He had also stopped by a department store and bought a pair of shorts, short-sleeved shirt, and sandals so she could change out of her pajamas. Ava had given him a few details about herself on the ride over – she is six years old with a birthday next week, she is in the first grade and likes school a lot, her mommy is in heaven with the angels, she likes to read, and her grandmother had cried a lot lately about not being able to pay the bills. She never mentioned a relative or anyone else that could be called to come for her except Ms. Bryton, her teacher.

As he stood outside his office and watched her twirl around in his desk chair, Horatio pondered what to do. He dreaded the thought of calling Child Protective Services to come for her. Kyle had been in several foster homes before discovering Horatio, and it seemed that few of them were good. When Yelina had visited Kyle's last foster home, she described it as a place "with not a lot of love". Horatio knew that many people use foster children as a source of income, caring more about the monthly stipend rather than the actual welfare of the children themselves.

Horatio's thoughts were interrupted by Calleigh as she brought up the ballistics review of the Mendoza murder appeal.

"All is complete in ballistics, Horatio. Mendoza's conviction will definitely be upheld," said Calleigh as she walked up to him. Looking toward his office, she said, "Hey, who's the little cutie. She looks so sad."

"Ava Hernandez is our latest victim, Calleigh. Six years old, alone, and nowhere to go," Horatio lamented sadly.

"Is she the child from the possible suicide this morning?" Calleigh asked.

"The very one," Horatio replied.

"For the life of me, I can't see how anyone could take their own life and leave a helpless child behind, it seems so selfish," Calleigh thought aloud.

"Sometimes when people are in a dark place, they forget about the love of those around them and only look for ways to escape the pain," Horatio stated plainly giving this head a sideways tilt.

Calleigh stared into Horatio's blue eyes and replied softly, "Of course. You are right. That was thoughtless of me."

"Calleigh, I may need some help with CPS on this one. There isn't a relative or friend that the child knows of to call, she asks only to see her teacher, whom I am about to visit. If Ms. Brighton can't help us locate someone, I was hoping you might have some influence with CPS since your adoption of Austin and Patty."

"I'll do anything I can to help, Horatio. Natalia and I will keep her company while you speak with the teacher. She may know of some emergency contact person that can take her in," Calleigh offered.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be at Palm Street Elementary School," Horatio said as he walked toward the elevator.

Horatio sat in the parking lot of the school and watched as students filed out of the building headed to the school buses and crossing zones ending their school day.

This is what Ava should be doing about now, heading home to do homework, play with friends, and be with people who love her. Instead, she is sitting in a Crime Lab hoping someone can be located to take her in until the court appoints a guardian.

Dealing with the victims was to Horatio, the hardest part of police work. The mystery of solving crimes energized him and gave him a sense of purpose, but dealing with victims, especially the helpless ones, could be extremely depressing. He had seen many good cops crash and burn after seeing so much death, violence, and shattered lives. Some left the department because they were unable to deal with the daily stresses of the job. Others, like Raymond, crossed the line and became like the criminals they were supposed to be arresting. There were also some who simply lost control. They were wound too tight and then, one day, just blew up – either through police brutality or harm to themselves. Counselors who work with police officers always stress a balance in life. But Horatio had always been unable to find that balance.

Before heading into the building, Horatio sent Eric a text asking him to meet for drinks at O'Malley's tonight. He wanted to discuss Marisol's memorial with him. Maybe that would take his mind off of Ava and her situation. Perhaps it was time to find a way to put a different perspective on Marisol's death. Maybe he also needed to focus on the living rather than the dead.

Horatio walked up to the reception area of the school office and said, "Excuse me; I am looking for a teacher, Ms. Bryton, who teaches first grade here. How might I find her?"

"Ms. Bryton is in a staff meeting at the moment. You may wait in her classroom or we can have her paged if this is an emergency," the receptionist replied noting Horatio's badge clipped to his belt.

"I'll wait in her classroom if you don't mind. Can you tell me where to find it?"

Horatio asked.

"Her room is on the Primary Wing – Room 8. Just walk down the hallway marked Primary and you will find her room on the right. Her name is on the door," the receptionist said.

"Thank you ma'am," Horatio said as he walked out the door and toward the hallway.

As he entered the classroom, Horatio couldn't help but be taken in by the cheerful colors. Posters, charts, and student work were posted on the walls and bulletin boards. Ava's desk was marked with an alphabet desk tag. Her cubby contained various text books and a pink crayon box. The class was raising butterflies in a butterfly garden on the back counter. An aquarium full of tropical fish was humming in the science corner. Ava's spelling test with a grade of 100 was posted on the "Good Work" board behind the teacher's desk. Books of various interests were in the literacy center. Horatio picked up The Tale of Peter Rabbit and thumbed through it remembering having read it as a child. Horatio smiled as he thought of how stimulating it must be to learn in such an environment. No wonder, Ava likes school so much.

As the staff meeting came to a close, teachers began to file back to their classrooms to collect belongings or to begin planning for the next school day. Horatio heard them laughing and talking as they walked through the building.

A group of teachers came closer to the classroom discussing their afternoon plans. The group stopped right outside the classroom door and Horatio heard a voice say, "I was planning to stop by the mall this afternoon, but I think I'll go by and check on Ava. My call this morning was never returned. I'd like to find out if all is well with her. I'll catch up with you ladies, tomorrow. Have a good evening!"

Upon entering the room, Cynthia Bryton stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the red-head standing by Ava Hernandez' desk. Horatio looked up and asked, "Ma'am, are you…are you Ms. Bryton? Are you the teacher of Ava Hernandez?"

"Yes, I am Cynthia Bryton. Ava Hernandez is my student. Is there something I can help you with? Why are you asking about Ava?" Cynthia Bryton asked.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Horatio looked into Cynthia Bryton's questioning eyes and replied, "Ma'am, I am Lieutenant Horatio Caine with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. You may not recall, but we met briefly at the home of a mutual friend last week."

"Yes, Lieutenant, I do recall our introduction at Alexx Woods' home. I have also seen you on local television news programs from time to time. Is something going on with Ava? Is she alright," Cynthia asked.

"Ava is fine, but I regret to inform you that her grandmother died this morning and that is why I am here," Horatio replied.

"Oh no, Oh my…that poor baby," Cynthia started. "What happened…? How?

Where is Ava now?"

"The death is under investigation so I can't share any details yet. Ava is at the Crime Lab waiting for next of kin. Do you know of anyone who might be able to come for her?" Horatio asked.

"I don't know of any family except her grandmother, but I'll pull up her student record to double check." Cynthia walked over to her desk and pulled up Ava's demographic information on her computer. Turning the monitor around toward Horatio she added, "This is all of the information that is in her school file. Her grandmother is named legal guardian since her mother is deceased. No other family members are named."

"Ms. Bryton, I see you are listed as the emergency contact person on her record. Why is that?" Horatio queried.

"When Ava entered my class, she was struggling academically. Budget cuts have forced us to end all afternoon tutorial sessions, so I have tutored Ava free of charge three days per week for the past few months. When her grandmother lost her job, she took some late evening part time work that had irregular hours. The job didn't pay much but it was what it was. She asked me to look after Ava after school so she could work. She didn't want her to go home alone and she couldn't afford a babysitter," Cynthia replied.

"You seem to take a lot of personal interest in your students, Ms. Bryton,"

Horatio said.

"I enjoy what I do, Lieutenant. It brings me peace. What will happen to Ava now? What will the Police Department do with her if no relative can be found?" Cynthia asked softly.

"We'll inform Child Protective Services of her situation and they will take it from there…" Horatio began.

"No! Please, Lieutenant – If it comes to that I can take care of Ava until things get settled. Please don't place her with strangers during a time like this. She needs the comfort of people who care about her. She needs a familiar face and a familiar place. Please – would it be possible for her stay with me? She knows me and I feel she would be comfortable with me."

"I don't…I don't see where that would be a problem. Ava has been asking for you. But we are still looking into the whereabouts of family…" Horatio remarked.

Looking intently at Horatio, Cynthia tried to read his thoughts. Taking a notepad off her desk, she began writing. "Lieutenant, here is my full legal name, home address, cell and landline phone numbers, and social security number. I'll also list two references that I believe will vouch for me – one being Alexx Woods.

My fingerprints are on file at the Police Department as a criminal background check was conducted when I got my teaching certificate. I just want to help this child get through the next few days until your investigation is complete or a relative is found. I have nothing to hide and no ulterior motives."

Horatio thought for a moment and said, "If Alexx Woods trusts you, so do I. I'll call the Crime Lab and tell Ava that you are on your way."

Cynthia nodded her head and said, "Thank you, Lieutenant. You won't regret this. Ava and I appreciate it."

As Cynthia followed Horatio back to the Crime Lab in her black Malibu, a thousand thoughts went through her mind. Lt. Caine seemed relieved that she would take Ava in, yet also suspicious of her intentions. Cynthia knew that police officers tend to be suspicious creatures by nature from having a brother-in-law on the force for many years. They are always looking for the next bomb to drop in most cases. "That's just how their brains are wired," she thought aloud.

After pulling into the Visitor's parking lot and parking her car, Cynthia took out her cell phone and dialed Alexx.

Alexx answered the chirp of her phone by saying, "Alright, what kind of trouble are you in now? What type of mess do you need to talk to me about?"

"It's a very long story, Alexx, and I can't explain it all now. You may be getting a call shortly from Lt. Horatio Caine asking questions about me. I've used your name as a reference regarding a situation that he and I are somewhat involved in. I just wanted you to know what to expect. I'm at the Crime Lab now and I gotta go. Talk to you later tonight. Bye!" Cynthia said, ending the call as she walked up the Crime Lab steps.

Horatio was waiting at the reception area as Cynthia arrived. He handed her a visitor's pass and said, "Ava is in a private interrogation room upstairs. I will bring her down to you. You may wait in my office. Please follow me, ma'am."

Cynthia seated herself on the couch in Horatio's office as he walked toward the elevators to retrieve Ava. Taking a look around his office, she noted the numerous commendations framed on the wall and the expensive décor.

"His wife has very good taste," she mumbled. She also noted the view from the window overlooking the city, "What a spectacular view of the city. It looks so calm from this distance."

Horatio strode into the interrogation room and found Ava sitting with Natalia.

She was drawing on paper with markers while Natalia made suggestions about what to draw.

"Hello, Sweetheart! How are you doing?" Horatio asked kneeling down beside Ava's chair.

"I'm good . Miss Natalia and Miss Calleigh are nice. Can I go home soon, sir?" she asked.

"Well...that is why I'm here. Someone you have been asking for is here to take you home. Does that sound good to you?" Horatio asked.

"Is Ms. Bryton here?" asked Ava.

"She is waiting in my office, sweetheart. I have talked to her and she is going to take care of you for a few days until things get worked out. Does that sound like a plan?" Horatio asked softly.

"Yes Sir!" Ava replied climbing out of her chair while taking Horatio's hand.

Horatio opened the door of his office and showed Ava inside. She ran to her teacher and exclaimed, "I knew you would come!"

Cynthia opened her arms wide to receive the child and said, "Hey, Chickadee. I hear you've had a tough day. Would you like to come home with me and talk about it?"

"Yes ma'am. Can we go now?" Ava asked climbing onto Cynthia's lap and laying her head on her shoulder.

"If it is alright with Lt. Caine," Cynthia replied looking up at Horatio.

"You ladies are free to leave," Horatio said as he stepped away from the door.

"Take care now, Ava."

As she walked out the door, Cynthia stopped, looked at Horatio and said, "Thank you, Lieutenant for taking care of Ava today. Thanks for all that you have done to help her."

"Ms. Bryton, rest assured I will be in touch with you regarding the status of the investigation and the welfare of the child," Horatio replied.

"I would expect nothing less from you, Lieutenant. I promise you I will not disappoint you nor will you regret the decision you made today," Cynthia said as she walked out the door.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Horatio sat in a booth at O'Malley's awaiting Eric's arrival nursing a gin and tonic. He had told the younger CSI little about their meeting except that he had something personal that he wanted to discuss with him. The events of the day had exhausted him, yet he was satisfied that Ava was in a good place. He was uncertain as to what would happen to her if no next of kin could be located, but for the moment, he felt that she was in good hands.

Horatio looked up and smiled at Eric as he arrived at the booth. "Hello brother, good to see you," Horatio said as he rose from the booth and shook Eric's hand.

"How are you, H? Feel like painting the town tonight?" asked Eric as he sat down. "I know of some great clubs we could check out."

"I'm sure you do, but that's not on my agenda for tonight. I do appreciate you meeting me here for drinks. Would you care for dinner? I won't keep you long if you have other plans," Horatio replied.

"No problem, H. Dinner sounds great. What's going on? Your text sounded mysterious. You said you had something personal to discuss with me…" Eric began.

"Yes…em…Eric, I have been doing some thinking lately about some personal and professional issues in my life. I wanted to discuss one of them with you tonight. I would really like your input in this," Horatio replied.

"H, are you thinking of retiring?" Eric asked suddenly.

"Retiring…em…no, that…that hasn't entered my mind. Why would you ask that, Eric?" Horatio queried.

The waitress came over to serve the table asking,"Can I bring you gentlemen something from the bar? Another gin and tonic, Sir?" Eric ordered a mojito while Horatio said, "Coffee and dinner menus please."

"Eric, why would you think that I would be considering retirement? Are the others thinking along those lines?" Horatio asked feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

"I don't know what the others are thinking, H. We don't talk about it amongst ourselves. But you and I are close and I know that this year has been hard on you," Eric replied.

Horatio looked down at his hands and asked, "Am I that transparent?"

"No, not really…but you have been through a lot this year. You have been shot, the cases keep getting more challenging, and you are working long hours and taking few days off. I also know you took the Samantha Owens situation very seriously. I am concerned about burn-out. I am worried about you, brother. Few cops could hold up under what you have been through," Eric said tenderly.

Horatio chuckled and said, "I am not most cops, Eric. I can handle a lot. I've had a lot of challenges in my life. As a matter of fact, we both have."

"Duly noted, H," Eric laughed. "All I am saying is when I was shot, I got counseling to help me deal with some issues and it made me realize that I needed more in my life than work. Faith, family, and friends – that's what life is all about. It took me a while to learn that. But I am glad that I did."

As the waitress brought the menus, coffee, and the mojito to the table, Horatio said, "Eric you never go wrong with an O'Malley's steak. It is truly delicious. I think I'll have one - medium rare with a Caesar salad." After Eric ordered the same, the conversation continued, "Speaking of family Eric, I have come to a personal decision concerning Marisol that I hope you agree with. That is the reason I wanted us to talk tonight. I hope that what I am about to say will please you."

"Horatio, are you seeing someone? Are you thinking about starting a new relationship? It's alright if you are, you know. Mari would want that for you," Eric stated.

"Ah, no… I'm not seeing anyone. A new relationship isn't on my mind right now. I seriously doubt that a woman would want to get involved with someone with so much baggage. I really don't think that another relationship for me is in the cards," Horatio replied somberly staring at his hands. "What I am thinking about is trying to put Mari's death in different perspective – trying to make something positive out of something so negative. Alexx mentioned that I might consider memorializing her through a charity - something that focuses on her life and not entirely on her passing. What do you think of that?"

"My sister was full of life, Horatio. She was sick when you met her, but before her illness she lived a happy, full life. She loved life and the people in her life. She never wanted those around her in pain, whether it was physical or emotional. Remembering her through a charity would please both me and my family tremendously. Do you have anything specific in mind?" Eric asked.

"Yes and no. I am still checking into things related to that. Alexx supports a group that gives books to needy children to encourage reading and education. A friend of hers is part of the group – I met her briefly at Alexx's home and again today through a case. I would like to check into this and make a contribution in Marisol's name if you are with it. It might even become a recurring thing if everything works out."

"Horatio, this sounds great. Marisol would be honored. I am touched by your loyalty to her after all these years. Would you please keep me posted as to where this goes?" Eric responded.

"Will do, brother. As soon as I get more information on the group, I will pass it along to you. I want you involved in all aspects of this," Horatio added.

After dinner, the two men walked out into the parking lot. Eric turned to Horatio and said, "Thanks for including me in on your plans for Mari, H. She is never far from my thoughts and I know you still grieve for her. I do think that you should know that Marisol wanted you to live life to its fullest – with or without her. She knew that her time with us was limited due to her illness. She accepted that. We must accept it too."

"Thanks, Eric. See you tomorrow," Horatio replied softly.

"Bright and early, H," Eric answered as he walked toward his car.

Cynthia relaxed on her sofa in a darkened room sipping a bottle of water while staring into a blank television screen. The soft, warm glow of a scented candle filled the room with the smell of jasmine. She had gotten Ava to eat a plate of spaghetti before taking a warm bath and settling down for bed. Now maybe she could collect her thoughts on a day filled with surprises. A light tap on the back door interrupted those thoughts.

"Hey, Cynthia, may I come in?" Alexx called out from the back deck.

"Yes, Alexx, do come in. I'll get us some light. Have a seat friend," Cynthia said as she turned on a table lamp. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"A bottle of water would be great. What is going on with you? Are you in some kind of trouble? Your call this afternoon was puzzling. Why would you be involved in something with Horatio Caine at the Crime Lab?" asked Alexx.

"I'm fine, I think." Cynthia replied heading to the kitchen to get Alexx a water, "One of my students lost her grandmother today and she has no other living relatives that the police know of to care for her. Lt. Caine was investigating the case and came by school to see if I knew of anyone who could take her. And so, to make a long story short, Ava Hernandez, age six, is asleep in my guest bedroom."

"You have her with you?" Alexx asked incredulously taking a sip of her water.

"Yes, I do, I couldn't let her go into CPS custody during such a terrible time. I am really concerned about this situation, Alexx. From what Ava has told me about her family, she has nobody who is known of to take her in. Her mother died in an automobile accident a couple of years ago. I have seen her birth certificate and her father hasn't been named. What is to become of her? She is so precious to me. I don't want to see her hurt anymore than she already is," Cynthia replied as she settled back down on the sofa.

"Nobody ever wants to see a child hurt. You are the perfect person to have this child at this time in her life. I'm sure that MDPD will leave no stone unturned in finding out if someone to take her is out there." said Alexx.

"And if nobody is out there, what then? Strangers, foster care?" asked Cynthia.

"I think you know the answer to that question. You would make an excellent mother," replied Alexx.

"Thanks friend, I always wanted a family, but it never worked out for me and so here I am at this stage of my life - with a child that isn't mine, but is in dire need. In my heart, I know I am doing the right thing, but I am terribly afraid…" Cynthia began.

"You have made a bold step, my friend. I am proud of you for doing this. It is the embodiment of who you are – a warm, caring woman who puts the needs of others ahead of herself," Alexx stated emphatically.

"I am unequipped to have a child, Alexx. She has no clothing or toys here. I feel so unprepared even though I have known Ava for almost a year. I want her to be comfortable and feel like this is her home so I'm taking a personal day off work tomorrow to spend some time with her. Ava cried tonight for her doll before she went to sleep. It is back at her house. I was wondering if I could get the Police Department to pick it up and bring it to her. Will they do that sort of thing, Alexx or are they too busy with detective work to worry about such things?" Cynthia asked.

"You call Horatio Caine and let him know what this child needs. I guarantee he will see to it that the doll is found and in her arms pronto!" Alexx exclaimed. "In fact, if I know Horatio, and trust me I do know Horatio; he will be calling you tomorrow to check on things with Ava. That is for certain!"

"Thanks, Alexx, I'll call MDPD tomorrow and see if some of Ava's personal belongings can be gotten for her," Cynthia replied.

"Now that I've checked on you, I'll leave you to rest. You and Ava will be fine. You may say you are unequipped, but you are a loving person who has shown love to so many and if you have love – you have everything. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Alexx said giving her friend a hug as she rose to leave.

As Cynthia showed Alexx to the door and watched her friend walk through the back yard toward her home, she thought, "Ava will no doubt be loved, but I must remember not to get too attached to being her 'mother'. I could lose her at any time. And can I really stand to lose another person in my life?"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Horatio had one more stop to make before heading home and that was to see a person with whom he had a considerable history. Yelina Salas was a rookie cop when he met her for the first time. A strikingly beautiful woman, he was immediately attracted to her but before he could act on his feelings, she had met his brother, Raymond, also a rookie cop, as they collaborated on a narcotics case. The attraction between Yelina and Raymond was intense and soon they were in a passionate relationship. It was painful for Horatio to watch the intense fights and reconciliations between them, but being the dutiful older brother, he always did. He had hoped that marriage to Yelina would force Raymond to abandon his reckless ways, but it didn't. Even Ray, Jr.'s birth couldn't quench the rebel in Raymond.

Yelina was smart and savvy working her way through the MDPD ranks from street patrol to detective. Raymond transferred to the narcotics unit and began to work undercover which had disaster written all over it. He began using drugs to ingratiate himself with dealers so that arrests could be made, and that led to a downward spiral of addiction. Horatio could see the path that Raymond was on, but, aside from numerous heated verbal exchanges, was helpless to do anything to bring him back to reality. Raymond cracked several high profile cases and brought down numerous drug lords, but the price he paid was high.

Then one day the call came in, Raymond was killed – or so they thought - in a meth bust. Horatio remembered well the morning he had to tell Yelina that Raymond had been killed. He held her in his arms as she sobbed for the man she loved who was lost.

Later, Yelina professed feelings for him and Horatio had to admit that he was still smitten with her. But he was also something else – conflicted. She was his brother's wife, the mother of his nephew and he loved Raymond despite all the pain he had caused him. A relationship with his brother's wife just didn't fit Horatio's moral compass. He had never quite been able to return Yelina's feelings to her satisfaction. Then, Raymond turned up alive and he and Yelina headed off to Brazil and more trouble that resulted in Raymond's real death.

Horatio and Yelina's friendship, though it had been strained at times, had now settled into a comfortable place and he had to admit that she was one of the few people who seemed to understand him. She always laughed and claimed that she understood the 'psyche of the Caine male' since she had dealt with three of them.

Knocking on her door around ten that evening, Horatio was greeted by Yelina's warm smile. "Long time, no see Horatio, come in and visit a while," Yelina said as she opened the door for him.

"Yelina, I hate to drop in without calling first. I took a chance that you would be in tonight. I know it has been a while since we have talked. How are things with you and Ray Jr.?" Horatio asked.

"We're good, Horatio, Ray is at a beach party with friends tonight, and so we have some time to visit uninterrupted. How are things going with you?" Yelina asked as she showed him out to the lanai.

"I'm good…busy…but good. I saw you about three weeks ago at Bayside with a…client…or maybe a friend…" Horatio began.

"Not a client this time, Horatio, he is my new friend. I met him through some PI work that I was doing in an insurance case. We enjoy each other's company, we are happy together. I saw you out of the corner of my eye and was surprised that you didn't come over and introduce yourself," Yelina replied as she smiled.

"I didn't want to put a damper on your evening. You looked happy and at ease with him. It has been a long time for you in that regard, I hope that this friend is all you want him to be. You deserve it," Horatio replied.

"I could say the same for you, but I don't think you want to hear that," Yelina started.

"Yeah, well, em…I do have something I'd like for you to help me with, if you have some time," Horatio said.

"There's always time for family. What are you working on?" Yelina asked.

"I need whatever you can get on a woman named Margaret Hernandez who lived on Palm Street in North Miami. She died yesterday possibly of a suicide, but I'm not sure as she left no note. She did leave one thing - a six year old grandchild, named Ava. We have been unable to locate a relative to take the child, so she is temporarily placed with her teacher, Cynthia Bryton, who is on the faculty at Palm Street Elementary. I need everything that you can get on the grandmother and the teacher. Leave no stone unturned in finding out what you can about this case.

This might get you started," Horatio said as he handed Yelina the note from his jacket pocket with Cynthia's information on it.

"Cynthia Bryton has given us a lot of information to start with. Have you run her through the database at PD?" asked Yelina.

"Yes, I checked on her priors before releasing the child to her. She turns up clean – not even a traffic ticket. She and Alexx Woods are close friends, so that is why I broke protocol and placed the child with her. Just let me know what you find out on Ms. Hernandez and Ms. Bryton. I trust your instincts," Horatio replied.

"I'll have something for you by tomorrow evening. Want a nightcap before you leave," Yelina asked.

"Maybe next time. I've got an early start tomorrow. Take care, Yelina, and be happy," Horatio said as he rose to leave.

"I'll say the same to you, Horatio," Yelina replied as she walked him to the door. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she said, "I'll talk with you tomorrow."

Cynthia awoke the next morning to find a sniffling Ava standing beside her bed.

"Oh, Chickadee, did you wake up and get scared. It's scary to wake up in a strange bed," she asked groggily as she pushed back the comforter allowing the child to climb in her bed.

"Yes, ma'am. I was dreaming about Nana and I woke up. Why did Nana have to die?" Ava asked tearfully.

"I don't know sweetie. We never can understand death or why it happens. It just is a part of life – a very sad part – but a part of being alive. I'm so sorry that you are experiencing it so young," Cynthia answered as she snuggled up with Ava.

"Are the police men going to take care of Nana?" asked Ava.

"Yes, they will take good care of her. Nana is in good hands because police officers are our friends," Cynthia replied.

"Nana cried a lot lately. She said we would have to go live in a homeless place when we had to leave our house," Ava said.

"Your Nana was very scared, I'm sure. Ava, some people, can't handle fear and they do things before they think things through. They do and say things that they don't mean, because they are scared. Your Nana was afraid of the future. But she did love you very much. She wanted the best for you. That I know," Cynthia said softly.

"Can I stay with you now that Nana is gone?" Ava questioned.

"I don't know Ava. I'm not going to lie to you about this situation. The police officers are looking for a family member to place you with. If no one can be found, we'll have to take it from there – one day at a time. Did your Nana ever talk about any relatives at all?" asked Cynthia.

"No ma'am. After Mommy died, Nana said that it was just the two of us. She said it was 'us against the world'. What does that mean?" Ava asked.

"It means that your Nana was a brave woman who loved you and tried her best to take good care of you. Never forget that Ava," Cynthia said as she cupped Ava's chin in her hands. "And also, no matter what, I'll be here for you. Never forget that. You are loved and will be cared for."

"Yes, ma'am. Are we going to school today?" Ava asked.

"I have arranged for a day off for you and me. I called Mrs. Lopez, our principal and explained the situation to her. She understands and expects us both back in class by Monday. We have the whole day to rest, relax, and talk. Is that alright with you?" asked Cynthia.

"Can you get my doll today?" Ava reminded Cynthia.

"I am working on that, Chickadee. How about some waffles and milk this morning? Does that sound like a way to start the day?" Cynthia questioned with a smile.

"Yummy," Ava replied.

"Good," replied Cynthia, "you rest and I'll head to the kitchen to get breakfast started."

Cynthia climbed out of bed, found her slippers and tucked Ava in before heading to the kitchen wearing plaid pajama pants and a sleep tee.

Thinking aloud, she said, "First on my 'to do' list for the day, call Lt. Caine and see if he can locate Ava's doll. I'm sure he has a lot on his plate; I just hope he can spare a minute for us. Alexx has a great deal of faith in him. I hope he'll live up to that faith for Ava."

Cynthia wandered around her kitchen making her morning coffee and getting the waffles prepared for breakfast. When all was ready, she called Ava to the table placing a plate with three waffles covered with maple syrup and a glass of milk at her place.

"Enjoy little one. Let me know if you want more. There's plenty if you are hungry," said Cynthia.

After Ava said her blessing and began eating, Cynthia poured herself a mug of coffee and began munching on a waffle while she watched the brown-haired child eat heartily and in true kid's fashion – extremely sloppily.

"May I have more milk please?" Ava called from the table.

"Sure thing, I'm on my way," Cynthia replied, setting her coffee mug on the kitchen counter. As she turned toward the refrigerator, she heard the chime of the front doorbell.

"Ava, I'll bet that is my good friend Alexx who has stopped by to see you on her way to work. I told her about you last night and I know she wants to meet you," Cynthia called out as she walked toward the front door.

"Alexx, I'm coming," Cynthia yelled to the front door. As she unlocked the door and opened it to a bright Florida morning, Cynthia was shocked to see Horatio Caine standing sideways on the steps with his hands on his hips staring out into the front yard. His red hair glistened in the morning sun and his blue eyes were covered by sunglasses.

"Lt. Caine, good morning," Cynthia squeaked painfully aware that she was still wearing her pajamas with unruly hair and no make-up.

"Good morning, ma'am, I stopped by on my way to the Crime Lab to check on Ava. I expected to find you to preparing to go to work by now," Horatio said noting the petite brunette's reddening face and ears. The shock and embarrassment reflected in slender brunette's green eyes was somewhat amusing to the seasoned cop.

"Ava is having breakfast, Lieutenant. Please come in. She will be happy to see you," Cynthia replied swinging the door open wide while attempting to hide behind it.

As Cynthia pointed Horatio to the kitchen following him at a distance, she explained, "Ava and I are taking a day off from school today to get our heads together. I felt she needed a little time to rest after all she has been through."

"No worries, Ms. Bryton. I trust your judgement in this matter," Horatio replied taking of his sunglasses.

Spying Ava at the table, Horatio smiled, "Hi sweetheart, how do those waffles taste this morning?"

"Good, want some?" asked Ava holding out her fork with a bite of waffle toward Horatio.

"I'll let you enjoy them, sweetheart. I just wanted to come by and see you and let you know that I was thinking of you. I'll be coming in now and again to check on you. How does that sound?" Horatio asked.

"I'd like that. You are nice," Ava replied putting the waffle bite into her mouth.

As Horatio turned to leave, Cynthia said, "Lieutenant, I would like to speak to you about a matter if you have a moment. I was going to call later today, but I guess this might be the best time to bring this up. May I take a minute to change into some suitable clothes? I won't be but a second."

"No problem, ma'am. Take all the time you need. Ava and I can talk for a while," Horatio replied sitting down beside Ava at the table.

Cynthia hurried down the hall into her bedroom and slipped into a pair of blue leggings and an oversized white blouse. She ran a brush through her hair, hurriedly brushed her teeth, slipped into some flats, and walked back down the hall into the dining area to find Horatio and Ava still at the table talking quietly. Noting his elbows on the table and his eye-level gaze at Ava, she couldn't help but be amazed by his rapport with children.

"Ava, the Lieutenant and I would like to talk for a minute. Can I get you any thing else for breakfast?" Cynthia asked.

"A little more milk, please," Ava replied.

"Oh, yeah, that's right I was getting to that when the door bell rang. Coming right up," Cynthia said adding, "Lt. Caine can I get you some coffee this morning?"

"Em…that would be nice, thank you," Horatio said rising from his seat at the dining room table.

"Make yourself comfortable in the great room, Lieutenant. Do you like cream and sugar or take it black?" Cynthia asked as she put the milk in front of Ava.

"I do like a shot of Bailey's occasionally, but this morning, I'll take it black," Horatio said looking around Cynthia's townhouse as he heard her chuckling in the kitchen.

Cynthia's townhouse was not elegant, but comfortable and inviting. The great room was neat and tidy with a stack of ungraded math tests on the coffee table in front of a hunter green sectional sofa. A recliner sat diagonally from the sofa with a floor lamp close by. There were pictures of two smiling teenage girls on the entertainment center flanking the flat screen television. A stack of colorful pamphlets labeled "Enlightening The World With Books" was on the table in front of a lamp beside the sofa. Candles were placed strategically around the room giving off the faint smell of jasmine. Horatio seated himself on the sofa placing his elbows on his knees.

Bringing in the coffee and placing it on the table in front of Horatio, Cynthia sat down in the recliner opposite the sofa and began, "Lieutenant, I know you have a lot on your hands with the investigation and all, but I'd like to ask a favor of you. Ava has a doll that she is quite attached to – it seems she sleeps with it. She cried for it last night and I was wondering if it could be gotten for her. Could an officer at MDPD help us with that?"

"Of course, Ms. Bryton. Is there anything else out of her house that you need? I will send an officer to escort you in picking up her belongings," Horatio replied.

"Well, to be honest, some clothing, shoes, and her back pack would be very helpful in getting her settled," Cynthia answered.

"Sounds reasonable, I will have Calleigh Duquesne drive you to Ms. Hernandez' residence to collect Ava's belongings. We are still looking into the grandmother's death, but foul play is not suspected at this point. Has Ava said anything about what her grandmother was doing or talking about lately?" Horatio asked quietly.

"This morning, she mentioned that her grandmother cried a lot and said something about going to a homeless shelter. As a matter of fact, a few weeks ago after school, Ava asked me what living in a homeless shelter was like. I thought it was because some friends and I had done a children's book distribution at a shelter in Midtown earlier in the week and Ava was just curious. I didn't know her grandmother might be facing eviction," Cynthia responded.

"We hope to have more information later today about the cause of death, but it looks like either a suicide or accidental overdose. I will keep you posted as to the investigation of Ava's family, Ms. Bryton."

"Thanks, Lt. Caine, you have been most helpful. I appreciate your kindness," Cynthia replied.

Rising to leave, Horatio said, "You're welcome, Ms. Bryton. I'll have Officer Duquesne drop by later this morning to assist you."

Noticing the pamphlets once again, Horatio asked, "Ms. Bryton, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course, what's on your mind, Lieutenant?" Cynthia asked as her green eyes met Horatio's blue ones.

"Alexx Woods tells me that you are involved in a charity that distributes books to needy children in the Miami area. Is that correct?" Horatio asked looking at his hands.

"Yes, that's true. Why do you ask?" Cynthia queried.

"I am interested in making a donation to a children's charity and I am considering your group. Are you the contact person for donations?" Horatio asked.

"No, I'm not. I don't handle the financial end of things – only the selection of books and distribution to the children. Here, take one of our pamphlets – it lists all officers as well as our goals and objectives. Our financial officer's name and phone number is on the back," Cynthia replied as she reached over and handed Horatio a pamphlet.

"Thank you, Ms. Bryton. This is helpful. I will see myself out. Have a lovely day, Ava," Horatio called as he walked by the dining table giving the child a pat on the back.

As Cynthia went into the kitchen to clean up the breakfast dishes, she remarked to Ava, "I guess every aspect of my life will be investigated now, Ava, even my charity work. Oh well, for you, it is more than worth it."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Calleigh Duquesne met Horatio in the hall before clocking out at the Crime Lab.

"Just wanted you to know Horatio I took care of Ava and her teacher this morning. I helped them pack up clothes, toys, and school supplies and they seemed very appreciative," Calleigh reported.

"Thanks for your attention to this matter, Calleigh. I thought you would be the right person to call on for help seeing as how you have children. How are Austin and Patty settling in?" Horatio asked.

"They are doing great. Thank you for asking. I must say I applaud this woman for what she is doing. Many people wouldn't consider this their problem; she must really care for this child. I can relate to where she is coming from on this one. Has a cause of death been identified on the grandmother?" Calleigh asked as she and Horatio walked toward the elevator.

"Well, the tox reports indicate a high level of valium mixed with alcohol in the grandmother's bloodstream. Most are thinking suicide, but I am bothered by the fact that no note has been found. Calleigh, most people who kill themselves leaving loved ones left behind will leave a note. Also most suicides are done privately. Ava was in the house asleep when the grandmother died. Would she really end her life with her grandchild sleeping in the next room?" Horatio asked.

"You have a point, Horatio. She could have been depressed, started drinking, and lost track of how much valium she took. I think it might have been an accidental overdose," Calleigh replied.

"Either way, now the focus is on the care of the child. Thanks again for your help today," Horatio added as he watched Calleigh enter the elevator.

"See you Monday, Horatio, have a great weekend," Calleigh said cheerfully as the elevator doors closed.

Moments later, Frank Tripp called out to Horatio as he was leaving an interrogation room, "Horatio, you got a minute?"

"Always, Frank," Horatio replied walking toward the tall detective.

"I found out some information you might want to know about our grandmother from the other day. She worked as an administrative assistant in a land development company that went belly up about six months ago. Ms. Hernandez took pay cuts and worked fewer hours to try to stay with the company, but was finally laid off about ten months ago, as the neighbor said. Living off unemployment just wouldn't pay the bills. She was behind in the mortgage, utilities, and on the car note. In short, there was too much month at the end of the money. Even with odd jobs here and there, the high cost of living just ate her lunch. She, like so many others, was living paycheck to paycheck and the situation got out of hand," Frank said shaking his head.

"Frank, I'm going with my gut feeling on this one. I believe that this was an accidental overdose rather than a suicide. I just don't think anyone would deliberately leave a small child in such circumstances," Horatio said as he tapped his badge.

"Well, Horatio, you CSIs believe in the science, but in police work sometimes a gut feeling is all you got to go with. Where is the girl now… Social Services?" Frank asked.

"I have temporarily placed her with her teacher – a lady named Cynthia Bryton. The child seems quite happy with her," Horatio answered.

"Was she the pretty lady who I saw leaving with her the other day?" asked Frank. "Wish they had teachers like that back in the day. I might have taken school more seriously."

"You are correct, Frank, and she is even prettier when she first wakes up," said Horatio as he walked down the hall leaving Frank speechless.

Several hours later, Horatio sat in his condo reading the notes from Yelina's investigation. Nothing really stood out on the grandmother as much of it was the same information he received from Frank. Yelina did verify that Ava's mother, an only child, had died in an automobile accident two years ago. The man believed to be her biological father, who was not named on her birth certificate, was a drug dealer that her mother had been in a relationship with, but never married. He is currently serving a ten year stint in Miami-Dade West Prison for drug trafficking.

Horatio laid his head back on the sofa and rubbed his forehead. "Why do this child's circumstances bother me so?" he asked himself. "What makes her different from other victims – especially other children?" He couldn't help but believe that it had to do with his own childhood – or lack of childhood.

Growing up had been difficult for Horatio Caine. His old man was a pitiful excuse for a father – a violent, abusive, cold, unloving drunkard. His mother tried to compensate for all his old man's faults, but she could only do so much. As the abuse got worse, friends dropped the family like flies – not wanting to be a part of such a scenario. Even family members just stopped coming around as they could only take so much. Horatio tried to shield his mother and younger brother from most of the violence at a great personal cost. Yes, Old Man John Caine loved nothing better than to beat up on his oldest son.

Then one cold rainy day, the unthinkable happened. Sarah Caine called her son at NYPD claiming John was on a rampage and asked if he could come and help.

Upon arriving at the house, he found his father choking his battered mother and Horatio's service revolver was the only answer. Both parents were gone in a blink of an eye. With the help of a few well placed friends, Horatio and Raymond were able to leave New York shortly thereafter for Miami and never looked back. Horatio knew what it was like to feel alone – totally alone. He didn't want Ava to know that feeling.

Horatio continued to read Yelina's notes on Cynthia Bryton. She is a native of the state of Georgia having been born, reared, and educated there. She made the move to Miami three years ago after vacationing here for several summers. She is by no means wealthy, but her finances are stable. She has never been married and has no children. Horatio closed the folder thinking that there is nothing really of note about this woman, but she is definitely striking to him. She carries herself with a simple grace, dignity, and charm – qualities many women lack in Horatio's opinion.

Before turning in for the night, Horatio decided to walk along the beach to clear his head. As he looked for his running shoes, he made a mental note to telephone Ms. Bryton and update her on the status of the investigation. He would also suggest that she might want to consider consulting an attorney concerning becoming Ava's legal guardian. He had a feeling that Ava's future depended on such action.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

For Cynthia and Ava, the weekend was quiet and uneventful. That was just what the doctor ordered for both considering the events of the previous week. Margaret's body had been released from the morgue to a local funeral home on Saturday evening. Since she was considered indigent, the county would perform a cremation and hold her ashes until her legal affairs were settled and an executor to her estate was named. Cynthia hoped a memorial service could be held soon in order for Ava to say goodbye properly to her beloved Nana.

As she sat in bed on Sunday evening completing lesson plans on her laptop, Cynthia listened to the sounds of James Taylor's 'Fire and Rain' on her iPod. Ava was tucked in bed sleeping soundly with her doll, 'Miss Prissy'. It seems that the doll was the last gift that her grandmother had given to her before her death, so it was no small wonder that the child was so fond of it.

"She has been such a trooper these past few days. Her resilience amazes me," thought Cynthia as she hit send e-mailing the lesson plans to her school. "A huge battle lies ahead, though. I just hope we are both up for it," Cynthia lamented as she got up and put her laptop in her school bag thinking about the court hearing that was scheduled for Wednesday afternoon in order to name her as Ava's temporary legal guardian.

As she turned off the iPod and put it on the bedside table, she heard the chirp of her cell phone. Checking caller id, Cynthia could see that it was a co-worker, Martie Thompson.

"Hey, Mart, don't you know not to call a teacher so late. We both have an early class tomorrow," Cynthia teased answering the phone.

"I know, I know, now that you are a new mom, I'm sure you need your rest," Martie replied playfully.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. What's on your mind tonight? Got a new man you're dying to tell me about?" asked Cynthia rolling her eyes thinking of Martie's ' catch 'em, use 'em and then dump 'em' attitude toward men.

"Uh, no, not at the moment, but I'm sure another one is right around the corner…I just wanted to remind you of the book distribution we have scheduled for Sunday afternoon at the End-of-School Party in Little Havana. With all that you have going on right now, I was wondering if you were gonna be able to make it," asked Marti.

"Oh, gosh, I had completely forgotten about it. I should be able to make it. I'll just bring Ava too; everyone else brings their kids along. She might even make a few new friends. Yes, count me in," Cynthia replied.

"Good," said Martie, "we can always count on you for distribution activities. Oh, and thanks for the new donor referral."

"Donor referral?" asked Cynthia. "What are you talking about, Martie? I don't know anything about a donor referral."

"I got a call this afternoon from Lieutenant Horatio Caine. He was asking questions about our organization and how to go about making a donation. He claimed that you gave him a pamphlet with my number on it. Not only can we use the money to fund the summer projects, but I would love nothing better than to spend time with the handsome Lieutenant and receive anything he cares to donate," Martie giggled.

"Lieutenant Caine…Martie, I did give him a pamphlet the other day when he visited Ava. He is the officer that placed her with me and he stopped by one morning to check on her. He asked about our organization, but I just thought he was checking into activities that I was involved in as part of his investigation. Maybe he isn't serious about making a donation. Maybe he is just being a cop," Cynthia explained as padded down in the hall to check on Ava.

"Well, he certainly sounded serious to me. He said that he wants to start a memorial fund in honor of his late wife to a local children's charity. It's really great that he is considering ours. With the expense of our school year projects, we could use the funds for the July 4th distribution at the Independence Day celebration at Bayside," Martie retorted.

"Oh…I didn't know about his wife, Martie. I just met Lieutenant Caine a few days ago through a mutual friend and then again as Ava's investigating officer. I know nothing about his personal life," Cynthia answered.

"He's some kind of eye candy, my friend. His wife was murdered several years ago. Her murder was a big local news story, but it happended before you moved to Miami. To my knowledge, he isn't in a relationship with anybody. He's a classy guy and I would love to spend some quality time with him discussing how to help our organization. I wouldn't mind comforting him a little too," Martie laughed.

Returning to her room and climbing into bed, Cynthia replied, "If Lieutenant Caine wants to help our organization, that's great. The children we serve could certainly use the resources. And if anyone can persuade him to make a donation, it's you, Martie. You are a pro at public relations and fund-raising."

"Thanks Cynthia, before I let you go, I invited Lieutenant Caine to stop by the celebration at Little Havana to see how we operate. I hope he's impressed enough to support us. We need the support of people like him," Martie replied.

"That we do. Thanks, Mart, I appreciate the reminder about End-of-School Party. See you at school tomorrow. Sleep well," Cynthia replied ending the call.

As she turned off the bedside lamp and settled onto her pillow, Cynthia closed her eyes sighed, "Martie is a dear friend, but the last thing Lieutenant Caine needs is to get mixed up with her. I do hope he is more discerning about his women."

While driving to school Wednesday morning, Cynthia looked at Ava through the car mirror. The six year old sat in the back seat reading Junie B. Jones Has a Field Day as she sipped a box of apple juice.

"Chickadee, can I talk to you for a minute?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes, ma'am," the child replied closing her book and putting it in her backpack.

"You know when I brought you home with me; I said that I wouldn't lie to you about our future together. I have something very important to tell you about today…" Cynthia began.

"Are they taking me away…?" Ava interrupted, her big brown eyes filling with tears.

"No, that's not what I am saying, Sweetie. You will be going home with Lexi today after school for a play date, though. I have a meeting this afternoon at 1:00 with a judge to discuss becoming your temporary legal guardian. I think that everything will go well today, I just wanted you to know what is happening."

"What is a league guard…?" asked Ava as she stared intently at Cynthia.

"A legal guardian is a person who can make decisions for a child that a child can't make for themselves. Legal guardians care for and protect children who have no one else to do so. When the judge approves my request, I will be able to make medical, educational, and legal decisions for you until something permanent is done. I will also provide a home for you, love you, and care for you as if you were my natural child. It's the first step towards a permanent solution for us," Cynthia explained.

"What if the judge says no?" Ava asked quietly.

"I am not thinking that way Ava and neither should you. I've completed all the paperwork, my home has been inspected, my background checked, and I've answered all questions concerning your case honestly. I believe it will go well," Cynthia replied smiling confidently as she parked the car in the faculty parking lot at Palm Street Elementary.

"So I'll go home with Lexi after school and you will pick me up later?" asked Ava uncertainly.

"That's the plan, Chickadee. I'll be in class this morning and will meet with the judge after lunch. Lexi's mom will pick both of you up from school this afternoon. I'm sure you will have fun together until I come for you after my meeting. Maybe we can go out for pizza tonight and celebrate, alright?" Cynthia replied.

"Sounds awesome!" Ava exclaimed. "I like pepperoni pizza best!"

"Yep, me too," Cynthia said as she and the child walked toward the school's main entrance. "Don't worry, Ava. Keep your chin up. I believe we'll be celebrating later tonight."

As the clock radio showed 12:30 P.M. in her car, Cynthia sat nervously in the Courthouse Parking Garage. Running a brush through her hair, she remembered her mother's oft repeated advice, 'Remember to put on a little lip gloss, so you won't look dead'. Smiling to herself, she put on her favorite black honey shade and started toward the building. As she got closer to the courthouse steps, her knees began to shake. The confidence she had exhibited to Ava this morning was fading fast.

"What if my petition is turned down? What if she is turned over to CPS? The child has been through so much in her six short years, losing everyone she has ever loved and trusted. What if it happens again?" Cynthia thought.

Dismissing the thoughts, she walked into the lobby of the courthouse and saw Lieutenant Caine and Kenwall Duquesne, Ava's attorney, talking near the elevators.

"Ms. Bryton, how are you today?" asked Mr. Duquesne extending his hand as Cynthia approached the men. "Are you confident as to our outcome?"

"I am hoping and praying for a good outcome, Mr. Duquesne," Cynthia replied shaking his hand. "I have complete confidence in you. Good afternoon, Lieutenant Caine, I didn't know you would be here today."

"Lieutenant Caine is here to testify as to the circumstances of Ava's placement with you. He will also testify as to the status of the investigation of location of next of kin. I don't believe we will have any problems today with Judge Sanders. She is the best family court judge I know," Kenwall Duquesne explained.

"Sounds great, I know everyone has Ava's best interests in mind…" Cynthia began.

Spotting a fellow attorney entering the building, Kenwall Duquesne said, "Excuse me, I need to speak to this gentleman about another case. I'll be back."

As he walked away, Cynthia looked at Horatio and said, "Ava and I thank you for being here today. Your help has meant a lot to us."

"You're most welcome, Ms. Bryton. Please don't hesitate to call if there is anything I can do to help you or Ava," Horatio said.

"Lieutenant, there is one thing I would appreciate – would you please call me Cynthia? Ms. Bryton is what my grandmother was called and it sounds so formal. My friends call me Cynthia and you have been so kind to Ava and me, so please, consider me a friend and call me Cynthia."

Horatio tilted his head toward Cynthia slightly and smiled, "No problem Cynthia, but you must promise to consider me a friend and call me Horatio."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

In a hot, sultry warehouse at the corner of 87th Street Ryan, Walter, and Natalia were preparing to process a new crime scene. The putrid smell of decomposing flesh coupled with the heat and humidity of a Miami afternoon in June prompted the trio to step outside and gather around Natalia's Hummer for a bit of fresh air.

"Any sign of the Boss? Is H coming around to this one?" asked Walter as he glanced down the street.

"I've left a second message on his voicemail. He's testifying in court this afternoon in the Hernandez guardianship case," replied Ryan. "I'm sure he'll be here soon. Hey, it's not like our vic is going anywhere. Patrol has secured the scene so we've got a few minutes to wait."

"No, our vic isn't going anywhere, but he is beginning to get a little ripe in there," Walter shot back. "You know, H has taken an unusual interest in this kid's case, don't you think. He seems almost too involved. Shouldn't he just turn everything over to CPS and let them handle it?"

"Most people would have done exactly that, but you know how Horatio is when it comes to children. He can be meticulous about how their cases are handled," Natalia reminded them as she set her kit on the ground and folded her arms.

"Well, between the three of us, I think H needs to start thinking about getting a life," Walter responded, "The boss takes every case to heart. He needs something more in his life. Life is like gumbo – everyone needs a little spice in it."

"Yes… well, that is an interesting philosophy, Walter," Natalia laughed, "but, seriously, I think that there are many layers to Horatio Caine. He is the most complex man that I have ever known. I hope he can one day find the peace that he deserves."

"I heard that," Ryan added as Walter nodded in approval.

The conversation was interrupted as Tom Lohman arrived on the scene. "Alright guys, are you afraid of a little decomp? We've got a mystery to solve. Let's get started," Tom said as he walked up to the vehicle and handed face masks to the trio.

At the Miami Dade County Family Courtroom Number Four, Ava's case was in recess while Judge Sanders reviewed the testimony and court reports before issuing her ruling. Cynthia and Kenwall Duquesne sat on a bench outside the courtroom chatting quietly. Horatio, who had excused himself to go the men's room, was standing at a distance watching the pair with interest. Cynthia seemed a little nervous, but she tried to disguise it by smiling at her attorney and she laughed occasionally at the Louisiana native's southern humor.

In the time they had spent together discussing Ava's case, Horatio noted that he had never noticed Cynthia's laugh before. He had to admit, it was a laugh that a man could get lost in. It was not a silly, schoolgirl giggle, rather a genuine expression of inner peace. Horatio realized that it had been a long time since he paid attention to a woman's laugh. He looked down at his hands and smiled thinking of the joy that a happy woman could give a man.

After sitting with her attorney for a few moments, Cynthia looked around for Horatio. Spotting him staring at the floor, she rose from the bench and walked over to where he stood.

"Lieutenant…" Cynthia began, "Oh, I'm sorry…Horatio, I just want to say that you were wonderful in there. I'm sure the judge will put great credibility in your testimony. It means so much that you are here today. I can't thank you enough for all of your time and attention."

"You're most welcome, ma'am. I do believe that good things are in store for Ava – I really do," Horatio replied softly giving her a slight smile as he tilted his head.

Feeling the vibration of his phone, Horatio looked down and took it out of his black jacket pocket checking the screen.

"Em…**E**xcuse me for a moment, I need to check this…," Horatio began as he turned and stepped away putting his phone to his ear.

Reluctantly, he turned, slipped his phone back in his pocket and walked toward Cynthia saying, "I'm being called out to a crime scene so I can't stick around for the outcome. Will you call or text me when the decision is announced? I, em…I'd like to know about the ruling."

"Sure, Horatio, I understand. I'll call as soon as we know something. Good luck with your new case," Cynthia nodded as she smiled softly, her green eyes meeting his.

"Thanks. Here's my card. Please call me personally, Cynthia - call me," Horatio responded as he handed her his business card and walked toward the elevators.

Arriving at the crime scene about thirty minutes later, Horatio entered the warehouse to find Walter, Ryan, and Natalia processing the scene while Tom was still mulling over the dead body.

"Hello, H. Just another day in paradise," Ryan greeted Horatio as he continued to snap photographs of the crime scene.

"Mr. Wolfe, it's always a pleasure," Horatio answered as he slipped off his sunglasses.

"Afternoon Boss, nothing like a little fresh decomp to brighten up your day," Walter joked.

"Yes, Walter, it always makes a day memorable," Horatio replied strolling past the young CSI.

Walking over to where his ME was on his knees examining the body, Horatio asked, "Tom, what do we have here?"

"Two rounds to the back of the head, murder – execution style, Horatio," Tom replied looking up at Horatio.

"Well, this warehouse is a known drug haven. It has long been the gathering place of drug dealers and their clientele. I'm sure that narcotics will play a large part in this one," Horatio replied as he scanned the scene with his hands on his hips.

"H, this place is filled with drug paraphernalia. There's a multitude of DNA samples in a place like this. Where should I start?" Natalia asked throwing up her hands.

"We begin with the victim as we always do. Let's take everything we can back to the house my friends and get to work," Horatio answered as he left the building putting on his sunglasses.

As he started the Hummer and began driving back to the Crime Lab, Horatio began to get an uneasy feeling. He had hoped to have heard from the Cynthia by now and was getting frustrated about the lack of news. As he tapped the steering wheel impatiently, his mind drifted back to the testimony given during the hearing.

Kenwall Duquesne had laid out a sound case, as always. Despite his battle with alcoholism, Calleigh's father had become his 'go to man' whenever legal cases involving children came up and he had yet to disappoint him. The attorney had firmly established the fact that a loving guardian and a suitable environment were already in place for Ava in the person of Cynthia Bryton.

Cynthia, herself, had been an impressive witness on the stand, answering questions simply but emphatically. Her large green eyes had been fixed on the judge as she spoke of her relationship and involvement with Ava as well as her desire to care for the child in a loving manner.

The home study, background checks, and personal references were solidly in Cynthia's favor. The only variable in the case was the question of Ava's biological father. Horatio hadn't mentioned what Yelina had discovered about Ava's father to Cynthia. Since his paternity was not legally established, he felt that the topic should be avoided. He hoped that decision wouldn't come back to haunt him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone buzzing on the console. Answering it rather brusquely, he said, "Yeah, this is Horatio."

A familiar female voice excitedly squeaked, "We won! The judge ruled in our favor, Horatio. I am on my way to pick up Ava as we speak. Everything is official now! I was named legal guardian."

"That's great news, Cynthia. I must admit I was getting a little concerned when I didn't hear from you sooner," Horatio replied curtly releasing a sigh of relief.

"I apologize for the delay, Horatio, but I had to sign some papers in the judges' chambers and that took a little more time than I expected. I hope you aren't too upset with me," Cynthia replied noting the tension in his voice.

"No worries, I'm just…I'm pleased to hear from you and that your news is good," Horatio said softly.

"Horatio, your role in all of this was pivotal. The recommendation of Mr. Duquesne to represent me was spot on. Your support has made a difference in Ava's life. I hope that this isn't the last that Ava and I hear from you. I hope you will drop by to visit Ava, you will always be welcome and I will try not to be in my pajamas," Cynthia laughed.

"That sounds like a plan, Cynthia. I'd enjoy visiting with Ava from time to time. I'll be seeing you," Horatio replied as he turned into the Crime Lab parking lot.

"Goodbye, Horatio, and take care," Cynthia said ending the call.

As she parked her car in front of Lexi's house, Cynthia returned her phone to her purse and took a deep breath. A part of her knew that might be the last time she would speak with Horatio Caine, but she prayed it wouldn't be. In the past few days, the red-headed lieutenant had made an impression on her stirring feelings that left her both happy and fearful. Cynthia could only hope that having Ava in her life didn't break her heart in more ways than one.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Horatio entered his office on the third floor of the Crime Lab, placed his briefcase and Danish container on his desk, and looked out of the large glass window on the still sleeping city below. It was early, around 6:00 A.M., a bright orange sun was beginning to rise, and many of the night shift employees were preparing to wrap up their duties readying themselves for their sign-out time at 7:00 A.M. The early morning traffic on the streets below consisted mostly of delivery trucks and morning commuters en route to work as the city prepared itself for a typical Friday.

Being a morning person, it was common for Horatio to arrive at work about an hour ahead of everyone else on the day shift. This was his treasure, his private time each day, when he checked his e-mail, reviewed his daily schedule, and watched the city he loved transition from darkness to dawn.

He enjoyed having this time to himself. It afforded him the opportunity to meditate and relax before the first call-out of the day. It was his personal calm before the storm – a brief moment of peace and tranquility before a barrage of crime scenes came his way.

Horatio felt refreshed this morning, as he had slept rather soundly for the past couple of nights. Never being one to require much sleep, he usually strove for about six hours of slumber nightly. Oversleeping just wasn't his pattern, even on his days off; he could never just sleep in. More often than not, his sleep was punctuated by the events of the day – macabre crime scenes filled with gore, unrepentant perpetrators, befuddled crime victims, and trauma from his past that rose to haunt him in the wee hours of the morning. But interestingly, the sleep he had gotten recently was peaceful and undisturbed by his usual standards.

While shaving this morning, he noticed that his eyes seemed clearer and less red-rimmed and that the ever present signs of aging for a fifty-six year old man were a tad less noticeable. This had pleased him because Horatio Caine was still somewhat vain about his personal appearance.

He wasn't sure what to attribute the restful nights to at this point. He had resumed running earlier in the month and was trying to watch his diet a little more. He had also spoken to Kyle last evening via Skype, so maybe a combination of those things were contributing to a more relaxed body and mind. It was hard to tell. But, whatever it was, it seemed to be working and that satisfied him.

Leaning forward in his chair, Horatio began checking his e-mail on his laptop. Scrolling down the list, he quickly deleted the ones that were sales advertisements from various companies with whom he had previous business dealings. He soon came to one that caused him to stop and raise his eyebrows.

Horatio was immediately struck by the sender – ckbryton - with the subject being Ava. Horatio opened the e-mail immediately and began scanning the message expecting the worst. Its contents brought a sigh of relief. It was a message he had not expected, an invitation, signed by Ava displayed on a festive background featuring multi-colored balloons, inviting him to her birthday party tomorrow afternoon. Thinking back, Horatio remembered that while en route to the Crime Lab on the morning of Ava's grandmother's death, he had asked her how old she was. Ava had replied that she was six, but had a birthday coming up next week.

Usually he remembered such details, but this one had slipped his mind.

Horatio searched for the reply icon, but immediately stopped short. Even though tomorrow was Saturday, he was on the board to work a twelve hour shift. Leaning back in his chair, Horatio laid his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought. It was not often that he found himself in this situation. He had made a commitment and that commitment would be honored. He would do what he had to do, for to him, priorities were important – they would just have to understand. Sometimes things just had to be missed. Quickly typing his reply, Horatio hit the send key, closed his laptop, and walked out into the Crime Lab toward the coffee machine.

Later in the day, the faculty, staff, and students at Palm Street Elementary were in a celebratory mood. It was the last day of classes before summer vacation and it was hard to determine who was happier – the students or the teachers.

As they drove toward Dade Land Mall together, Cynthia said, "It is kinda cool that we are celebrating both the end of a school year and your birthday this weekend, Chickadee. Not only are you ready for second grade, but you are turning seven tomorrow. Are you getting excited about your party?"

"Yes ma'am, I've never had a birthday party before. Do you think my friends will come?" Ava asked.

"Well, we did plan this on rather short notice, but I think there will be a good turnout. Alexx and her husband Henry are going to help me host the party. Jamie, their daughter, will be helping out too. All of your classmates have been invited. I'm sure everyone can't make it, but I think you'll see a lot of friends there."

"I invited Lieutenant Caine, too. I hope he comes," Ava said as she twisted her French braid in her hand.

"Yes, we invited him, but I hope you aren't too disappointed if he can't make it, Ava. He is a very busy man and he might have other weekend plans. Let's talk about your cake…," Cynthia said trying to change the subject.

In the early days when Ava was first placed in her custody, Horatio had been in daily contact with her. But since the guardianship hearing, Cynthia hadn't heard from him. It had been Ava's idea to invite him to the party, and although Cynthia didn't protest, she really doubted he would show up. To Cynthia, Horatio had an air of quiet sophistication about him unlike anyone she had known. Men like Horatio Caine probably had better things to do with their Saturdays than attending a child's backyard birthday party. Cynthia expected him to send best wishes and regrets but felt that would be the extent of it.

"Am I getting a Princess Barbie birthday cake?" asked Ava excitedly following Cynthia's lead.

"It has been ordered and will be ready for pick up tomorrow morning. We are headed to the supermarket now to buy the food and party supplies. Then it's off to 'Party Décor and More' for decorations. We'll put together treat bags for your friends tonight before bedtime. Alexx and I will set up the back yard tomorrow morning and at around four o'clock tomorrow afternoon, the fun will begin," Cynthia said smiling at the excited child.

As the pair pulled into the supermarket parking lot, Cynthia said, "Ava, reach into my school bag and pull out the party list. We've got a million things to do."

When Alexx walked through Cynthia's back yard around noon the next day, her jaw dropped in amazement. Looking around at the tables, and water toys set up around the lawn and patio area, she looked at her friend and said, "I thought you would wait for me. Everything looks well put-together already!"

"Yeah", Cynthia laughed, "Ava has been up since the crack of dawn and her excitement level is illegal in most states. I had to do something to put her energy to good use, so she helped me. We've both been so busy I haven't had time to do anything else this weekend – not even check e-mail. I appreciate you and Henry volunteering to help cook and serve today."

"Now, you know that Henry Woods considers himself the king of the backyard bar-b-que. He loves nothing better than to fire up the charcoal and throw on the meat. And, I must admit, I have been known to throw a kids party or two back in the day..," Alexx grinned.

"Henry's grilled chicken is to die for, Alexx, that's for sure and I have heard Brian and Jamie talk about their Mom's famous parties, so you were my obvious choice as party planner," Cynthia said as she directed her friend toward the house.

"How many kids did Ava invite?" Alexx asked.

"Her classmates made up the large part of the guest list, so about fifteen. From what I've been able to gather, Ava hasn't had much of a social life outside of school. What friends she has are limited to them," Cynthia said as she handed her friend a bottle of water.

"Well, that makes two of you, now doesn't it," Alexx replied softly catching a glimpse of Cynthia's large green eyes.

"Alexx, friend, I think I know where this is headed…" Cynthia began softly as she looked away. "I'm alright. I really am. I am at peace with my circumstances. I'm not asking for pity."

"I didn't say that I pitied you. You live a life that others should strive for, but you have managed to put your personal life on the shelf and for the life of me, I don't understand why. You have a lot of good things to offer a man. I think you should advertise a little more," Alexx suggested sipping her water.

"Well," Cynthia laughed, "it's impossible to advertise what you don't have. I live with myself everyday Alexx and when I look around and see the women of Miami… enough said."

"Sometimes you are impossible, you know that," Alexx replied kiddingly, "This conversation isn't over, my friend. I'm glad that you have Ava and I understand your rationale behind taking her, but I still want a balanced life for you. You are a valued friend and I always want the best for my friends."

The conversation was suddenly interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Ava's cake was ready and available for pick up. Asking Alexx to watch the child for a few minutes, Cynthia drove to the bakery thankful for the well-timed distraction.

Several hours later, Cynthia's small back yard was filled with exuberant children playing with water toys and silly string. Henry and Jamie Woods were grilling hot dogs and hamburgers as Alexx and Cynthia set the table for the picnic.

A CD player with Motown tunes and beach music belted out tunes in the background.

As Jamie Woods began dancing she exclaimed, "You know, Mom, old people's music isn't so bad."

"Old people? Could she be talking about us?" Alex and Cynthia exclaimed together staring incredulously at each other.

As Cynthia wiped a wad of silly string off her denim crop pants and white tank top, she reminded the children not to play with it too close to the food table.

Looking at Alexx, she shook her head and marveled, "Where do they get all that energy."

"I don't know. They will certainly crash and burn at bedtime tonight," Alexx laughed.

About ninety minutes later as the children sat around the table wrapped in beach towels, they began consuming Henry's burgers and hot dogs along with chips and Kool-Aid Jammers. Cynthia went into the kitchen and brought out the birthday cake, not hearing the front door bell over the noise outside.

After the group sang a chorus of 'Happy Birthday' and Ava blew out the candles, the dark-haired child suddenly bolted from the table and ran toward the French doors that led to the house.

Cynthia's eyes followed the child in shock and then her jaw dropped when she heard Ava exclaim, "Horatio, I knew you would come" as she fell into his arms.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The sight of Horatio standing in the French doors sent shock waves through Cynthia. After what seemed like an eternity, she gathered her thoughts and said, "Horatio, do come in and make yourself comfortable. I believe you know everybody here."

Alexx walked up to Horatio and put her arm through his, "It's good to see you, friend. Cynthia didn't tell me she had invited you. I'm glad you stopped by."

Henry Woods walked over extending his hand toward the red-head. "Horatio, man, it's been a while. Sorry I missed you the other evening at dinner. Alexx said you two had a great visit."

"Good to see you, Henry," Horatio replied as the men shook hands.

"Well, I couldn't miss the birthday of a very special girl, now could I? Ava, how does it feel to be seven?" Horatio asked as he knelt down in front of the smiling child.

"It feels nice, but can we cut my cake? I'm ready to eat some cake," Ava replied running and climbing back onto her seat at the table.

"We're all ready for the cake. Alexx, let's serve the ice cream, too," Cynthia said as she began slicing and serving the pink Princess Barbie sheet cake.

"Here you are, birthday girl. You get the very first piece," she said placing a plate with a slice of cake in front of Ava.

As the children were eating their cake and vanilla swirl ice cream, Cynthia took a plate over to Horatio and said, "The kids will be picked up shortly and then Henry, Alexx, and I plan to relax a bit later. Please join us. There's plenty of food and we'd all enjoy your company."

"I'd…em…I'd like that very much. I apologize for being late. I was working, but wrapped up a couple of hours early so I could stop by. Ava seemed surprised, didn't she get my message?" Horatio asked concerned.

"I'm embarrassed to say that I've been so busy, I haven't had time to check my messages," Cynthia replied, "May I take your jacket? I'll put it in my bedroom so that it will be safe from all the silly string."

Cynthia took Horatio's jacket to her room and laid it across the foot of her bed smoothing out the fabric. The make and fabric of the jacket along the faint smell of Armani cologne on the lapel spelled quality. Everything about this man spelled quality, but in a subtle, understated way. Most of the men she had known tended to be brash, flashy, egotistical, and controlling, but Horatio Caine was different, very different.

Returning to the party, she found Ava begging to open her gifts which were stacked on a table in the corner of the patio.

After all of the food was cleared away, the brown-haired child began ripping the paper and bows off one package after another squealing with delight over each DVD, doll, stuffed animal, toy, and music CD she discovered.

When the last gift was opened and 'thank - you's' were exchanged, Horatio spoke up from the corner of the table, "Ava, I have something for you too, but it's out in the Hummer. Would you and your friends mind helping me get it?"

"Yes!" the children cried as they leapt from the table making a beeline for the doors.

"Horatio, you really didn't have to. Your being here is gift enough…" Cynthia began putting her hand on Horatio's arm as the adults followed the children out the front door toward the Hummer parked at the curb.

"Indulge me in this… please?" Horatio asked gently as his blue eyes met Cynthia's flashing a brief moment of sadness.

"Alright, consider yourself indulged. But we'd better hurry before the Hummer becomes a crime scene," Cynthia replied attempting to lighten the mood as the children began gathering around the vehicle.

Chuckling, Horatio strode around to the back of the Hummer and raised the door of the cargo section as Cynthia, Alexx, and Henry ushered the children back on the front lawn.

"Now, I need everybody to close their eyes, and count to three – ready, set, go…" Horatio began.

The group began chanting '1, 2, 3', and then opened their eyes to see Horatio standing beside a pink beach cruiser bicycle with a matching helmet.

"Is it mine…all mine?" Ava squealed with delight as she ran to hug Horatio and then looked around at Cynthia.

Speechless, Cynthia stared at Horatio in wide-eyed amazement as he replied, "Yes, it's yours…all yours. I hope you enjoy."

Ava immediately jumped on the seat of the bike starting a shaky ride toward the driveway narrowly missing the rear bumper of Cynthia's Malibu.

"Careful, Ava, are you sure you can ride by yourself? Do you think you need a little help?" Cynthia called out as an amused Horatio looked on.

"I can do it, but I just need a little practice," Ava yelled as she rode around the driveway in wobbly circles.

"OK, Alexx is here to treat your skinned knees," Cynthia laughed as she watched the child lovingly.

The next half-hour was spent with children alternating taking turns between riding Ava's bike and sitting in the Hummer flashing the lights and sounding the siren under Horatio's patient direction. After twelve exhausted youngsters were collected by their families, Ava and Jamie went over to Alexx's house to watch television leaving the four kid-weary adults to enjoy their dinner privately. The mood was relaxed and light as the friends enjoyed a dinner of steak, seafood, and wine over casual conversation.

As the evening began to wind down, Alexx and Henry rose to leave thanking Cynthia for a great evening.

"Let Ava sleep over with Jamie tonight. I'm sure they are probably unconscious by now. You can pick her up in the morning," Alexx said to her friend.

"Alexx, you are one in a million. Thanks for all your help today," Cynthia said giving her friend a hug. As she gave Henry a hug and a kiss on the cheek, she added, "Henry, you are, by far, the best cook in the Woods family. We'll sleep happily and very peacefully tonight."

The couple walked through the backyard toward their home, leaving Cynthia and Horatio alone on the patio.

Turning to Cynthia, Horatio tilted his head and said, "This has been a wonderful evening. I didn't plan to stay long, but I'm glad things have turned out as they did. Is there anything I can help you clear away or take down before I leave? I'm sure you are exhausted after a long day."

"No worries…It will be here in the morning, Horatio. I'll load the dishwasher and let it run overnight. I do admit I could use the rest. It's different having a child in the house when you are used to living alone," Cynthia said as the pair entered the great room.

"Living alone does have its perks, but there are disadvantages too…" Horatio began looking at his hands.

"Horatio, could I pour you another glass of wine, something has peaked my curiosity and I would like to talk to you for a minute," Cynthia asked turning and facing the red-head.

As Horatio sat back into the sofa, Cynthia brought two glasses of wine into the room seating herself on the other end. Handing Horatio his glass, she said, "Giving Ava that bike today was a total surprise. I was completely blown away when you took it out of the Hummer. May I ask what prompted you to do that?"

"Well, Cynthia, every little girl's birthday should be special, don't you think?" Horatio asked softly.

"Yes, I agree. Ava asked for a bike but after paying Mr. Duquesne's attorney fees and the court costs of the guardianship case, I told her I couldn't afford one at this time. Did she mention a bike to you? I'm curious as to how you knew…" Cynthia began.

"I'll take care of the attorney fees and court costs if necessary. There's no need for you to handle that alone. You should have talked to me," Horatio said looking at Cynthia intently.

"That's already been taken care of Horatio. We're managing. Believe me, we're fine. I won't take advantage of your generosity. It's just unusual that you would know that she would want a gift like that without being told," Cynthia replied.

"Cynthia, a criminalist is trained to notice things that others don't see. On the morning that I met Ava, I looked around her grandmother's home. I didn't notice a bike. Most children have one at Ava's age. During our ride to the Lab, I asked her about what she liked to do and mentioned bicycle riding – she confirmed my suspicion that she didn't have a bike," Horatio explained.

"I never thought of it that way. Is that one of the ways you knew about Margaret's financial difficulties?" Cynthia asked.

"There was other evidence, but that helped confirm it. There were few luxuries in that house, including children's toys, so my team and I decided to pitch in and get Ava a bike for her birthday. I hope you don't mind," Horatio said as his eyes met Cynthia's.

"No, not at all, please, thank your team for me. You have all been so kind and supportive. You have taken Ava's struggles to heart, Horatio. I am very grateful for that," Cynthia said looking into Horatio's blue eyes.

As Horatio looked into Cynthia's eyes, he saw a reflection of a woman who was sincere and honest. A woman without pretense and ulterior motives, quite unlike some others he had known in the past.

"Well, I'd best be going and leave you to rest. Will I see you at the festival tomorrow in Little Havana? I understand you have a book distribution set up at a festival there?" Horatio queried.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am on the distribution team for tomorrow. I'm glad you are planning to come and check us out. I hope you are impressed. We are an up-start organization at this point, but we are doing some good things to promote children's literacy. We are trying to give back to the community through its children. I hope you see something you like tomorrow," Cynthia said as she walked Horatio to the door.

"I'm sure I will. I'm quite sure I will. Goodnight, sleep well, and thank you Cynthia," Horatio said as he walked toward the Hummer.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

After Horatio left her home, Cynthia began the task of tidying up here and there and then went into her bathroom to take a shower. As the water flowed through her short brown hair, she began smoothing her coconut scented shower gel over a very tired body. The warm water and fresh scent felt soothing as it cleansed her body and relaxed her mind. It had been a week full of uncertainty and doubt, but she had survived it. With Ava's case settled for the moment and the birthday party a success, maybe she could rediscover normal. In the span of about ten days, her entire life had changed. And although the change had been her choice, she knew she still had some major adaptations to make.

Wrapping herself in a terrycloth robe, she exited the shower; quickly blow dried her hair, brushed her teeth, and went into her bedroom to dress for bed. Turning from the bureau to climb under the soft comforter, she noticed it – Horatio's jacket still in place at the foot of her bed. Ava was a change she could easily deal with, but this aspect of the change had been completely unplanned. This new acquaintance mystified her – this man, this Horatio Caine. As she picked up the jacket and laid it across the back of the chair in her room, a question entered her mind –who is Horatio Caine? Who is the man behind the badge? She had to admit that knew very little about him – other than his professional association with Ava's case. But, she also had to admit, the more time she spent with him – the more she wanted to know about him.

Climbing into her bed and sinking into the pillows, Cynthia thought back to when she first met Horatio at Alexx's home and then again to the afternoon she discovered him standing in her classroom. Throughout their dealings together, Horatio had never been anything other than a consummate professional, but Cynthia sensed that behind the professional demeanor there was a man in need of something. And unlike other men she had known, it didn't seem necessarily physical – she sensed that he had been hurt – and that the hurt ran deep. The maternal instinct in her wanted to reach out and comfort him; after all, he had been a friend to her and Ava. But, Horatio Caine wasn't a child who had lost a puppy or failed a math test, he was a man and that is where her instincts as a woman could cause her trouble if she wasn't careful.

As her eyelids grew heavy and fatigue overtook her, Cynthia resolved to keep her feelings in check. Ava should and would be the focus of her attention. Any interest she had in Horatio Caine would probably lead to nowhere, so there was no need to for her to pursue those thoughts. For in Cynthia's mind, Ava would have to be enough.

The next morning, Cynthia collected Ava from Alexx and then set out preparing for the End-of-School Party in Little Havana. As she packed her car with boxes of books for the event, she watched as Ava rode her bike around the driveway.

After about forty-five minutes of packing, she called out, "Alright, Chickadee, we're all loaded, park the bike for now. Let's get going." As Ava put the bike in the garage and climbed into the back seat of the car, Cynthia suddenly remembered the jacket left inside.

"I've got to grab one more thing, Ava, I'll be right back. Sit tight," Cynthia said running back into the house to retrieve the garment from her bedroom.

Placing the jacket on the front seat beside her purse, she began the trip to Little Havana and the End-of-School Party. As she and Ava got closer to the event, the child asked, "What are we going to do today?"

"We are going to give books away to boys and girls who need them. We're also going to paint their faces. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Cynthia asked.

"Will you paint my face too? Can I help give books away?" the child asked.

"I'll paint your face first and yes, you can help with the books if you wish. Sometimes children have a hard time selecting a book that they really like. You can help them make a choice by telling them what you like to read," Cynthia added.

The scene at the park in Little Havana was festive with banners, Latin music, and delicious food permeating the air. Colorful tents and booths filled the landscape as different groups were setting up activities for children and families to enjoy. The sounds of English and Spanish conversation filled the air as people of all ages gathered to celebrate the end of a school year and the beginning of summer vacation. Arriving at the area where their distribution would be held, Cynthia parked her car and greeted her friends, Anna, Melinda, and Sherry.

"Hey, ladies, is it just us four for today?" Cynthia called out cheerfully.

"Looks like, I think that Martie is coming around later," Sherry answered as she unloaded face painting supplies from the back of her SUV.

"Is this Miss Ava? I've heard a lot about you. My kids are dying to meet you," Anna asked with a smile as Cynthia and Ava walked toward the tent.

"It certainly is. Did your kids come today Anna? I wanted Ava to have someone to play with," Cynthia asked as she gently patted the shy child who was trying to hide behind her back.

"They certainly did. They are over at the bounce house behind our table. I'll get them so that they can play with our girl," Anna replied as she walked toward the colorful inflatable directly behind their tent.

Cynthia, Melinda and Sherry began unpacking the boxes of books from her car while Anna introduced her children to Ava. As the kids ran back over to the bounce house, the friends began setting up books and supplies for the afternoon ahead.

"You know, a bounce house should definitely attract children in this direction. Now if we can just get them out of it long enough to put a book in their hands after they leave the area…" Sherry laughed.

"It'll work out, Sherry. It always does. If we can get them interested in the face painting, that can be an inducement to give them a book," Cynthia noted.

As the set-up neared an end, Martie strolled up to the tent with a broad smile on her perfectly made up face.

"Hi, guys, you've all done a wonderful job. I hope we accomplish big things this afternoon," she said flashing her million dollar smile.

"Everything is in place. It's coming together nicely. Are you planning on helping with the face painting in those designer clothes?" Anna teased as Cynthia laughed.

"Actually no, I'll leave that to Cynthia and Melinda since it was their idea. Anna, I thought you and Sherry could pass out books, Cynthia and Melinda could face paint, and then I'd be around to answer any questions people might have about our organization. I'm much better at the PR side of things," Martie said slyly.

About this time, Ava, Anna's kids, and the first group of children began gathering around the face painting table and Cynthia and Melinda began painting various designs on the children's cheeks, hands, and foreheads. As their designs were drying, the children each picked up a book to take home with them and then ran to rejoin their waiting families.

The afternoon was getting warm, but the tropical Miami breeze kept it comfortable. Cynthia had just finished putting the black dots on a ladybug on a little girl's face and turned around to take a sip of water, when she heard the silky sound of a familiar voice.

"It appears that you are a woman of many talents…I had no idea you painted, too," Horatio said lightly as Cynthia looked up toward where he stood with a blond woman, a young Latino man, and two children who were waiting in line for face painting.

"Well, when one works with small children, one learns to do many things," Cynthia answered smiling up at him. "Can I interest you in a design and a good book to take home with you this afternoon?"

"It might be hard to find something to match my hair, you might have better luck with Patty here," Horatio chuckled as Calleigh's daughter Patty stepped up from beside him. Dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and sunglasses, Horatio looked relaxed yet handsome with his red hair blowing in the breeze.

"Cynthia, you remember Calleigh Duquesne and this is my brother-in-law, Eric Delko," Horatio said as he slapped Eric's shoulder. "These two eager beavers are Calleigh's kids, Austin and Patty. I ran into them at the party today and we wanted to check out your activities."

"Yes, hello again, Calleigh, and Mr. Delko, it's a pleasure to meet you. I would shake your hands, but they are kind of paint stained at the moment," Cynthia replied standing and smiling at the younger couple.

"I'll agree to skip the hand shake only if you agree to call me Eric," Eric said with a smile.

"OK, that's a deal," Cynthia replied nodding at Eric and Calleigh.

"Thanks for stopping by our booth. Would you guys like your face painted? Does that sound like fun?" Cynthia asked Austin and Patty.

As Cynthia sat down and began creating a sunshine on Patty's cheek and Melinda worked on a baseball and bat on Austin, Martie strolled over to where Horatio stood observing.

"Lieutenant Caine, I'm Martina Thompson. We spoke on the phone last week. Thanks for dropping in on us this afternoon. We are enjoying our work in Little Havana today. You indicated that you would like some additional information about our organization and the activities we do. Enclosed is a copy of our financial statement, a list of our supporters, and up-coming events," she said handing Horatio a bright yellow folder as she smiled brightly.

"Yes, Ms. Thompson, I am interested in what your group does in the Miami area. Can you elaborate a little on that please?" Horatio asked as he and Martie stepped away from the table toward a secluded part of the tent.

Above the chatter of the children around her, Cynthia couldn't help but overhear Martie as she explained the goals of the 'Enlightening' group – putting reading materials into the hands of children who may not have access to such through distributions at festivals, homeless shelters, children's hospitals, and area schools.

As always, Martie was right on the money with every detail in place. Cynthia had to admit that, despite her cavalier attitude toward men, Martina Thompson was the consummate woman – designer clothes, hairstyle, jewelry, and make-up. Her i's were always dotted and her t's always crossed. "The polar opposite of me," Cynthia thought chuckling at the comparison.

"OK, all done, now while you are drying, step right over there and pick out a good bedtime story for tonight," Cynthia said to Patty.

"Cynthia, I would like to thank you for including my community in your plans today. Many people in Miami tend to ignore Little Havana. I am impressed with what you are doing here today. I think Horatio will definitely make a decision in your favor regarding my sister's memorial," Eric said.

"Thanks for your kind words, Eric. I'm sorry to hear of your sister's passing," Cynthia said softly.

"Thank you, Cynthia. Marisol's death hit us hard, but Horatio has had a difficult time finding closure. This could be helpful for him in re-directing his grief. I hope he follows through with his plan. Not only is he my boss, but he's like the big brother I never had. I want him to find healing. Mari would want him to be happy," Eric replied.

"Eric, Horatio has been wonderful to Ava and me. While he may never find complete closure, maybe he can find peace one day. As long as there's a new day, there's always hope," Cynthia replied smiling slightly as Eric nodded in agreement.

When Horatio's conversation with Martie ended, he walked over to Cynthia's table and said, "You are doing good work here, Cynthia. I will read over this information and get back in touch with you soon."

"Sounds great, Horatio. Martie does know how to sell this organization, that's for sure. Oh, by the way, your jacket was left at my place last evening. It's in my car. Would you walk over with me to pick it up? I wouldn't want it to get stained with this paint," Cynthia said looking down at her hands.

As Horatio followed Cynthia to her car, she unlocked the door and he reached inside and picked up his jacket.

"Cynthia, I was wondering…em…I would rather discuss my involvement with the 'Enlightening' group with someone I know personally. Would you be willing to meet me for dinner at Mandeville's Tuesday evening? My shift ends at 7. I would truly appreciate your listening to my ideas," Horatio said with a tilt of his head.

Without any hesitation at all, Cynthia looked into Horatio's blue eyes and replied, "I'd be happy listen to any ideas you might have, Horatio. I'll see you at Mandeville's on Tuesday night."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Monday morning found Horatio in the Crime Lab processing evidence from the Warehouse murder of last week. He couldn't help reflecting on the events of the past weekend. It had been the first weekend in a while that he had not focused on work. He had to admit that a child's birthday party and a festival in Little Havana were not the usual activities for a man his age, but it was a refreshing diversion. He had experienced few diversions since Kyle left for Afghanistan, so maybe more were needed.

Cynthia's acceptance of his dinner invitation pleased him. He had made the decision to become a sponsor of the 'Enlightening' organization in remembrance of Marisol, but had reservations about becoming entangled with Martina Thompson. He was an authority on women like Martina Thompson, she reminded him of a young Julia, a lot of style, but with a hidden agenda. Women like her were looking for more than just the opportunity to help the community; they were also looking to help themselves. And that had Julia written all over it. The thought of Julia made Horatio wince, for their relationship had been a train wreck from the start.

Horatio had met Julia Eberly at a club while doing undercover work in Pensacola. Then working as a nurse at a military hospital, Julia was vivacious and beautiful, charmingly ambitious, but materialistic in a way that was dangerous. A vulnerable Horatio was going through a lonely period as Yelina and Raymond had just gotten engaged and Horatio took the Pensacola assignment to distance himself from that situation. He had thought that by getting out of Miami for a while, he might be able to refocus and redirect himself.

His relationship with Julia began as a physical union full of passion and fire, but later he began to develop feelings for her that he tried to convince himself were mutual. One morning, about three months after they met, Horatio awoke to find himself alone in his bed with five hundred dollars and his watch missing. All attempts to contact her failed, as she had abruptly quit her job and left town refusing to return his calls. Horatio, afraid that a police investigation might blow his cover, chalked it up as a learning experience – playing with a woman like Julia always comes with a price.

His thoughts were interrupted by Frank's entrance into the lab.

"Frank Tripp…good morning, sir, how was your weekend?" Horatio asked looking up at the bald detective.

"Fantastic – fishing on Saturday and golf on Sunday, now what more other than a good woman could a man want?" Frank answered glibly.

"You are correct, my friend, the fishing and golf are easy to come by. It's the woman part that can be quite the challenge," Horatio smiled.

"With three ex-wives, tell me about it," Frank retorted. "You working on the warehouse murder?"

"Yes, it seems our victim's tox reports were clean. Looks like he might have been set up," Horatio replied.

"I've got some information you might want to see in regards to that. It is just what you said it is – an execution that could be drug related. Seems this dead guy, Jorge Lopez, testified against a Jason Larimore in a drug trafficking case a few years back. His testimony helped send Larimore to Miami West for 10 years. You think Larimore is finally gettin' around to gettin' even?" Frank asked.

"It could be, Francis. I'd like to know more about Mr. Larimore and his activities from Miami West. Let's go rattle his cage, shall we?" Horatio said removing his lab coat.

Forty five minutes later Horatio and Frank stood in a private room with a sullen Jason Larimore at Miami West Prison. Horatio had remembered the name Jason Larimore from Yelina's report and couldn't help but notice the resemblance as he stared at the man in the orange jumpsuit sitting at a metal table.

"Jason Larimore, your former partner was found dead last week in a warehouse on 87th street. Would you care to share with me what you know about that?" Horatio asked quietly as he tapped his badge.

Larimore leaned back in his chair and smiled at Horatio saying, "So Jorge finally bought it, huh? I ain't had nothin' to do with that from in here. All my dealings have dried up since I became property of the state of Florida."

"Listen, Big Shot, we know Jorge Lopez ran heroin for you before you were sent up. He turned states' evidence when you were arrested and was granted immunity if he testified against you. It seems to me that you have finally figured out how to repay an old debt," Frank smirked placing both hands on the table where Larimore was sitting.

"Yeah, Jorge is responsible for putting me here. He was my right hand man. We ran a lot of smack back in the day until I caught him trying to make time with Angie, my old lady who had just told me she was knocked up. She told me there was nothing going on with Jorge that and I'm the father, but I smelled a rat. A few weeks later, I get arrested and Jorge gets a deal. I'm sent to this 'three hots and a cot resort' and Jorge has a free pass to my business and Angie without me in the picture. A couple of years ago I heard Angie was killed in an automobile accident. Now you say my so-called friend is dead, too. It's all tragic, but I ain't involved. Wonder where that kid is now? I'm due to be released in a couple of years. It might be that I've reformed and am ready to become a daddy?" Larimore said with a sarcastic smile.

"If you had anything to do with Lopez' murder, I will nail your for it, my friend. On that you can rest assured. Let's get out of here Frank, I need a shower," Horatio said tersely as he walked out of the room.

On Monday afternoon, Cynthia knocked on Alexx's back door dressed in jogging shorts and an Atlanta Braves cap and called out to her friend, "Up for an afternoon walk?"

"Right on time," Alexx replied as she slipped on her walking shoes. "After a day at that hospital I need a few minutes to clear my head. Just to let you know, Ava's fine upstairs. Jamie has enjoyed keeping Ava while you have finished up your teacher workdays. My baby is turning out to be quite the babysitter."

"Ava thinks of Jamie like a big sister. I may need her for a few extra hours tomorrow evening, if you don't mind. I have plans for the evening," Cynthia replied.

"Have you planned a girl's night out that I haven't been told about?" Alexx asked incredulously as the friends began walking with a brisk pace.

"Now friend, you know you have a standing invitation to those," Cynthia replied with a smile. "Actually, I have a dinner meeting at Mandeville's to discuss some 'Enlightening' business with a potential new donor. It should only take a couple or maybe three hours at the most. If Jamie could sit with Ava tomorrow night, I would appreciate it."

"She won't mind at all. You can tell her when we get back to my place. It's good to hear that our group is attracting new donors. And did I hear you say Mandeville's…now that's quite a donor. Mandeville's is one of the finest restaurants in Miami," Alexx said as the pair turned a corner.

"New donors are helpful in reaching more children. As a matter of fact, you know this donor quite well, Alexx," Cynthia replied. "I am meeting Horatio for dinner tomorrow night."

"Horatio, did you say Horatio?" Alexx asked looking wide-eyed at her friend.

"I know that it is rather surprising. I thought his interest in the 'Enlightening' group was just part of his investigation of me as Ava's guardian. I'm curious to see what this is all about," Cynthia replied as the pair turned a corner.

"So, Horatio is finally deciding to reach out to someone. I'm pleased Cynthia, I really am. This dinner date is long overdue," Alexx said sincerely.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call this a date. He only wants to discuss some ideas he has in regards to his participation with our group. Nothing more and nothing less – I'm not reading too much into this and I hope nobody else does either," Cynthia said flatly.

"Maybe you are reading too little into this, my friend. Horatio Caine is an intensely private man. He takes his personal relationships very seriously. For him to do this means he sees something in you that he trusts. You have made an impression on him. You shouldn't take that lightly," Alexx replied.

"Alexx, I only know Horatio as a police officer, I know almost nothing about him personally. But, I sense pain in him that I believe runs deep. I understand that he lost his wife so I'm assuming that he's still processing that. If he needs a friend to talk to, I'm willing to listen and if his association with our group helps him work through his grief, then perhaps everybody benefits," Cynthia said looking at her friend.

"Horatio has lost more than his share of loved ones, most notably his wife, Marisol. Her passing came only a few days after their wedding. I must admit that everyone in the Lab was surprised by Horatio's sudden decision to marry Marisol, as their relationship developed rather quickly. But, he has grieved hard, Cynthia - very hard, and I have been afraid for him at times. If you and your organization can help him work through this process, please do so. I would consider it a favor to me, I really would," Alexx said softly.

"Alexx, Horatio has been invaluable to someone who is very precious to me. Like him, I take personal relationships very seriously. I will listen and help to the extent that he will allow me to be and consider his trust sacred. I wish the best for him. I really do," Cynthia replied as the two reached Alexx's front door.

As Cynthia collected Ava and prepared to leave, Alexx said, "Horatio Caine has always been there for many people, but has few people who have genuinely been there for him. Please, if he asks you, be there for him, Cynthia. You won't be sorry, believe me, you won't regret it."

"Thanks Alexx. I'll see you later," Cynthia said as she and Ava began the walk toward home.

Back at the Crime Lab, Frank and Horatio exited the elevator with Frank asking, "Horatio, I think Larimore is good for the Lopez hit without a doubt, but do you believe he is trying to track down his kid?"

"I don't know, but that is something I intend to keep an eye on, Frank, rest assured," Horatio replied walking toward his office.

TBC

.


	15. Chapter 15

Cynthia awoke early on Tuesday morning to the sounds of 'Good Life' emanating from her clock radio. She lay in bed, enjoying the music, while trying to steal a few extra moments of slumber before finally sitting up, stretching her arms out in front of her, tossing back the comforter and sliding out of bed. Yawning and humming the tune softly as she headed down the hall to the kitchen for a glass of grapefruit juice, she first tiptoed into Ava's room to check on the sleeping child giving her a light kiss on the cheek. Taking the juice into the bathroom and setting it on the vanity, she began her morning shower, letting the warm water and coconut scented body wash invigorate her for the day ahead.

This would be a day of endings as well as a day of beginnings. Today marked the last teacher workday of the school term, ending a successful year for Cynthia professionally. Her students had performed well and were already enjoying a richly deserved period of holiday away from the confines of a classroom. Personally, it would mark the beginning of her summer vacation, a time when she could relax and enjoy spending quality time with family, friends, and most of all Ava.

As she groomed her hair and applied light make up, Cynthia thought about how much she loved the summer season. The lazy, hazy days of fun and sun meant time spent on the beach and around the pool enjoying good books, good food, and good friends making for a perfect holiday. This summer would be a little different with a child, of course, but she was determined to use the six week respite to enjoy herself while giving Ava the best summer a little girl could have.

Selecting a pair of printed Capri pants and a form fitting lime green blouse for work, she looked around her closet for matching flats. It was then that she spotted her sleeveless black v-neck dress, all pressed and ready for dinner at Mandeville's tonight. Taking the dress off the rack, Cynthia looked it over carefully front and back. She had contemplated buying something new for tonight, but decided against it. She had worn this dress once to a friend's wedding about six months ago. Alexx rightly said that Mandeville's was considered one of the finest restaurants in Miami, a restaurant that she certainly couldn't afford to patronize on a teacher's salary, so she had been concerned that she didn't have an appropriate attire for such an evening. Then she reasoned that for her, this dinner would more than likely be a one time occasion so this dress would have to suffice. While not a dress that was designer chic, it looked stylish and bold, enhancing her petite figure.

Hanging the garment back in its place, she spied her flats, slid into them, and made her way back to the kitchen. She put her juice glass in the sink and pulled her lunch bag out of the refrigerator setting it beside her purse on the counter. A tap on the French doors caused her to look off toward the great room. Jamie Woods stood outside on the patio wearing shorts and a tank top with her iPod in her ear.

"Come on in, Jamie Girl," Cynthia said waving at the teenager. "Ava is still asleep this morning, so you have the television all to yourself for a while. You get a little break from endless cartoons."

"It's ok, Miss C, I like 'Phineas and Ferb' and 'SpongeBob', too. Ava's really fun to sit with," Jamie said laughing as she pulled the ear plugs out of her ears.

"You are sweet to say that, dear. Ava may sleep a bit late this morning; she had a rather restless night last evening. OK, let me think, there's cereal for breakfast, cold cuts with veggies for lunch, and plenty of fruit for snacks. Help yourself to anything you care to eat. Ava somehow discovered my secret stash of double chocolate chip cookies, so don't let her polish the rest of those off before lunch," Cynthia said shaking her finger at Jamie.

"Yeah, we, I mean she, found the cookies yesterday. I did my best to hide them in a different place, but Ava's very clever," Jamie replied sheepishly.

"I sort of thought she may have had some help. No worries, enjoy them, they go straight to my hips anyway," Cynthia laughed. "I should be home by 1:30 this afternoon if I get my classroom closed down. Ava has a doctor's appointment at 2:30 today, so you'll have a few hours to chill before my dinner meeting tonight. Are you still gonna be able to help me out with that? I hope you remembered that I have plans for the evening."

"Tonight's cool, Mom said you are going out tonight. I can stay as long as you need me," Jamie offered.

"Just a few hours will do, but I appreciate the offer. I'll call you guys later this morning to check on things. See you later, Jamie. Tell Ava I love her," Cynthia said grabbing her purse and lunch bag as she headed toward the garage.

As she drove to work, Cynthia made a quick detour to a local coffee shop ordering a skinny latte and a yogurt cup with granola for breakfast. Exiting the coffee shop, she spied a Crime Scene Investigation Hummer drive past stopping at the traffic light ahead. Cynthia's eyes were immediately drawn to the vehicle wondering if perhaps Horatio was behind the wheel. It suddenly dawned on her that in the three years she had lived in Miami, she had never paid attention to those vehicles and now she couldn't help but wonder if she would catch a glimpse of the striking red-head each time she saw one on the street. Sipping the latte as she stepped into her car, Cynthia tried to set aside those thoughts focusing on her day ahead.

Horatio's Tuesday morning had started off rather routinely. There had been no morning call - out as of yet, so he and the team were in the various Labs processing evidence from other cases. Eric sauntered into the Questioned Documents lab with a sealed file in hand saying, "Good morning, H. I've got transcripts of the court testimony in the Larimore case that you asked for. Are you thinking something in here might be helpful in the Lopez murder?"

"I do, Eric. I'm thinking that Larimore used his connections inside Miami West Prison to order a hit on Lopez in retaliation for his turning states evidence. I need to know everything about Larimore's trafficking case in order to put the pieces together. This information will help," Horatio replied receiving the file from the younger CSI as the pair stepped out in the hall.

"If you need anything else, let me know. Oh, by the way, I enjoyed meeting your friend, Cynthia, in Little Havana the other day. I appreciate her dedication to the community. She appears to be a nice woman and very attractive too," Eric said looking at his brother-in-law fondly.

"I agree, Brother. I think you should know that I'm meeting her for dinner tonight to discuss plans for a book distribution I'd like to schedule on Mari's birthday at a local children's hospital. I'm planning to provide funding for the materials if Cynthia will agree to oversee the planning and organization of the event. While I do trust her associates, I'd like for Cynthia to be up-front and center in this. I believe she is the woman for the job," Horatio said softly.

"So this would be like a birthday memorial for Mari. I like the idea, Horatio, I really do. Cynthia seems like a good choice set the wheels in motion. I hope that she agrees to help and that you both have a pleasant evening. Keep me posted as to her answer and uh, H, don't forget to enjoy yourself tonight," Eric said with a smile slapping his brother-in-law on the shoulder as he walked away.

Several hours later as the Miami sun began to set Cynthia walked into Mandeville's and approached the hostess saying, "Good evening, I am meeting Lieutenant Horatio Caine for dinner. Has he arrived yet?"

"Welcome to Mandeville's, Ma'am. Lieutenant Caine has reserved a table this evening and has asked me to tell you that he is on his way. If you will follow me Ma'am, I will show you to your table," the Hostess replied leading Cynthia in the direction of a table for two in the corner of the main dining room.

Taking her seat, Cynthia looked around the renowned restaurant with its crisp pastel colors and elegant décor. She was impressed with the subtlety of the establishment as it was chic while definitely understated – a stark contrast from the noisy club scene that defined many parts of the city.

About five minutes later she glanced up to see Horatio striding toward the table with a bouquet of calla pink and white lilies in hand. His dark suit was accented by a light blue striped shirt enhancing the color of his blue eyes.

"I apologize for my tardiness. Will these serve as a peace offering?" he asked holding out the lilies to her.

"Oh yes, absolutely. Lilies are my favorite flower. How did you know?" asked Cynthia incredulously.

"I noticed them around your home the other day, so I took a guess," Horatio replied with a slight smile.

"Ever the CSI, aren't we," Cynthia replied smiling up at him.

"It is in the blood," Horatio chuckled. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No, only a few minutes, really…" Cynthia started.

The conversation was interrupted by the Head Waiter who came up behind Horatio and said, "Lieutenant Caine, It's good to see you again. It has been some time since you have joined us for dinner. May I be introduced to your lovely companion this evening?"

"Stefan, meet Cynthia Bryton, a friend of mine. I'd like to treat her to your best this evening," Horatio replied.

"Here is our wine list for the evening; our veal piccata is a house specialty that I highly recommend. Let me know when you are ready," Stefan said.

"Em…Does a glass of Riesling sound good to you Cynthia?" Horatio asked.

"Sounds great and the veal sounds good as well," Cynthia replied.

"Then its Riesling and veal for two," Horatio replied handing Stefan the wine list.

As Stefan walked away, Horatio looked at Cynthia and said, "You look lovely this evening. Thank you for joining me."

"Thank you for the invitation. I'm sure you have noticed that I don't frequent places like this often. I am a little out of my element," Cynthia replied sincerely.

Noticing her simple grace and charm, Horatio answered, "One would never pick up on that. You seem quite at home here."

"I'll try not to embarrass you with my country girl ways, Horatio. I've only lived in the Miami for three years and I still have much to learn about my new home. I never cease to be fascinated by this city," Cynthia added.

"I've lived here for quite a while and Miami is a world all of its own. Must be the ocean breeze or maybe the mojitos," Horatio said with a smile. "So, how was your day in our tropical paradise?"

"It's been rather hectic. My summer vacation began this afternoon so that along with this dinner is the highlight of the day," Cynthia replied.

"Ah, summer vacation, what do teachers really do with all that free time in the summer? Did you go out to the beach this afternoon?" Horatio asked teasingly as he noticed her tan.

"Not today, I actually spent the afternoon in the pediatrician's office, a very far cry from the beach," Cynthia replied as the wine was being served.

Horatio looked at Cynthia with alarm, "Is Ava sick? I wouldn't want to take you away from her if she's ill."

"No, Horatio, Ava's fine. She had a wellness check-up today, that's all. I didn't mean to worry you. She is fit as a fiddle physically, the emotional part is what we are focusing on now," Cynthia said as her voice trailed off.

"How so? She seems happy and bright when she is with you…" Horatio began as he sipped his Riesling.

"Ava has been experiencing some sleep disturbances that I believe are related to grieving. She is scheduled to begin grief counseling sessions day after tomorrow with a child psychologist recommended by Alexx. I believe it will benefit her tremendously," Cynthia replied looking at Horatio as she sipped her wine.

Horatio put down his wine glass, looked at his hands and asked, "Children are very resilient, Cynthia. With all of the love and stability that you are giving her, is counseling really necessary?"

"I believe so, Horatio. Ava has lost every family member she has ever known in the span of two years. She has never known her father or anything related to him. It is only natural that she is grieving deeply for all that she has lost and all she has never had. While I can't take on her mantle of grief, I can see that she gets the help she needs and walk through the process with her. That is what I have resolved to do," Cynthia replied firmly.

Horatio looked up at Cynthia seeing the determination and love for Ava reflected in her green eyes. As Cynthia looked back into his blue eyes, she caught a brief glimpse of sadness coupled with a desire for comfort. In a flash, the look disappeared and the stoic Horatio returned – cool, calm, and collected.

Reaching out and touching his arm, Cynthia said, "Don't worry about Ava, Horatio. She has the heart of a warrior and she will persevere. This counseling process will help her have a well rounded life. While this is challenge she has to overcome, Ava is a survivor and I somehow think you can relate to that."

Horatio looked back at Cynthia, then looked at his hands and replied, "I…em... can. I certainly can."

After their meal was served, Horatio reached into his jacket and took out a folded check sliding it across the table to Cynthia. "I'd like to talk with you and get your help with something regarding my late wife, Cynthia. It also concerns your 'Enlightening' organization. May I share an idea with you this evening?"

"Of course, Horatio, I'm here to listen." Cynthia answered.

"I lost my wife six years ago and I would like to remember her by sponsoring a book distribution through your organization at a local children's hospital on her birthday. Would you be willing to plan and organize the event if I provide the funding?" Horatio asked quietly.

"Horatio, I am flattered that you would ask me, but I don't usually plan and organize distributions. I lean more to the implementation side of things. Our organization has far more capable people than me that can help you…" Cynthia stated as she looked at Horatio.

"You are my personal choice. It's not that I don't want your friends involved, but I trust in your ability to organize a meaningful event for the children and honor my late wife at the same time. My wife's birthday is in December, the 5th, to be exact, so perhaps a holiday theme might be in order. I would consider this a personal favor, I think it will help me refocus a little," Horatio replied looking at his hands.

"OK, I'll do what I can. I'll speak to the other members of 'Enlightening' and I know they will help me. I'll begin putting some plans together and you can give me your feedback," Cynthia replied.

"Thank you. I believe this check will get you started, let me know when more is needed. I plan to become a regular donor to your organization as I am impressed with what you do," Horatio said as the pair prepared to leave.

Cynthia slipped the check into her clutch, excusing herself to the ladies room as Horatio paid the check. Upon her return, Horatio asked, "May I walk you to your car?"

"That would be nice. I'm parked over in the corner by the curb," she replied as the pair exited the restaurant.

The night was clear with a crescent moon and a brilliant display of stars in the sky. A tropical breeze provided a break from the summer heat. As the two chatted, Cynthia's thoughts were still on Horatio's request in the restaurant. She was afraid to take on a responsibility that she was ill-prepared for, yet couldn't find it within herself to say no to Horatio's need for solace.

As they neared her car, Cynthia reached for the remote and unlocked the door.

Extending his arm to open the door, Horatio tilted his head and said, "Well, here we are. I have enjoyed our evening together. I appreciate your willingness to help me, Cynthia."

Cynthia took a step toward the door and suddenly turned and faced Horatio, "I don't want to disappoint you, Horatio. I appreciate your confidence in me – I really do. I am honored that you would let me help you…"

Before she could finish her sentence, she felt Horatio's hands on her waist gently pulling her towards him. His head dipped down towards her upturned face and his lips touched hers lightly – lingering there for a moment. Then, Horatio kissed her softly and tenderly. In an instant, Cynthia's arms encircled Horatio's neck and she responded in kind returning his kiss.

After a few moments, Horatio broke the kiss, looked away from Cynthia, then looked back at her and said, "I'm sorry, Cynthia. I…em, don't usually do things like that. I hope you aren't offended."

"It's alright, Horatio. I am not offended," Cynthia replied softly.

"I take this to mean that I can call you again?" Horatio asked silkily.

"You're the CSI. You figure it out," Cynthia replied as she turned and got into her car.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Horatio's drive from Mandeville's to South Beach began in complete silence. Not a musical note from the radio, no cell phone noise, no sound at all except the grinding of the Hummer's motor as he made his way through the late night traffic homeward. Stopping at a traffic light, he reached into his jacket pocket for his cell phone and dialed Cynthia's number.

"Hello," Cynthia answered as she steered her shopping cart around in a neighborhood supermarket.

"Hey, I…em…was concerned about your drive home. Is everything alright Cynthia?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, everything's fine, and I'm almost home. Just running a quick errand for milk and bread. Thanks for your concern," Cynthia replied.

"It's late and…em…I…em… well, be careful particularly in parking lots. You never know who might come out of nowhere," Horatio said grimacing.

"I'm fine, Horatio. I shop at this market all the time. It's the one on Sunnyview Drive in Kendall, about five minutes from my place. You don't have to worry. I'm parked near the entrance and I'm headed to check-out now. You are sweet to be so concerned, though," Cynthia said smiling and shaking her head.

"I know the one and it's in an area that we consider relatively safe. It's just that women who are alone are sometimes targets…I…em…see it all too much," Horatio replied pulling away from the light and surveying the street with his eyes.

"I'm sure you do. You sound like Randy back in Georgia. He's a cop too," Cynthia replied taking her place in the check-out line.

"Ah, Randy…em…family member or…" Horatio began hoping not to sound too intrusive.

"Randy is my brother-in-law. He's the lead detective back in my hometown," Cynthia answered noting the hesitation in Horatio's voice.

"I didn't know that. Big city or small town?" Horatio asked interestedly.

"Small town, nothing like what you deal with I know, but he would appreciate you lecturing me for grocery shopping late at night," Cynthia laughed.

"I don't…I don't mean to lecture you, just make sure you're safe. I'll just stick around on the phone with you if you don't mind, just until you arrive home," Horatio said softly.

"No worries, if it makes you feel better, it's good with me," Cynthia replied paying for her groceries and heading toward her car.

About five minutes later, Cynthia turned into her driveway and parked her car in the garage. "Back home, safe and sound, thanks again for the evening and for the phone escort home. That was nice."

"OK, sounds good. And, Cynthia, take care," Horatio replied ending the call as he drove down the causeway.

Arriving at his condo at around 11:00 P.M., he sat in the Hummer for a moment before picking up his briefcase and heading inside to the empty home. Entering the darkened foyer, he used his knowledge of the house to walk quietly to the great room. Tossing his keys on the coffee table, he set the briefcase down on the floor and shrugged out of his jacket throwing it on the back of the sofa as he sank down into the soft cushions and laid his head back on the arm of the sofa staring up at a dark ceiling.

A part of him felt contented – totally contented – his dinner was both productive and entertaining. Cynthia had been an enjoyable companion and the conversation, food, and atmosphere made for a pleasant evening. Yet another part of him felt guilty – extremely guilty – when he thought back to the walk to Cynthia's car and the kiss that they shared – a kiss that he initiated and enjoyed very much.

His focus of the evening should have been Marisol. He had planned this dinner to discuss a memorial for his late wife, not feel an attraction to the woman he was asking to make the arrangements for the memorial. Running a tired hand through his ginger colored hair, Horatio asked himself, "What were you thinking? Why do something so impulsive? How could you be so thoughtless?" Closing his eyes, he thought about how long it had been since he had felt a woman's touch and how much he missed having a female presence in his life.

Rising from the couch and turning on a lamp, Horatio slipped out of his shoes, pulled his shirt from his pants and went into the kitchen for a beer. Settling back onto the sofa, he took a large swallow, his mind drifting back to his dinner companion. Cynthia Bryton was different from the women he had known in his past. She was attractive, but not model-beautiful, fashionable, but not designer-chic, intelligent, but not overly intellectual, warm and caring, but not smothering, confident, but not cocky, reflective, but not boring. There seemed to be a genuine aura surrounding her that Horatio found himself extremely attracted to.

The most interesting thing about her was that she didn't 'need rescuing' as so many women in the past had required. She was simply who she was with no hidden agenda or 'special issue' that always seemed to surface in women with whom he had known in previous relationships.

Horatio tried to think of a time during the evening when Cynthia began to come onto him or become overtly flirtatious. Their dinner conversation had been direct with no innuendo or double talk. He had been with enough women to know when they were sending out signals and unless he had gotten incredibly 'rusty' he couldn't feel any of those vibes coming from her. When he kissed her, she waited for a time before kissing him back, giving him full charge of the moment.

As much as he tried to deny it, something about this woman seemed to strike a chord; it was as if she had insight about him that he had successfully hidden from everyone else. She almost had an intimate knowledge of the inner part of him. The thought of this challenged him and unnerved him as well. Sipping his beer, he wondered if she and Alexx had discussed his personal life, but dismissed the thought. Alexx Woods was an old friend who respected his privacy and Cynthia didn't have the earmarks of a gossip as she asked him few questions about himself, but listened empathetically when he spoke.

Snapping open his briefcase, Horatio took out the court transcripts from the Larimore case and began reading. Maybe if he began to work, he could re-direct his thoughts. After all, that is what he always did when he was out of his comfort zone.

After skimming through the pre-trial notes, Horatio became disinterested, so yawning, he polished off the rest of his beer, tossed the file back into his briefcase and padded down the hallway to his bedroom.

Strangely, he had no interest in work tonight, so perhaps a good night's sleep would do the trick. He turned on the bedroom television for a snippet of the evening news as he stripped down to his boxers throwing his clothes on the chair in the corner of the room. Sliding into bed, he sat propped up on the pillows with his arm tucked behind his head watching a breaking story of a murder in Liberty City. Thinking that the Night Shift had its hands full, he flicked off the television and reached over to set the remote on the bedside table. It was then that he caught a glimpse of Marisol's picture and again thought of Cynthia's kiss. Sighing heavily as he rolled over and closed his eyes, Horatio prayed that sleep would come soon.

As Cynthia walked into her home, she set the grocery bags and her clutch on the kitchen counter immediately noting the lack of noise around her. Glancing around the kitchen and great room, she started toward Ava's bedroom thinking that Jamie and Ava had fallen asleep together in Ava's double bed. She was startled to see Alexx emerge from Ava's room, pointing Cynthia back toward the great room as she put her finger to her lips.

"Alexx, what is wrong? Where's Jamie? Is Ava alright," Cynthia whispered looking back over Alexx's shoulder toward Ava's room as the pair walked down the hall.

"Everyone and everything is fine, my friend. I sent Jamie home and stayed myself because it was all too much for my baby to handle," Alexx replied taking Cynthia's arm and directing her down the hall.

"What was too much? What has happened here tonight? Did I miss your call?" Cynthia asked as the pair sat down on the sofa.

"No, you didn't miss my call. I made the decision not to call you until I got everything sorted out. When Ava went to sleep tonight about 9:30, she woke up a few minutes later screaming in fear. Jamie panicked, called me, and I came right over as I was closer to the situation than you were. I sent Jamie home and stayed with Ava after getting her back to sleep. She's been sleeping for about fifteen minutes now. I was about to call you when you when I heard you come in," Alexx replied calmly looking at her friend.

"I…I wish I had known. I should have been called. I would have come home immediately if I were called. I'm going to look in on her…" Cynthia said curtly rising from the sofa and tiptoeing down the hall toward Ava's room.

Cynthia slipped off her heels and padded over to Ava's bed looking at the sleeping child. She looked so peaceful curled up with 'Miss Prissy'. Blowing Ava a kiss, Cynthia wiped away a tear that slipped down her cheek and returned to the great room. She sat down beside Alexx again and said, "I apologize, Alexx. Thanks for being here for us – you know that I trust you completely with her. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"We're alright, Girlfriend. I know you trust me and our friendship runs deep. Anyone that becomes friends with someone over a toilet are friends for life," Alexx laughed giving her friend a hug.

"I just don't know what to do and how to make the sleep problems better for Ava. It's frustrating to see a child hurting and not be able to fix it. You are a mom. Do you have any ideas?" Cynthia asked sitting back on the sofa.

"Jamie had night terrors for a while, but we traced them back to monster movies that we eliminated and she was fine. I believe that Ava's problems run deeper. But rest assured that Dr. Gwendolyn Smythe is the best child psychologist in Miami. She will definitely be able to talk with Ava, work with her, and also give you some insight as to how to help our girl in the long term. Does she ever talk about the night terrors in the morning?" Alexx asked intently.

"Not really. She almost refuses to discuss it. She is very different when she is awake. As Horatio said tonight, she appears happy and bright. But bedtime is a different issue entirely. She has mentioned that she dreams of people arguing with her Nana, yelling at her Nana, and being afraid of all of the yelling. I assumed that she meant debt collectors, because Margaret had a lot of issues with debt that Horatio believes led to an accidental overdose. Could there be more to the story that Ava is trying to tell us about?" Cynthia asked incredulously.

"I don't know. I don't think Ava knows as of yet. But if I were you, I would tell Gwendolyn about these incidents. It wouldn't hurt to let Horatio in on the loop as well. Believe me if Horatio Caine smells a rat in Margaret's death, that handsome ginger will follow it down the darkest hole. The man is fearless in a police investigation. It's who he is Cynthia, it's what he does," Alexx added.

"Yeah, I gathered that this evening. I stopped by the supermarket for milk and bread and got a mini-lecture and a phone escort home. That's never happened to me before," Cynthia said lightening the mood.

Alexx shook her head and said, "I'm surprised that he didn't follow you home. Horatio can take protection to the next level because he has lost so many people that he cared about. Don't let that character trait throw you off. It helps him cope," Alexx said as she rose to leave.

As the friends walked to the French doors, Cynthia said, "Thanks for stepping in tonight. I'll give you a call in the morning to let you know how the rest of the night goes. Give Jamie my love and tell her to stop by tomorrow for her well deserved money."

Watching her friend walk through the backyard toward her house, Cynthia turned and made her way into the kitchen suddenly realizing she hadn't put the milk away. Setting it in the refrigerator, she picked up her clutch and went to her bedroom. As she slipped out of the black dress she thought she caught a brief whiff of Horatio's cologne so she inhaled it deeply remembering his presence. Tossing it in the hamper of her walk-in closet, she shrugged into an oversized sleep shirt and took one last trip down the hall to Ava's room to check on the seven year old.

Seeing her sleeping soundly with her mouth slightly open, Cynthia sighed and returned to her room and slid underneath her comforter. Closing her eyes, Cynthia realized that this summer would be one filled with challenges and changes. She just prayed that she was woman enough to meet them.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Horatio entered the lobby of MDPD around noon making his way toward the reception area. The building was abuzz with the usual mixture of police chatter, perp talk, and victim angst that been a fixture of Horatio's adult life for as long as he could remember.

"Lieutenant Caine, it's good to see you. May I help you with something today?" the receptionist asked cheerfully looking up at Horatio as he approached her desk.

"Carmen, it's always a pleasure. How's your family?" Horatio asked with a smile and tilt of his head.

"They are well, Lieutenant. Thanks for asking," Carmen replied as she returned the smile.

"I was wondering if Lieutenant Hobbs is around today. I need to speak with him about something," Horatio replied.

"According to the board, he should be in the building. Would you like for me to have him paged?" Carmen asked looking toward the officer attendance board.

"I'll take a look around and find him. Thanks Carmen and give the family my regards," Horatio replied walking toward the elevators.

As the elevator doors closed, Horatio stared at the buttons before making a selection.

First floor – Reception and Traffic Control/Domestic Violence Division

Second Floor – Theft/Robbery Division

Third Floor – Homicide Division

Fourth Floor – Sex Crimes Division

Fifth Floor – Narcotics Division

Horatio knew the building like the back of his hand having spent the early part of his career in Miami law enforcement on the Third Floor as a Homicide Detective. Selecting button number five, Horatio began the trip up to the Narcotics Division of MDPD hoping to catch up with Lieutenant Hobbs, an old friend from his days back in Homicide.

As the doors opened, Horatio stepped out of the elevator into the hallway and walked toward the cluster of cubicles where Miami's narcotics officers worked. Stopping short in the entrance of the office area, his eyes were riveted toward a desk in the corner with an empty chair and an uncharacteristically neat desktop. A new name tag was on the desk, but Horatio didn't care to read it, he chose to remember the desk as it was when he frequented this floor more often.

For a fleeting moment, Horatio could see the young man sitting there with his reddish brown hair askew, shirt loosely tucked into his pants, his sleeves casually rolled up to his elbows, and loafers without socks cursing the paperwork that he was required to complete. Suddenly, his handsome face looked up, their eyes locked and Horatio could hear him speak still retaining a little of the New York accent.

"_Big Brother, good to see you, what brings you around today?" he asked rising from his chair and giving Horatio a firm handshake._

"_I come around every now and again to see if you are working hard or hardly working," Horatio replied with a wide grin._

"_More like hardly working," John Hagen, a fellow officer in the desk across the room would grumble as he headed toward the copy machine._

"_Ignore that, Big Bro, John's a whiz at the deskwork, but I carry him out in the field," he laughed. "What brings you away from your scientific mumbo- jumbo to where us street cops work?"_

"_I'm delivering some lab results for a case that Homicide is working on and I thought I'd try and catch up with you," Horatio answered as the brothers walked into the hallway._

"_Let's grab some coffee, I've got some news I need to tell you about. I've been offered an undercover narco assignment for the next several months. Could you look after Yelina and Ray, Jr. for me for a while since I'll be in and out, so to speak?" he asked with his hazel eyes fixed on his older brother._

"_Undercover work… Raymond, are you sure about this? I've done some undercover before - it's…em… dangerous and sometimes deadly not to mention the considerable separation from Yelina and Ray Jr. that it will require…" Horatio began looking at his brother intently._

"_Look, Brother, Ray Jr. is almost two now and our condo is kinda small. Yelina wants to buy a house with a backyard for __our son. She also has been hinting about trying for another baby so we need more room. The money is good in undercover narcotics, very good, you know that. It'll help my family. I…I can't afford to turn it down," Raymond answered firmly._

"_Some things are more important than money, Raymond. Think of your wife and the boy. Think this over carefully, please. Just take a little more time before you make a final decision…" Horatio pleaded as he stared at a determined younger brother._

"_Horatio, I can't back out now. I'm due to start next week. I'll be in touch with you when I can, but promise that you'll look after Yelina and my son. Promise me brother, I entrust them to you as I would no one else…" Raymond replied._

"_They are family, Raymond. Of course I'll take care of them, but you must promise to take care of yourself. Don't let this assignment change you; it's easy to cross the line, so very easy in narcotics…" Horatio stated flatly looking at the floor knowing the repercussions of such assignments._

"_I'm solid, Brother. I can take care of myself. They wouldn't ask me to do this assignment if they didn't have confidence in me. You taught me to be tough. Please have confidence in me too. After all, it's for my family…" Raymond answered._

"Horatio, long time, and no see - you don't make your way around to the Narco Unit very often. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Jerry Hobbs asked as he strode over toward Horatio interrupting his thoughts.

"Jerry, it has been a while," Horatio replied shaking his old friend's hand. "I'd like to talk to you about Jason Larimore and his drug trafficking case."

"Larimore is quite a piece of work. We took him off the streets about seven years ago for trafficking heroin. Let's head over to my office so we can talk privately," Lieutenant Hobbs replied.

"How big of a player was Larimore? How big was his operation? Tell me all that you can," Horatio replied as the men walked down the hall toward the office.

"Larimore wasn't a major player, rather a mid-level guy, but he would have hit it big if we hadn't gotten wind of his operation and shut him down. He started out as a street dealer and worked his way up. The guy is very ambitious and ruthless toward anyone who gets in his way. He was on the verge of some heavy stuff; we got to him just in time as far as I'm concerned. Is he up to something from inside his cage?" Hobbs asked the red head.

"I'm not sure yet, Jerry. It appears that his partner, Jorge Lopez took two to the back of the head recently in a warehouse known for drug activity. Lopez rolled over on Larimore in court and I can't help but believe this was payback. What I can't figure out is what took Larimore so long to get even? Most revenge executions take place rather quickly. I'm trying to put all the pieces together and see the big picture," Horatio answered.

"Well, rumor has it that a large sum of money was hidden by Larimore before he was arrested. The state seized all of his property such as houses, cars, and the like, but we were never able to round up all of Larimore's cash. Street talk has always had it out there waiting for our boy to retrieve it when he is released from prison. I'd bet my oldest kid that this money has as much to do with Lopez's murder as the revenge factor," Hobbs added.

"What kind of money are you talking about, Jerry?" Horatio asked as he tapped his badge.

"It's believed to be between a half and three quarters of a million dollars," Hobbs answered. "But that's street talk… don't know about the credibility of it. When you find out more, will you let me know, Horatio? I'd like to see the guy go down hard if he's back up to his old tricks again."

As Horatio turned to leave he said, "Thanks, Jerry. This information will help in my investigation. I'll keep you posted."

Walking Horatio toward the elevators, the pair passed a wall with photographs of narcotics officers killed in the line of duty. Horatio's eyes avoided the wall knowing that one whom he shared so many happy memories with wouldn't be there as he was considered to be an officer who crossed the line and paid the ultimate price.

Lieutenant Hobbs said, "I think that I should also tell you that we first learned about Larimore's street dealings through some undercover work done by your brother, Raymond shortly before he died. Raymond was a good cop who did some solid police work. His connections gave us intel on a lot of dangerous people. He just got caught up in something he couldn't get out of. Raymond Caine wasn't as dirty as the department portrays him to be. I miss that brash kid everyday."

"Yeah, me too. Thanks again, friend," Horatio said as he stepped into the elevator and watched the doors close.

The atmosphere in 'Kids Kounseling Korner' was more like romper room than a psychologists' office. Cynthia couldn't help but notice the bright colors, new toys, interactive games, and relaxed banter of the staff as she and Ava took seats in the outer office.

"Wow, Ava, I could really get used to this if I were a kid. It's more like an indoor amusement park than a medical office," Cynthia whispered to the seven year old.

"CeeCee, do I have to talk to a strange lady about my bad dreams? I promise I won't have them anymore if we can go home. I'm sorry to be so much trouble," Ava whimpered nervously her large brown eyes filling with tears.

"Chickadee, your dreams are not your fault and you are certainly not any trouble. It's just a result of all that you have been through lately. Let's meet the doctor today and see how things go. I'll be by your side all the way," Cynthia replied as she gave the child a hug.

As the pair was called back into Dr. Smythe's office, they were greeted by a tall woman in her in her early fifties whose smile radiated warmth and compassion.

"Hello, Pretty Girl. My name is Dr. Gwendolyn Smythe, but everybody calls me Dr. Gwen. Thanks for coming by to meet with me today," she said as she looked deep into Ava's fear-filled eyes.

"Hi, I'm Ava. It's nice to meet you," the nervous child replied looking down at her sneakers.

"I'm going to ask you and Ms. Bryton to take a seat and just chat with me for a few minutes. I'd like to know a bit more about you," Dr. Smythe replied.

As Ava and Cynthia sat down in Dr. Smythe's office, the psychologist asked Ava questions about school, hobbies, likes and dislikes, friends, and family. At first, the child was extremely guarded giving mostly 'yes or no' answers to questions but began to open up more as the session went on.

After about thirty minutes, Dr. Smythe said, "Ava, I'm going to ask my assistant to take you to the playroom next door while I talk with Ms. Bryton for a minute. Is that ok with you?"

Ava nervously looked toward Cynthia and said, "CeeCee, will you come get me before you leave?"

"Absolutely, Chickadee. I won't leave you. I'll be right here," Cynthia replied.

As Ava entered the playroom, Dr. Smythe looked at Cynthia and said, "She's certainly a beautiful child. I've read the patient history that you e-mailed me and it appears that she's been through quite a lot."

"More than any child should have to face in seven years. Can you help her? Can you help me figure out how to help her?" Cynthia asked her green eyes etched with concern.

Dr. Smythe leaned back in her chair and smiled, "I believe so. I don't have a habit of giving up on patients particularly children. Ava appears to have issues with separation anxiety. That coupled with the grief issues will be addressed first. Is there anything else that I need to know about before we begin our sessions?"

"Bad dreams or should I say night terrors plague her. She's reluctant to discuss them except to say that a man is yelling at her Nana and that she is afraid of the yelling. I'm not sure what to make of it all. I am hoping you can help her open up a little more," Cynthia replied.

"Was there a police investigation into her grandmother's death?" Dr. Smythe inquired.

"Yes, it was ruled an accidental overdose according to Lieutenant Horatio Caine. I know nothing other than that," Cynthia answered.

"We will address the dreams in therapy," Dr. Smythe said making notes on Ava's chart," but know that it may take some time before they subside. I would like to see Ava twice a week for about forty-five minutes per session. We will do some play therapy as well as general sessions. My assistant will work with you in scheduling her appointments. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Not at this time, but I'm sure I'll have some later. I do appreciate you agreeing to help us," Cynthia said as she rose and shook Dr. Smythe's hand.

"Feel free to call with any questions you may have. I am here to help," Dr. Smythe replied as she walked Cynthia to the door.

Thirty minutes later as the pair sat under an umbrella at Sonic enjoying ice cream treats, Cynthia looked at Ava fondly and said, "I'm proud of you, Chickie. You took a big step in talking with Dr. Gwen today. She's ready to help you and it takes a brave person to accept help when they are hurting on the inside.

"I kinda like Dr. Gwen, she has a neat playroom and talks very nice," the seven year old replied digging her spoon into her banana split.

"You know what; I think we deserve a 'fun day'. How does that sound?" Cynthia asked smiling.

Ava asked, "Can we go to the beach one day? Please…."

"Sounds like a plan. How about we pack our swimsuits and drive down to the beach after the book distribution at Bayside tomorrow? There might be some fireworks after dark…" Cynthia replied raising her eye brows.

A chirp from Cynthia's cell phone interrupted the conversation. As Cynthia took one last bite of her banana split, she answered flippantly, "Yes, Martie, I will be able to make the Independence Day event at Bayside tomorrow. You can count on me."

A familiar voice replied silkily, "It is good to know that Martie can count on you. Might that apply to me also?"

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

The Independence Day celebration at Bayside was ablaze with red, white, and blue flags, banners, and streamers. Patriotic music filled the air as crowds of people young, old, and in between spent a bright sunny day eating, drinking, and celebrating their country's independence.

Cynthia and Anna sat in folding chairs at a table in the midst of the crowd distributing books, miniature stick flags, and free ice cream coupons to what seemed like an endless stream of children whose faces were smeared with mustard, catsup, and popsicle juice. Ava and Jamie Woods were out amongst the crowd enjoying the festivities.

As the line shortened, eventually dwindling, Anna sat back in her chair and pushed her dark hair out of her eyes saying, "We have done well today for just the two of us. With Sherry and Martie out of town on vacation and Melinda involved in a family event, I thought I would be doing this by myself until Martie said you were available."

"Glad I could help out this year. I usually visit my family in Georgia for the first two weeks in July, but this year is a little different," Cynthia stated.

"Isn't your family anxious to meet Ava?" Anna asked curiously.

"They certainly are, but I have to get the court's permission to take her out of state and with the grief counseling starting this week, I just felt that the timing wasn't right for a family visit. A trip home may not happen until the Christmas holidays. I am sending lots of pictures, though," Cynthia replied sipping her bottle of water.

"I'm glad that you have Ava. The two of you are good for each other. For me, this event has been like therapy since today marks the first holiday since my divorce became final. Being that its Jim's week to have the kids, I get to experience being independent for Independence Day. Not fun, definitely not fun, let me tell ya," Anna said staring sadly out at the bay.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I have been so preoccupied with personal stuff that I hadn't about that until you mentioned it, but if it's any consolation, you appear to be holding up well. We have all been concerned about you," Cynthia replied looking at her friend.

"Thanks, I'm alright. Isn't it ironic, after Jim's five hundredth affair, I could no longer take it so I decide to end a dysfunctional marriage, yet I spend my first holiday as a 'free' woman thinking back on our backyard bar-b-ques and the good times that Jim and I had together. While everybody else is celebrating, I am taking a stroll down memory lane. Sorry to be such a buzz kill," Anna said softly.

"No worries. I've vented to you enough over the past three years, so feel free to use me as a sounding board anytime you need to," Cynthia replied sympathetically.

"Hey, wanna grab some dinner later? I have more sad stories to tell if you are not busy," Anna joked.

"I would, Anna, I really would, but I promised Ava a trip to the beach and then we're meeting someone for a fireworks show later. If I didn't already have plans, you know I would…" Cynthia began shaking her head.

"Oh no, I understand…Ava needs a trip to the beach and what was that about fireworks? Judging from the look on your face, you are looking forward to those fireworks. Anybody I know? Could it be the textbook rep from school?" Anna asked teasingly.

"Em…No…No… this is just a casual thing. No big deal," Cynthia replied simply.

"Would this someone happen to appear on the evening news occasionally and be the owner of a jacket that you returned in Little Havana?" asked Anna smiling.

"Yes, he is that someone. But it isn't what you think. Just friends, acquaintances really," Cynthia added.

"Now this news cheers me up! Is there chemistry…any sparks between you and this friend and acquaintance?" Anna asked sitting up in her chair with a grin.

"Anna, I barely passed chemistry in college and don't really understand that sparks thing either. We met through Ava's case and we have a mutual friend as well. He's asked me to organize an event in honor of his late wife that will involve our group. We shared a dinner last week and at the end of the evening, he seemed a bit uncomfortable, so I don't know quite what to expect this evening," Cynthia stated remembering the look on Horatio's face as he broke their kiss at Mandeville's.

"He must like something if he's asked to see you again. You may be selling yourself short," Anna replied.

"Personally, I can't help but believe that in his mind, he is still very much married to his late wife," Cynthia said simply.

"So in spite of that, are you attracted to him?" Anna queried.

"Anna, what's not to be attracted to? He's intelligent, caring, considerate, a tad protective, incredibly handsome, and much more sophisticated than anyone I've ever known. But, in his heart, well… he's hasn't found closure with his wife's passing and I recognize that. That pretty much sums things up," Cynthia replied.

"Considering my current situation, I'm not sure if I'm the best person to give you advice but I'll say this – be his friend. That could be what he needs the most right now. In looking back at my relationship with Jim, I've come to realize that we were never friends – lovers, yes, husband and wife, yes, but never friends. I think that the best romances start out as friendships, so begin there. If something develops from that, let it be – if not there is always the friendship that you can share," Anna added.

"Maybe, with time, you and Jim can become friends for the sake of your kids…" Cynthia started.

"My respect for Jim is shattered. Our children are the only common denominator. Anything is possible, but…I don't know…" Anna replied her voice trailing off.

The conversation ended as a group of children approached the table for books. After another hour, the duo packed up their supplies and began weaving through the crowd as they walked toward their cars.

"Let's get together for lunch later in the week. I'm sorry I can't keep you company tonight. I really am," Cynthia said as Anna started her vehicle.

"Will do, I'll give you a call and we'll set something up. Hey, one more thing, don't make the assumption that your friend isn't ready to start a new relationship. When I think of what I've been through, it's refreshing to know that some men value commitment and fidelity. Men like that are rare finds. Enjoy the fireworks tonight," Anna said as she smiled and pulled away from the curb.

Rounding up Ava and Jamie, Cynthia began the drive to the beach still thinking of Anna's tidbit of advice. Sitting on her beach chair as she watched Ava and Jamie cavorting in the waves, she began thinking of the evening ahead realizing how very little she knew about her new red-headed friend.

Growing up in a small town, you always knew everything about everybody. Since moving to Miami, she had made friends, but hadn't established a social life in a romantic sense. In Cynthia's mind, seeing a man she knew so little about was taking a big risk and Cynthia Bryton had never been a risk taker. Still, this situation seemed somehow different. Maybe it was time to get out of her comfort zone and take a step toward the unknown that was Horatio Caine.

Early in the evening, a tanned Cynthia and a red-cheeked Ava found themselves dressing for dinner and the fireworks show at South Beach. As Cynthia braided Ava's damp long brown hair, the fidgety child asked, "CeeCee, are we doing a date tonight? Jamie said we are doing a date."

"Doing a date? We…we are going on an outing tonight. We'll have a nice dinner and see a fireworks show on the beach with Horatio. Let's call this an outing, alright," Cynthia laughed snapping the red, white, and blue bow into place at the end of the braid.

"OK, do grown-ups kiss on outings like they do on dates?" Ava asked looking up at Cynthia.

"I…I'm not sure. Why are you so concerned about outings and dates, Chickadee? What is making you think about kissing and dates anyway?" Cynthia asked looking amused.

"Well, Nana used to watch a show that she called her 'soap' and everybody kissed everybody all the time. Is that what people do on dates and outings – kiss all the time?" the seven year old continued curiously.

"Maybe the people on television, Ava. Just have a good time tonight, remember your manners, and do not ask Horatio personal questions about dates, outings, and kissing. He should be here any minute and I haven't finished dressing yet," Cynthia reminded the child as she herded her toward the great room.

"Why don't you watch a movie while I finish dressing. Here's one that you like, Ava. I'll get it started for you," Cynthia said turning on the television and DVD player as Ava settled down on the floor.

As Cynthia eturned to her room and slipped into white shorts and a red, white, and blue blouse, she could hear Ava giggling in the great room as the movie began. Quickly running a brush through her sun-lightened brown hair, she smoothed on a little lip gloss and a few sprays of body mist before searching for her purse in a sand-filled beach bag. It was then that she heard the doorbell chime.

Ava, hearing it too, made a bee line for the door, flinging it open and squealing in delight as she saw her red-headed policeman standing on the steps.

Wearing denim shorts and a white t-shirt with his eyes shielded by his sunglasses, Horatio's face broke into a smile as the child embraced him, "Well, Sweetheart, looking at you, I would say, that somebody got a little too much sun today."

Hearing Horatio's voice, a relieved Cynthia padded in bare feet to the door, giving Ava an exasperated look, "What have I told you about answering the door like that? It is dangerous, Ava."

"But, CeeCee, you said that Horatio would be here any minute and Horatio is not dangerous," Ava protested.

Removing his sunglasses, Horatio and Cynthia's eyes met, her green ones pleading with his blue ones for help. "You're right, Sweetheart. I'm not dangerous, but you really didn't know for sure that it was me. So… how about from now on we let an adult open the door, okay?" Horatio said as he knelt beside Ava placing a gentle hand on her back.

"Yes, Sir, sorry CeeCee," Ava said sheepishly returning to the great room and the television.

"Horatio, I'm almost ready. It's been a rather busy day. I apologize for running late. Thanks for the help," Cynthia said looking back toward Ava.

"That's alright. Children are very trusting if they feel loved and feel safe," Horatio replied his mind drifting back to his angst-filled childhood.

Slipping into her flip-flops and collecting her purse, Cynthia said, "Ava, turn off the television for now. You'll have to finish the movie later."

"Ladies, if you are ready… we need to get down to the beach to get a good spot," Horatio said as the trio started toward his silver Lexus.

The drive to the beach was marked with childish chatter. Ava asked numerous questions about fireworks and how they worked. Horatio, relying on his knowledge from his days on the bomb squad, answered each question patiently.

After parking the car, Cynthia and Horatio began the task of unpacking the trunk as Ava started toward the beach. "Don't go too far, Chickadee. We're right behind you," Cynthia called out to the excited child.

Gathering a beach blanket in her arms as Horatio picked up the picnic basket, Cynthia found herself face-to-face with a chuckling Horatio. "I'll bet you never thought you'd answer this many questions about explosives. She's full of curiosity that one," Cynthia said with a smile.

"No worries… in fact, I enjoyed it very much. I missed out on that with my son, Kyle," Horatio replied softly.

Walking down to the beach, Cynthia queried, "I didn't know you have a son. Does he live in Miami?"

"He's in the military at the moment, stationed in Afghanistan," Horatio replied looking at Cynthia.

"Oh, my, you must be proud and terrified at the same time," Cynthia noted seeing the worry in Horatio's blue eyes.

"He's grown into quite a young man. I spoke with him this morning and he says he's happy in the military. I wouldn't be at all surprised if he didn't re-enlist, much to my chagrin. While I understand his devotion to country, his safety is my biggest concern," Horatio added.

"It's good that he is doing something that he enjoys. As difficult as it must be to see him in such danger, it's evident that you love and support him," Cynthia replied.

Selecting a spot in the sugar-white sand, Cynthia spread the blanket while Horatio set down the picnic basket. As Ava played along the water's edge, the couple unpacked the sandwiches, salads, fruit and cheese tray, and cold beverages. Preparing their plates, Cynthia said, "Horatio, you are quite the chef. Everything is delicious. The patriotic presentation is also beautiful. You are a man of many talents."

Horatio leaned back on his elbow and chuckled, "I take credit for the idea, but not the food itself. Mrs. Jenkins, my housekeeper, prepared the meal. She deserves all the accolades."

"Well, I'd hate for you to lose your housekeeper, but she should consider a career in catering. This is wonderful. You are lucky to have Mrs. Jenkins," Cynthia replied taking a bite of a strawberry.

"That's true. She has taken care of me and my home in the years since Mari's death. I helped her grandson with a robbery charge and she became my housekeeper. A win – win situation for all involved," Horatio added taking a sip of his water.

"A police officer with a heart, I can appreciate that," Cynthia said interestedly.

"Mario was a kid who fell in with the wrong crowd. He's gotten a job at a local deli and turned himself around. He's a success story – kind of rare these days," Horatio replied as he watched Ava approach the blanket.

"Hungry, Chickadee? There are sandwiches, fruit, cheese, and a bottle of water – no sugar drinks this close to bedtime," Cynthia called out as she prepared a plate for the child.

"CeeCee, when does the fireshow start? I thought we would see a fireshow tonight," Ava said as she plopped down on the blanket next to Horatio and began eating a sandwich.

Glancing at his watch, Horatio chuckled, "In about thirty minutes, Ava. The fireworks start just after dark, Sweetheart."

Watching the child take the sandwich back down to the water, Horatio remarked, "She seems to be adjusting well. You are doing a fantastic job with her. May I ask where CeeCee comes from?"

"She has some hurdles, but I'm pleased of the progress she has made. We met with her grief counselor this week and that went better than expected. As for the CeeCee thing, that is her new name for me. Ms. Bryton was fine for school and Cynthia is a little too informal, so I let her choose something and she came up with CeeCee. It works for us," Cynthia answered.

"Why not mom? You are like a mother to her in every sense of the word," Horatio countered looking at Cynthia intently.

"She will always have memories of her mom and Margaret and I think it is important for her to maintain those ties. I'm not trying to replace the people she has lost, they are a part of who she is, but, hopefully, I can help her start anew," Cynthia replied stretching out her tanned legs on the blanket.

A short time later, the horizon began to erupt with a kaleidoscope of color. Cascades of sparklers, rockets, and cannon blasts filled the air with a fury of sound and smoke. A squealing Ava ran from the water's edge to the blanket positioning herself between Cynthia and Horatio as the fireworks show began. As Horatio pointed out various types of explosions to Ava, Cynthia couldn't help but be amused by his patience with the child as she ran back and forth toward the water squealing and holding her ears with each crackle and boom.

At the show's conclusion, Cynthia packed up the picnic basket as Horatio retrieved the weary child from the water's edge. Forty minutes later, the pair arrived back at Cynthia's townhouse and discovered Ava slumped over sideways and sleeping soundly in the backseat. Gently unbuckling her, Horatio carried her into the house laying her on her bed. Slipping off Ava's shoes and damp shorts, Cynthia pulled the comforter over the exhausted child as Horatio made his way back to the great room.

Joining him in the great room, Cynthia smiled and asked, "I think she's down for the count. Care for a glass of wine?"

"Em…I would…as long as it isn't a sugar drink," Horatio chuckled settling in on the sofa

"House rules, no sugar drinks after 6:00. A child in the house changes everything, Horatio," Cynthia laughed pouring Horatio a glass of Chardonnay.

"Yes, I'm sure they do," Horatio replied softly as he took his glass again thinking of Kyle's lost childhood.

Seating herself at the end of the sofa, Cynthia sensed the mood and broke the silence, "I had a wonderful evening, Horatio. I missed not being with my family on Independence Day, but you have more than made up for it."

"Tonight was special for me too, Cynthia. It's hard to be without family on holidays. Ava is a delight, but I'm glad we have some time alone this evening," Horatio said silkily setting his wine glass down then softly rubbing Cynthia's cheek with the back of his hand.

"A sleeping child can be a blessing," Cynthia replied softly slipping closer to Horatio.

"Then let's take advantage of the opportunity, shall we? May I?" Horatio asked leaning in as his lips met Cynthia's in a light kiss.

As the kiss ended, Cynthia whispered, "That was definitely the best part of the evening."

"Good to know," Horatio said huskily his arm drawing her into him as he tenderly kissed her again. As Cynthia returned his ardor, the kiss deepened as silence filled the room.

Smiling, Horatio put his wine glass on the table noticing the Ava's DVD cover with 'Rio' emblazoned on the front. Picking it up, he stared at the cover and then glanced curiously at the woman in his arms.

"That is Ava's favorite movie. She watches it day and night, can quote it line by line, and is begging me to take her to Rio one day. I hear it's a lovely country. Ever visited Rio, Horatio?" Cynthia asked lightly.

Horatio's blue eyes burned cold as he returned Cynthia's look. "I have… far from a lovely experience," he snapped in a gritty tone of voice, his jaw tightening as he withdrew his arm from Cynthia's shoulder.

Stunned, Cynthia drew back experiencing a feeling that she had never felt before in Horatio's presence – fear. Something inside of her wanted to grab Ava and run, ridding her of this feeling. As she turned her eyes away from him, a quiet despair invaded Horatio rendering him speechless.

Fear in the eyes of the innocent was one thing that Horatio Caine despised. Having seen it so often in crime victims, it always sickened him. Cynthia had no way of knowing about his connection to Rio – first to avenge Marisol's murder and later when Julia turned him in to Brazilian authorities. The bitter memories of his encounter with Riaz, his brother's last words, and rescuing Yelina Ray, Jr., had been filed away in the deepest recesses of his psyche, nothing he felt compelled to share with anyone.

Refusing to appear intimidated in her home, Cynthia turned and looked squarely back at Horatio noting his regret, "I apologize. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's just that my business there was… painful and very personal. Please understand…" Horatio stated flatly looking at his hands avoiding Cynthia's eyes.

"I've been known to talk too much. It wasn't my intention to offend..." Cynthia began softly rising from the sofa collecting the wine glasses.

"Well, I have an early start tomorrow. I'd best be going…" Horatio mumbled as he walked to the door.

"Have a safe drive home, Horatio," Cynthia added wiping away a tear as the door softly closed.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Walter Simmons slipped into the conference room at the Crime Lab with a worried expression on his face. Seeing Calleigh, Ryan, Natalia, and Eric chatting and munching on pastries at the rectangular table, he breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Booyah!" Walter exclaimed plopping down in the seat beside Ryan.

"Hey, Big Man, think you were in trouble?" Eric asked with an amused look on his face.

"Uh, in a few words, yes. I was praying the Boss hadn't made it in yet. Traffic on the Causeway is worse than usual this morning," Walter replied while grabbing a cheese danish.

"Maybe a little less activity the night before might help you get to meetings on time," Calleigh teased, her voice dripped in southern drawl.

"OK, now Mama, save all of that for Austin and Patty. As for me, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do. Besides, Frank hasn't made it in either so maybe H will save the infamous sapphire glare for him," Walter replied playfully not observing Natalia's wide-eyed expression as she noticed Horatio standing in the door.

"Good morning, Walter. Glad you could finally join us," Horatio said slyly as he walked to the head of the table, day planner and folders in hand.

"Good morning, H, sorry it's just… traffic and stuff…" the large CSI replied his voice trailing off as Ryan laughed aloud.

"Yes, Walter, I remember a little about the… stuff part," Horatio mused seating himself in a chair facing his team.

Flipping open the top folder, Horatio began, "Let's start this morning with an up-date on unsolved cases. The Jane Doe found in the Everglades, Natalia, anything from DNA?"

"Yes, Horatio, we've identified the body and her family has been notified. The case was been turned over to Homicide and

an arrest was made yesterday," the olive-skinned brunette replied confidently.

"Sounds good, Eric, the home invasion in Little Havana?" Horatio queried.

"I've got very little to go on H. I have some contacts in the community that I believe will roll over on the perps. Something will break soon," Eric stated leaning back in his chair.

"Ryan, the situation at South Beach, status please…" Horatio continued.

"Four women assaulted in a span of a month, the latest being yesterday. I believe the attacker is escalating, H. We've got a sketch artist working with the latest victim. The others are too scared to give us much information. Patrol is putting more officers on the beach after dark until we catch this guy," Ryan answered.

"Let's get that sketch out to the media ASAP. So far, we're only dealing with assaults, but if he is escalating, it may lead to murder. Work with Walter on this," Horatio replied glancing at the pair of friends.

"Calleigh, contact the other victims and see if they are more comfortable talking with you. Sometimes the slightest bit of information makes a difference. Natalia, put any DNA from the South Beach assaults on the fast track," Horatio continued crisply.

"Consider it done, Horatio," Calleigh answered jotting down notes on a pad.

"That brings us to the Lopez murder," Horatio began rubbing his forehead, "all leads in this case point back to Jason Larimore's drug trafficking conviction. I've reviewed the court transcripts and am of the opinion that Larimore ordered a hit on Lopez in retaliation for his role in putting him in prison. I've also been made aware of a rumor of a large amount of cash that Larimore may be trying to track down before his release from prison. Frank and I will be investigating this angle, so keep me posted as to the other cases, ok."

As the meeting ended and the group dispersed into the labs, Horatio took out his phone speed dialing Frank.

"Yeah, this is Tripp," the Texan grunted, "What can I do for ya, H?"

"Meet me at Ocean Wave Café – there's someone we need to talk to," Horatio replied ending the call.

Parking in front of the Ocean Wave Café, Horatio's eyes swept over the facade of the aging establishment. The family style restaurant stood out in stark contrast to the businesses surrounding it reminding him more of small town diners rather than the trendier restaurants that comprise Miami. While waiting for Frank, Horatio watched as mostly working class patrons entered and exited the building grabbing breakfast before a hectic day at work.

As Frank pulled up to the curb, Horatio exited the Hummer and walked over to Frank Tripp's blue sedan.

"Morning, Horatio, I was hoping someone would buy me breakfast," Frank quipped as the pair walked into the café, "What brings us here? Where's the crime scene?"

"Francis, we're here to see a woman, Evelyn Wilson, about the Lopez murder. I understand that she is a waitress here," Horatio replied walking toward a corner booth.

"I don't follow…is she a suspect? Women don't usually shoot people in the back of the head…" Frank began as the pair took a seat.

"I have some information from Yelina that Angela Hernandez, Jason Larimore's girlfriend, worked here with Ms. Wilson before her death. I'm thinking that Ms. Wilson may be able to tell us more about the relationship between Ms. Hernandez and our friend, Jason. Perhaps she knows of some contacts Larimore has on the outside through her relationship with Angela," Horatio replied slipping of his sunglasses.

"Well, Yelina's information is always pretty solid, Horatio. Let's see what Ms. Wilson has to say," Frank replied.

A plump, middle-aged woman with graying hair and heavy make-up, wearing a light blue uniform and Keds, approached the booth placing two menus on the table in front of the police officers. Horatio immediately made note of her name tag on her uniform – Evelyn.

"Good morning, gentlemen, what can get for you today?" she asked.

"Two coffees ma'am, and might we have a moment of your time?" Horatio asked placing his shield on the table beside the menu.

"Yeah, sure, coming right up…" Evelyn replied briskly walking toward the coffee maker.

Returning with a tray holding two steaming cups, Evelyn pulled up a chair beside the booth. "Is there a problem, officers? I only got a few minutes. I don't want no trouble with the police."

"Ms. Wilson, I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine and this is Sgt. Frank Tripp of MDPD. We'd like to talk to you about Angela Hernandez. She was a co-worker of yours, I believe…" Horatio began sipping his coffee.

"Angie…yeah, we worked together. Angie's dead though, she can't be in no trouble," Evelyn countered.

"Yes, but her former boyfriend, Jason Larimore, is very much alive. A partner of his was murdered recently. Do you know anything about Jason Larimore?" Horatio asked tilting his head sideways.

Exchanging a nervous glance between Horatio and Frank, Evelyn whispered, "Listen, he may be in prison, but he's still dangerous. I don't want any dealings with the likes of him."

"We understand that ma'am. What we need is information. What was the relationship like between Larimore and Angie?" Horatio prodded.

"Look, Angie was a good girl – a real cutie. She began working here right out of high school. Jason Larimore was a bum who dealt in some bad stuff, if you know what I mean. He came in one day and took a shine to her. Angie's mother, Margaret, despised him - begged her to stay away from him, but that sweet kid couldn't see the bad in anybody. One day, Angie up and quit, claiming that she was moving in with Jason and that he would take care of her. The worst mistake of her life if you ask me," Evelyn explained shaking her head.

"How did Prince Charming treat her?" asked Frank stirring his coffee.

"Bad, if you ask me. Angie didn't come around for years after moving in with him and then a little over seven years ago, out of the blue she showed up - bruised and pregnant. She claimed that Jason had been sent to prison and that she had moved back in with Margaret. She said she had no money or job, so I talked the boss into re-hiring her. She needed a job for the baby, you know. She waited tables here until that car accident two years ago. I heard that Margaret is gone too…," Evelyn added.

"Do you know if she maintained contact with Larimore or his associates? Did you ever hear her mention a man named Jorge Lopez?" asked Horatio.

"She claimed that Jason accused her of fooling around with his partner, Jorge. He used to come in here with Jason before Angie quit. As for Jason, Angie was afraid of him saying that he believed their baby girl belonged to Jorge and was crazy jealous. From what Angie told me, once Jason went to prison, she wanted no contact with him and she didn't want him to have any contact with her little girl either…" Evelyn said as her voice trailed off.

"Did Angie ever mention anything about Larimore's money?" Horatio asked finishing his coffee.

"Angie never said anything about any money. In fact, I would sometimes loan her twenty or thirty bucks from time to time. I mean, why work in a place like this if you have money somewhere?" Evelyn asked looking around her. "I do remember that Angie started acting real nervous, scared-like a few weeks before the accident. She never would talk about it; she just seemed to have the jitters. That's about all I can tell you."

Handing her his card and a ten dollar bill, Horatio said, "If you remember or hear anything else about Larimore or Ms. Hernandez, please contact me."

Rising from her chair, Evelyn said, "One last thing…Angie's little girl…is she alright? Angie was crazy about that kid, always talked about her. Ava…I think that's her name."

Horatio smiled slightly and replied, "Ava… is in a very good place. She's getting the best of care. Thank you, Ms. Wilson – you've been most helpful."

As they walked out of the Café, Frank turned toward Horatio and said, "I don't get it, Horatio. Everybody who had any dealings with Jason Larimore has turned up dead – Angie in a car accident, Margaret in an overdose, and Lopez with two the back of the head. What's he up to? Are they all connected? Do you think Larimore may have played a role in Angie's car accident?"

"There's every possibility of that, Frank," Horatio answered tapping his badge staring at the pavement.

"About the grandmother, Margaret, did we miss something…could Larimore have been involved in her death too, somehow? Frank continued curiously.

"Could be, Frank. Sometimes things aren't what they appear to be," Horatio replied with a grimace.

"There's only one person left that I know of who is connected to all of the victims, and that's…" Frank began stopping in midsentence.

"I will not let anybody or anything hurt that child…" Horatio said brusquely as he strode toward the Hummer.

Driving down Palm Street, Horatio pulled the Hummer into the driveway of the late Margaret Hernandez. The house looked as it had on the morning he had first seen Ava except for the Foreclosure Sale sign in the front yard. Staring at the front door, Horatio contemplated what had actually happened in that house. Had he missed something in his investigation? Did Larimore think that Margaret knew the location of his money and sent someone looking for it? Could Ava have seen or heard something that she hasn't told anyone?

Thoughts of Ava, led him to thoughts of Cynthia. Running a weary hand through his hair, he thought of their last evening together and began to feel slightly nauseous. Since Marisol's death, he had not sought female companionship – effectively shutting down that aspect of his life. There had been opportunities, the last one being Martina Thompson, Cynthia's friend.

Upon receiving his check for the 'Enlightening' organization, she had called to express her thanks on behalf of the group and herself personally. She knew how to flatter a man, how to build his ego, how to make a man feel virile again. What she did not know was that Horatio had no interest in women of her type. While the physical assets were there, she didn't have the character to be his soul mate, and at this stage in his life, playing the field wasn't an option for him. If he were to get ever get involved with another woman, he wanted something of lasting value – one night stands and hook-ups no longer held any appeal.

After their dinner at Mandeville's, Horatio came to realize that he found something in Cynthia's presence. She was appealing to him with her simplicity and compassion. He wanted more of what she had to offer, so he planned the evening on the beach for Independence Day, enjoying it thoroughly until every ghost from his own personal hell resurrected itself in one word – Rio.

He knew that Cynthia must have questions about his change of demeanor – any sane person would. A part of him wanted to go to her, look into her large emerald eyes and pour out his soul about the events in that dark period of his life. Yet, another part of him feared that if he did that, she would look upon him with the fear he had seen in her eyes when she noticed the mood change. He had thought about calling, sending flowers, or even stopping by, but for all of his bravado as a cop – he was scared. He was scared of the rejection that he would have to deal with if she refused to see him.

Exhaling heavily, Horatio entertained the thought that maybe there was no hope for people like him. He thought that perhaps there were some people who were simply destined to be searchers for that elusive feeling called peace. Since that appeared to be his lot in life, he could only ensure that people like Cynthia and especially Ava didn't have to endure his fate.

Starting his vehicle, Horatio began the drive back to the Crime Lab to officially re-open the investigation into Margaret Hernandez's death.

Sitting in Dr. Smythe's outer office, novel in hand, waiting on Ava's session to end, seemed like an eternity to Cynthia. The past several nights had been difficult for the child with intense and frequent night terrors. Looking back, the only good night's sleep Ava had gotten was after the fireworks show and in an incredible coincidence that was the night that Cynthia had slept little.

Unable to focus after reading the same paragraph six times, Cynthia abruptly closed her book, placed it in her bag, and stared out of the window at the passing cars on the street below. Thinking back to Independence Day, Cynthia had run the events of the evening over in her mind a thousand times. Everything had gone quite well until the mention of Rio.

At first, Horatio appeared angry at the mere mention of the word, then, his mood turned on a dime to one of sorrow. How could the mention of a South American country bring such emotion? What could have possibly happened there that affected him so? Did Rio have something to do with his wife's murder? She had thought of calling Alexx looking for answers, but decided against it fearing that if Horatio ever heard about it, he would be furious considering it a complete invasion of his privacy. She had prayed he would call if for no other reason than to let her know he held no hard feelings, in fact she checked her phone several times the next day for a missed call or text, but nothing - no word at all.

So, Cynthia resolved to do what she always did when she experienced failure – pick up the pieces and move forward.

Seconds later, the door opened and her thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Smythe asking her to step into her office.

As she seated herself in the chair in front of Dr. Smythe's mahogany desk, Cynthia could see Ava playing happily in the playroom next door through the one way mirror.

Smiling to herself, Cynthia thought to herself that the one good thing that came out of meeting Horatio was Ava.

Taking her seat, Dr. Smythe folded her hands, looked directly at Cynthia and said, "We made some progress today concerning the night terrors that you are rightly concerned about. I will come right out and say that I believe this child is holding onto some very important information that needs to be shared with the police."

Fearing the worst, Cynthia asked in a trembling voice, "Dr. Smythe, is Ava the victim of abuse – abuse of any kind – physical, emotional, or sexual ….?"

"No, but I did question her about that. In discussing the night terrors, Ava continues to be very guarded. She did relate that they didn't start until after her grandmother's death. Since she didn't have them before the passing of her grandmother, we can assume that something in the death of her Nana is triggering them. Now, that would normally lead us to believe that she is grieving and dealing with anxiety about being permanently separated from a loved one, however, Ava says that on the night that her grandmother died, she was awakened in the night by a man yelling at her grandmother," Dr. Smythe explained.

"Did Ava see this man? Does she know this man?" Cynthia asked incredulously.

"That is an issue she won't talk about, but a yelling man seems to play a large role in these incidents that cannot be downplayed. I think you will agree that the police need to be made aware of this, Ms. Bryton," Dr. Smythe stated firmly.

"Yes, of course. Ava talked about a man yelling in her dreams, but never in this much detail," Cynthia replied emphatically rummaging through her purse for her phone. Finding it, she located Horatio's number and passed the phone over to Dr. Smythe. "Lieutenant Horatio Caine was the investigating officer in her grandmother's case. Would you like to call him or should I?"

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

As Cynthia and Ava left Dr. Smythe's office, thunder could be heard rumbling over the city of Miami, much like the storm of thoughts running through Cynthia's mind. With her fears confirmed that a possible connection might exist between Ava's night terrors and Margaret's death, Doctor Smythe and Cynthia had agreed that the next step was to share the information with Horatio. That posed a challenge that Cynthia wasn't sure she was prepared to face even though she knew she had no other choice.

As the pair drove out of the parking garage, Ava looked out of the car window and asked, "CeeCee, can I still go over to Lexi's even if it's raining? You promised I could after we left Dr. Gwen's."

Glancing at the child through the rear view mirror Cynthia replied, "That's the plan. Lexi's mom is expecting you for lunch and then an afternoon swim. Maybe you guys can watch a movie later if this storm lingers and cancels the swimming."

"_As long as the movie isn't Rio," she thought wryly to herself. _

Remembering the plan she and Dr. Smythe had formulated, Cynthia added, "I'll drop you off and then I have to run an errand before I pick you up. It won't take long. It's just something that needs to be done."

"Is it your hair-do day?" Ava asked as she began giggling in the back seat.

"No, Silly Girl and if you are suggesting that I need to get something done with this straggly hair, you're right - I could use a trim. But this is something a little more important. My hair will have to wait," Cynthia replied smiling at the child lovingly.

"Lexi wants to know if I can sleep over one night. May I…please?" Ava asked with a wide-eyed grin.

"I'd like nothing better for you, Chickie, but spending the night away from home might not be such a good idea right now,"

Cynthia answered shaking her head sympathetically. "I know you'd like to, but I want you to be able to have a fun and enjoy yourself so, well, maybe we'd best invite Lexi to sleep over with you at our house – just until you're able to get a better handle on things."

"Will my bad dreams ever go away and not come back?" Ava asked quietly twisting her hands in her t-shirt.

"With time, I'm sure they will," Cynthia replied driving down the street. "The more you talk about them, the easier it will be to deal with them."

"But what if I'm scared to talk about them? If I talk about them, they might come true," Ava whimpered her brown eyes filling with tears.

As a wave of desperation swept over Cynthia, tears filled her green eyes. Resisting the urge to bang her head against the steering wheel she exhaled, mentally refocused, and quietly asked, "Ava do you remember when you first came into my class and the mean kids at the bus stop were bullying you? They called you names because you were having trouble learning to read. For a long time, you didn't tell anybody because you were scared. Then, when they saw how scared you were, they began trying to take your milk money and things got worse because you wouldn't talk anybody. How did we handle that?"

"One day I told Nana who they were, Nana talked to you, and you made them stop," Ava confidently replied.

"Not quite, Chickie, **you** made them stop when you were brave enough to tell. I want you to know, you can always talk to me you about your dreams. I'll listen and we'll work together to make things better – just like we did at school," Cynthia replied emphatically as she parked in front of Lexi's house.

Seeing Lexi and her mother in the front yard, an emotionally weary Cynthia confirmed plans with Lexi's mother, dropped Ava off with a kiss and began the twenty minute drive through the mid-day traffic to the Crime Lab. Sitting in the parking lot and staring the glass building, she was oblivious to the bustle of activity around it as police officers escorted suspects to patrol cars, men in business suits engaged in animated conversations on the steps, and women chatting amiably walked in and out of the building. All thoughts were on the encounter that lay ahead.

Relaxing a bit Cynthia realized that it was the unknown that frightened her the most. Laying her head back on the headrest, she thought to herself,_ "What has Ava seen that has frightened her so? What did she hear in that house that she is afraid to talk about? What does she mean when she says, 'If I talk about it, it might come true'? Why is she so distinctly different at night when compared to the day?'_

Whatever secrets of that night that Ava carried inside of her were destined to haunt her if she didn't open up to someone and Cynthia prayed that the someone would be the red-head inside the building she was about to enter.

The unknown of what to expect when she met Horatio also weighed heavily on her mind. She felt certain that the man she had come to know during the early days of Ava's placement would listen attentively and take her concerns seriously. Then in a flashback to their last conversation, the thought crossed her mind that he might peg her as a desperate woman using an emotionally fragile child to continue having contact with him. That alone was enough to make her want to start the car and make her way home.

Taking a deep breath, she reaffirmed to herself that Ava was her first priority and for her sake she would deal with whatever she had to deal with – a Horatio who would be helpful to her or a Horatio who would humiliate her. At this point, for Cynthia, personal pride meant little, Ava's well-being meant everything.

Stepping out of her vehicle, Cynthia smoothed her denim skirt, collected her purse, locked her car, and began the walk up the steps to the main entrance of the Crime Lab. As she approached the Reception Area, she was greeted by a young pony-tailed blond woman in a brown uniform. Dressed similar to her brother-in-law Randy on days he worked patrol, she stopped typing on her computer keyboard, smiled and asked "May I help you ma'am?"

"Hi, my name is Cynthia Bryton. I would like to see Lieutenant Horatio Caine if he is available please," Cynthia replied in a voice so calm that it actually surprised her.

Before the receptionist could answer, a statuesque blonde with an accent very similar to Cynthia's approached the desk handing the young woman a file. "Paula, here's the information Tom is asking for. Please see that it is sent to the ME's office ASAP."

Suddenly noticing Cynthia step away from the desk she cheerfully chirped, "Oh, I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I sometimes get into a zone when I am working. A southern girl should have better manners." Looking intently at the visitor with eyes as green as hers, the blonde woman added, "Have we met? Aren't you…Cynthia…? I believe it is?"

Noting the brunette's nervous nod, Calleigh extended her hand, "It's good to see you again. I hope you remember me… Calleigh Duquesne."

"Yes, of course, you're Mr. Duquesne's daughter. You helped me get Ava's things together after she moved in with me," Cynthia smiled happily grateful to see a friendly face, "and from a native Georgian…no apology necessary."

"OK, Louisiana here…glad we speak a common language! As I recall, you painted my Patty's face in Little Havana and she didn't want to wash it for days. It turned into quite a battle," Calleigh laughed. "What brings you to see us today? Business or…"

"Em…Business…I need to speak with Lieutenant Caine about a matter, if that's possible," Cynthia replied turning toward the receptionist.

Checking the board behind her, Paula replied, "Lieutenant Caine is out in the field. He usually checks in, but I haven't heard from him in a while. You are welcome to wait or I could give him a message if you prefer."

Disappointed, yet relieved, Cynthia searched her mind for an answer. If she waited, she was certain to run into Horatio at some point. A message stood a chance of him ignoring it if he chose to do so. Sensing, but not understanding her uncertainty, Calleigh spoke up, "I'm Horatio's second in command. If this involves your case, I can help you and catch him up to speed when he returns. Horatio likes to be focused when he is in the field."

"That sounds…great. I appreciate your time, Calleigh," Cynthia replied thankful that for the moment she may have dodged a bullet.

"Let's grab a cup of coffee before we begin, shall we," Calleigh answered handing Cynthia a Visitors Pass as the pair made their way to the coffee machine.

Sitting together in the second floor conference room over coffee, the two women discussed the history with Ava and the information Dr. Smythe was able to glean from the recent therapy session. Making careful notes on her PalmPilot, Calleigh's precise questioning helped Cynthia understand why she became Horatio's second in command. Perhaps it was because they both were raising children that had been through difficulties related to crime, or maybe it was because they shared a common culture as southern women, Cynthia found it easy to pour out her concerns as she discussed the nights that Ava woke up whimpering in fear and drenched in perspiration with the blond CSI.

Finishing her notes, Calleigh leaned back in her chair, looked across the table and said, "Cynthia, there has always been something about this case that has never seemed right. In police vernacular, it just looks hinky. I'll see that this information is in Horatio's hands as soon as he returns. While I can't give you any details, I will say that this case continues to have Horatio's attention."

Rising to leave, Cynthia smiled and said, "Calleigh, you have been so helpful and I do feel better after talking to you. Caring for a child is very fulfilling, but extremely challenging at times. While Ava is not a child of my body, she has become a child of my heart. She has become a part of me. I would do anything for her. I hope you can relate."

"I definitely can. I adopted my son and daughter a few months ago, but it feels like they have been mine forever. Our challenges are immense but the rewards are well worth it. I am also fortunate to work with a man who is far more understanding than most when it comes to the needs of children. Horatio Caine has worked with so many children who have been victims of crime over the years and he's never let them down. He's a special man who can identify with the innocent because he himself is so wounded," Calleigh said softly as the pair walked to the elevators.

Remembering Horatio's demeanor as he left her home on Independence Day took Cynthia's mind off her own worries for a moment. Wounded is definitely an adjective that would describe the mysterious red-head. Like Ava, he too was wounded except, Cynthia suspected that his terrors didn't dissipate with the rising of the sun. They followed him throughout every step of his day and invaded every aspect of his life.

"Calleigh, thanks for being a listening ear and alleviating my fears today. Please remember me to your father and when you see Horatio give him my regards," Cynthia answered sincerely turning toward Calleigh as she entered the elevator.

"You can count on that. I pray that everything works out for you and Ava. Rest assured that everyone in this lab will move heaven and earth to make sure that happens," Calleigh sweetly said as the elevator doors closed.

Forty-five minutes later, Calleigh left the ballistics lab making her way toward the questioned documents lab to touch base with Maxine Valera. Hoping to see Horatio before she returned to her work, she spotted a lone figure in a dark suit standing with slightly stooped shoulders at the end of the hallway checking messages on his phone.

Smiling as she approached him, Calleigh said, "Well, just the man I was looking for. When you have a minute, I'd like to talk with you, Horatio."

"I always have a minute for you, ma'am," Horatio replied with a tight smile.

"Could we meet in your office? I think it would be better if we talked there. It's rather important," Calleigh replied softly.

"Of course…Calleigh, is something wrong? I've been away most of the day. Has something happened that I should know about?" Horatio asked as a look of concern grew on his face.

"Well, yes and no. I'll drop off this report to Maxine and then meet you there, alright?" Calleigh suggested her green eyes meeting his blue ones.

Nodding, Horatio answered, "I'll be waiting," as he slipped his phone in his pocket and headed down the hall.

Several minutes later, Calleigh found Horatio in his office staring out of the window behind his desk. Tapping on Horatio's office door, she entered it upon his wave as he turned away from the window.

"Calleigh, have a seat, please," Horatio said motioning toward a black chair in front of his pristine desk. "This seems… mysterious. Is everybody in the lab ok? Is there a problem in the lab?"

"The lab is alright, Horatio, we're all fine. I know you have worked extra hard since the Samantha Owens thing to bring us closer together. We're good. You've accomplished a lot in that regard," Calleigh replied seating herself and crossing her legs.

"Then…why are we here?" Horatio asked curiously as he tilted his head.

"This afternoon I was given some new information in the Margaret Hernandez case that I think you should know about," Calleigh said flatly. "We may have missed something in this investigation and Ava may hold the key."

"New information? What kind of information are we talking about?" Horatio asked as he walked around his desk and sat on the corner looking intently at his co-worker.

"Ava's therapist is concerned the night terrors she has might be the result of something that happened in her grandmother's house on the night of the death. It seems that Ava dreams frequently about a man yelling at her grandmother on the night of her death. These dreams only began after Margaret's death and are really having an affect on this child," Calleigh answered emphatically.

Remembering his interview with Evelyn Wilson earlier, Horatio stood up, tapped his badge and asked, "How did you obtain this information? Where did it come from?"

"Her guardian came in and reported it today. I spoke with her just about an hour ago. I can e-mail you my notes of the meeting if you wish…" Calleigh began.

"Cynthia was here today? Cynthia told you this…" Horatio began looking at Calleigh with added interest.

"Yes, she was here and asked to see you, but since you were out in the field, I took the information. She was so relieved to share this with someone. Although she didn't come right out and say it, I believe that she thought she had no where else to turn," Calleigh replied.

"It's…it's odd that when we were together on the beach last week, Ava appeared fine and Cynthia didn't mention any of this later in the evening," Horatio replied as he frowned and took a seat in his desk chair.

Surprised at this unusual personal comment, Calleigh said, "I didn't realize you were seeing Cynthia, Horatio. I'm not trying to insert myself into your personal life, only relay this important information."

"I have been trying to make some changes in my personal life, Calleigh. For a man like me, it is…not easy," Horatio answered softly as he leaned forward in his chair and placed his folded hands on his desk.

"Not easy…but necessary, Horatio," Calleigh replied sympathetically. "I think some changes would be good for you. Of course, it is your call on how to handle your personal life, but I for one am glad to know that you are considering seeing someone from time to time."

"Calleigh... sometimes it seems better to just shut down rather than run the risk of facing more loss," Horatio replied quietly.

"I realize that, and you have faced more loss that anyone I know. But, this I also know, that you have so much to give and you prove that each day you walk into this Lab and deal with what we see on an everyday basis. My grandmother used to say that you can't take care of others if you don't take care of yourself. It's time that you consider taking a little better care of yourself and based on the woman I met with today, you have made a good start," Calleigh stated placing her hand on top of Horatio's.

"I appreciate your concern, Calleigh. I really do…it means a lot, especially for a man... my age," Horatio smiled.

"You are quite striking for a man of your age. I've always considered you my 'knight in shining armor' you know," Calleigh said with a grin.

"Well…I would say that lately, the armor is rather tarnished, don't you think," Horatio quipped.

"No, you are still as strong as ever, but you have undermined your strength. I have watched you suffer far too long and I am ashamed to say, have said little about it because I always considered you to be my rock. But even rocks need the support of others in order to stay strong. So…I'll send you my notes from this afternoon and you can determine where things go from there. Also, rest assured that this conversation is strictly confidential," Calleigh said as she walked toward the door.

"Thanks, I'll need a copy of your notes, but I…em…I think I would also like to get this information first-hand, ok," the red-head replied rising from his chair.

"Just what I was hoping to hear," Calleigh replied as she walked out the door.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Jason Larimore lay in his bunk at Miami West Prison patiently awaiting the sound of footsteps. Since his conviction for drug trafficking seven and a half years ago, patience was a virtue that he was forced to embrace. This afternoon he was awaiting the announcement for Visitation Day, an event held every other Friday for inmates with his classification. With the announcement set to come in about an hour, he chuckled to himself, highly anticipating today's visit as it promised to be most productive. Obtaining news from the outside had become more challenging recently for prisoners in Miami West, but since nothing is impossible today's visit promised to inform him of information he would need to begin planning his life as a free man.

Before the infamous break-out last year, Miami West Prison was a security nightmare with poorly trained guards and inmates taking advantage of every opportunity to breach protocol. But all that had ended with the discovery of Joe LaBrock's underground tunnel and since then everything had changed much to the chagrin of the inmates. The warden and numerous incompetent guards were promptly fired, inmate privileges suspended indefinitely and a crackdown on security instituted.

The Prosecutor's Office and MDPD, led by a certain red-headed Lieutenant known to have the tenacity of a pit bull, had insisted on beefed up security at the private prison so inmates had to settle for the bi-monthly opportunity they had to see friends and family from the outside. Thirty minutes every other Friday was what the schedule called for in terms of visitation and for Jason Larimore it was his lifeline to the real world.

Running a hand across his closely-cropped hair, he grinned for not only did he anticipate receiving today's information but seeing the source behind this information as well. A pretty young thing from back in the day had reconnected with him recently and this made his stay in the joint much more bearable. "It's strange how a connection with a woman could influence a man's life," he thought.

Despite being incarcerated, he still had contacts on the outside that were loyal to him. He had vowed that when he got back on his feet again, this loyalty would be remembered and rewarded. Loyalty was a characteristic he valued in those around him and he believed that his new lady friend would meet these qualifications nicely. "What a shame that a few others couldn't grasp that," he thought sarcastically as he thought of Angie and Jorge.

Even though he had been forced to trade his trendy clothing for sneakers and an orange jumpsuit, Jason Larimore's vanity hadn't changed one iota. Using his one hour per day yard time to exercise and lift weights, he had maintained his appearance and not given up on himself as many other inmates around him had done. Reading the eyes from the female visitors on the few occasions he encountered them, he knew that he still had a certain impact on women. He'd always relied on his looks and charisma to have his way with the ladies and he didn't expect that to change upon his release.

It had been his experience that women had a tendency to be very gullible and easy to play for a man like him. He had convinced a very young and naïve Angie that she was his main lady back in the day, when in fact that wasn't anywhere in the vicinity of the truth. Women had always been like putty in his hands and even a stint in prison wasn't likely to change that in the least. The woman who was visiting today would be key to his new life on the outside so her impression of him was particularly important.

He had made plans for himself when he served his time and if his plans fell into place that may come quicker than he had expected. Recent news reports about prison overcrowding and a struggling economy had led to the state granting parole to offenders like him who they believed had 'reformed' and no longer posed a threat to society. Granting early parole seemed a logical way to encourage prisoners to rehabilitate themselves and reward good behavior while on the inside.

Smiling to himself, Jason felt that would be him for he had served more than half of his stint and with the good behavior points he had accumulated, he anticipated getting a couple of years shaved off of his ten year sentence. In a few months, his plan was to be on the streets again, footloose and fancy free, but he needed to set some things in order first. A few loose ends from his drug trafficking days needed to be cleaned up before he could begin living the life he dreamed of while lying in his bunk in his cramped cell.

Parts of his plan had already been set in motion, but there was one major task still to be accomplished and that was finding the location of the cash he had stashed away before the authorities swooped in and confiscated his property. The finding of his money was the key to instituting his plans upon his release and he would stop at nothing to see that his goals were accomplished. He hadn't been dumb enough to entrust such a large amount of cash to Angie, but Jorge had full knowledge of his business dealings and access to the money once he was sent to prison. If Jorge had hooked up with Angie, as he had expected, then they had probably enjoyed the fruit of his labor while he sat rotting in a cell. The thought of that infuriated Larimore, so he had no other choice but to take steps to exact punishment.

Getting rid of Angie was a no-brainer. She had tried to quietly return to her old life before she met him, but he had waited patiently and finally caught up with her taking care of the situation without anyone suspecting his involvement. Car accidents can be very easy to arrange if you are smart enough.

After Angie's untimely demise, Jorge was spooked and left town for a while, but returned a couple of years later when he thought things had cooled down. Word had gotten to him that Jorge was living large and Jason knew it wasn't on money that he had made himself. So the next facet of his plan had to be set into motion before Jorge could rend him penniless.

Then came the words he had been anticipating for the past two weeks.

"Larimore, get up, you got a visitor this afternoon," a burly guard called out as he began unlocking his cell. "Thirty minutes and that's it. Let's go!"

"I hear ya', man. Where to today… the phones or visitation room?" Larimore asked in a voice that full of phony respectfulness.

"You've been a good boy recently, Jason. You've earned yourself a trip to the visitation room today. Make the most of it," the guard replied escorting him down the hallway through the cell block toward the visitation room.

Upon entering the stark, poorly lit room, he saw an assortment of people, young and old, male and female, sitting in uncomfortable metal chairs scattered throughout the room. Four guards stood in the corners of the room their eyes scanning the inmates who entered the room and began taking their places in the empty chairs beside family members and friends.

"Alright, Larimore, you know the rules… thirty minutes and not a minute longer, no touching other than hand-holding, and no exchange of items of any kind. Break these rules and your visitation privileges are history. Got that?" the guard asked tiredly.

"Understood, sir," Jason replied as he smiled at a slight figure sitting in a metal chair by the far wall. Petite with green eyes and a fresh face, she smiled shyly as he strode over and sat in the chair next to her.

"Hey, Baby…" she began happily as the smile exploded into a grin.

Taking her hand in his as he sat in the chair next to her, Jason said, "Jody, it's good to see you. How have you been?"

"Fine, except for missing you. The two of us…finally getting together…is like a dream come true," she replied quietly.

"Yeah, well, the real togetherness is just a short time away, I hope. Em…Remember, Doll, mum is the word around here. Even the walls have ears in this joint," Larimore purred softly.

"Gotcha. It's just that I've missed you so. I want us to be together real soon," Jody said staring at their entwined hands.

"Yeah, and that will happen if we work together, ok," Larimore said confidently looking into her eyes.

"I understand. I'm doing everything you asked me to do to prepare us for the day of your release. You can trust me," the young woman whispered earnestly.

"I'm sure I can. Hey, how's the job search going? Anything good to report," Larimore asked with interest noting that the guard in the corner had looked in the opposite direction.

"Um hum, some very interesting news in that direction. I've pulled a few strings and am to start Monday as a fill-in file clerk at the Crime Lab. One of the regulars is going out on maternity leave, so for the next eight weeks, you are looking at her replacement. Can you believe that stroke of luck?" Jody asked with a knowing smile.

"A lot of useful information can be obtained in a job like that. I'm sure you will take full advantage of the opportunity to find what we are looking for," Larimore prodded quietly.

"You bet I will. I'll keep my eyes and ears wide open for anything that might be useful to us," Jody answered.

"Just the news I wanted to hear," Larimore added with a smirk. "You know the rewards will be great when all is said and done."

"I'm confident that we will soon have all that we need to make a new start. I'll be sure to keep you up-dated about any…information," Jody replied as she smiled with a nod.

The conversation was interrupted with a guard's announcement calling for the inmates to line up at the door for departure. Jody smiled at Jason saying, "Don't worry, Baby. Everything is going to fall into place for us, just hang in there."

"With a woman like you in my corner, a man can't lose. See you soon?" Larimore asked with a smile as he rose to leave.

"In two weeks, I promise. More news to come," Jody whispered as she watched him walk away

"Counting on it, Doll. Work hard," Larimore replied smiling as he walked out the door.

Horatio's emotions were a flurry as he made the twenty minute drive to Cynthia's townhouse. He didn't mind that Calleigh had been there to take the information concerning Ava in his absence, but it did troubled him that Cynthia hadn't chosen to call him personally. He would have dropped everything and come over or met with her somewhere if she had only called. Thinking back to their last evening together and how clumsily it had ended, Horatio came to the unhappy conclusion she must not feel comfortable being alone with him. That was a situation he vowed to rectify – provided he could.

The past several days had been difficult for Horatio personally. In typical Horatio fashion, he had put on his game face, reported to work, and performed his duties as an officer of the law without a glitch. But inwardly, he continued to reflect on time spent with Cynthia, the scent of her perfume and the feel of her soft lips upon his as he held her in his arms. He had come to the conclusion that she was making an impression on him in a way that few other women in his past had done.

Horatio sighed as he thought of the women in his life. All of them to some degree or another had needed him for a variety of things. His mother needed him for protection. Much of his childhood had encompassed protecting Sarah Caine from his father's abuse. For more times than he cared to remember, he had comforted his mother, helped clean and bandage her battered body, and served as a buffer when John Caine became enraged.

While in New York, he had dated several women, but the relationships just never seemed to flourish. Introducing a woman into the dysfunctional Caine family was always a bust. One lady that he was particularly attracted to had asked him to cut ties with his family if they were to continue seeing each other, so despite his deep feelings for her, Horatio broke off the relationship immediately. His motto had always been 'family first'. He couldn't abandon his family no matter what their faults were. He held no hard feelings for her – who would want John Caine as a father-in-law?

Upon moving to Miami, Yelina Salas had entered the picture as Raymond's girlfriend, wife, and a fellow detective at MDPD. The complicated attraction was there for Horatio and lasted for many years before finally settling into a familial friendship. He had to admit that Yelina was one of the few people who truly understood him and could deal with what she liked to call the 'Caine psyche'. For years, he had helped her raise Ray, Jr., manage Raymond's mess of a life, and be there as a protector, brother, and friend.

The relationship with Julia exhausted Horatio just thinking about it. It took the word 'complicated' to new levels. The only good thing to come of it was Kyle. For, although he loved her as the mother of his son, he held no trust in her whatsoever.

If there were to ever be another woman in his life, she wanted a person he could trust with his entire soul and that just would never be Julia.

Rebecca Nevins had his interest for a while. He had felt comfortable talking with her after Speed's death and thought that maybe something might work out for them. But she was ambitious, like no other woman he had ever known, and he couldn't relate to her lack of compassion. Their break-up had troubled and angered her to the point where she tried to use Kyle as a source of retaliation. While his loyalty to her as an officer of the court never failed, when it came to her as a woman, he was glad that he had ended the relationship before things went too far.

Parking the Hummer beside the curb at Cynthia's house, Marisol came to mind. Horatio had to admit that he tried not to think so much of Mari since meeting Cynthia. Pulling the visor down to shield himself from the Miami sun, he saw their wedding picture and smiled to himself. Their relationship was filled with complications – her illness, her needs, her youth, and his loneliness.

He knew he had feelings for Marisol, but there were times when he wasn't exactly sure what those feelings were. He met her through Eric at a time when his family was in Brazil and he was lonely. She was young, sort of child-like in many ways, critically ill, and in need of care. Eric, whose efforts were valiant, was stretched too far financially, physically, and emotionally to do much more for her.

After getting Marisol out of a legal jam, she had invited him to dinner, and things progressed rapidly from there. He liked her, admired her courage in facing her illness, wanted to help her, and make her dreams come true. He loved many things about her, but sometimes wasn't sure if he was ever actually in love with her. She suggested marriage and a family and he followed through and that had been the catalyst for her murder – her association with him. Losing her had hurt him deeply, but he sometimes wondered if it was more of a guilt trip than anything else.

Staring at Cynthia's front door, he had to admit that the woman inside the house was different. She was closer to his age than any woman he had ever been involved with, had interests similar to his, and was self-supporting, intelligent, capable, attractive, as well as entertaining to be with. But ghosts from his past always crept in as they had recently to sabotage anything that might develop between them.

A light tap on his window startled him. Turning sharply toward the sound his hands on his weapon, he was relieved to see a smiling Ava sitting astride her pink bike with a wide grin on her young face. Rolling down the window, Horatio smiled back and asked, "Well, now, where did you come from? You snuck up on me!"

"I was riding my bike and saw you sitting here. Are you here to see CeeCee?" Ava replied.

"As a matter of fact, I'm here to see both of you. Where is CeeCee…inside?" Horatio asked with concern.

"She's right behind me, trying to keep up. She went out walking and I went with her on my bike," Ava answered giggling pointing behind her. "I'm faster than her. See… here she comes now."

As Horatio exited his vehicle, he looked behind the Hummer in the direction of Ava's finger and saw a slim figure in jogging shorts, a t-shirt, walking shoes and an Atlanta Braves ball cap approaching Ava.

"Next time, Ava, you walk and not ride. I can't keep up with a speeding bicycle," Cynthia said breathlessly.

"I told you I saw Horatio and so I speeded up. Can I ride a little more?" Ava asked excitedly.

"Only in the driveway and on the sidewalk in front of the house. Be careful," Cynthia replied catching her breath.

As Ava took off on her bike, Cynthia wiped the perspiration from her brow, looked squarely at Horatio and said, "I guess you are here about my meeting with Calleigh."

"Among other things," Horatio replied softly looking down at the sidewalk.

Sensing Horatio's uneasiness, Cynthia answered, "OK, would you like to come in and talk?"

"Are you sure? I wasn't sure if I was welcome or …" Horatio began.

Placing a hand on Horatio's shoulder, Cynthia replied, "You are always welcome. It's your call."

With a nod and a slight smile, Horatio followed Cynthia into the house immediately at ease in her presence.

"Make your self comfortable, Horatio. Would you like a glass of sweet iced tea or something?" Cynthia asked as Horatio took a seat in the great room.

"Sweet iced tea?" Horatio asked incredulously shrugging off his jacket.

"Yep, it's the house wine of the south. Don't knock it until you've tried it," Cynthia replied with a smile as she took his jacket.

"OK, set me up then," Horatio chuckled as he settled back on the couch.

Bringing in a tall, cold glass with a lemon garnish, Cynthia looked down at herself, bit her bottom lip and queried, "As you can see, I'm not exactly fresh as a daisy right now. Could I ask you to watch Ava while I grab a quick shower before our talk or do you not have the time?"

"I've cleared my agenda for the rest of the day. I'll be paged if an emergency develops. I'll keep up with Ava. Go ahead…take your time," Horatio said as he began sipping his tea.

Twenty minutes later, a refreshed Cynthia emerged from her bedroom in peach colored Capri pants and a printed blouse finding Horatio seated on the couch with Ava settled on the floor around the coffee table playing a rousing game of 'Go Fish'.

"Ah, looks like fun. Who's winning?" Cynthia asked.

"At the moment, I'd say Ava," Horatio answered with a smile.

"Well, you'd better watch her, she cheats," Cynthia laughed as Ava began protesting.

"Cheats…I think not. She's too good a kid for that…" Horatio began.

"Alright, but I warned you!" Cynthia said as she went into the kitchen for glass of iced tea. Checking the crock pot, she walked back into the great room and announced, "Dinner should be ready in about a half-hour. Horatio, would you like to have dinner with us? It's kind of a light meal tonight, lemon chicken and a garden salad, but you are welcome to join us."

"I'd like that. I'd like that very much. Thank you," Horatio answered softly giving Cynthia a warm smile.

"Yea! I win!" Ava called out as the card game ended much to Horatio's surprise.

Laughing at Horatio, Cynthia said, "She's quite the player. You have to be on your p's and q's when around her. She's something else." "Chickadee, scoot to your room and read for awhile. We'll call you when dinner is ready. Horatio and I need to talk."

Following Cynthia into the kitchen to help set up the table for dinner, Horatio said, "I scanned the notes from your meeting with Calleigh. What's going on with our girl? Why is Dr. Smythe so concerned?"

"I wish I knew. Ava is happy and bright until bedtime, but her nights are plagued with night terrors that send her into episodes of crying, screaming, and then silence. She won't tell us much, except to say that a man is yelling at Margaret on the night that she died and that if she says more bad things will happen. Dr. Smythe is concerned that something happened in that house on the night of Margaret's death that you need to talk to Ava about. You are the cop, is Dr. Smythe on the right track?" Cynthia asked her eyes reflecting concern.

"Could be, could be…" Horatio began placing his hands on his hips and tapping his belt. "Cynthia, I never felt that Margaret's death was a suicide. It didn't fit the pattern of suicides when small children are left behind. I will say that I am looking into some things in regard to her death and the circumstances around it to find out if there is more to the story."

"Could Ava have seen something or…someone that is important to the case?" Cynthia asked incredulously as she folded the dinner napkins.

"We won't know until we talk with her. I'd like to bring her into the Lab tomorrow and talk with her. We will get to the bottom of this, ok," Horatio replied sincerely walking toward Cynthia.

"Horatio, is my baby in any danger? Is there someone out there who may have hurt Margaret that Ava knows about and is afraid of? Am I watching too crime dramas on television or is this real? Please… tell me. I need to know. I have to protect her," Cynthia said as she laid the napkins down and choked back tears.

Gathering Cynthia into his arms, Horatio murmured, "Shhhh, Sweetheart. We will both protect her. It will be alright, it will be alright…I just need you to trust me in this. Can you do that?"

Regaining her composure in his strong arms, Cynthia nodded and answered softly, "I can do that. I do trust you."

As Horatio held Cynthia in his arms, he felt compelled to add, "Sweetheart…one more thing…about the other evening... Promise me that you won't ever be afraid of me or afraid to talk to me. I don't want that for our…relationship, ok?"

Drawing back slightly from Horatio's embrace, Cynthia's green eyes met his as she fingered his shirt collar and answered softly, "We still have a lot to learn about each other, but know this, I respect your privacy and am here if you ever want to share personal issues with me. As I said, before – it's your call, Horatio."

Before his lips met hers in a lingering kiss, Horatio answered silkily, "Thanks… thank you, Sweetheart."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Cynthia awoke early the next morning as bright streaks of the Miami sun streamed into the bedroom window through the sheer panel draperies. For a split second, she was confused as to her surroundings, but quickly regained her bearings as she gently rolled over onto her back and looked groggily around the room. Rising slowly from the bed so as not to disturb the slumbering form beside her, she began making her way toward the door tiptoeing while trying to avoid stepping on the stuffed animals that had made their way from the foot of the bed onto the floor below sometime during the night.

Glancing back toward the bed before walking out the room, she blew a kiss toward the mass of long brown hair snuggled deep in the bedcovers and stepped out into the hallway closing the door quietly behind her. As she padded across the hall toward her bedroom in bare feet, Cynthia glanced down at herself and her unkempt appearance sighing softly.

It had been many years since she had slept in her street clothes. But, this morning she found herself in the same Capri pants and blouse from the evening before. Yawning as she tried to avoid looking at her weary reflection in the mirror, she was reminded of her college days when she often fell asleep with textbook in hand after a heavy night of cramming for finals during exam week. Walking into her bathroom, she slipped out of her wrinkled clothing and began a hot shower hoping it would give her a burst of energy needed for the busy day ahead. Allowing the hot water flow freely over her body to soothe her aching joints and muscles, she began lathering herself with coconut scented shower gel all the while reflecting back on how she wound up curled up in bed beside Ava.

After enjoying a quiet dinner, Horatio, much to Cynthia's surprise, had suggested that he and Ava watch 'Rio' while Cynthia cleared away the dishes. As she loaded the dishwasher, Cynthia would occasionally peek in the direction of the couch where Ava sat close to Horatio to gauge the red-head's reaction to the movie wondering what had brought about this sudden change of heart.

Joining the pair in the great room after the kitchen was spic and span, Cynthia sat on the end of the couch amazed at Horatio's demeanor. At times, he would laugh heartily at certain comedic moments and at other times tell Ava interesting facts about places he had seen while visiting the city. Then at other times, particularly during the jungle scenes, Horatio would become quiet and pensive causing Cynthia to wonder what had actually happened in the Brazilian city that had caused him so much pain. Once, when Ava mentioned how beautiful 'Christ the Redeemer' Statue was and asked him if he had seen it up-close, Horatio softly replied that he indeed had and had "prayed for forgiveness and absolution there" as he glanced over at Cynthia.

Upon the movie's end, Cynthia had helped Ava get bathed and settled down for bed before rejoining Horatio in the great room for personal conversation. As she was about to share some of the plans she had made for his late wife's memorial, Ava could be heard whimpering and then crying from her bedroom. Excusing herself to check on the child, Cynthia had found her crying in her sleep in stark contrast to the child she had put to bed about forty-five minutes earlier.

Lying down with beside the child, Cynthia gently pulled her in her arms, gently rocking and soothing her as the crying eventually stopped and Ava's fear gave way to a sound, undisturbed sleep. After a short time, having the feeling she was being watched, she looked up and saw Horatio standing in the doorway of Ava's room staring at the pair with empathy and understanding etched in his blue eyes. A few minutes later, she heard the front door close softly and realized that Horatio, ever the gentleman, had seen himself out. Moments later, as fatigue overtook her, Cynthia felt herself drifting off to sleep in Ava's bed not to awaken until the first light of morning.

Slipping into her favorite lounge pants and an oversized blouse, brushing her teeth, and combing out her towel-dried hair, Cynthia then became aware of a delicious aroma drifting throughout the house. The smell of fresh brewed coffee was enough to quicken her step as she walked toward the kitchen. She didn't remember setting up the coffee maker the night before, but thought that maybe in between all of the activities of the evening she had programmed it out of habit and forgotten about it.

Pulling her light blue 'GRITS –Girls Raised In The South' mug from the stand on the counter, she was about to pour herself a cup when she noticed a note strategically placed on the counter in front of the coffee maker. Picking it up, she smiled as she read the neatly printed message:

"_Thanks for the evening. Sorry we didn't get to talk more… I understand._

_Will call soon. Enjoy your coffee." _

_H_

Smiling to herself as she added cream and sugar, Cynthia thought "_What a wonderful man. A woman would be so lucky to have him in her life - always so thoughtful and considerate." _

As she was about to take a sip of her coffee, she heard a voice emanating from the French doors, "Good morning, friend. Can a girl drop in for a cup of coffee?"

"Always, Alexx. There's a cup waiting here with your name on it. Come in and have a seat," Cynthia answered as she unlocked the doors inviting her friend inside.

"I'm returning the book you loaned Brian. He was intrigued by this novel, saying it was very hard to understand. He said to tell you thanks for your support," Alexx added as Cynthia brought in the coffee.

"Well, I will say that William Faulkner is one of the most challenging authors to read, but he was brilliant in his writing. It's refreshing to see young people reading the classics these days. I hope his paper gets a high mark," Cynthia replied as she took a seat in her recliner. Hey, aren't you up a little early this morning? I though today was your day off. I didn't expect you out and about so early."

"It is, but I would like to do some serious shopping today and I thought you might like to join me. Jamie is willing to keep Ava if you'd like to come with me. We could have lunch at a lovely new Thai restaurant that Henry found at South Beach and then check out some of the boutiques afterward. What do you say?" Alexx asked with a smile as she took a sip of the steaming brew.

"It's been a while since we've had a girl's day together. I'd love to have a day to shop, eat, and just clear my head. Ava's had several tough nights lately, the latest one being last night. I know this sounds selfish, but Alexx, I could use a little break from it… just a few hours to sort things out and regroup. Horatio wants to see Ava today to talk to her about some things involving her case, but he hasn't given me a definite time. Maybe we shop until he calls…would that work?" Cynthia replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Of course…and when you hear from Horatio you can pick up Ava and go from there. The Crime Lab could have gotten a call-out this morning, so his schedule isn't exactly set. Let's meet at Ocean Drive Antiques around ten and we'll have lunch at noon. Sound OK with you?" Alexx asked her friend.

"Sounds great to me. I know that Horatio is working on other cases, so I'll follow his lead and wait for his call. Thanks, Alexx. You don't know how much I need this…really," Cynthia said as her friend rose to leave.

"No thanks required. All moms need a break now and again. When Brian and Jamie were little I called them 'sanity breaks'! See you at ten and bring lots of cash," Alexx replied as she walked out the door.

As he stepped out of the shower, Horatio's morning routine was interrupted by the chirp of his cell phone on his bedside table.

"This is Horatio," he said brusquely as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Good morning, Lieutenant. This is MDPD Dispatch. A body has been found under Pier #7 at South Beach. Dr. Lohman is enroute. Beach patrol has an officer securing the area. Who should we call out?"

"Notify Frank Tripp, Ryan Wolfe, and Walter Simmons and tell them to meet me at the scene. I live close by so I should arrive momentarily," Horatio replied as he quickly began dressing.

Gulping down a cup of black coffee and a cold bagel, Horatio hurried out to the Hummer and began driving to the scene in the early morning hours pretty much knowing what to expect. Walking under the pier in the wet sand, he saw her lying there. The partially clad body of a young woman, probably in her early 20's lay sprawled across the rocks. Her long auburn hair was wet and caked with sand and her fingernails broken from the struggle she had put up in an effort to stay alive. She was someone's beloved daughter young, beautiful, probably at South Beach on vacation, and now she was dead. She had been used, abused, and abandoned without a shred of remorse by the person who ended her life so cruelly. Senseless, that was what this was, just plain senseless. For all of the power and authority that his badge gave him, it was moments like these that made him feet so powerless.

Standing guard at the scene with his hands on his hips, Horatio looked out at the ocean trying to collect his thoughts before his team arrived. His thoughts drifted back to a whimpering Ava and Cynthia as she rocked the child to sleep. Many of his days started and ended with death so it didn't surprise him that he could identify so easily with Ava's circumstances.

As a child, his parent's fights had kept him up at night. With his bedroom positioned beside theirs, Horatio couldn't help but hear the antics of a drunken John Caine as he abused his mother in every possible sense. After shooting his father, he had dreamed of the horror of that day on numerous nights, sometimes wishing he could avoid falling asleep entirely so as not to play out the macabre series of events in his mind once again.

Tim Speedle's death had left his bereft for months. Speed reminded Horatio so much of Raymond before the drugs overtook him. He was young, soft-spoken, and a tad cavalier but largely compassionate, a regular guy to all who knew him. Tim was a tremendous CSI, but he could be careless at times and that had cost him dearly in the jewelry store on that fateful day. Horatio had often dreamed that it was he that was shot instead of Speed. For a while he had entertained the notion that if he had been stricter with protocol with Speed, he might have been able to have prevented his death. Maybe… maybe not.

The same thoughts plagued him with Marisol and Raymond as well. He had tried so hard to get Raymond to turn down undercover work, but the stubborn younger Caine was determined to do things his own way regardless of the consequences. His brother's mangled face as he hung in the Brazilian jungle invaded his dreams so many times. Why couldn't he have done more?

Marisol…he had to admit he had told her that there was a green light on him from the Mala Noche and had implored her to stay close and keep a low profile for a while. But she was young and naïve and she never really understood the true scope of police work even though her brother was in fact a police officer. While he couldn't put her under house arrest, he sometimes felt that if he had insisted she stay home or perhaps sent her to a safe house, things might have turned out differently. But Marisol never seemed to grasp the seriousness of many of the issues he tried to discuss with her. Maybe he should have tried harder.

Yes, death was a definitive part of his life and even a man of his years had trouble dealing with it. Should he be so surprised that a seven year old is struggling after losing her family so quickly? The one thing in Ava's favor was Cynthia's love and devotion to her despite all of the struggles that the child endured. Love and devotion are important when one is hurting whether it is physical or emotional and that's a plus for Ava.

Tapping his badge, Horatio remembered Cynthia's soothing words and loving arms around the child reflecting, _"How wonderful it would be to live in a world with so warmth and comfort."_ The gradual arrival of his team interrupted his thoughts causing him to turn his attention back to the case at hand.

Tom Lohman arrived first and began a cursory examination of the body as Ryan and Walter arrived shortly thereafter, kits in hand to collect evidence from the scene.

Frank was last to arrive on scene straightening his tie and apologizing for his tardiness, "Sorry, Horatio. I had my two youngest kids for the night and had to take them back to their mother before I could come in. What does it look like?"

"Gentlemen, my fears have been confirmed. The South Beach rapist is escalating. He's murdered this victim and if we don't get a handle on this thing, it will further escalate," Horatio replied.

"H, the tide has washed away a lot of evidence. This one could be difficult," Ryan said sadly as Walter nodded in agreement.

"And that is what challenges us, Mr. Wolfe, the difficulty. Let's gather up what we can…" Horatio began before his cell phone chirped again.

Checking the id of the caller, Horatio grimaced noting it was the Chief of Police. "Excuse me, but I have to take this," Horatio said as he walked toward the water expecting no good news.

Moments later, Horatio returned to the group and said, "Gentlemen, I have been called in to a meeting with the Chief at MDPD. I'll be in touch."

Driving down the Causeway to MDPD Headquarters, Horatio knew this meeting wouldn't be pleasant. The Chief had been adamant during their last conversation about the South Beach case being top priority and today's call-out would further stoke his fire. He had planned to call Cynthia and Ava in this afternoon to begin the process of re-opening the Hernandez case, but those plans would have to be put on hold if this meeting went as he thought it would. Ava was frightened and intimidated by something or someone and Cynthia, though hiding it well, was weary and drained. He wanted answers and he wanted them quickly so they could move forward.

Arriving at Headquarters about 30 minutes later, Horatio took out his phone and made a call to someone that he hoped could help him work around what he was sure to be the Chief's demands. It was a call he didn't want to have to make but he felt he had no choice. He just hoped the call wouldn't go unanswered.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Horatio strode into the Headquarters of MDPD as he ignored reporter's shouts and questions, nodded an acknowledgement to the receptionist, and made his way directly to Chief Daniels' first floor office. He and Mark Daniels had been colleagues in Homicide for a several years, but Mark had transferred to Internal Affairs working as a senior officer to an old nemesis - Rick Stetler. Possessing a ruthlessness that was even stronger than Rick's, Mark had made Chief by politicking his way all the way to the top.

Thinking back to his days working alongside him in Homicide, Horatio mumbled sarcastically, "And they say cream always rises to the top". He had only been called in for such a meeting once before and that was with a different Chief when he was appointed head of the Crime Lab. He had met once with Chief Daniels a few years ago when his Lab was under investigation. Horatio didn't relish such meetings, but knew that they were a necessary evil when dealing with the chain of command of a Police Department.

Standing outside the door with his hands on his hips, Horatio lightly rapped on the door as he waited to be invited in. Entering the office moments later, he found the Chief sitting at his desk with his eyes cast downward massaging his temples.

"Have a seat, Horatio. I appreciate your prompt response to my call," Chief Daniels said as he looked up at the red-headed Lieutenant.

"I…em… didn't think you would call if it wasn't something important, Chief Daniels," Horatio replied taking a seat in front of the Chief's desk.

"We've known each other a long time, Horatio. Could you skip the formalities and call me Mark?" Chief Daniels asked sincerely.

"Off the clock, yes, but we're on the clock now so out of respect for your position as my superior officer…," Horatio began staring squarely at the Chief.

"OK, fair enough. I take it you have you seen the morning news," the Chief said wearily.

"I have not. I was called out to South Beach early this morning. I received your call from there," Horatio answered without hesitation not mentioning that he had seen the news trucks gathering on the beach as he left the scene.

"Well allow me to enlighten you," the Chief replied picking up a television remote and flipping through the local news channels. Each channel showed exerts from morning news programs sensationalizing the crime scene at South Beach and the serial rapist story. The sight of overly zealous reporters misrepresenting the truth in an effort to gain better ratings was enough to turn Horatio's stomach, but he sat stoically in his chair awaiting the verbal barrage that he was sure would follow.

"Four assaults in a month and now a dead body this morning…the local and national news is all over this Horatio. Some international news agencies have also picked up the story. With Miami being considered the gateway to South America and a prime tourist destination in the United States and other countries abroad, it's bad for business. We've got to get a handle on this. Where does your investigation stand at this point?" the Chief asked leaning back in his chair.

"Two of my Criminalists and a Homicide Detective are working the scene as we speak. The ME is also there preparing to move the body to the morgue. Composite sketches have been sent out to the media and victims are being re-interviewed. Extra patrol has been assigned to work South Beach. We are doing all that the evidence will allow to solve this case and we will…with thorough, patient police work," Horatio answered calmly even though he was seething inside.

"What you don't seem to understand is that this could be an economic and public relations nightmare for the city if things get worse. The Mayor is demanding an end to this quickly. We need an arrest immediately. What other cases are you working on at the moment?" Chief Daniels asked intensely.

Inwardly bristling at Chief Daniels insinuation that his team wasn't working hard enough, Horatio took a deep breath and replied, "The Little Havana home invasion case is being worked by Eric Delko. The Lopez warehouse murder is under investigation and there are new developments in the Hernandez death that is leading me to re-open that case. We are diligently working the South Beach assaults as well."

"Come on, Horatio. Lopez was a former drug trafficker who was less than an up-standing citizen – put that case on hold for now. Did I hear you mention the Hernandez case? I thought it was closed. What kind of new developments could possibly cause the re-opening of that situation? Didn't the woman overdose?" Chief Daniels asked with a puzzled expression.

"Her grandchild may have some knowledge of events in the house on the night of the death that prove otherwise. I'm planning to interview her later today at the request of her guardian and psychologist. I believe that there's more to this investigation, Chief, and I am duty bound to follow it," Horatio replied firmly.

"Look, Horatio, from the report that I read in that case, the woman was broke and depressed as anybody would be. The child is probably just confused or maybe making up stories because she enjoys the attention. And isn't her guardian kind of new at motherhood, perhaps she is just not ready for the responsibilities of guardianship. You've closed the case…leave it closed. Turn your complete focus to South Beach which brings in a lot of tourist dollars to this community. Let's give attention to where attention is deserved," Chief Daniels replied leaning forward with his elbows on his desk.

Remembering the sight of a frightened Ava and a weary Cynthia curled up in bed the night before ignited a fury in Horatio that made him want to crawl across the polished desk and leave a few wrinkles in the Chief's tailor-made suit, but a measure of self-control that, in recent years he sometimes had lost, prevented him from doing it.

"Chief Daniels, are you asking me to politicize investigations in the Crime Lab? Are you suggesting that cases in high priority areas should get preferential treatment while other cases are either stonewalled or not investigated at all? Isn't our job to protect and serve the public…all of the public?" Horatio asked softly.

"I'm suggesting that you to look at the big picture, Horatio. Time is of the essence. Once the South Beach case is closed and an arrest is made, you can investigate whatever you please, but for now, I want your full and complete attention given to South Beach. Consider it an order," Chief Daniels answered noting Horatio's growing anger. "I'm doing this for the reputation and economy of this city, Horatio, no other reason."

"I hope you can convince yourself of that, Sir. Have a nice day," Horatio replied as he rose to leave.

The drive back to the Crime Lab was tense for the red-head. His mood alternated between frustration and rage. Throughout his career in law enforcement from his early days as a beat cop in New York to the head of the Crime Lab, he had always fought for the victims – all victims regardless of their status or lack of status. He had seen defense lawyers, prosecutors, and judges sometimes ignore crime victims treating them as collateral damage in the judicial system, but to his thinking, their needs should be paramount. While he couldn't undo the wrong that was done to them, he could help bring them justice and maybe at some point a little closure. So to be told to drop a case that he felt was worthy of investigation rankled him to the core.

This feeling was further complicated by his growing personal feelings for the victims in this case. True, Cynthia was technically not as directly affected as Ava, but her decision to take on the responsibility of raising a child that wasn't hers had in fact changed her life. Margaret Hernandez and little Ava deserve justice. Cynthia Bryton deserves answers. Chief Daniels' politically motivated orders didn't change his opinion one iota. He would just have to go about things in a different way. It may take a bit longer, but since Cynthia struck him as a patient woman and Ava was in a safe place, perhaps all wasn't lost.

Parking the Hummer, Horatio took out his phone and hit speed dialed Cynthia's number. After the third ring, she answered.

"Good morning, Horatio," Cynthia said as she cleaned up Ava's breakfast cereal.

"Good morning, ma'am. I…em… hope you slept well," Horatio answered with a smile.

"Well, sort of…my morning coffee was excellent though. Thanks for your thoughtfulness," Cynthia replied in her sweetest southern accent as she put the milk in the refrigerator.

"Glad to be of service," Horatio said as he watched a swarm of reporters recognize him, leave the Crime Lab steps, and begin making their way toward his vehicle.

Grimacing as he looked toward the reporters, Horatio added, "Cynthia, I…hate to tell you this but I have to take a raincheck on my meeting with Ava today. It may be a while before I can re-schedule. Something important has suddenly come up. I'm…em… being pulled in a different direction right now, but I'm not giving up on her case. Can you…em… understand where I'm coming from?"

"Oh, ok, sure, Horatio. I understand. I'm sure you have a lot on your plate and one thing I learned from Randy is that police work requires patience. Ava and I will be alright. No worries…all is well," Cynthia answered trying to hide her disappointment.

"It's important that you know that I'm not throwing in the towel on this one. Just trust me…please," Horatio replied as the reporters approached the Hummer with microphones in hand.

"Horatio, you know we talked about this last night. I trust you with Ava and in the way that are handling her case," Cynthia said sincerely.

"Sounds great, I have to go, but I'll be in touch soon. Take care of yourself and Ava, ok," Horatio said softly.

"I will do that Horatio. You take care as well," Cynthia replied with a sigh.

"Goodbye for now," Horatio said as he ended the call.

As he stepped out of the Hummer and began to answer the myriad of questions from the reporters gathered around him, Horatio couldn't help but wonder about Cynthia's measure of trust in him. It is one thing for her to trust him as a cop, but he had come to realize that he wanted her to trust him as a woman would trust a man. He had faced trust issues with women in the past and didn't want that repeated if this relationship were to turn into something deeper.

Several hours later, Cynthia and Alexx were seated in the beachfront dining area of the newest Thai restaurant on Ocean Drive in South Beach. The warm sun, ocean breeze, and delicious food made for a peaceful day as Cynthia sat facing the crystal blue ocean waters of the Atlantic with the breeze tousling her hair. The mere sight and smell of the ocean always had a calming effect on the brunette so Cynthia couldn't help but smile as she watched the waves wash up on the beach.

She had been disappointed by Horatio's call, but had made the decision to put complete faith in the dedicated cop that she was growing so fond of. If he had other cases that required his attention, then she would step back, be patient, and let him work them. Being pushy was not a character trait that Cynthia admired and she doubted that Horatio would appreciate that in a woman.

Her sister, Tina, and Randy had gone through a rough patch in their marriage because Tina couldn't understand the lifestyle of a cop. After a brief separation, the couple had gone into counseling and reconciled with Tina becoming more aware that it wasn't easy being a police officer's wife and Randy becoming more cognizant of his wife's needs. Things between them were much better now, but Cynthia had learned from that experience that relationships with police officers could be complicated. If she had any hopes of her friendship with Horatio developing deeper, she would have to embrace the demands of his job because for Horatio Caine, police work is his lifeblood.

"Girlfriend, I must say you look more relaxed than I have seen you in the past few weeks. I'm glad we got together today," Alexx said as she sipped her water.

"Me, too. Pardon the pun, but this is just what the doctor ordered, Alexx. I didn't realize how much I needed this break until today," Cynthia replied with a nod.

"Any regrets about taking Ava in to live with you?" Alexx asked sincerely.

"Oh no…no regrets at all. Just a few concerns," Cynthia answered.

"How are her nights…any improvement?" Alexx continued.

"Not really, but Dr. Smythe warned me that it would take time. I'm trying to learn to be patient. It's hard when your child is hurting, though," Cynthia replied.

"Have you spoken to Horatio about this like we discussed?" Alexx asked interestedly.

"Yes, I took your advice and consulted Dr. Smythe and she concurred with you so I spoke with Calleigh first and then Horatio last night," Cynthia answered twirling her straw in her water glass.

"You'll get answers soon. Horatio Caine never gives up. Calleigh used to say 'he was like a dog with a bone'," Alexx laughed.

"Horatio called this morning and said that he couldn't see us today, that something had come up and he would have to reschedule his meeting with Ava. I'm sure it's another case, but, just between us, I was hoping he could sort of expedite things. I know this sounds selfish of me, but Ava has such a good relationship with him. I really think he is the key to getting her to talk more about what is troubling her. I was hoping she might be put on the fast track. But for now, patience is the word," Cynthia replied as the appetizer was brought out to the table.

"That's not selfish, you're just thinking about your baby. Now…speaking of relationships…I must make a confession. Are you ready to listen?" Alexx asked her friend teasingly.

"You…a confession…who would have thought it…," Cynthia teased back with a smile.

"I actually brought your book over last night, but noticed the Hummer in front of your house, so I didn't interrupt. How are things going with Horatio… any news to share with me yet?" Alexx asked shyly.

Smiling as she looked down at her plate, Cynthia said, "Alexx, you were the first real friend I made when I moved to Miami. I don't mind sharing anything with you. What would you like to know?"

"Are you two…really seeing each other or am I reading more into things than are actually there," Alexx asked.

"We've seen each other a couple of times. We talk from time to time – mostly about Ava. I will say this that the time I have spent with Horatio has been wonderful. I can't lie to you Alexx; I would like to see more of him. As far as I'm concerned, the attraction is there," Cynthia answered.

"How do you think he feels?" Alexx queried.

"I don't know for sure. I wouldn't presume to answer for him. Last night and again this morning, he asked me to trust him. From my past experience, that's hard, but I sense that Horatio is different. I believe that I can trust him and that gives me hope that something deeper might develop," Cynthia replied.

"Don't compare Horatio with Greg, Cynthia," Alexx countered as the salads were served.

"Alexx, there is no comparison between the two. Greg is a part of my past. Greg is what he is – I hope he's happy now. I allowed myself to fall for him, so I take the blame for that. We just wanted different things in life. I wanted something special with a permanent commitment. Brent wanted benefits with no commitment whatsoever. I couldn't live that way, so it ended. End of story," Cynthia answered calmly.

"Do you still think you have some feelings for Greg?" Alexx asked softly.

"Greg and I were together since high school – many, many years – I will always care about him, but I am no longer in love with him, Alexx. I have moved on and I believe he has too," Cynthia replied.

"Well, it sounds like you are ready for whatever comes your way. Horatio can be a very complicated man, my friend. He needs a lot of tender loving care and understanding. Just a tip – things with him aren't always what they seem. Don't jump to conclusions – there are many layers to Horatio Caine. As you said earlier, patience is the word when dealing with him," Alexx said as the friends finished their lunch.

As the pair paid their check and rose to leave, Alexx said, "I think I'll go back and buy that purse I liked so much in the boutique down the street. Are you thinking about getting the one you were looking at?"

"It's a little too pricey for me, friend. I've got a little mouth to feed you know," Cynthia laughed in reply. "Go ahead, though, I need to visit the ladies room. I'll meet you at the boutique in couple of minutes."

As Alexx walked toward the back of the beachfront dining area and exited the restaurant through the rear entrance, Cynthia made her way through the crowded main dining room toward the ladies room. Glancing around the room, she was happily rendered speechless. Sitting at a table with his back to her sat a familiar figure in a dark suit a stark contrast to other diners in more casual beach attire. His sunglasses were folded neatly on the table, his rust colored hair slightly tousled, and he was opening a menu that the server had placed in front of him.

Smiling to herself, Cynthia was about to walk over to speak to him when a beautiful olive skinned woman with long wavy brown hair, wearing a tailored two piece white suit and red stiletto heels made her way to the table and took a seat directly in front of Horatio. Horatio stood as she was seated and reached over and took her hand as he seated himself again. Trying not to stare, Cynthia couldn't help but notice the affectionate smiles and glances exchanged between the pair. It was evident that Horatio and this stunning woman were quite fond of each other.

Setting aside her visit to the ladies room, Cynthia quickly headed back toward her table and left the restaurant through the back entrance smiling briefly at the busboy was clearing away the dishes. Not wanting to catch up with Alexx just yet, she stopped beside a bench on the street trying to collect her thoughts. Thinking back to when Horatio had called earlier, Cynthia remembered that he had mentioned being 'pulled in a different direction'. She had assumed that he meant a different crime investigation, but it appeared that her assumption was wrong. Perhaps it was a different personal direction rather than a professional direction.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Alexx returning with her purchase. "Hey, you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Alexx. Just the heat I guess. I guess this is my cue to call it a day," Cynthia answered with a slight smile as she tried to avoid Alexx's gaze.

"Are you ok to drive? I can drive you home and have Brian and Henry pick up your car…" Alexx began.

"I'm good. It's just the heat and maybe I'm a little tired from last night with Ava. I just need a nap. Thanks for the day, Alexx. It's been fun. I'll give you a call later," Cynthia replied as she began walking toward her car.

"OK, remember, call me," Alexx replied looking at her friend closely.

As she watched Cynthia drive away, a strange feeling came over Alexx Woods. Maybe it was the heat or being tired that had changed her friend's demeanor, but she highly doubted it. Alexx knew Cynthia well enough to know that something was amiss. It seems that perhaps Horatio isn't the only person with many layers.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Horatio strode into the Headquarters of MDPD as he ignored reporter's shouts and questions, nodded an acknowledgement to the receptionist, and made his way directly to Chief Daniels' first floor office. He and Mark Daniels had been colleagues in Homicide for a several years, but Mark had transferred to Internal Affairs working as a senior officer to an old nemesis - Rick Stetler. Possessing a ruthlessness that was even stronger than Rick's, Mark had made Chief by politicking his way all the way to the top.

Thinking back to his days working alongside him in Homicide, Horatio mumbled sarcastically, "And they say cream always rises to the top". He had only been called in for such a meeting once before and that was with a different Chief when he was appointed head of the Crime Lab. He had met once with Chief Daniels a few years ago when his Lab was under investigation. Horatio didn't relish such meetings, but knew that they were a necessary evil when dealing with the chain of command of a Police Department.

Standing outside the door with his hands on his hips, Horatio lightly rapped on the door as he waited to be invited in. Entering the office moments later, he found the Chief sitting at his desk with his eyes cast downward massaging his temples.

"Have a seat, Horatio. I appreciate your prompt response to my call," Chief Daniels said as he looked up at the red-headed Lieutenant.

"I…em… didn't think you would call if it wasn't something important, Chief Daniels," Horatio replied taking a seat in front of the Chief's desk.

"We've known each other a long time, Horatio. Could you skip the formalities and call me Mark?" Chief Daniels asked sincerely.

"Off the clock, yes, but we're on the clock now so out of respect for your position as my superior officer…," Horatio began staring squarely at the Chief.

"OK, fair enough. I take it you have you seen the morning news," the Chief said wearily.

"I have not. I was called out to South Beach early this morning. I received your call from there," Horatio answered without hesitation not mentioning that he had seen the news trucks gathering on the beach as he left the scene.

"Well allow me to enlighten you," the Chief replied picking up a television remote and flipping through the local news channels. Each channel showed exerts from morning news programs sensationalizing the crime scene at South Beach and the serial rapist story. The sight of overly zealous reporters misrepresenting the truth in an effort to gain better ratings was enough to turn Horatio's stomach, but he sat stoically in his chair awaiting the verbal barrage that he was sure would follow.

"Four assaults in a month and now a dead body this morning…the local and national news is all over this Horatio. Some international news agencies have also picked up the story. With Miami being considered the gateway to South America and a prime tourist destination in the United States and other countries abroad, it's bad for business. We've got to get a handle on this. Where does your investigation stand at this point?" the Chief asked leaning back in his chair.

"Two of my Criminalists and a Homicide Detective are working the scene as we speak. The ME is also there preparing to move the body to the morgue. Composite sketches have been sent out to the media and victims are being re-interviewed. Extra patrol has been assigned to work South Beach. We are doing all that the evidence will allow to solve this case and we will…with thorough, patient police work," Horatio answered calmly even though he was seething inside.

"What you don't seem to understand is that this could be an economic and public relations nightmare for the city if things get worse. The Mayor is demanding an end to this quickly. We need an arrest immediately. What other cases are you working on at the moment?" Chief Daniels asked intensely.

Inwardly bristling at Chief Daniels insinuation that his team wasn't working hard enough, Horatio took a deep breath and replied, "The Little Havana home invasion case is being worked by Eric Delko. The Lopez warehouse murder is under investigation and there are new developments in the Hernandez death that is leading me to re-open that case. We are diligently working the South Beach assaults as well."

"Come on, Horatio. Lopez was a former drug trafficker who was less than an up-standing citizen – put that case on hold for now. Did I hear you mention the Hernandez case? I thought it was closed. What kind of new developments could possibly cause the re-opening of that situation? Didn't the woman overdose?" Chief Daniels asked with a puzzled expression.

"Her grandchild may have some knowledge of events in the house on the night of the death that prove otherwise. I'm planning to interview her later today at the request of her guardian and psychologist. I believe that there's more to this investigation, Chief, and I am duty bound to follow it," Horatio replied firmly.

"Look, Horatio, from the report that I read in that case, the woman was broke and depressed as anybody would be. The child is probably just confused or maybe making up stories because she enjoys the attention. And isn't her guardian kind of new at motherhood, perhaps she is just not ready for the responsibilities of guardianship. You've closed the case…leave it closed. Turn your complete focus to South Beach which brings in a lot of tourist dollars to this community. Let's give attention to where attention is deserved," Chief Daniels replied leaning forward with his elbows on his desk.

Remembering the sight of a frightened Ava and a weary Cynthia curled up in bed the night before ignited a fury in Horatio that made him want to crawl across the polished desk and leave a few wrinkles in the Chief's tailor-made suit, but a measure of self-control that, in recent years he sometimes had lost, prevented him from doing it.

"Chief Daniels, are you asking me to politicize investigations in the Crime Lab? Are you suggesting that cases in high priority areas should get preferential treatment while other cases are either stonewalled or not investigated at all? Isn't our job to protect and serve the public…all of the public?" Horatio asked softly.

"I'm suggesting that you to look at the big picture, Horatio. Time is of the essence. Once the South Beach case is closed and an arrest is made, you can investigate whatever you please, but for now, I want your full and complete attention given to South Beach. Consider it an order," Chief Daniels answered noting Horatio's growing anger. "I'm doing this for the reputation and economy of this city, Horatio, no other reason."

"I hope you can convince yourself of that, Sir. Have a nice day," Horatio replied as he rose to leave.

The drive back to the Crime Lab was tense for the red-head. His mood alternated between frustration and rage. Throughout his career in law enforcement from his early days as a beat cop in New York to the head of the Crime Lab, he had always fought for the victims – all victims regardless of their status or lack of status. He had seen defense lawyers, prosecutors, and judges sometimes ignore crime victims treating them as collateral damage in the judicial system, but to his thinking, their needs should be paramount. While he couldn't undo the wrong that was done to them, he could help bring them justice and maybe at some point a little closure. So to be told to drop a case that he felt was worthy of investigation rankled him to the core.

This feeling was further complicated by his growing personal feelings for the victims in this case. True, Cynthia was technically not as directly affected as Ava, but her decision to take on the responsibility of raising a child that wasn't hers had in fact changed her life. Margaret Hernandez and little Ava deserve justice. Cynthia Bryton deserves answers. Chief Daniels' politically motivated orders didn't change his opinion one iota. He would just have to go about things in a different way. It may take a bit longer, but since Cynthia struck him as a patient woman and Ava was in a safe place, perhaps all wasn't lost.

Parking the Hummer, Horatio took out his phone and hit speed dialed Cynthia's number. After the third ring, she answered.

"Good morning, Horatio," Cynthia said as she cleaned up Ava's breakfast cereal.

"Good morning, ma'am. I…em… hope you slept well," Horatio answered with a smile.

"Well, sort of…my morning coffee was excellent though. Thanks for your thoughtfulness," Cynthia replied in her sweetest southern accent as she put the milk in the refrigerator.

"Glad to be of service," Horatio said as he watched a swarm of reporters recognize him, leave the Crime Lab steps, and begin making their way toward his vehicle.

Grimacing as he looked toward the reporters, Horatio added, "Cynthia, I…hate to tell you this but I have to take a raincheck on my meeting with Ava today. It may be a while before I can re-schedule. Something important has suddenly come up. I'm…em… being pulled in a different direction right now, but I'm not giving up on her case. Can you…em… understand where I'm coming from?"

"Oh, ok, sure, Horatio. I understand. I'm sure you have a lot on your plate and one thing I learned from Randy is that police work requires patience. Ava and I will be alright. No worries…all is well," Cynthia answered trying to hide her disappointment.

"It's important that you know that I'm not throwing in the towel on this one. Just trust me…please," Horatio replied as the reporters approached the Hummer with microphones in hand.

"Horatio, you know we talked about this last night. I trust you with Ava and in the way that are handling her case," Cynthia said sincerely.

"Sounds great, I have to go, but I'll be in touch soon. Take care of yourself and Ava, ok," Horatio said softly.

"I will do that Horatio. You take care as well," Cynthia replied with a sigh.

"Goodbye for now," Horatio said as he ended the call.

As he stepped out of the Hummer and began to answer the myriad of questions from the reporters gathered around him, Horatio couldn't help but wonder about Cynthia's measure of trust in him. It is one thing for her to trust him as a cop, but he had come to realize that he wanted her to trust him as a woman would trust a man. He had faced trust issues with women in the past and didn't want that repeated if this relationship were to turn into something deeper.

Several hours later, Cynthia and Alexx were seated in the beachfront dining area of the newest Thai restaurant on Ocean Drive in South Beach. The warm sun, ocean breeze, and delicious food made for a peaceful day as Cynthia sat facing the crystal blue ocean waters of the Atlantic with the breeze tousling her hair. The mere sight and smell of the ocean always had a calming effect on the brunette so Cynthia couldn't help but smile as she watched the waves wash up on the beach.

She had been disappointed by Horatio's call, but had made the decision to put complete faith in the dedicated cop that she was growing so fond of. If he had other cases that required his attention, then she would step back, be patient, and let him work them. Being pushy was not a character trait that Cynthia admired and she doubted that Horatio would appreciate that in a woman.

Her sister, Tina, and Randy had gone through a rough patch in their marriage because Tina couldn't understand the lifestyle of a cop. After a brief separation, the couple had gone into counseling and reconciled with Tina becoming more aware that it wasn't easy being a police officer's wife and Randy becoming more cognizant of his wife's needs. Things between them were much better now, but Cynthia had learned from that experience that relationships with police officers could be complicated. If she had any hopes of her friendship with Horatio developing deeper, she would have to embrace the demands of his job because for Horatio Caine, police work is his lifeblood.

"Girlfriend, I must say you look more relaxed than I have seen you in the past few weeks. I'm glad we got together today," Alexx said as she sipped her water.

"Me, too. Pardon the pun, but this is just what the doctor ordered, Alexx. I didn't realize how much I needed this break until today," Cynthia replied with a nod.

"Any regrets about taking Ava in to live with you?" Alexx asked sincerely.

"Oh no…no regrets at all. Just a few concerns," Cynthia answered.

"How are her nights…any improvement?" Alexx continued.

"Not really, but Dr. Smythe warned me that it would take time. I'm trying to learn to be patient. It's hard when your child is hurting, though," Cynthia replied.

"Have you spoken to Horatio about this like we discussed?" Alexx asked interestedly.

"Yes, I took your advice and consulted Dr. Smythe and she concurred with you so I spoke with Calleigh first and then Horatio last night," Cynthia answered twirling her straw in her water glass.

"You'll get answers soon. Horatio Caine never gives up. Calleigh used to say 'he was like a dog with a bone'," Alexx laughed.

"Horatio called this morning and said that he couldn't see us today, that something had come up and he would have to reschedule his meeting with Ava. I'm sure it's another case, but, just between us, I was hoping he could sort of expedite things. I know this sounds selfish of me, but Ava has such a good relationship with him. I really think he is the key to getting her to talk more about what is troubling her. I was hoping she might be put on the fast track. But for now, patience is the word," Cynthia replied as the appetizer was brought out to the table.

"That's not selfish, you're just thinking about your baby. Now…speaking of relationships…I must make a confession. Are you ready to listen?" Alexx asked her friend teasingly.

"You…a confession…who would have thought it…," Cynthia teased back with a smile.

"I actually brought your book over last night, but noticed the Hummer in front of your house, so I didn't interrupt. How are things going with Horatio… any news to share with me yet?" Alexx asked shyly.

Smiling as she looked down at her plate, Cynthia said, "Alexx, you were the first real friend I made when I moved to Miami. I don't mind sharing anything with you. What would you like to know?"

"Are you two…really seeing each other or am I reading more into things than are actually there," Alexx asked.

"We've seen each other a couple of times. We talk from time to time – mostly about Ava. I will say this that the time I have spent with Horatio has been wonderful. I can't lie to you Alexx; I would like to see more of him. As far as I'm concerned, the attraction is there," Cynthia answered.

"How do you think he feels?" Alexx queried.

"I don't know for sure. I wouldn't presume to answer for him. Last night and again this morning, he asked me to trust him. From my past experience, that's hard, but I sense that Horatio is different. I believe that I can trust him and that gives me hope that something deeper might develop," Cynthia replied.

"Don't compare Horatio with Greg, Cynthia," Alexx countered as the salads were served.

"Alexx, there is no comparison between the two. Greg is a part of my past. Greg is what he is – I hope he's happy now. I allowed myself to fall for him, so I take the blame for that. We just wanted different things in life. I wanted something special with a permanent commitment. Brent wanted benefits with no commitment whatsoever. I couldn't live that way, so it ended. End of story," Cynthia answered calmly.

"Do you still think you have some feelings for Greg?" Alexx asked softly.

"Greg and I were together since high school – many, many years – I will always care about him, but I am no longer in love with him, Alexx. I have moved on and I believe he has too," Cynthia replied.

"Well, it sounds like you are ready for whatever comes your way. Horatio can be a very complicated man, my friend. He needs a lot of tender loving care and understanding. Just a tip – things with him aren't always what they seem. Don't jump to conclusions – there are many layers to Horatio Caine. As you said earlier, patience is the word when dealing with him," Alexx said as the friends finished their lunch.

As the pair paid their check and rose to leave, Alexx said, "I think I'll go back and buy that purse I liked so much in the boutique down the street. Are you thinking about getting the one you were looking at?"

"It's a little too pricey for me, friend. I've got a little mouth to feed you know," Cynthia laughed in reply. "Go ahead, though, I need to visit the ladies room. I'll meet you at the boutique in couple of minutes."

As Alexx walked toward the back of the beachfront dining area and exited the restaurant through the rear entrance, Cynthia made her way through the crowded main dining room toward the ladies room. Glancing around the room, she was happily rendered speechless. Sitting at a table with his back to her sat a familiar figure in a dark suit a stark contrast to other diners in more casual beach attire. His sunglasses were folded neatly on the table, his rust colored hair slightly tousled, and he was opening a menu that the server had placed in front of him.

Smiling to herself, Cynthia was about to walk over to speak to him when a beautiful olive skinned woman with long wavy brown hair, wearing a tailored two piece white suit and red stiletto heels made her way to the table and took a seat directly in front of Horatio. Horatio stood as she was seated and reached over and took her hand as he seated himself again. Trying not to stare, Cynthia couldn't help but notice the affectionate smiles and glances exchanged between the pair. It was evident that Horatio and this stunning woman were quite fond of each other.

Setting aside her visit to the ladies room, Cynthia quickly headed back toward her table and left the restaurant through the back entrance smiling briefly at the busboy was clearing away the dishes. Not wanting to catch up with Alexx just yet, she stopped beside a bench on the street trying to collect her thoughts. Thinking back to when Horatio had called earlier, Cynthia remembered that he had mentioned being 'pulled in a different direction'. She had assumed that he meant a different crime investigation, but it appeared that her assumption was wrong. Perhaps it was a different personal direction rather than a professional direction.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Alexx returning with her purchase. "Hey, you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Alexx. Just the heat I guess. I guess this is my cue to call it a day," Cynthia answered with a slight smile as she tried to avoid Alexx's gaze.

"Are you ok to drive? I can drive you home and have Brian and Henry pick up your car…" Alexx began.

"I'm good. It's just the heat and maybe I'm a little tired from last night with Ava. I just need a nap. Thanks for the day, Alexx. It's been fun. I'll give you a call later," Cynthia replied as she began walking toward her car.

"OK, remember, call me," Alexx replied looking at her friend closely.

As she watched Cynthia drive away, a strange feeling came over Alexx Woods. Maybe it was the heat or being tired that had changed her friend's demeanor, but she highly doubted it. Alexx knew Cynthia well enough to know that something was amiss. It seems that perhaps Horatio isn't the only person with many layers.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Jody Prentiss sat in her compact car in the late afternoon traffic on the Causeway marveling at her luck. She had just completed her first day as a substitute file clerk at the Miami-Dade County Crime Lab and was reveling in her success.

Upon her arrival, she had immediately established a friendly rapport with her supervisor, a middle-aged woman named Connie, who seemed more like an older sister than an authority figure. She also felt that she had made an impression with Paula, the receptionist, who Jody believed couldn't find fault in anyone let alone someone with a face as innocent as hers. Jody knew that if she could establish trust bonds with those around her, they could be the catalyst for achieving her primary goal for working at the Crime Lab. It was very important for her to blend in with the staff, establish trust, and make friends if her plans were to work out and in her mind, today had been the first step in that direction.

At lunch, Connie had indicated that Melissa, the employee she was replacing while on maternity leave, had hinted about being unsure of her return to work after the birth of the baby. So, according to Connie, if her work was good, and Lieutenant Caine was impressed, the position might be permanent. She raved about how wonderful it was to work the day shift under the direction of Lieutenant Horatio Caine. She pointed out how he made everyone feel like family and how dedicated he was to the 'team concept'. In Connie's opinion, Lieutenant Horatio Caine was the ultimate boss.

Jody pretended to be thrilled to hear the news, while silently smirking 'if she only knew'. In fact Jody inwardly laughed as she thought that she was in no way interested in a permanent position with the Crime Lab. She had bigger goals in mind, goals that would come to fruition once her boyfriend was released from Miami-West Prison in a few months.

As traffic began to crawl again, Jody thought of Jason and smiled. She had known Jason Larimore for years being the best friend of his former girlfriend, Angie Hernandez. In fact she and Angie had been inseparable since grade school and she had actually met Jason through her friendship with a naïve Angie. She and Angie had shared everything – school lunches as children, secrets as middle schoolers, clothing as high schoolers, and beauty tips as young women – little did she know that they would soon share something else – Jason Larimore.

Falling in love with her best friend's boyfriend wasn't in her plans, and for a time Jody actually felt guilty about the situation, but eventually resigned herself to her feelings and accepted it. Jason had picked up on her affection almost immediately and seemed to enjoy the plight that Jody found herself in. He seemed oblivious as to how conflicted she was and as he began to make amorous advances, she became too smitten with him to care.

She and Jason soon began a relationship that was mostly physical and for years had seen each other behind Angie's back. At first, it seemed exciting and strangely erotic having a special secret that Angie was always asking about. But, after a while it started to bother her that Jason considered Angie his 'public girl' while saving her for clandestine trysts when Angie wasn't around. She had once considered revealing the truth to her unsuspecting friend, but knew that if she were to double-cross Jason, their relationship would be over for good. So, she became contented to play second fiddle to Angie with no one, especially her best friend, ever knowing her true relationship with Jason Larimore.

Jason's arrest had ended things between them for a time, and she and Angie had continued their one-sided friendship throughout Angie's pregnancy and subsequent birth of her daughter, a child Jody pretended to love but actually deeply resented because she had hoped to be the woman to give Jason a child. She had always thought that a pregnancy might force him to drop Angie and embrace her for the child's sake if nothing else. She had even thought of trying to become pregnant, but Jason had always insisted on being careful so nothing had worked out in that regard.

Then, Angie turned up pregnant, but much to Angie's chagrin, Jason, who didn't want the responsibilities of fatherhood, chose to believe Jorge Lopez was the father. While Jody pretended to be supportive of her heartbroken friend, she knew that a baby could establish a permanent tie for the estranged couple if Jason came to his senses and recognized his daughter. Jody's worst fear was that even though Angie and Jason had broken up before he was sent to prison, the possibility of a reconciliation always existed as long as a kid was in the picture. So despite her jealously, she had stayed close to Angie if for no other reason than to discourage and monitor any contact Angie might re-establish with Jason after he was sent away to Miami-West.

Then, two years ago, Angie's car went off the rode into a drainage ditch and she was killed. The little girl, Ava, was living with her grandmother, a woman who wanted no part of Jason Larimore so Jody knew she had the green light to be the object of Jason's affections if he would have her. She had begun writing letters to him and about three months after Angie's death, started regular visits to the prison. The pair had quickly picked up where they left off and now that Jason's release date was drawing closer, her hopes of a life with Jason could come true if her plans worked out. And this unlikely job at the Crime Lab could go a long way in making those dreams come true.

Parking her car and entering her studio apartment, Jody took a look around. She had always wanted better than this and was determined to have it and have it on her terms. If she could work hard and be patient, all of this would change. Jason wanted her to keep her eyes and ears open for any news about the Jorge Lopez investigation and what leads the police might be working on. Jason was working furiously to track down news of the money that he had stashed away before going inside because that would be their 'starting out' funds once he gained his release and the couple left the country. If Jason found just a portion of his funds, they could live like royalty in their new home. That was what Jody had dreamed of because she had grown tired of struggles and heartache that she and her family had endured in the last few years. She wanted the good life, she wanted it now, and nothing would stop her from getting it.

One thing that she would have to remember to do at the Crime Lab was to keep her emotions in check when it came to Lieutenant Horatio Caine. Jody hated Lieutenant Caine as passionately as she loved Jason Larimore and it had nothing to do with Jason himself, but everything to do with her family and Horatio Caine's treatment of them. Given the misery that the Lieutenant had caused her family five years ago, he deserved his just desserts and she would delight in seeing him get them. Yes, if she could help Jason get the information he was looking for and bring down Horatio Caine at the same time, she would have really hit the jackpot and life would be sweet. For now, her objective was clear, and she believed that patience would pay off in the end.

Shortly after 9:00 P.M., an exhausted Horatio Caine entered his darkened condo, tossed his keys on the kitchen counter and made his way to his bedroom. Slipping out of his shoes, he shrugged off his jacket laying it on the bed and pulled his shirt from his pants. Stepping into his bathroom, he began peeling off his clothing as he prepared a hot shower. Turning away from the mirror so that he could avoid his weary reflection, he entered the shower hoping it would bring him back to life. As the water flowed freely over his red-head and down his slumped shoulders, he was glad he had resisted the temptation to lie down before showering knowing that if he had, he would have been asleep in a matter of seconds.

Emerging from the shower a short time later, he slipped into a pair of jogging shorts and an MDPD t-shirt, combed through his wet hair and headed down the hall toward the great room. Realizing he had once again skipped lunch and was hungry, he checked the refrigerator happy to see that Mrs. Jenkins had left him a plate. As he popped the plate into the microwave and opened a beer, he sighed leaning against the counter. Looking around the kitchen, he felt the contrast between his home and the world around him. The silence of his home screamed loneliness. He was eating alone— once again, eating alone.

The ding of the microwave interrupted his thoughts as he removed his plate and took his dinner over to the table, hurriedly woofing it down hoping to change his frame of mind. Pot roast and fresh vegetables, a Mrs. Jenkins specialty, hit the spot and cured Horatio's instant need for nourishment. Whenever Mrs. Jenkins cooked for her family, which was often, she always remembered to bring generous portions to work with her the next day for her employer and Horatio always rewarded her thoughtfulness when he wrote her check for the month including a more than generous tip.

_Calling him her adopted son, Mrs. Jenkins always said, "You know, Lieutenant, I long for the day when you don't need me anymore. You are too good a man to be without a woman – but not just any woman, a woman of quality. Don't forget that Lieutenant. There are women out there and then there are women of quality and I know that a man like you can tell the difference."_

Placing the plate and eating utensils into the sink, Horatio took his beer and stepped out onto the deck for a bit of fresh air. Standing against the deck railing and inhaling the warm sea breeze, he looked down at the beach below. It had been a long day at the Lab and Horatio wanted to put the day out of his head for a while, but, sadly, found it impossible.

The South Beach case was taking on a life of its own. Progress had been made, but it was slower than the brass expected. The latest victim had been identified and a cause of death determined – death by strangulation after a sexual assault. He had personally reached out to the Media through a news conference asking the public for calm and help as an up-dated sketch of the suspect was released via news conference. Chief Daniels had insisted on setting up a tip hotline, which Horatio unsuccessfully cautioned against because he knew that it could be counterproductive. And sure enough, as soon as it was established, every head case in South Florida began calling in bogus tips sending the already exhausted cops into a frenzy as they tried to investigate every call.

Horatio noted that the beach was quieter tonight, a lot less noisy than a typical summer evening in South Beach, probably because of the tense mood of the city. Horatio had grown used to the hustle and bustle of the popular tourist attraction as he had lived there since his move to Miami from New York. Tonight, it seemed surreal seeing the beach without its usual revelers. _"At least people are taking the situation seriously Maybe that's a start in ending this thing",_ Horatio thought wearily as he sat down in a chaise lounge.

While the unknown elements of this case bothered him, Horatio realized something else was bothering him. He hadn't heard a word from Cynthia since she e-mailed him Marisol's memorial plans yesterday afternoon. He had hoped for a quiet dinner with the emerald-eyed brunette to discuss the plans and enjoy pleasant conversation, but, circumstances didn't allow it. Horatio recalled the texts and calls exchanged between them with a wince. He hadn't expected his dinner invitation to be turned down, although he could understand the dilemma Cynthia faced. It wasn't easy being a single parent and Cynthia was coping as best she could.

After receiving his text asking her out for dinner, Cynthia had called in her apologies to his voicemail saying, "_Hi…em, Horatio, I got your text but am unable to find a sitter for Ava for tonight. Jamie made the varsity cheerleading squad this year and has gone off to cheer camp for a week. Alexx and Henry have plans for the evening so I'm sort of grounded for a while. I'll e-mail you everything for your approval. Just let me know what you think before our board meeting tomorrow night."_

Since this case was making him put in longer hours with his shift ending at 9 each night and Ava's bedtime routine was shaky at best, he thought it best not to just drop by with an Italian take-out as he would have liked. Watching a couple walk hand-in-hands down the beach, he polished off the remainder of his beer wishing he had someone to talk to tonight.

Chief Daniels had gotten to him and a shoulder to lean on would be such a blessing. He found it ironic that tonight, the man who took care of others, wished that he had someone to care for him. It was growing incredibly hard watching the world pass before him 'paired up' yet always feeling so alone. Perhaps it was the fatigue, the sadness, or maybe the side effects of his dinner, but within a matter of minutes, Horatio found himself drifting off to a troubled sleep with his empty beer bottle in his lap as the tide began moving in toward the shore.

Cynthia sat in a booth at "Pizza Playground" watching Ava devour the last bites of her cheese pizza slice as she picked at her salad. Since Jamie was away, she had to take the seven year old with her to the 'Enlightening' Board Meeting earlier tonight. The group had met at the community library's conference room gaining access to the room free of charge since the group focused on children's literacy in the area.

Ava had sat beside her throughout the meeting quietly coloring in her new coloring book so Cynthia kept her promise to take her to the children's restaurant for the 'family night special'. She had promised the child an hour of playtime as a bribe for good behavior since the elements of the board meeting could be quite boring for a little girl. As Ava ran toward the indoor jungle gym for playtime, Cynthia reflected back to the meeting a half-hour ago.

The group had discussed financial statements, evaluations of the summer events, plans for the Back-To-School Bash on Labor Day Weekend along with the events for October and November. Then the discussion of the Marisol Caine event was on the agenda with Cynthia presenting an outline of plans along with Horatio's approval. Everyone was impressed with her plans with only Martie being a bit skeptical that she could really pull it off. As the group adjourned and walked toward their cars, Anna took Cynthia aside and said, "Ignore the crap that comes out of Martie's mouth. You can do this. The plans are great. She's just jealous that she isn't in charge of things."

"I don't know, Anna. It's a big responsibility. Horatio expects quality after all, it's his wife we're talking about and he's invested a lot of money in this. What if it flops? What if I'm in over my head? What if I fail everybody?" Cynthia asked dejectedly.

"You won't fail anybody. The event is under the 'Enlightening' umbrella so you have our support. Is it us you are worrying about failing or the handsome Lieutenant?" Anna asked teasingly.

"I worry about the whole scenario, Anna. I really do," Cynthia replied.

"You can do this, girlfriend. I have confidence in you. It takes a special woman to plan a memorial for the late wife of the man she is falling in love with…" Anna replied softly as she walked away toward her car.

After giving Ava an extra thirty minutes in the play area, Cynthia gathered the seven year old and began the late night drive toward her townhouse. Ava, totally exhausted, drifted off to sleep in the back seat, so the brunette had a quiet ride home. Horatio's invitation to dinner had stunned her especially after seeing him with his date at South Beach the day before yesterday. Perhaps it was a courtesy dinner since she was planning something for his late wife. After giving things some thought, Cynthia really couldn't blame him much. Who would want to get involved with a frumpy schoolteacher with a kid to raise when you have a beauty like that in your life?

Carrying Ava into the house and settling her into her bed, Cynthia changed into a sleep tee and went into the kitchen for a glass of milk. Turning on the television, she sat down to catch the weather forecast on the local news channel as she sipped her milk.

The lead off news story was the South Beach Assaults featuring a live interview with Lieutenant Horatio Caine of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. Watching Horatio skillfully manage the reporter's questions thrown at him; Cynthia's heart began to pound and her face flushed. She tried to focus on the story, but couldn't.

All she could focus on was Horatio. She couldn't help but notice how tired he looked. Was he getting enough sleep? Was he eating right? She doubted it remembering how Randy worked tenaciously on important cases living on fast food, black coffee, while catching only a few hours of sleep.

Shifting around in her chair, she wondered aloud,_ "Who is taking care of him? Where is he going for support?". _Cynthia reached for the remote and tried to turn the television off, but strangely she couldn't. She just sat staring at Horatio as he continued to conduct the news conference. He was talking to the City of Miami, but something about him was also speaking to directly to her and it had nothing to do with South Beach. Horatio needs somebody and he needs them now. "Can't anybody else see how exhausted he is or are they just blind?" Cynthia pondered aloud.

Anna's comment about her falling in love earlier in the evening had stung her pride a little, but in reality Cynthia knew Anna was only revealing the truth. She wasn't falling – she had already fallen – fallen head over heels in love with Lieutenant Horatio Caine- and try as she might, there wasn't a damn thing she could or really wanted do about it.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Cynthia awoke early the next morning to the sounds of Ava rumbling toward the great room. She knew that the child was eager for the coming day – shopping for school clothes and a trip to the Seaquarium, but considering the early hour of the morning and Cynthia's frame of mind, wished she had slept in for a couple of more hours. Ava was quite perceptive and Cynthia didn't want to deal the inquisitive youngster until she could somewhat collect her wits and gain control of her emotions.

Rolling over in bed and facing the far wall, Cynthia couldn't help but moan as she thought back to the night before. She had slept fitfully, awakening frequently during the night with her mind drifting back to Horatio's appearance on the late evening news.

His eyes had haunted her dreams and in her slumber she had longed to have him close to her so that she could offer him comfort and support. But, upon awakening, reality set in as she realized that her feelings were not reciprocated and that realization made her feel utterly helpless. As she closed her eyes, she noted how odd it seemed that a part of her felt at peace since she had admitted to herself her true feelings for Horatio Caine, while another part of her felt as if she were at war with herself over these same feelings. To fall in love with a man she barely knew was completely out of her character, but since meeting Horatio Caine she was beginning to explore a lot of things that were out of her character.

She knew nothing about this fascinating man other than what she had learned through their few evenings together. He seemed so guarded…so private and she dared not ask too many questions for fear of pushing him away. She knew nothing about his family. He never spoke of his parents or his childhood. She knew a little about his son – a handsome boy who looked much like his father as he had shown her a picture of him on July 4th at the beach.

He never spoke of his late wife – perhaps out of respect or maybe because he thought his personal life was none of Cynthia's business. It suddenly dawned on her that maybe the woman at the restaurant in South Beach was the person he chose to share himself with. They did appear to be engaged in intimate conversation and the glances exchanged between them were of a very personal nature.

"I thought falling in love was supposed to make one feel giddy and happy," she mumbled to herself wryly running a hand through her hair. "Yet for me it's a source of conflict. What is it about me that makes me love a man I know I'll never have? Didn't I learn anything from my experience with Greg?"

Seconds later she heard Ava bound through her bedroom door with a squeal, "Guess who's on t.v. today, CeeCee?"

"I don't know, Chickadee, could it be… Justin Bieber, perhaps…" Cynthia began as she forced a smile and turned toward the excited child standing beside her bed.

"No, ma'am. It's Horatio. He's on t.v.…look…I'll show you," Ava replied as she took the remote from the bedside table and turned the bedroom television on to the local news channel. The station was broadcasting a repeat of Horatio's news conference from the day before and Cynthia was once again mesmerized by the both the visage and words that emerged from the mouth of the red-headed crime fighter.

Climbing into the bed and snuggling beside, Ava asked softly, "Why does Horatio look mad?"

"He's not mad, Sweetie. He's worried and tired…he's trying to keep bad things from happening to innocent people and that's a very hard job for a police officer," Cynthia replied noticing Horatio's tight jawline.

"Who is he talking to?" Ava asked interestedly.

"He is talking to the people of Miami. He needs everyone's help to keep people safe and that's what he's asking for," Cynthia replied as she gathered Ava close.

"Is that why I can't go on the field trip to his work?" Ava asked quietly.

"Well, sort of…Ava, Horatio is working on a very important case right now and the only way we can support him is to let him do his work and not disturb him…ok," Cynthia answered laying her head on top of Ava's mass of uncombed hair.

"I miss Horatio. Do you miss Horatio, CeeCee?" Ava asked looking up at the brunette.

Smiling down at the child, Cynthia remembered the feel of Horatio's lips upon hers and the warmth of being in his strong arms and replied, "Yes, Ava, I miss him very much. I really do."

"I wish Horatio was my dad, CeeCee. Jamie and Lexi have nice dads. Why can't I have one?" Ava asked sincerely.

Upon hearing those words, Cynthia was rendered speechless. In the year she had spent in her classroom and during the afternoon tutorial sessions, Ava had never mentioned her father. In the few weeks she had lived in her home, the child had never uttered a word about her father. She had spoken occasionally about her late mother and discussed Margaret at length, but never, at any time, mentioned her father.

Cynthia had always wondered if she had ever seen or met her father and why he had no presence in her life. Was he alive or dead? Could he be looking for Ava and not know where she was? Could Ava be the product of a relationship where her father knew about her, but wanted no part of her – maybe he was a married man or perhaps she was the product of a 'one night stand' fathered by a man who just didn't want the responsibilities of supporting and rearing a child.

Horatio had told her during the guardianship hearing that nothing was known of her father and she had no reason to believe that not to be true. But still, somebody had fathered this child and at some point in her life Ava would expect some answers about whom and where he was.

Ava's words led her to think back to her own father and their relationship. Cynthia smiled when she remembered her own childhood, being the quintessential 'daddy's little girl'. She had a wonderful relationship with her late father and thought of him every day. The bond between them was so strong that even death couldn't begin to sever it.

By not having a father-figure in her life, Cynthia knew that Ava was missing out on one of the most important relationships a little girl could have, and she was totally unable to replace what the child was missing.

Allowing her curiosity to get the better of her, Cynthia queried, "Ava, you do have a father, somewhere. Have you ever met him or did anybody ever tell you anything about him?"

"No ma'am. I asked about him a few times – mostly for school projects. Mommy said we didn't need him and Nana said he was bad. That's all I know," Ava replied flatly.

"OK…Why would you want Horatio to be to your father?" Cynthia probed further.

"He would teach me things, buy me lots of fun stuff, and protect you and me," Ava answered looking up into Cynthia's green eyes.

"Ava there's a lot more to being a father than 'buying lots of fun stuff' and don't I teach you things and protect you," Cynthia asked with a warm smile as she rubbed Ava's brown locks

"You teach me a lot of important school stuff and buy me clothes and food. I like that, but Horatio brought me a bike and taught me about fireworks and he would protect us from the bad man at night," Ava answered softly.

"What bad man, Ava?" asked Cynthia seizing the opportunity to question the child.

"Em…I don't know," Ava replied looking away from Cynthia.

"Ava, was someone in your Nana's house on the night she died that you are afraid to talk about? Are you afraid that someone is going to hurt you?" Cynthia asked softly, but firmly, lifting Ava's chin and looking into her eyes.

"I can't talk about that or bad things will happen," Ava replied sliding out of the bed and walking toward the door.

"Ava, stop right there!" Cynthia said firmly as the child turned around and faced the bed. Throwing back the comforter and climbing out of the bed, Cynthia walked toward the seven year old and knelt down on the floor in front of her.

"Listen Chickadee," she said taking her hands in hers, "I will not allow anyone to hurt either one of us. You don't have to be afraid to tell me about what happened the night your Nana died. When you are ready to talk about what you know, I am here to listen and no one will get hurt. I will protect you with everything I have."

"Can I talk to you and Horatio together about the night Nana died so he can protect us both?" Ava asked shyly.

"If that is what you want, I'll see what I can do," Cynthia answered realizing she might be making a promise she might not be able to keep. "Ava, you trust Horatio a lot…don't you?"

"Yes ma'am. I trust him and I love him too," the child replied as she ran across the hall to her room.

"You are not by yourself, Chickadee. Heaven help us, but you are not by yourself," Cynthia said softly as she rose from the floor and headed toward the kitchen for a much needed coffee.

Horatio entered the Crime Lab with his coffee in hand and headed toward the elevators with thoughts of the previous day fresh on his mind. He had slept for a few hours in the chaise lounge on the deck only to be awakened by raindrops from a stray shower that had popped up during the night.

Finding it hard to go back to sleep after the rain sent him inside, he had watched a late night baseball game on the television before catching a few hours of shut-eye dreading the sound of the alarm that went off at 5 AM.

A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. "H, you are eating light this morning…watching that waistline a little more?"

"Ah…good morning, Eric. How was your evening, brother?" Horatio answered with a smile.

"Short…much too short. In fact, I think I just left here a few minutes ago. I did hear from an officer on patrol that South Beach was quiet last night. Maybe we can catch a break with this thing…you think?" the tall CSI asked as the elevator doors opened.

"Possibly. I expect things to slow down some…the perp knows we've got people everywhere. But he will re-surface again. I also fear copycat cases in other parts of the city from someone who wants his share of the attention. We can't let our guard down Eric," Horatio replied sipping his coffee.

"I hear ya', man. Hey, you said you wanted to speak to me about something personal. I'm available when you are," Eric said looking at his brother-in-law intently.

"Yes, I need you to step into my office when you have a minute…ok," Horatio said softly.

"Sure, right now good for you?" Eric asked.

"Let's go," Horatio answered as the pair exited the elevators and started down the hall toward Horatio's office.

Setting his coffee down on the desk, Horatio took his seat and motioned for Eric to seat himself in a nearby chair.

"Eric, I have recently approved some plans for Mari's charity memorial that I want to share with you. These plans were shared with the Cynthia's group last evening and although I haven't heard anything definite from her yet, I trust these have been given the green light. Tell me what you think…" Horatio began sliding a copy of Cynthia's e-mailed plans across his desk.

Taking a minute to peruse the plans, the young man's eyes lit up as he replied, "I like this, H. I really do. Did you come up with these ideas? An event at a children's hospital, 'goodie' bags with a holiday theme, Santa Claus, and a reception?"

"I did not, Eric. These are all Cynthia's ideas. I'm only providing funding at this point. I just want to keep you in the loop as to what is going on. I'd also like to share this with your parents too. You all should be involved in this with me," Horatio replied.

"My folks would be honored and so pleased with all of this. Cynthia's sensitivity to sick children and their families blows me away. Mari would like her. My entire family would like her, Horatio. May I show a copy of this to my family? I am planning to see them this weekend. They'd love to see you a little more too," Eric said softly.

"Of course, Brother. I'll touch base with Cynthia and let you know if anything changes," Horatio said with a slight smile.

"Thanks…and Horatio…this lady deserves something special for her hard work. Make it happen, ok," Eric said with a smile as he rose to leave.

"Working on that Eric…working on that," Horatio replied with a nod.

As Horatio polished off the remainder of his coffee, he heard the chirp of his phone inside his jacket pocket. Reaching for it, he read the text message and raised his eyebrows. He had been waiting for this message…eagerly waiting for this.

'_Have news for you_

_Need to talk ASAP_

_Bayside Park at Noon?_

_Let me know'_

Answering in the affirmative and hitting the send key, Horatio breathed a deep sigh. Maybe this meeting would provide him some much needed answers. The South Beach case was wide open with too many loose ends for his liking, his team was being controlled by Mark Daniels who didn't know his hands from his posterior (to politely put it), he was overworked and in need of some serious down time. He had never seriously thought of retiring until the wee hours of this morning. But on days like this, the 'R' word seemed quite appealing.

Heading back to the reception area, Horatio saw a face that seemed vaguely familiar. "Em…excuse me, ma'am. I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine. Have we met?"

"Not officially sir. I'm Jody Prentiss…the temporary file clerk. I'm filling in for Paula who is going to be a bit late this morning. Her little girl is sick," the young woman replied as she rose and extended her hand across the desk toward Horatio.

"I see…so you were assigned by the temp agency that I contacted…" Horatio began.

"Yes, sir. Thanks for giving me the opportunity. It means a lot to me. I've always admired police work. I find it extremely fascinating," Jody said with a warm smile.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Prentiss. I hope you enjoy your time with us. Let me know if I can be of assistance to you," Horatio answered shaking the young woman's hand.

"I'm sure that I will enjoy this assignment immensely, Lieutenant. I value your support," Jody said with a nod.

As Horatio walked toward the entrance, Natalia Boa Vista approached the reception area with an armload of files and a bright smile. "Good morning, Jody…isn't it? These files can be returned to the areas designated on the sticky note on top. Make sure the seal stays intact so that no reports are lost, ok."

"Yes ma'am. I'll take them up as soon as Paula gets in. Is that alright? I'm not supposed to leave this desk until she returns…" Jody began.

"Sure that's fine…one case is closed and the other is on hold for the moment. Have a good day," Natalia replied as she turned to return to her lab.

Looking at the top folder labeled **HERNANDEZ, MARGARET** and the second folder labeled** LOPEZ, JORGE**, Jody Prentiss couldn't help but marvel at how great her day would truly be.

Parking her car at Bayside Park at noon, Cynthia and Ava grabbed their lunch bags and headed toward the play area. The pair had spent the morning at the mall picking out school clothes, new sneakers, and a monogrammed book bag. Finally, near exhaustion, Cynthia had talked the excited soon-to-be second grader into grabbing sub sandwiches and spending and eating lunch at the park before their afternoon at the Seaquarium.

As they seated themselves at a picnic table, and spread out their sandwiches, chips, and drinks, Cynthia admonished Ava not to eat the cookie first and then said, "You know, Chickie, school starting soon is a good thing for us. It will take your mind off scary things and help me re-focus as well. It has been a short summer, but I hope you've had fun."

"I've had fun. I can't wait to see the dolphins today. I'm not so sure about second grade…will it be hard?" Ava asked haltingly.

"Not hard at all, you'll be fine. And yes, the dolphins are my favorite too; you know that dolphins are very athletic and smart. Just like you!" Cynthia added with a smile.

As she was about to take a bite of her sandwich, Cynthia was startled to hear a silky voice say, "Well, ladies this looks like a great way to spend a summer day."

Looking up, Cynthia saw Horatio smiling down at her and a thrilled Ava. Jumping up the child cried, "Horatio I saw you on t.v. this morning. I'm glad you aren't still mad."

"Mad? I don't understand..." Horatio responded looking toward Cynthia as she bit her top lip.

"Horatio, she doesn't understand about the news conference. She thinks you are mad about the South Beach thing," Cynthia replied.

"Well, sweetheart…I'm not mad, just very determined to catch the guy who is hurting people, that's all," Horatio answered sitting beside of Ava on the picnic table bench.

"OK, sounds good," Ava replied, "Can I go play now. I'm not that hungry anymore?"

"After three bowls of cereal, who would be?" Cynthia said with a smile. "Go ahead, but stay where I can see you."

Finding herself alone with Horatio, Cynthia felt a sense of calm surround her. She looked across the table at him and said, "Would you care for half of my sandwich, Horatio. I didn't expect to see you at a kid's park. If I had known you were going to be here, I would have brought you lunch."

"No worries…I'm good for the moment. How did things go last night at the Board Meeting?" Horatio asked with a tilt of his head.

"I was going to call you about the meeting last night, but after the news conference on television assumed you were busy. Everything is good to go for the memorial. I've already confirmed the date with the caterer and jolly old St. Nicholas himself," Cynthia said with a grin.

"Em…that's good news. I knew that you were the woman for the job. I spoke to Mari's brother about the plans and he is impressed. I appreciate all that you have done," Horatio replied sincerely.

"Anything to help. There's a lot more to be done, but right now we are in good shape and with school starting back for me tomorrow, I'll have a lot on my plate for a while," Cynthia said sipping her water.

"School starts for kids tomorrow…" Horatio began.

"Not kids, teachers only, but it's the end of my summer as I know it," Cynthia replied with a lopsided grin.

"I guess so…em…I was thinking about Labor Day last night. I'd love to have you at my place for dinner and a beach date…What do you think?" Horatio asked looking directly toward Cynthia.

Before she could answer, the brunette looked up and noticed a woman approaching the table from Horatio's back…the same one from the South Beach restaurant. Wearing a cream pantsuit and red heels, her wavy brown hair blew carelessly in the breeze. Every move and gesture exuded confidence and Cynthia was in awe just looking at her.

Approaching the table, she looked first at Horatio and then at Cynthia's wide eyed expression and asked, "Horatio thanks for agreeing to meet me here. I didn't know we would have a guest. Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Em…yes, Yelina…meet Cynthia Bryton. Cynthia…meet Yelina Salas," Horatio said softly as he watched the two women exchange glances.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

The next several days were a whirlwind for Cynthia. Her school year began the day after the brief meeting with Horatio and Yelina at Bayside Park as teacher preparation days were held on Thursday and Friday. The bevy of faculty meetings filled with information about new procedures and school policies for the upcoming academic year hardly took the brunette's mind off Horatio's unexpected invitation to his home on Labor Day. Always enjoying a good mystery novel, Cynthia had to admit that Horatio Caine was a mystery writer's dream. Every aspect of this man and their relationship stymied her as she tried to figure out what his possible reasons were in continuing to see her.

After preparing her classroom for twenty new first graders, Cynthia had assisted Anna, Melinda, Sherry, and Martie with the Back-To-School Bash in Liberty City on Saturday morning. After lunch, she and Ava and spent the remainder of the day shopping for school supplies and getting the two of them back-to-school haircuts, manicures, and pedicures. She had hoped the frenetic pace of the weekend would take her mind off her personal life, but there was little luck in that regard.

Thinking of her Labor Day plans, Cynthia wasn't sure if she had made the right decision or not when it came to Horatio's invitation. She thought back to Wednesday's lunchtime encounter in Bayside Park and how Yelina Salas' arrival coupled with Ava's accident had prevented her from giving Horatio an answer to his question right at the moment. Maybe it was fate or just plain luck that unexpected events had afforded her some much needed time to step back and think about the implications that continuing to see Horatio could lead to for both her and Ava.

Just as she and the chic Colombian beauty were about to exchange pleasantries, Cynthia heard a scream coming from the playground area. Ava had taken a tumble from the top of the jungle gym and landed on her right arm. That event resulted in an immediate postponement of the Seaquarium trip as the pair spent the afternoon in the Pediatrician's office getting x-rays for a possible broken arm.

Despite Cynthia's protestations, Horatio had insisted on accompanying them, but a call-out came in from the Crime Lab preventing that, so she and Ava ended up making the trip alone. A visibly concerned Horatio carried the whimpering child to the car and promised Cynthia that he would check in with them later. As she was hurriedly buckling Ava into the backseat, Cynthia overheard Horatio tell an on-looking Ms. Salas that he would be in touch with her later as well. And it was this scenario that had her stumped. Horatio Caine didn't come across as a man who toys with women's emotions. Yet, she had to admit, he was playing with hers like a fiddle.

The only thing that made any sense to Cynthia about their relationship is that Horatio might feel a sense of indebtedness to her for her role in organizing his wife's memorial and that perhaps by offering her a few 'sympathy dates' she would be fairly compensated. It occurred to her that once the memorial was held, Horatio would thank her politely, stop calling her and things would naturally end. That would make sense from his point of view, but Cynthia's unhappy dilemma was that she had somehow managed to fall in love with the striking red-head and she knew how painful that day would be for her when it eventually came.

Another complicating factor was Ava, the very person who had brought Horatio into her life. If Margaret Hernandez hadn't died leaving Ava homeless and alone, she would have never had any dealings with Horatio Caine. He would have been just another cop on the evening news to the schoolteacher. There was really no bond between the couple except Ava and Marisol's memorial as they have no mutual friends, business, or personal dealings with the exception of Alexx Woods.

Driving through mid-day traffic to the Pediatrician's Office, Cynthia chatted with Ava about the beginning of school trying to take the child's mind off the pain all the while hoping that Horatio would be too busy with his work to call but knowing inwardly that both she and Ava would be deeply hurt if he didn't.

Like her guardian, Ava was wild about the handsome Lieutenant and the more contact she had with him, the more attached she became. Was it fair to drag an already vulnerable child into an unpredictable adult relationship? Cynthia thought not, but like it or not Ava would always have feelings toward Horatio because of his treatment of her in the loss of her grandmother. Horatio was the only person Ava would even consider talking to concerning her night terrors, so, as Cynthia had determined weeks ago, Ava's feelings and her needs came first and Cynthia's issues would have to be put on the shelf whether she was comfortable with it or not.

True to his word, Horatio had sent a text during the doctor's visit inquiring about Ava's injury and then called later in the evening after the child had been put to bed to check on her status.

"_So, how is our wounded bird this evening? Are they sure that nothing is broken?" Horatio had asked his voice reflecting concern._

"_The doctor says no worries. She's just a little bruised and will be sore for a couple of days, but no broken bones or hairline fractures, thank goodness," Cynthia had replied her voice reflecting relief._

"_OK, let's watch her, though. Doctors can be wrong. Sometimes fractures show up later. Have you considered getting a second opinion?" Horatio queried._

"_Alexx and Henry will be home on Friday from Key West. They went on vacation for a few days while Jamie is away at Cheer Camp. I'll have Alexx check her then, but for now I trust her Pediatrician, Horatio. I do appreciate your concern. It means a lot to her…and to me as well," Cynthia answered sadly remembering Ava's wish for Horatio to be her father._

"_That sounds like a plan…I…em…would like to see you for Labor Day if you are interested. With all of this…what do you think? Can we work something out or should I plan to work that day?" Horatio asked softly._

"_Is the South Beach case requiring you to work on Labor Day?" Cynthia asked remembering the look of fatigue in his eyes at the park._

"_I work most holidays…when you are alone, work can be a much needed distraction," the red head answered flatly._

"_Oh…I guess you are right. I hadn't thought of it that way," Cynthia answered quietly._

"_Yes, and it also gives the others on my team much needed time off to spend with their families. So…I guess everyone wins," Horatio responded in a somber voice._

"_I'll bet the overtime helps a little on payday," Cynthia teased hoping to lighten Horatio's mood._

"_It certainly doesn't hurt," Horatio added slyly._

"_Well, em...I'd like to get together, there's something I need to discuss with you, but a late evening won't work for me due to the first day of class being the next day. I've got to get Ava placed in her class as well, so something early in the afternoon or evening?" Cynthia asked._

"_I'll pick you up at 5 and surprise you…ok," Horatio replied silkily._

"_Looking forward to it…and…em…take care Horatio," Cynthia answered resisting the urge to say more._

"_I'll call you tomorrow, rest well," Horatio said ending the call._

For Horatio, the Labor Day Holiday couldn't come fast enough. The South Beach case was at a complete stand-still with the perpetrator cooling his heels until the extra attention being given to the case fizzled out. Horatio couldn't understand why Chief Daniels didn't understand that sometimes less is actually more. In his experience as a police officer, Horatio had learned that when you make a perp believe that you aren't looking, they will get bolder and make a blunder that leads you right to them. But, when you focus completely on one case, they will almost always go underground in order to draw the attention away from the case.

After working twelve hour shifts on Friday, Saturday and Sunday, Horatio pulled into the driveway of Yelina Salas' home on Sunday evening embarrassed to be so exhausted. Sitting in the Hummer for a few moments to collect himself before entering the home of his sister-in-law, he rubbed his face hoping this visit would bring him good news – something positive about the Hernandez-Lopez cases. His cop's instinct told him that something was troubling Cynthia and he suspected that it must be due to Ava's continuing night terrors.

Cynthia's demeanor at Bayside Park hadn't escaped him. She chatted amiably with him, but tried to avoid eye contact much of the time keeping her focus of attention on Ava. Yelina's arrival and Ava's injury had prevented further conversation between them and he just had the gut feeling that there was something important left unsaid between them. At first he thought it was the cop in him that wanted to get inside of Cynthia's head and access her feelings, but something told him it was the man in him was giving his cop's instinct a serious run for its money.

Glancing up at the sun visor, he spotted the wedding picture of himself and Marisol. A part of him wanted to look away, mostly out of guilt. He had not been to the cemetery in weeks and strangely enough it hadn't bothered him until now. Granted he had been extremely busy with work lately, but meeting Cynthia and Ava also had a lot to do with the lack of visits.

In the early years after Marisol's death, he had actually looked forward to the cemetery visits. Her tree-shaded gravesite was quiet and he could find solace just sitting there and thinking of her and remembering their brief time together. It was almost as if visiting her gave him an opportunity to bond with her – and he had to admit that their relationship was so brief and rushed, that there had not been much time for strong bonds to form between the pair. He had always believed that there would be time to form bonds after their marriage, but her untimely murder ended those hopes.

Then, the visits changed and Horatio found himself either despondent or angry when leaving the gravesite. He felt that Marisol's murder had robbed him of his last chance of happiness. He also felt that he had robbed Marisol of her life by marrying her. She might still be alive if he hadn't married her, because the bullet that she took was meant for him. These feelings had carried over into his professional life through some questionable conduct on the job.

After one visit, he had left so despondent, he had thrown a suspect through a window after catching him attempting to sexually assault a woman. Another visit prompted an encounter with a suspect involved in the beating of a pregnant woman that Natalia Boa Vista found so disturbing she had avoided him for days. There had been whispers throughout the Crime Lab about IAB and even rumors about his future in the department, but nothing had ever developed. Strangely enough at that particular time, he hadn't really cared if he lost his job or not. He'd lost everything else – a decent childhood, his beloved mother, Raymond, Speed, and Mari- why not run the table and lose his job too.

Looking toward Yelina's front door, Horatio spotted her standing in the doorway staring at the Hummer. Exiting the vehicle, Horatio walked toward the open door smiling slightly.

"Are you alright? You've been sitting there awhile," Yelina asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm…good. Just getting my second wind," Horatio replied.

"Come in and relax…you look as if you need it," Yelina said showing the red-head inside her home.

"I hope I'm not keeping you from anything tonight. I've pulled three consecutive twelves…so this was the only chance I've had to catch up with you. I figured you would have plans for tomorrow and I didn't want to interfere," Horatio answered.

"Three consecutive twelves will drive anyone to the brink of exhaustion. I worry about you, I really do," Yelina replied showing Horatio into the great room and pouring the pair some wine.

"Thanks, I hope to catch up on some rest tomorrow. I'm taking the day off," Horatio said sitting on the couch and laying his head back on the rear cushions.

"Try to sleep in if you can and plan something relaxing. I know how hard that is for you, Horatio," Yelina said serving Horatio a glass of wine.

"I actually have some plans for the day," Horatio answered sipping his wine, "something I'm looking forward to."

"Ah…does it involve something or maybe someone," Yelina queried as she seated herself at the end of the couch.

"Em…both," Horatio said softly.

"It's the teacher, isn't it," Yelina smiled, "she's really gotten your attention."

"Yes, well…I enjoy her company. I admire her," Horatio answered twirling his wine.

"Admire her…that's an interesting choice of words, Horatio. I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries, but in the few minutes I observed you with her and the little girl, I noticed something. You acted more like the Horatio of old than I have seen in a long time. The compassionate Horatio re-surfaced again. The tenderness and the caring are back. It was a beautiful thing to see," Yelina noted.

"I know I've been…distant. Have I been that bad? Have I changed that much?" Horatio asked staring at the brunette.

"You've been in pain. You've needed help and we've all failed you – I and Ray, Jr. included," Yelina said firmly.

"Nah…I don't see it that way. I'm a big boy. I should learn to take care of myself," Horatio said.

"I knew you wouldn't. You are too proud. But this woman is bringing back the best part of you. I'd like to find out her secret," Yelina replied.

"I'm not sure she has a…secret. She seems quite simple... uncomplicated. She asks very little of me. I find that appealing," Horatio answered.

"Does she know I am working on the case for you?" Yelina posed.

"Em…no, I haven't told her yet. I have been waiting until I got some information from you before passing that along," Horatio said.

"Horatio, we both remember what secrets can do in a relationship. I got the sense that she wondered who I was at Bayside the other day. Don't let this be another Suzie and Madison situation," Yelina pointed out.

"Yelina, I was only trying to …"Horatio began.

"Yes, I know…protect me. And I rushed to judgment. It's what women do sometimes when they care about someone…our relationship was strained for a while because of it. I just don't want it to happen for you again," Yelina added.

"I understand and will take that to heart. I just don't want to lay anything heavy on Cynthia until there is a need to do so. She probably thinks you are a business associate…so let's keep it at that for a while…ok. Can you shed any light on the cases at hand?" Horatio asked interestedly.

"Well, I do find some amazing coincidences in the Lopez and Hernandez cases. Everything boils back down to Jason Larimore. Everyone that is associated with him winds up dead while he sits in Miami West. I am trying to track down his associates on the outside, but they are not giving me much information. I plan to check the visitor's log at the prison to see who he communicates with. Does he know about his daughter?" Yelina asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't know where the child is and I don't want him to be privy to that information," Horatio said firmly.

"Do you think he is a danger to her? Do you think he would harm his own child? Even Memmo Ferro protected his own child…" Yelina began.

"Larimore is only interested in his money. If he thinks that Ava can lead him to that…then he will use her to do it.

I suspect he had Margaret killed because he thought that she knew something about his cash. I also think that there was more than revenge involved in the Lopez hit. Yelina, we both know that most hits based on revenge are done quickly in order to teach a lesson. Why wait all these years…he's being released soon and needs his cash and he will not let anything or anyone prevent him from getting it," Horatio said finishing his wine.

"But…wouldn't he think that Margaret or Angie spent the money. Horatio, this is Miami and people live large on that kind of money. Maybe he realizes that the money is gone and is taking out the people he thinks spent it," Yelina pointed out.

"You have a point. I believe he's had people watching the situation and reporting back to him. Neither Margaret nor Angie lived a lavish lifestyle. They were afraid of him. They knew they were being watched. They knew what he was capable of. Trust me, Yelina, I was in the Hernandez home and we've both seen the family finances-no big spenders," Horatio added.

"So, I'm thinking we need to look for his old associates, old friends…yes," Yelina prodded.

"Um hum…and possibly old enemies. They could have ripped our boy off while he was in stir," Horatio answered as he rose to leave.

"Interesting scenario…I hadn't thought of that," Yelina replied with a tilt of her head.

"I'll bet he hasn't either," Horatio said as he and Yelina walked to the door.

Turning toward the brunette, Horatio said, "I appreciate your concern for me. Please don't feel that your or Ray, Jr. have ever let me down. You and my team have been the only things that have kept me sane. I've come very close to letting my grief take total control of me. I've got to make some changes, Yelina, and no…this is not the fatigue talking."

"I agree. Horatio, you can't grieve forever. Life goes on and our loved ones we've lost would want us to go on too. I think you have found something in your life…the question is will you reach out and accept it?" Yelina asked.

"We both know I carry a lot of baggage, Yelina. The question may be…will what I have found reach out and accept me?" Horatio answered as he walked out the door.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

The brilliance of the September sun on Labor Day did little to lighten the mood of Jody Prentiss. Sitting in a metal chair in the dingy Visitors Room of Miami West Prison wasn't the way she preferred to spend the last holiday of summer. While others were soaking up the sun at the beach or grilling in the backyard, she was awaiting a visit with her lover, Jason Larimore. As she waited for the metal door to open and Jason to be escorted in for their bi-monthly visit, Jody tried to tune out the mindless chatter of the visitors around her.

The only solace she found was in the fact that she didn't expect to have to make too many more of these visits. With any luck, by the end of the November, the parole board will rule in Jason's favor and by early December, the couple will be safely out of Miami and living the good life in another place far away from the memories of their past.

Looking around her, Jody couldn't help but think of her sister and her unfortunate fate. She should make the drive to see her soon. It had been several months since she had made the trip to Central Florida Correctional Institute for Women for a visit. They corresponded through the mail regularly, but personal visits had been few and far between since her sister had been sent there. Jody didn't like to think of what her sister dealt with everyday, but since starting the job at the Crime Lab and encountering Lieutenant Horatio Caine on a daily basis, thinking of the scenario at Central Florida had become inevitable.

Miami's renowned cop had ruined her sister's life and Jody hated him for it. Horatio Caine supposedly had a reputation for compassion for victims, but why not her sister? Why couldn't he see that she was a victim too? All he could see was justice being served, so the life of a beautiful young woman that Jody idolized was wasted. Well…life has many twists and turns and if Jody played her cards right, Lieutenant Horatio Caine would be served justice in due time…hopefully very shortly.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jason's voice standing resonating from the doorway of the room.

"Hey, Doll. Good to see you," Jason Larimore said strolling over to the chair beside Jody and taking his seat.

"Hey to you, Baby. I've missed you so…"Jody began planting a big kiss on Jason's lips.

"Alright, you two, cut it out…you know the rules…handholding only, or back he goes," the guard said brusquely as he took a seat in the corner.

"Oh, sorry, Sir…I wasn't thinking," Jody replied winking at Jason.

"Hey, now Buddy, ya can't blame a guy for enjoying it, can ya?" Jason asked the guard as the burly corrections officer gave him a smirking smile.

As the guard looked away, Jason looked at Jody intensely and said, "Careful…we've come too far to blow things now. Keep your head in the game."

"I'm sorry. Today's been tough. Forgive me?" Jody asked tearfully.

"Sure .Now…tell me…what's the news from the real world? Have you had a productive couple of weeks on the job?" Jason asked interestedly.

"I think so. I've discovered that two situations that are of interest to us aren't of any interest to the cops," Jody whispered back with a satisfied smile.

"And those two situations would be?" Jason queried.

"A certain grandmother and an old friend," Jody murmured in reply.

"Em…interesting…cases closed or charges brought against someone else?" Jason continued.

"Grandmother's case is closed and the old friend's is tabled. The real world focused on South Beach right now…everything else is on the back burner," Jody mumbled.

"OK…good to know. We all know the heat can't focus on more than one thing at a time. They are kind of dumb that way," Jason smirked.

"Well…I'm still watching and listening for you. It's the red head that I don't trust. He never gives up and the rumor around work is that he is still keenly interested in both situations. It is being said that he might have a personal interest in them. I'll keep you informed," Jody answered softly.

"I'm counting on it. Oh, and before I plan my next move…find out what you can about the kid. I wanna know more about her. She's a player in this too," Jason whispered leaning in toward Jody.

"Please, Jason…I don't wanna go there. Can we just move past that? It'll only complicate things," Jody said quietly.

"I don't want to deal with her any more than you do, but she might know something about what we need. Find out what you can and I'll take care of the rest…don't cross me on this!" Jason replied firmly.

"Sure thing, Baby," Jody replied as the guard came over to show Jason back to his cell.

"Alright, Casanova, time's up. Let's go…" the guard began as he walked toward the pair.

"Yes, Sir," Jason replied as he rose to leave blowing a kiss at Jody.

"See ya' next time, Doll," he replied confidently walking toward the door.

"I'll be here," Jody replied trying not to think of what Jason Larimore's next move might be.

Cynthia stood in her closet trying to decide what to wear for the evening with Horatio. He had told her little of his plans for the day wishing to surprise her, so the brunette didn't quite know what to choose as her wearing apparel. When prodded for tidbits of information, Horatio would only answer 'casual', so she selected a knee length floral sundress and sandals for the occasion hoping she wouldn't embarrass Horatio by her appearance.

After checking her hair and make-up, Cynthia went into the kitchen and packed lunches for Ava and herself for the next day. She made sure that Ava's new polka dot book bag, bulging with school supplies and a brightly monogrammed 'Ava', was strategically placed by the front door ready for the busy day tomorrow.

Going out the night before the first day of school was completely uncharacteristic for the brunette. She usually spent the evening checking lesson plans and making last minute preparations for her classroom, but Horatio seemed determined to work if she wouldn't see him and Cynthia didn't want that to happen.

His red-rimmed eyes had told her that he was burning the candle at both ends and was in much need of a respite. Each encounter with Horatio caused her feelings for him to grow stronger and even though she knew little about his view of the nature of their relationship, she just found it impossible to say no to the handsome Lieutenant. Horatio needed a companionship right now and for reasons completely unknown to her, he had chosen her over the Colombian beauty that she met in Bayside Park. Shaking her head, Cynthia had to admit that her personal life seemed to be headed down 'Insanity Drive' and she appeared to have little control over it.

With the house unusually quiet as Jamie had taken Ava over to her home for popcorn and a movie, brunette had a few moments to recall her lunch conversation with Anna on Friday in her classroom. Over sandwiches and water, the pair had discussed their plans for the holiday and Cynthia had finally opened up to someone about seeing Horatio with Yelina Salas.

She didn't feel comfortable talking to Alexx about Horatio and Yelina because of the deep friendship that the former co-workers shared. But she had to talk to someone about her concerns for Ava and herself in this situation and Anna had become a sounding board of sorts.

"_Got big plans for our last day of freedom before lesson plans, report cards, and mountains of paperwork consumes our life?" Anna asked lightly._

"_Yeah, I have plans; I'm just not sure what they are…" Cynthia began._

"_Explain that please?" Anna laughed._

"_Horatio asked me out for a surprise… evening…I'm planning to see him late Monday afternoon," the brunette replied._

"_Ooooh, sounds romantic," Anna answered with a smile._

"_I'm not so sure about that. He has another friend. I met her earlier in the week," Cynthia said sipping her water._

"_So he's a player, huh," Anna replied shaking her head as she took a bite of her sandwich._

"_That's just what I can't get a handle on; Anna. He doesn't give off those vibes. But, I saw him several days ago at lunch in South Beach with this gorgeous woman. She puts Martie to shame, let me tell ya' and when we ran into each other at Bayside the other day, she was meeting him there. It was the same day he asked me out," Cynthia answered incredulously._

"_Oh… interesting…well, could she be a co-worker, business contact, or an attorney perhaps?" Anna asked._

"_The facial expressions and body language don't indicate that, Anna. They are or have been into each other and how I fit into all of this is a mystery," Cynthia said staring at her sandwich._

"_So why does he continue to see you if he's so interested in her? Not saying that there's anything wrong with you, but if she is all so special to him, why is he continuing to pursue you? Is he playing games here?" Anna asked._

"_Only he knows that. I care about him very much Anna, you know that. But, there's more than the two of us involved in this…there is Ava. I have to think of her," Cynthia replied firmly._

"_I understand, he did place her with you, right," Anna said looking at her friend intently._

"_Yes, and helped me in the guardianship case and the child idolizes him. The other night, she said she wanted him to be her dad. It 's a tricky situation, Anna," Cynthia said softly._

"_Have you told him about this?" Anna asked._

"_No, he's got a lot on his plate with his job and all. I don't want to be a bother, just a support," Cynthia answered._

"_Maybe you need to tell him about South Beach and ask him where things are going with the two of you," Anna suggested._

"_I've thought about that, but I don't think he would appreciate me asking questions about his personal life. He has a right to see who he wants to see when he wants to see them. We aren't exclusive or anything," Cynthia added._

"_True, but I don't want to see you hurt and I agree that Ava should be your paramount concern. Sometimes, you just have to state your case and let the chips fall where they may," Anna replied._

"_I see your point. I've been thinking that Horatio feels a sense of obligation to me because of my role in his wife's memorial. I think that these dates, if you wanna call them that, are 'sympathy dates' – plain and simple. When the memorial is done…all will end. My problem is… when is the best time for Ava and I get hurt... now or later…which is better?" Cynthia asked her friend._

"_I don't know…you are in a predicament that you don't deserve," Anna added._

"_Yes, that part is true. I've allowed this situation to come into my life and I have to deal with it. Perhaps we should agree to just be casual acquaintances, you know like ships passing in the night, with no dates or anything like that in the picture," Cynthia said._

"_Hard to do when you are in love with someone," Anna replied remembering her relationship with her ex-husband._

"_Agreed, but for Ava, I have to do what I have to do," Cynthia answered._

"_Be careful, Friend. You don't need 'sympathy dates' or anything of the sort. If the memorial thing is too much – just be honest and tell him. The 'Enlightening' group has your back on that and will help you. Don't allow yourself to be used, Cynthia. You are too good for that," Anna replied as the pair ended lunch and started back to work._

Determining to think positive thoughts and make the evening work, Cynthia heard the door bell chime and took a deep breath before answering it. What Anna didn't understand was how deep her feelings ran for the red-head. Anna had become a bit jaded since her divorce and while Cynthia could appreciate that, she hadn't really spent time with Horatio as Cynthia had.

Opening the door, Cynthia was pleased with what she saw. Horatio, dressed in jeans, a long sleeved white shirt with the sleeves casually rolled up, and the ever-present sunglasses, looked more relaxed than she had seen him in recent days.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am. You look beautiful," Horatio said with a smile.

"Come in Horatio. You look nice as well," Cynthia replied as Horatio walked into the townhouse.

"I feel good today…less stress," he replied as he slipped off his shades.

"It shows. I'm glad you are taking some time off. You deserve it," Cynthia noted.

"Chief Daniels doesn't think so, but I'm glad to be with you today instead of in the Lab," the red-head replied looking down at Ava's book bag. "She appears to be ready for her big day tomorrow."

"Well, she's not totally into going back to school, but given how slow she can be in the mornings and how fast we need to be out of the door tomorrow, I thought it best to put everything beside the door. We'll grab it on the way to the car," Cynthia laughed.

"OK, sounds like a plan… speaking of ready, is Ava in place…shall we be on our way?" Horatio asked.

"We are. Ava is at Jamie's watching a movie and learning cheers. They should be back over here when I come home with Ava ready for bed. So the rest of the afternoon is ours," Cynthia answered smiling at Horatio.

"Good. I've been looking forward to this," Horatio said as his arm encircled Cynthia's waist.

"Me too," the brunette said as the pair walked out the door toward Horatio's Lexus.

The drive through Miami traffic toward the Florida Turnpike was a smooth one. Upon leaving the house, Horatio said little about his plans for the evening except that they would be close to nature.

"Are we talking about the Everglades?" Cynthia asked quietly as they began their trip.

"No…do you have something against the Glades?" Horatio asked smoothly.

"Not entirely…it's just that with all the Field Trips I've taken classes on there, I've always managed to get stung or bitten by some critter…never fails," Cynthia replied with a smile and a shake of her head.

Laughing, Horatio replied, "We're going south of the Glades. How does Key Largo sound?"

"Oh, I love the Keys. It's a nice, beautiful place," Cynthia answered excitedly.

As the pair traveled over the Overseas Highway toward Key Largo, Cynthia stared out at the blue waters of the ocean and sighed.

"Bored?" Horatio asked glancing over at her.

"Oh no, not at all. I find such peace looking out at the water. It reminds me that there are things around us bigger and stronger than we are. We are just part of the greater creation," Cynthia answered.

"Speaking philosophically?" Horatio queried.

"Not particularly. Just my faith, I guess," Cynthia replied.

"OK, do you get down to the Keys much?" Horatio asked.

"I've been down a few times while on vacation. I've always enjoyed my visits though. I guess you've been down a lot, huh?" Cynthia asked.

"Not too much lately. I used to own some land down here that I planned to build my retirement home on, but I sold it several years ago when Madison was ill," Horatio answered.

"Madison?" Cynthia asked looking over at Horatio.

"Yeah, she is my late brother's daughter. She was critically ill with cancer several years ago and money was needed for medical expenses. So…the land was sold," Horatio replied.

"That was very generous of you. Did she recover? Cynthia asked tentatively looking intently at Horatio.

"She did. She's now a robust 12-year old now living with her mother in Fort Lauderdale. I don't get to see her as much as I'd like, but we always have fun when we get together," Horatio answered with a smile.

"I'll bet she's a cutie. Get ready for those teenage years…they are an experience," Cynthia added lightly.

"Uh, yeah, I've experienced some of that with my nephew, Ray, Jr. and son, Kyle, but I hear it's different with girls. Is that right?" the red-head asked interestedly.

"Well…probably so. Girls love their drama, you know," Cynthia answered with a laugh.

"And for a man my age…I don't know if I'm cut out for much drama," Horatio said wryly.

"Ah…age… it's a depressing topic for women like me, besides, you wear your age very well!" Cynthia said slyly.

"As do you, Sweetheart, so...consider the age thing dropped. But, speaking of kids, I would like to ask you something. How is Ava sleeping these days?" Horatio inquired with a tilt of his head.

"There are still some issues. She's hanging in there," Cynthia answered carefully.

"Has she mentioned anything more about the night Margaret passed away?" Horatio asked.

"Horatio, I don't want to burden you with this. You are dealing with too much already. She's alright. You've got a lot to handle with South Beach and I don't want to add to that," Cynthia replied.

"Cynthia…listen…you and Ava are never a burden to me. In fact…just the opposite. You keep me sane…grounded," Horatio said as he reached over and took the brunette's hand.

"That's good to know, but today is your day off, so let's avoid the work conversations. You need a break, Horatio. You are more than a job. I want you to take care of yourself and not worry about us," Cynthia said resolutely.

"Your avoidance of my question answers my question. She's opened up a little, hasn't she?" Horatio queried.

"Horatio, am I being interrogated?" Cynthia asked looking at the red-head with a look of exasperation.

"Em…I don't quite know how to answer that," Horatio stammered.

"So…your avoidance of my question answers my question," Cynthia laughed.

"I guess it does," Horatio chuckled.

"OK, I don't think you are going to let this go…so, yes, she did open up a little after seeing your news conference on television the other day. She said she wanted to talk to the two of us together about that night. She feels that if she opens up, someone will get hurt. I assured her that everyone would be safe," Cynthia stated.

"When were you going to share this with me?" Horatio asked tersely.

"When you weren't so busy with South Beach. Your news conference the other day showed me how overworked you are, so I decided to wait until a more opportune time. You told me yourself that Ava's case would have to be put on hold for a while until the South Beach case was solved. I thought I was doing what was right," Cynthia replied looking squarely at Horatio.

"Sweetheart… I deserved that. You did what was right. I can be a callous bastard sometimes," Horatio replied reaching for Cynthia's hand.

"I don't believe that…you just driven that's all. You are a protector…its part of your nature. I think it runs deep," Cynthia surmised.

"You'll never know how deep. I can't remember when I wasn't protecting someone," Horatio replied wryly.

"That's why you need to begin giving yourself breaks from it. You deserve it and doesn't mean you drop that trait entirely, it just means that you take time for yourself once in a while," Cynthia said softly.

"Yeah, someone else told me that recently. You both think alike," Horatio answered remembering his conversation with Yelina.

"Well, your friend gave you some good advice. Why not take it?" Cynthia asked as her green eyes focused on Horatio.

"Well, here we are," Horatio said as he parked the car in back of the restaurant. "This place has the best seafood in the Keys and a stunning sunset. Sound good to you?"

"Sounds perfect," Cynthia answered as the pair exited the vehicle and walked toward the front door.

After a quiet seafood dinner on the deck, Cynthia and Horatio walked down to the beach where they were treated to one of the most beautiful sunsets the pair had ever seen. Strolling down the quiet beach hand-in-hand, the couple found a spot to sit and enjoy nature's spectacle.

As the orange sun reflected on the blue ocean water, Cynthia said, "I can certainly see why you wanted to retire here. This is truly spectacular."

"Yes, it is. I had saved a little and was hoping to buy another plot of land when the time was right. When Mari died I pretty much gave up on having somebody to spend those years with, so I just invested the money and let that pass," Horatio said looking at his hands.

"Well…you should never give up on your dream. Life is about changes, Horatio. You can still have that land and maybe someone will come along that will be a part of your life when that happens. I always wanted a child, but things just never worked out. If someone told me six months ago that I would have Ava, I would have laughed in their face. I never knew that what I was looking for was closer than I thought," Cynthia replied looking at Horatio.

Leaning in toward Cynthia, Horatio took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. As the kiss deepened, Horatio pulled the brunette close to him, her body molding into his.

Ending the kiss, Horatio said huskily, "I have wanted to do that since we left Miami. This is sort of how I imagined living down here would be…peaceful, beautiful, quiet, and with someone who is so caring."

"Horatio, please take my advice about taking some time for yourself. If not with me…then with someone else. I've seen how hard you push yourself and it frightens me," Cynthia said softly.

"Sweetheart, no one has ever seemed to care about how hard I work as long as I was taking care of them. You are the first one since my mother who has been concerned about how hard I push myself. Will you promise me that you will come here with me again…soon?" Horatio asked quietly.

"That's a promise that will be easy for me to keep. Can I ask you for a promise?" Cynthia asked.

"Not to work too hard…" Horatio began.

"Yes, and when we do come back…will you promise to kiss me like that again?" the brunette asked softly.

"And that promise is extremely easy for me to keep. I'd like to seal our deal like this," Horatio said as he gathered her in his arms and his lips found hers again.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

If there was one virtue that Horatio Caine longed to acquire, it was patience. His mother had been patient. Even while mired in the despair of her hopelessly dysfunctional marriage, she had always practiced patience. She had held firm in her belief that John Caine would change despite the years of abuse heaped upon her by the violent alcoholic. Thinking of her always made Horatio smile through his tears. Sarah Caine was an eternal optimist, always holding out hope…patiently waiting for her husband and her circumstances to change.

For Sarah, that change never came…but she didn't get impatient or give up on her belief that her circumstances would get better. Raymond had always said that his older brother's fierce steadfastness was passed down from his mother, but in the past few years, Horatio felt that he was losing some of that. Just as Sarah Caine never gave up, her eldest son labored hard to match his mother's character in all aspects of his life, especially in the Crime Lab since affairs of the heart had always been difficult for him. The Crime Lab and those involved in it had become his family…each case was like a lover that needed him solve the case thereby satisfying her needs with his team being the off-spring of their relationship. Lately, though, work wasn't enough…it just didn't provide the comfort that it once did and that was providing a challenge to his patience.

Horatio had thought of his mother since awakening this morning, remembering that it would have been her 81st birthday had she not been robbed of her life by the animal she loved so patiently. She had missed so much…Raymond completing the Police Academy, Raymond and Yelina's wedding, Ray Jr.'s birth, meeting Madison and Kyle, and the sheer joy of loving her family. Horatio himself had missed so much…her grace, beauty, and wisdom. If she had been alive when Marisol had died, she would have helped him, she would have known what to say and do to help him through his struggle. Perhaps she could have joined with him and pulled Raymond back from the edge. But, thanks to John Caine, she was gone and everyone that she left behind was living with the effects of one man's rage.

While he wanted to remember his mother today, he also prayed that something else would come along and take his mind off the subject of his family. Family…the concept to him was an enigma, an illusion…the very thing that had always been just out of his reach. From John and Sarah to Raymond to Marisol, the attempt to bond with a loving, supportive family had always failed for him. The only thing left for him as far as family was Kyle. His son…his beloved son, a boy who, like his father and grandmother, was dealt a bad hand but was working hard to overcome the odds. There was hope in Kyle and maybe…just maybe… someone else as well.

Glancing at his day planner on his desk, Horatio leaned back in his chair and tried to think of the day ahead. He really didn't want to spend his mother's birthday alone. He had thought of trying to touch base with Kyle, but he had spoken with him two days ago via Skype and was told that his unit was about to embark on a special training mission that would put them out of touch for a couple of weeks. That news had frightened the concerned father, for he knew from his police work, that those words sometimes that meant danger was eminent. Why was it that everyone he loved seemed to put themselves in dangerous situations either deliberately or subconsciously?

His mother's decision to stay in an abusive relationship despite his pleas for her to leave, Raymond's undercover work, Yelina's relationship with Rick Stetler, Ray, Jr.'s dalliance with the Mala Noche drug dealers, Marisol's decision to ignore his warnings about keeping a low profile, and now Kyle's choice of the military as a career. It was almost as if they gravitated toward danger…could it be an effort to separate themselves from him? Were they trying to tell him something about the level of control that he tried to inflict upon them? All he wanted was for them to be safe and protected. Was that so wrong?

Sipping his morning coffee, Horatio began to think of work hoping to take his mind off his fears. He had to admit he was growing increasingly perplexed with the situation at South Beach. As the news media focused extensively on the case in late summer, the perpetrator became quiet, went underground and the media attention began to dwindle. An uneasy normalcy returned to Miami…parents went back to work, children started school, autumn arrived, vacationers returned home to their hum-drum routines, and Chief Daniels, although unhappy that no arrest had been made, took full credit for the calming of the situation at the popular tourist destination.

But Horatio knew that the perp was still out there…being patient, biding his time…waiting for the opportune moment to strike again. The South Beach case wasn't over…not by a long shot, and the red-headed Lieutenant was determined to see that justice was meted out for this perpetrator. Patience…it would all come together in the end, if he could just be patient.

While in a case review meeting in the Crime Lab later that morning, the call came in that had caused him to re-focus on the case. A young woman had walked into the ER at Miami General Hospital claiming to have been attacked the night before by a man outside a cafe at South Beach. Rather than send Calleigh or Natalia out to interview the victim, he had decided to work this interview himself. In the past few years, he had felt his interview techniques becoming grittier. He had seen so much in his career in law enforcement…murder, fraud, deceit, and abuse of every sort…you name it and it had passed through his Lab. He had become jaded, that he knew, and since he had begun spending so much time with Cynthia he became aware of just how jaded he had become. He found himself wanting to change for her…become softer…gentler…less embittered. She was having an effect on him, and he had to admit, he liked the direction his relationship with her was taking.

As he climbed in the Hummer and headed in the direction of the hospital, Horatio thought of the brunette educator and sighed. She was an optimist, much like his mother. Her world was a positive place where people treated others with dignity and respect. She believed in kindness, goodness, and wanted the best for those she cared about. She asked little or nothing from him and allowed him the freedom to be himself…warts and all. Thinking back to his relationships with women, he realized that they had all been problematic. He had never had a simple relationship with any woman in his life. He and Yelina were complicated, he and Rebecca were ill-suited, he and Marisol were hurried, and he and Julia were distrustful.

Since meeting Cynthia, he had begun to wonder if he was ever truly in love with any of these women or if he was just looking for someone to take care of. In each case, save Rebecca, the women in his life were in need of care, comfort, or protection from him. They needed a lot…he gave a lot…but he grimly admitted he received little from each relationship, with the exception of the blessing of Kyle.

After their evening at Key Largo, he had taken Cynthia home to find Ava sleeping soundly in her guardian's bed. He had hoped to spend a little time with the child before the start of school, but an afternoon of cheers had taken their toll and the seven year old was bundled up in the comforter waiting for her CeeCee to come home. Ava's world was peaceful when she was with Cynthia and Horatio had to admit that he felt his demons slip away when she was around.

As they shared a glass of wine on her sofa before ending their evening, she had again encouraged him to take better care of himself, relax a little more, and work a little less. She had asked him to 'explore a hobby…re-focus on an outside interest…don't always let work take center - stage'. He had promised her that he would only if she would agree to be his 'outside interest'. Cynthia seemed surprised by the comment at first, but laughed good-naturedly and accepted his offer. It was at that moment that Horatio realized that his feelings for Cynthia went beyond that of mere friendship …it was something deeper. He was beginning to think that he might be falling in love with her…but he just wasn't sure.

After he parked the Hummer and seated himself in the ER waiting room, he was greeted by Alexx Woods, the attending physician.

"Good morning, Horatio," Alexx said with a nod as she slid onto a seat beside of him.

"Same to you, Alexx. Sorry about the circumstances, though," Horatio answered with a tight smile.

"Yes, that is true. I will say that the young woman in there is very, very lucky," Alexx replied.

"Lucky? How is a crime victim lucky, Alexx?" Horatio asked softly with a tilt of his head.

"She's lucky to be alive. The passerby that interrupted her attack probably saved this young woman's life. The attacker was scared off and she was able to get away. She's scared out of her mind, bruised and battered, but she's alive. That is something to be thankful for," Alexx said confidently.

"What type of assault are we talking about here, Alexx?" Horatio asked quietly looking at his hands.

"The SART nurse is with her now. She is being processed as we speak. From what she tells me, she escaped a full- fledged sexual assault, but we may be able to get you some evidence that you can work with to catch this scum," Alexx answered firmly.

"That…sounds great, my friend. Was she alone last night at South Beach or did she have a companion?" Horatio asked with concern.

"She says she went to a club with a friend and then to a café for a late dinner and was separated briefly from her companion when the attack occurred. A passerby heard a scuffle as she was being accosted and she was able to get away. She walked in here a couple of hours ago with a female friend that I sent to the cafeteria for coffee. They are just kids, Horatio. They don't see the dangers that we do," Alexx replied sympathetically.

"No, they don't Alexx. But I had hoped that we were educating women about the dangers of South Beach right now and that they were taking our advice and not taking chances. For a woman, being alone at South Beach is a dangerous situation. Maybe we need to get more information out there until this perp is arrested," Horatio answered as he tapped his badge.

"Alright top cop! Don't get your boxers in a bunch. Cynthia and I innocently did something very similar a few weeks ago, except it wasn't at night. We were shopping and had stopped into this lovely little Thai restaurant for lunch. After our meal, I went back to a shop to buy a purse and while Cynthia went to the ladies room at the restaurant. We met up again a few minutes later. No harm…no foul, even though Cynthia looked like she has seen a ghost when we met again. She said it was the heat. So you see, even though we were together…we got separated. It was just one of those things and I'm sure that was the case for these ladies too," Alexx explained.

"Em…I'll make a mental note of that, Alexx. Thanks for bringing me down to earth and for the information as well. I will see that reminders are put in place to keep our ladies safe," Horatio answered smoothly.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant…just don't go off on these ladies or on our mutual friend as well. I know how your mind works. Cynthia Bryton is one of the most careful people I know. She's not reckless and doesn't take chances. You know that," Alexx warned as she watched Horatio stand to his feet.

"No worries, Alexx. I just can't allow Cynthia to take risks with Ava's heart or with mine," Horatio said with a tight smile as he strolled toward the examination room door.

The voice mail left by Horatio on Cynthia's phone turned out to be the highlight of her afternoon. Checking her messages after school, she smiled as she heard this one,

"_Cynthia, I know this is short notice, but I would like to see you tonight. Call me if we can set something up. I'll take you and Ava out or I can bring take out if you wish. I'd really like to see you. Call me, Okay."_

She had returned his call a few minutes later offering him a home cooked dinner at her place as Ava probably had homework. Horatio had arrived around 7:30 with a bouquet of lilies and a stuffed animal for Ava.

Answering the door, the green eyed brunette said, "Come in, Horatio. I'm glad you called. It's been quite a day."

"Difficult students?" the red-head asked handing her the flowers as he kissed her cheek.

"No, they were great today. It's my Chickadee that I'm concerned about," Cynthia replied showing him into the kitchen as she put the flowers in water.

"She's been unusually quiet this afternoon. Almost morbidly quiet. But I'm sure she will come to life when she sees you and that teddy bear. You are spoiling us you know," Cynthia teased lightly.

"Yep, and I must say that I am enjoying doing it," Horatio teased back.

"These lilies are lovely. Do I owe you anything for them?" Cynthia asked with a smile.

"Em…perhaps a proper kiss would suffice," Horatio said silkily.

"Okay, will this do?" Cynthia asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled his face toward her and kissed him deeply.

"That was excellent. I hope there is more to come?" Horatio asked as he stared into her eyes.

"I hope so too," Cynthia answered softly.

"Something smells wonderful, but I didn't mind furnishing dinner," Horatio said as the two broke their embrace.

"Shepherd's pie is for dinner, I hope you don't mind. It's one of Ava's favorites. She's just not been herself this afternoon. I am concerned that she might be coming down with something," Cynthia said in a worried tone.

"Where is she? I don't hear her around," Horatio replied looking toward the great room.

"She's in her room and that's the point…she's too quiet. Something is wrong," Cynthia said looking toward Ava's room.

"May I check on her?" Horatio asked.

"Of course, I'll get the table ready," Cynthia replied relieved that Ava's hero was coming to her rescue.

As Horatio headed down the hallway to Ava's room, Cynthia breathed a sigh of relief. If anyone could get to the bottom of Ava's problem, it was Horatio. She had taken her temperature after they arrived home from school and found no fever. She had questioned her about her school day only to find that Ava had no complaints. She was sleeping a little more at night since school started back probably due to being tired. Horatio had asked her to hold off on talking to Ava about her dreams until the child initiated a conversation so that she didn't feel forced to reveal her fears. Cynthia had been concerned, but Horatio had assured her that Ava was in more eminent danger, so the couple had decided to let things progress at Ava's pace.

A few minutes later, Horatio and Ava emerged from her bedroom and the trio sat down for dinner. Sending Ava to the bathroom to wash her hands, Cynthia queried, "Did she tell you anything?"

"No, but I see what you are talking about. She is unusually quiet," Horatio answered softly as Ava returned to the table.

Horatio and Cynthia made small talk as they carefully watched Ava pick at her food and sip her milk eating very little and saying almost nothing. Watching her was painful for Horatio as he remembered eating meals after John Caine's rages when he was forced to clean his plate despite having no appetite to do so.

"Ava, my sweet, please try to eat something. Are you sure you feel alright? Should I call Auntee Alexx?" Cynthia asked with concern.

"I feel okay. I'm just not hungry. May I be excused, please?" Ava asked looking first at Horatio and then at Cynthia.

"Yes, baby. You go lie down and I'll be in to see about you in a minute," Cynthia replied as the child left the table but not before hugging Horatio.

"I don't understand this. She was fine this morning. I saw her in the cafeteria during lunch and she was her usual self, talking to her friends and devouring everything in her lunchbox. But when she arrived in my classroom after school, this is what she was like," Cynthia said in exasperation.

"Let's give her a few minutes and then we might want to consider calling Alexx. We can consider the emergency room if we can't reach her," Horatio said firmly.

"What concerns me is that when she is hurting, she just won't talk. She clams up. Why is that Horatio? I've always listened to her and put her needs first. Why won't she talk to me when she's in pain?" the brunette asked tearfully.

"Sweetheart, for Ava, the pain is so deep that talking just takes time. She has her own way of working things out. Just continue to be there for her, ," Horatio said softly.

"I'm gonna try one more thing before I call Alexx. Would you help me with this?" Cynthia asked quietly as she rose from the table and walked over to Horatio's chair.

"Of course," Horatio replied as he followed Cynthia down the hall to Ava's room.

Entering Ava's bedroom the couple found her sitting on her bed hugging her new teddy bear. Horatio stood against the wall with his arms folded anticipating the conversation.

Sitting opposite her on the bed, Cynthia said, "Chickadee, I know that something is bothering you and you don't want to talk about it. But I love you and I don't want to see you hurting. You have no temperature and you say you don't feel bad. So I'm assuming that something happened at school today. Did you make a poor grade that you are afraid to tell me about? We can work through that you know if you tell me about it."

"I turned in all my homework and made a 95 on my spelling test," Ava replied.

"Okay, so is someone bothering you at recess or in class. Are you being bullied or teased? You can talk about that you know," Cynthia probed further.

"Some of the third grade boys tease us a little, but Jimmy Kilmartin, a fourth grade boy, makes them stop," Ava answered.

"That's nice of him," Cynthia replied as Horatio nodded in agreement. "Now, have you gotten into anything that Mrs. Palmero might want to talk to me about? No child is perfect, Ava. All children do things from time to time. If something has happened and you are afraid to tell me, then you need to step up and confess it. Keeping it a secret won't make things better. We'll deal with it, but you need to be honest. Hiding things and keeping secrets never work," Cynthia said as she took Ava's chin in her hands.

"Okay, it's like this. I have a school project that I can't do. I'm going to fail. I can't do the project," Ava said tearfully.

"Chickadee, you won't fail. We'll work on the project together. What kind of project are you talking about?" Cynthia asked with relief.

"Mrs. Palmero has given us a social studies project about careers. We had to select an assignment card from the grab bag and do what the assignment on the card. We can't do mine. We just can't do it," Ava answered.

"May I see the card Ava?" Cynthia asked as Horatio stepped away from the wall and knelt beside the child his forearm resting on his knee.

"Yes ma'am," Ava replied reaching in her book bag and handing Cynthia the card.

Reading the card, Cynthia fell silent and then looked at Ava and said, "I will speak to Mrs. Palmero and get this assignment changed. Don't worry, we can fix this. All will be well."

Noting Horatio's questioning eyes, Cynthia handed him the card and heard him softly say, "Damn" as he read the assignment.

'_Make a poster that explains your father's career. Use drawings and pictures to discuss the job that your father does. Enjoy talking with your dad about his career.'_

"Ava, does Mrs. Palmero know you picked this card?" Cynthia inquired.

"No, I didn't show it to her," the seven year old answered.

"Well, we'll get it corrected in the morning. Now, you've had a tough afternoon. How about a hot bubble bath, then teeth brushed, and read for thirty minutes. It'll all be better in the morning," Cynthia replied lightly.

As Ava ran into her bathroom to start her bubble bath, a relieved Cynthia and a terse Horatio left the bedroom.

"No child in Ava's situation should be expected to do an assignment like that," Horatio said angrily.

"Horatio, Janet Palmero is one of the finest teachers I know. She will fix this and I believe she had no idea which card Ava selected. But that doesn't change the fact that Ava knows nothing about her father. That I can't fix. I couldn't bear to lose her, but sometimes I think that it may be in her best interest if her father was located," Cynthia said ruefully as the pair began to clear away the dinner.

Remembering Jason Larimore's smirking face, Horatio said, "Sweetheart, she has what she needs in you and maybe you could suggest idea this to Mrs. Palmero…Ava can prepare a project about the Crime Lab as a career. She can come down tomorrow afternoon after school, meet my team, and take pictures of the Lab and all that we do. Do you think she would like that?"

"Why don't you ask her when you tuck her in?" Cynthia smiled as she loaded the dishwasher and watched Horatio head down the hall toward Ava's bedroom.

Thirty minutes later, Horatio and Cynthia settled in the great room for a time of quiet conversation after Ava drifted off to sleep.

"You've got a gift for interrogation, sweetheart. Ever thought of a career in juvenile justice?" Horatio asked glibly.

"No, I haven't. I'll leave that up to you guys. Keeping track of one child is hard enough, I don't see how you do this especially with kids," Cynthia answered with a sigh.

"Well, it has been my experience that the kids are the hardest part. Speaking of police work, I had something I wanted to discuss with you, but I think you've had enough for today," Horatio said leaning in and caressing Cynthia's cheek.

"Horatio, I'm fine. Feel free to talk to me about anything. I know you didn't expect this much drama tonight. What's on your mind?" the brunette asked as she turned toward the red-head.

"Alright…when were you going to tell me about your scare at South Beach?" Horatio asked softly with a tilt of his head.

"My scare at South Beach… Horatio, I don't spend a lot of time there. I'm not a party girl, you know that. It isn't a part of my lifestyle. I've only been there a handful of times recently and that was mostly to eat or shop. I've never been scared there, only a little surprised after a recent visit," Cynthia replied remembering the sight of Horatio and Yelina Salas at lunch.

"Sweetheart, I spent the better part of my morning in the ER at Miami General interviewing a young woman who was attacked at South Beach last evening. Luckily, she is only frightened, but it could have been a lot worse for her. Alexx told me this morning that you were with her recently and the two of you were separated for a while and that when you met again, you were acting strangely. She attributed it to the heat which I'm sure was the problem, but promise me that you won't go anywhere at South Beach alone even for a few minutes. The situation is still unpredictable there and your safety is important to me," Horatio said sincerely.

"Horatio, there has been a misunderstanding. I was in no danger at South Beach. If I was, I would have reported it to the police; I also wasn't affected by the heat as I told Alexx. I just wanted to avoid any trouble with you that's all. I saw someone with you down there and I was afraid to ask you about it," Cynthia answered honestly as she looked at Horatio.

"Trouble with me…what do you mean? What kind of trouble with me?" Horatio asked incredulously.

"Your friend, Ms. Salas. I saw the two of you at a restaurant as I was leaving the ladies room. She's quite a beautiful woman," Cynthia said rising from the sofa and walking toward the French doors.

"Yelina…you saw me with Yelina at South Beach? Why didn't you say something or come over and join us? Yelina and I have known each other a long time. She is a very special person in my life. I would like for you to get to know each other better," Horatio replied as he joined Cynthia at the doors.

"Horatio, I'll be honest with you…I will find it hard to get better acquainted with any other woman that you might be seeing. I know we aren't committed or anything, but I don't think that Ms. Salas would appreciate getting to know me better. In fact, I felt quite uncomfortable with her at Bayside Park and I'm sure she felt the same," Cynthia added turning toward her companion.

"Actually, Yelina is quite impressed with you. She told me so recently and I don't believe that my sister-in-law would lie to me," Horatio answered softly.

"Your what? Did you say she was your sister-in-law?" Cynthia asked as her face reddened.

"Yes, Cynthia, Yelina Salas is my brother's widow. She and I are family. She is the mother of my nephew Ray Jr. I promised Raymond that I would look after the two of them and I will honor that promise. I hope you understand," Horatio said taking her hands in his.

"Of course I understand. It's just that looking at her and knowing so little about your personal life, I just jumped to a conclusion. I feel like an idiot," Cynthia replied wryly.

"No, this is my fault. I should have cleared things up at Bayside. I know that I've told you so little about my personal life…particularly my family. It's just that as you've seen with Ava…some things are difficult to talk about," Horatio said softly inwardly pleased that Cynthia was a bit jealous.

"Horatio, there's a lot that is unsaid between us. We've been seeing each other for a few months now and in some ways we are still strangers. I'm not sure if where we are going in this relationship…if you want to call it that," Cynthia said looking intently at the red-head.

"I would certainly call what we have a relationship. I'd like to take our relationship to a deeper level, but I need to know something. Where do you want our relationship to go?" Horatio asked with a tilt of his head.

"I will not lie to you. I care for you too much to do that. You are very special to me and I care deeply for you, but I would like to know more about you before things go much further. I want you to feel free to open up to me and confide in me. I would like to know more about you personally. I will not betray your trust. For me that is a very important part of any relationship…trust, honesty, and commitment. I hope you understand," Cynthia answered with a slight smile.

"I understand and appreciate that. I can be a very difficult man in terms of opening up to others. I know that has been hard for you and am trying to change that, ," Horatio replied as he looked into Cynthia's large eyes.

"Thanks for clearing things up for me and understanding me. I should stop jumping to conclusions," the brunette said as her green eyes glistened with tears.

"Sweetheart, I think you've had enough drama for tonight. I will leave you to your rest. Bring Ava by after school tomorrow and we will work on her project. You've met Calleigh and Eric, but there's Ryan, Natalia, Walter, Tom, and Frank that I would like for you to meet. We'll try to do that tomorrow," Horatio said as he kissed her tenderly.

As the kiss ended, Cynthia whispered, "Will this be kind of like meeting your family?"

"You could say that, yes. But don't worry, they will love you just as much as I do and tell Ava to give young Jimmy Kilmartin my regards," Horatio said as he walked toward the front door.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Frank Tripp stood in the lobby of the Crime Lab staring at the young woman chatting with Paula at the Reception Desk. The seasoned cop was perplexed…very perplexed. Every time he saw Jody Prentiss, he had the feeling that he had seen her before. He couldn't pinpoint the day or time, but their paths had crossed in some way and the stubborn Texan just couldn't rest until he figured out when and how.

There was something about her facial expressions and the tone of her voice that seemed oddly familiar. Surely she couldn't have a criminal background or else she would have never gotten a position in the Lab. Perhaps she was a former colleague's relative or close friend. Frank knew that cops took care of their own and favors could be arranged if the right strings were pulled or the right connections were in place.

It was connections that had in fact landed him his position with MDPD. The middle-aged detective didn't have the educational credentials that many fellow officers had, instead using pure grit to establish a career in the department. After graduating high school, Frank had attended Community College back home in Texas while working part- time as errand boy with Campus Police. The classroom bored him so after two years, to his parent's chagrin, he dropped out of school and became a dispatcher at the local Police Department in his tiny hometown before making the move to Miami immediately after his first divorce.

He had moved to South Florida following a brief marriage to a girl he met while in college. He and Karen had met while students in school, dated hot and heavy for several months, and then eloped on New Year's Eve to spite their disapproving parents. But their youth and the pressures of married life…strained finances, little family support, Karen's love of partying, and overall incompatibility, spelled doom for the young couple resulting in a quick divorce a little over a year after the marriage. It was then that Frank decided to leave Texas hoping to put some distance between him and the situation and decided that sunny South Florida seemed the perfect place for a start-over.

Landing a job with a Miami Security Company using the reference of the Chief of Police back home, he had fallen into the good graces of the Company's CEO who, considering him like a son, pulled some strings and he was hired as a rookie officer two years later with MDPD.

Though not graduating from the Academy, Frank had completed several key courses within the framework of the training institution on a special permit, performed well, and had tenaciously worked his way through the ranks from Traffic Control to Homicide Detective using instinct and his knowledge of the street to compensate for his lack of formal education. His colleagues may have the sheepskins, but the bald detective had the street smarts and savvy that had solved many cases during his tenure with the Department. Frank Tripp knew people and what made them tick and he knew that he had seen the new file clerk before, but just couldn't quite pinpoint where.

His thoughts were interrupted by Natalia Boa Vista's teasing comment, "Hey, Frank, are you checking out the new girl?"

"Em…No, Natalia. I'm just trying to figure something out that's all," Frank replied finally noticing the brunette CSI standing beside him.

"Okay, you're just looking at her very intently, so I thought maybe you were thinking a few carnal thoughts. She's quite a hottie," Natalia whispered with a smile.

"Nat, that girl is at least 25 years my junior and I sure as hell ain't no cradle robber," Frank retorted gruffly.

"Well you know what they say, 'age is just a number', Frank," Natalia replied laughing.

"Yeah, age is a number and it's also a fact of life too. I prefer my women a bit closer to my own age. That eliminates a lot of problems later on down the road. I oughta know with my track record," Frank said with a grin.

"Point well taken, Frank. What has peaked your interest in her? I know something has or else we wouldn't be having this conversation," Natalia asked interestedly.

"That girl…I've seen her before, Natalia. I know her from somewhere and I can't quite recollect where. There is something about her that doesn't set well with me and I don't know why. That concerns me," Frank replied looking back toward the desk.

"She seems nice and is a very hard worker. She's always volunteering to help out in other positions and fill in for others. Horatio approved of her hiring so I would have to believe that she's on the up and up," Natalia commented.

"Natalia, you know how much I think of Horatio, but I think he may have missed something here. I hope it doesn't come back to haunt him or this lab for that matter. We've been through enough lately," Frank answered.

"Let's give her a chance, Frank. I know we've had some situations lately…Samantha Owens and of course Tara Price, but I know what it feels like not to be accepted here and I don't want to rush to judgment on the girl. Horatio always takes care of this lab and its people and I'm sure he had her thoroughly checked out before allowing her to work here. Horatio Caine isn't a careless man," Natalia said confidently.

"I agree with that, but Horatio has a lot on his shoulders in the last year, Natalia. He's battle-scarred both physically and emotionally. How many officers work a case while nursing a gunshot wound as he did with Toller? Then along comes the crap with Samantha Owens and we both know how deeply that affected him. The man has worked hard to put this lab back on track after that embarrassment. With all due respect, I'm gonna keep my eyes and ears open on this one. I just have this gut feeling that we are in for a surprise with the young lady and I will have H's back on this one," Frank retorted.

Seeing the determination in Frank Tripp's eyes, Natalia smiled and replied, "I would expect nothing less of you Frank. Keep me posted as to what you find out about her. I know our Lieutenant appreciates your loyalty. Take care now."

"Will do…see you 'round, Natalia," Frank said as he watched the statuesque brunette walk out the entrance doors and down the front steps.

The conversation between Jody Prentiss and Paula seemed friendly enough but only masked the rising tension inside of the young file clerk. She had the uneasy feeling that trouble was on the horizon with Jason and was growing increasingly frustrated as to how to avoid it. During their last visit at Miami West, Jason had become frustrated with her lack of information as to where his daughter was and that concerned her.

She had seen Jason angry before and knew that his temper was a force to be reckoned with. Angie had sported black eyes from time to time and Jody knew they were the result of Jason's heavy-handedness. Thinking back, she remembered that he had hit Angie several times in Margaret's presence and that those incidents had caused major friction between Margaret Hernandez and Jason Larimore leading the older woman to throw Jason out of her house on more than one occasion. Angie had begged her mother not to call the police claiming that Jason would only escalate if further agitated.

While he had never gotten abusive with her, Jody was apprehensive as to what he would do if she couldn't get any information about the whereabouts of Ava, a person Jason thought was crucial in the location of his stashed funds. Loving Jason as she did, Jody had to admit that she was afraid of his temper and what he was capable of when he didn't get what he wanted. If they could just get out of Miami everything would be good for the two of them but Jason was determined to have some 'traveling cash' to finance their new life and he felt that the daughter he wanted nothing to do with was key in that plan.

Jody had tried to convince Jason that a seven year old child probably knew nothing about where the money could be hidden, but Jason had countered that the adults taking care of her probably had some information as to where the resources could be located. He countered that if he could get access to the child, the adults would have to give him what he wanted in order to get her back. Jody felt this plan was risky…too risky, but Jason felt that he had a plan that could get his cash and the three of them out of the country quickly before law enforcement could be the wiser.

"_Listen, doll, Angie knew where I kept my personal stash. She probably took it when I was sent up here and what she and Margaret didn't run through is now in the hands of whoever has that kid. Raising kids ain't cheap and people just don't take in a kid for nothin'. Whoever the cops placed the kid with probably has been able to find out from the brat where Grandma kept things, if you know what I mean. The kid is the key. I'm sure if we can get her location, we'll have a better chance of finding what we are really looking for. Then we can all just take off. I'll play the part of a loving father if it gets me what I want. For all the cops know, I've become a changed man in here. All I've been able to think about is my kid, ya' know. Whether it is true or not is irrelevant. Just as long as I get the kid. Everything else will fall into place."_

Jason had instructed her to keep digging, but so far Jody could find out nothing from the case file except that the minor child had been placed in the custody of a guardian under the auspices of the family court. Having snuck into the case file several times, Jody could find no name, address, or telephone number of such a guardian. The records were with the Family Court Division, but she had no way of getting to them so her only recourse was to try to convince Jason that locating his daughter was impossible. Feeding Jason information about the status of the Lopez and Hernandez cases a no-brainer, but locating Ava was like finding a needle in a haystack. She was one kid in a million in the city of Miami and Jason wasn't going to like that news one little bit.

Turning her attention back to Paula, Jody heard her ask, "Jody could you fill in at the front desk for me around 4 this afternoon? I have requested some personal time off and need somebody to man this area for me. Just greet visitors, answer the phone, and relay messages…it's near the end of the day, so things are usually pretty light."

"Yeah, I'll be happy to help out," Jody replied hoping to have something to take her mind off her troubles.

"Great…there's one special request that I want to make you aware of. Lieutenant Caine has special visitors coming in around 4:30. She's a personal friend of his from what I understand and she's bringing in a child for a lab tour. I have prepared their visitor's passes and they are in the brown envelope beside the phone. Lieutenant Caine has re-arranged his schedule so he can meet them here so this must be pretty important to him. If he isn't down here when they arrive, he wants to be paged. So just be prepared for their arrival, okay," Paula said.

"Sure…does the Lieutenant get personal visitors often?" Jody queried as her interest peaked.

"Not really…most of his personal visits are related directly to cases he is working, but this one seems different. The boss draws a strict line between his personal and professional business. I am a little surprised by this. From what I've seen, there has been no lady of a personal nature visiting the Lieutenant since his late wife died. I think the child coming in today might be involved in a former case, but I'm not sure about that. Just remember to page the Lieutenant if he isn't here to meet them," Paula responded lightly.

"Not to worry…I'll take care of everything. I'll see to it that the Lieutenant's visitors are warmly welcomed and that he is notified as soon as they arrive," Jody answered her interest peaking as to what she may learn about her bosses' personal interests later in the afternoon.

Several hours later, Horatio stripped off his latex gloves and threw them into a nearby waste receptacle. Shrugging out of his lab coat, he slipped into the suit jacket he had hung on the hook in the corner of the lab. He had spent the day processing evidence from the latest South Beach assault with little success.

Whoever was committing these crimes wasn't in the criminal data base. Whether it was a career criminal who had managed to evade the arrest for years or a person new to criminal behavior, the perpetrator responsible for these attacks was just out of reach of the police…for now. With his frustration level rising at the inability to tie someone to these crimes, Horatio reasoned that now might be the time to change his tactics. Maybe he needed to consider setting up an undercover assignment at South Beach. Resolving to call a colleague in the Vice Squad after his shift, he glanced at the clock noticing that it was almost 4:30 and time for Cynthia and Ava's visit.

He had informed his team earlier in the day that he was expecting personal friends for a visit and that he would consider it a personal favor if they were made welcome. While they would be granted no access to the processing labs, he explained that he was helping a child with a school project and would appreciate their indulgence in this endeavor.

Calleigh had replied with a sweet smile and Eric responded with a slap on the back knowing more about the situation than the others. Natalia, Ryan, and Walter agreed to help in any way that they could and he could tell that he had stirred their curiosity. Frank had teased that there was nothing more important than a school project…and he should know with three kids.

The fact that he was seeing Cynthia had been personal business that he hadn't cared to share with anyone but he was beginning to think that perhaps that should change. There had always been rumors about his personal life, but people had respected his privacy and raised no questions about his life outside of the lab. After Raymond died, there had been whispers about he and Yelina. He was aware of them, but considered them none of anyone's business. After all, their relationship was complicated and he could not bring himself to act on his feelings despite Yelina's desire that he do so.

When he began his relationship with Marisol, he had told no one except Eric about the status of things until the plans for marriage were discussed. At first, Eric had been opposed to their romance and marriage, but later came to acceptance when he saw how happy his sister was. He and Mari were in a hurry…everything was on the fast track and even he was shocked at her suggestion that they marry and start a family. A whirlwind courtship had led to a whirlwind marriage so there had been little time for frivolities.

He always felt that Calleigh had been hurt by his decision not to tell the team of his relationship and that bothered him. She had confided later that she wanted to host a dinner party for the couple to celebrate their union, but opted for a gift of champagne because she respected his privacy. If things progressed in the budding relationship with Cynthia, Horatio wanted his team to be informed and happy for him. He would also like for them to be considered a part of his life and not merely fringe players.

Horatio hoped that the relationship with Cynthia unfolded differently that his relationship with Marisol. Mari had been taken from him violently and of course Horatio wanted no repeat of that, but he hoped to take things slower and work toward a true relationship with the schoolteacher, not just a 'friendship with benefits' thing. Each time they were together, Horatio felt more and more comfortable with the brunette and wanted to begin sharing more of him with her. When he was a younger man, that surely meant physical intimacy, but now that he was older, he longed for that and more...emotional intimacy to be the precursor to other aspects of their relationship.

Lately, he had come to realize that emotional intimacy was what he was missing in his life…emotional intimacy with a partner that he could bare his soul to and then hopefully that bond would lead them to a deeper commitment and ultimately a deeper level of intimacy. That might seem backward to many and politically incorrect to most, but to Horatio Caine, it was the only course of action that made sense.

Remembering Cynthia's comment to Ava the night before, '_hiding things and keeping secrets never work', _Horatio wondered how to begin opening up to the brunette about his personal life. He carried a lot of baggage that went all the way back to his childhood but had found no one that he could share himself with. Yelina had once said that she felt Raymond's reckless behavior was rooted in his childhood. He was sure that many aspects of his personality were rooted in that dysfunction too.

He saw so much of himself in Ava…a person who had lost everyone he cared about, a person tormented by memories, a person who clams up rather than shares their feelings, and a person who has someone in their life that is ready to listen when she makes the decision to talk. A part of Horatio was ready to share as he knew Ava was, but another part of him, like Ava, was afraid of the consequences. How do you share your abusive childhood, staggering personal losses, and the fact that you had been robbed of parenting your own child in the formative years with anyone let alone a woman that you want to be a greater part of your life?

Walking past the Reception Area and standing on the front steps, he peered out into the parking lot and saw Cynthia take Ava's hand as the pair approached the sidewalk beginning their walk toward the Lab. Smiling as Ava broke and ran up the front steps the moment she saw him, Horatio bent down and asked, "Are you ready to begin your homework assignment?"

"Yes, sir!" Ava exclaimed excitedly. "Can I wear a white lab coat and look through a microstope?"

"We'll see about that, but look I think CeeCee is a little mad at us. Could it be because you ran away from her and up these steps the moment you saw me?" Horatio asked with amusement.

"I think so. Can you get me out of trouble? I promised I would never do that again," Ava whispered in the red-head's ear.

"I'll see what I can do. Act as if you are sorry," Horatio whispered back rising to his feet as Cynthia approached the pair with a look of consternation on her face.

"Sweetheart, it is good to see you. You look beautiful as always," Horatio smiled with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah, right…after a day with 21 kids, I'm sure I do. Now I know that the two of you are trying to divert my attention away from the issue of Ava breaking away and running toward you. I have the sneaking suspicion that you didn't scold her now did you?" Cynthia asked with exasperation.

"Now Sweetheart, there is no one in this lab that will hurt her. So, let's give her this one, okay?" Horatio asked smoothly.

"You know, I'll never win the battle with the two of you against me. So…I guess I'll have to give in this time. But, Ava, if you run away from me again, I will ground you for a week. Understood?" Cynthia replied firmly looking from Horatio's blue eyes to Ava's brown ones.

"Yes, ma'am," Ava replied quietly as Horatio winked at her.

Encircling Cynthia's waist as they walked into the building Horatio whispered, "I meant what I said. You do look beautiful today."

"You are quite the charmer, Lieutenant, but I think you know that, don't you?" Cynthia teased with her green eyes brightening.

"Will it keep you coming around?" Horatio asked silkily.

"Oh, yes, definitely," Cynthia replied as the trio approached the large desk in the Reception Area.

Horatio led the way to the desk holding Ava's hand as he glanced at the woman beside him. She was smiling as she watched the seasoned cop and the excited seven year old. While this didn't solve the problem of Ava's lack of knowledge of her father, for now it would suffice and make the child happy and Cynthia suspected the handsome Lieutenant as well.

Looking up from the phone at the sound of Lieutenant Caine's voice, Jody Prentiss was dumbfounded. "Ms. Prentiss, I would like for you to meet Miss Ava Hernandez and Ms. Cynthia Bryton, my guests in the Lab this afternoon. I trust that their visitor's passes are prepared and all that is in order."

Staring into the large brown eyes of Ava, Jody saw reflected the visage of her former friend but as she studied the face of the child, she saw the reflection of Jason and considered her problems solved. Here, standing in front of her, was the solution to her problem and it all came together so easily.

"Yes, sir…all is in place. Miss Ava, it's nice to meet you, as it is you, Ms. Bryton. Any friends of the Lieutenant are always welcome here. We hope you enjoy your visit and hope to see more of you," Jody replied sweetly smiling at the group.

"Thank you…everyone has been most kind. Ava and I appreciate this," Cynthia said as she lingered behind to thank Ms. Prentiss before following a waiting Horatio and Ava down the hall.

Watching the trio walk toward the elevators, Jody Prentiss sat down in her chair, laid her head back, smiled, breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Ms. Bryton…you are most welcome. I'm sure we will be seeing more of you and your young charge as well."

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Cynthia Bryton had never been particularly a suspicious person, but lately she had the eerie feeling that she was being watched. Sitting on the sofa in her townhouse dressed in navy lounge pants and a white sleep tee she finished grading a set of math papers, put down her grading pencil, rubbed her sleep-laden eyes, and set the papers aside on the end of the couch as she glanced around the dimly lit room. The clock on the wall showed 10:30 P.M. An aroma of a pumpkin spice candle permeated the air in the great room. A half-filled glass of wine, poured after Ava went to bed, sat undisturbed on the end table beside the lamp as the teacher had been simply too tired to drink it.

The evening was unseasonably cool by Miami standards with a light wind and a half-moon shining down on the city through a starry sky. The month of October had come and gone and the hues of November were showing its brilliance throughout the tropical city. Leaves were changing colors and beginning to fall from the neighborhood trees. The intricately carved jack-o'-lanterns of Halloween that had decorated the neighborhood homes had been replaced by plump orange pumpkins and colorful mums for the Thanksgiving season.

Ava had finished her homework and had been in bed for the past hour and so far was sleeping peacefully. Horatio had called earlier in the evening cancelling a dinner date due to a meeting with a vice squad Lieutenant at MDPD. He sounded so forlorn on the phone that Cynthia was tempted to call him just to say goodnight. After Ava was down for the night, she picked up her phone from the coffee table, and decided against a call lest she disturb his meeting and chose instead to send a text wishing the Lieutenant a safe drive home and a restful night. Checking to see if Horatio had returned her text, she discovered that he hadn't, so she laid her head back on the sofa and closed her emerald eyes.

Since Ava's 'field trip' to the Crime Lab to prepare her Career Day project several weeks ago, the budding relationship between the school teacher and the red-headed Lieutenant was pretty much out in the open among his friends and co-workers. As she followed the excited seven-year old and the blue-eyed criminalist through the Crime Lab, Cynthia couldn't help but notice the curious stares she received from Horatio's team. To a man, each member of Horatio's staff had been more than kind and Cynthia was pleased that she and Ava were so well-received.

She could hear the whispers about the 'bosses' new girlfriend' as she made her way through the Lab being introduced to each member of the team…or 'family' as he liked to say. If Horatio heard the whispers, he seemed to completely ignore them focusing his attention on the little girl with the project that was due and the new 'special friend' in his life.

Ava was her usual charming self upon each introduction captivating everyone with her youthful vivaciousness and bounding energy. Cynthia did her best to maintain poise and confidence all the while knowing that Horatio's friends and adoptive family was sizing her up and wondering if their beloved Lieutenant was seeing a woman worthy of him. Watching Horatio in the Crime Lab was educational for Cynthia. As he explained the function of each lab in terms that a seven year old could understand, Horatio's intellect, sophistication, and compassion was shining through.

Cynthia and Ava had compiled a list of questions for Ava to ask in an interview format in Horatio's office before taking the lab tour. Watching Ava take notes in her notebook asking Cynthia how to spell the occasional word and seeing how seriously Horatio took her questions, made Cynthia think of what a caring father he must have been in Kyle's childhood. As she looked around Horatio's pristine office, she noticed two photographs on his desk, one of a young man in full military dress and another of a beautiful young woman with dark hair and dark eyes much like Ava. Marisol…she had to be Horatio's late wife, the woman at the center of the December event at the Children's Medical Center. She was a beauty and looking at the designer clothing she was wearing in the photograph, Cynthia honestly began to question herself as to whether or not she was truly worthy of him.

After the interview ended, Horatio escorted Ava down the hall to an empty lab to look through a 'microstope' as Ava liked to say. Laughing at Cynthia's request that he correct the pronunciation of that word, Horatio allowed Ava to take pictures on a digital camera of equipment used in processing evidence. Ava was in heaven with her Lieutenant and Cynthia had to admit that she enjoyed watching the two immensely.

Taking a seat on a leather bench outside an unused processing lab, Cynthia watched Ava, clad in a white lab coat that was far too big for her, climb on a stool and look through a microscope at some objects under Horatio's patient tutelage. The brunette had made a quick detour to the ladies room as Horatio and Ava entered the Lab and upon her return watched the pair through the glass walls from the outside rather than join in their fun. Looking up from Ava's side and glancing out into the hall way, Horatio spotted Cynthia, smiled and motioned for her to enter the room with a toss of his head. Smiling back, Cynthia turned him down with a shake of her head preferring to watch the lesson from the bench in the hall. Fifteen minutes later, the pair exited the lab and joined Cynthia as she rose to greet them.

"_Alright, Sweetheart, I think she has plenty of information to make a jam-up Career Day project," Horatio said as he handed Cynthia a thumb drive. "This should be an 'A' for sure."_

"_Well, you are awfully confident aren't you, Lieutenant," Cynthia teased._

"_I've been known to put together a decent grade or two in back in the day," Horatio replied. "And what grades I didn't earn, I managed to charm my teachers to get by."_

"_I'm sure you did. In fact, you still use that charm now and again and it serves you well," Cynthia answered coyly._

"_Whatever works, Sweetheart…whatever works," Horatio answered. "Seriously, though, between Ava's notes and the pictures on this drive, she should make her teacher very happy."_

"_And you have made Ava happy…I can't thank you enough for this. You have been a life saver here. Even though Janet was prepared to change Ava's assignment, there was no way I could talk Ava out of this trip. She is so fond of you," Cynthia said placing her arm around Ava's shoulder._

"_I am fond of her," Horatio said giving Ava a kiss on the top of her head, "and you too. I think the trip here today serves many purposes. Ava gets her project done and it is our coming out party of sorts. It lets everybody know who is fond of whom. It brings everything out into the open. We've given my people in this lab something to talk about," Horatio replied raising his eyebrows with a slight smile._

"_So you have been hearing the comments. I wondered if you were just ignoring them or didn't hear them at all," Cynthia laughed._

"_I'm aware of what's going on and I have no problem with it…what are your feelings about everything?" Horatio asked with a tilt of his head._

"_No worries…I'm okay. I just hope your friends and colleagues approve of me. I sense that they like Ava, but I hope I've impressed them too. I can tell that they mean a lot to you," Cynthia added as the trio walked toward the elevators._

"_You have nothing to worry about, Sweetheart. Trust me… you have nothing to worry about," Horatio said softly in Cynthia's ear._

"_Horatio, I want you to know that the people who are important to you are important to me as well. You have made Ava a part of your life and I will do the same for your friends and family…if they will allow me. If they ever need anything that I can give…I'm here," Cynthia replied as the elevator doors closed around them._

"_That's good to know. But, for now, I prefer to keep you all to myself. Am I being selfish?" Horatio asked as he leaned in and kissed Cynthia lightly on the lips._

"_No, that is a good kind of selfish," Cynthia murmured in response._

The thought of the kiss made Cynthia open her eyes and breathe a soft sigh. After the lab tour ended, Horatio had treated Ava and her guardian to a burger and milkshake at "Steak and Shake" after the seven-year old had thanked everyone in the lab for their kindness. Cynthia was impressed that even the receptionist, a young lady named Jody Prentiss, had been so nice to Ava, she had insisted on taking the child's picture, oversized lab coat and all, with her cell phone.

That day had been a memorable one along many others in late October. The Fall Festival at Palm Street Elementary, the Halloween party with the 'Enlightening' organization in Liberty City, and trick-or-treating around the neighborhood on Halloween had been filled with special memories for Cynthia and Ava.

After a couple of hours of trick-or-treating, Cynthia and Ava had returned home to find Horatio waiting outside in the Hummer ready to check Ava's candy bag for suspicious treats. The brunette had laughed at the sight of him slipping Snickers bars into his jacket pockets while Ava wasn't looking. She had fed the pair chili and hot dogs for dinner before sending Ava off to bed and spending a quiet evening of conversation with Horatio. October had been memorable, but it was the court date looming in late November that gave the brunette cause for concern….a court date that she hoped would not break her heart and bring chaos into the life of Ava.

An official from the Family Court had called Cynthia at school yesterday informing her of the six month review of Ava's custody case that was to be held on November 26th. She, in turn, immediately notified Kenwall Duquesne and scheduled an appointment that afternoon to discuss the specifics of the review. Judge Sanders, who made the original ruling placing Ava in her care, was out on an extended medical leave and a new judge would be hearing the case. While Mr. Duquesne didn't think that Cynthia would have any problems keeping custody of Ava, he did point out that one can never predict what a judge will do in terms of ordering a search for the child's father.

It was this scenario that worried Cynthia tremendously. There had been times in the last six months in which Cynthia wondered if Ava's father might be out there somewhere and it might be in the child's best interest if she begins a search for him. She had also feared that if Ava did find her father years later and discovered that he was looking for her, she would resent Cynthia for not making the effort to try to find him. On the other hand, she feared the emotional toll that would befall Ava if she began a search and found her father only to have him reject her.

After talking with Horatio, who was steadfast in his opinion that no paternity search be conducted, Cynthia decided to leave things as they were…no news of Ava's father was good news. But, now that the case review was close at hand, Cynthia feared that the judge might order a paternity search and that might lead to the loss of Ava at some point. Loving the child as she did, she was not sure if she could handle it. She had wanted to share her concerns with Horatio tonight, but the cancellation of their dinner plans prevented that.

As the clock ticked slowly toward 11:00 P.M., Cynthia decided to shake her fears and turn in for the evening. Rising from the sofa and checking the French doors to make sure they were locked, she walked toward the front doors and checked the locks as well but not before she peeked out the window and checked the front lawn and street as well.

The lights in the neighborhood houses were darkening one by one as families prepared to retire for the evening. There was no traffic on the street to speak of, but the brunette couldn't shake the feeling that she was under some type of surveillance. Being a teacher, she knew that in custody cases, private investigators were often hired to 'check out' the activities of someone who had custody of a child to determine fitness. This was usually done by the other parties seeking custody, but she knew of no one in Ava's case that had petitioned the court for a change in the guardianship.

Padding down the hall toward her bedroom, Cynthia opened Ava's door a crack and blew a kiss toward the sleeping tangle of brown hair bundled up under the covers. Was a surprise in store for her when she appeared in Family Court? Had someone heard of Ava's case and was planning to challenger her in court on November 26th? She had not seen anyone of note around her house or around school that could possibly be suspicious. She had run into Jody Prentiss at the event in Liberty City and once again in the local supermarket, but since she worked with Horatio, Cynthia thought nothing of the encounters. In fact, Ms. Prentiss seemed so friendly toward her and interested in Ava that it was nice getting to know one of Horatio's staff members better.

Resolving not to spend the Thanksgiving holidays in a state of worry, Cynthia settled back into her pillows and allowed fatigue to overcome her. Her late father's words of _"When you have done the best you can…don't worry about something you can't help" _soothed her into a much needed sleep.

For Horatio, the drive back to South Beach was one of quiet reflection. His meeting with the Vice Squad was productive, but not in a way the red-head liked. An undercover operation was being planned to hopefully bring closure to the South Beach case. With the holidays approaching and shopping a priority on Ocean Drive, the brass wanted this case wrapped up before it caused any more panic. Personally, Horatio hated undercover work, but had to admit that it might be the only recourse in this situation. He had done undercover assignments before…that's how he met Julia in Pensacola. The practical side of him knew that undercover assignments are sometimes necessary, but there can be repercussions that result from such assignments and sometimes it is downright dangerous work.

He thought of Raymond, so bright and full of promise, but undercover narcotics work had been his downfall. Ryan Wolfe had assisted in an undercover assignment that almost got him killed recently and Natalia Boa Vista had been in a dangerous role that caused her to break with reality for a time and try to gun him down. He had vowed to never tell Natalia about this incident despite her inquiries about what had happened during the time she had 'lost her senses'.

To be successful in undercover work, you have to set yourself aside and assume a new identity. If such assignments go on too long, it can be hard to find yourself again and when you do you sometimes discover that you have become a person you don't like. Fortunately none of his team would actually be part of the undercover team with a team vice officers taking the lead role, but he and the Vice Squad Lieutenant would be playing a vital role in the planning and operation of the assignment. That would require a considerable amount of attention for the next few weeks and would take time away from his personal interests, meaning time away from Cynthia and Ava.

That was the curse of police work…the time that it took away from families and relationships. The divorce rate was high in law enforcement especially in undercover work. Hours were long, risks were high, and the pay not so great. For Horatio, police work had been his life. It had saved him from the terrors of his childhood but it had cost him a lot. It had in fact cost him practically everything…Raymond, Al Humphries, Speed, and Mari. He was fortunate that Cynthia wasn't a demanding woman so perhaps she would understand if he was forced to spend less time with her for a while. Then the thought entered his mind that perhaps she deserved a man with a more stable life-style…a businessman or fellow educator. She was used to stability and now that she had Ava, she deserved a man who could meet her needs and make her the priority of his life. Horatio felt he could do that, but wondered how she would feel about sharing him with his job.

He had gotten her goodnight text and at the time wasn't in a position where he could respond as he wished. Checking the time, Horatio was sure that even though it was a Friday night, she had gone to bed by this hour, so he thought that maybe he would call early in the morning and take her and Ava out for brunch and a trip to the Seaquarium. Pulling into his drive and parking the Hummer, he let himself into his condo and headed straight for bed hoping that the night and his loneliness would pass quickly.

Jody Prentiss drove through Cynthia's neighborhood for the last time on her way to her apartment. Since informing Jason about the whereabouts of his daughter in late October, her time away from the lab was spent trying to find out more about Cynthia Bryton's routine and activities. Having a kid sure does make life predictable and to be brutally honest…boring. A visit with Jason was scheduled for tomorrow and Jody was sure he would want to know how Cynthia and Ava spent their time and more importantly if the school teacher was spending any large amounts of money since gaining custody of Ava. Jody had seen no big spending habits on the part of the brunette, but did notice that Horatio Caine was frequently in the neighborhood. It was that scenario that made this situation so challenging.

Office chatter was that the Lieutenant and the teacher were seeing each other on a regular basis and from what she had seen in the Crime Lab several weeks ago when she discovered Ava, that appeared to be the truth. Jason was aghast at the thought of a cop spending time with his daughter not that he cared about the child at all, but he knew separating her from a cop…especially a cop like Horatio Caine would be quite a chore. As long as Caine was in the picture, access to Ava would be tricky. Jody enjoyed the game of cat and mouse with the Ms. Bryton pretending to interested in her and Ava during their encounters while watching the pair's every move.

It was Caine's involvement that made this case intriguing. As long as he was in the picture, Ava and her guardian would be under an intense level of protection. He had to be removed from the situation…but the problem was how to accomplish that. Perhaps Jason would have some ideas tomorrow. Perhaps if she and Jason could figure out a way to cause a break up of some sort between the teacher and Miami's top cop, that would eliminate the problem of Horatio Caine. That would accomplish two things for her and Jason…make Ava more accessible to Jason and cause that red-headed bastard that she hated so much more pain. As she turned down the street toward her apartment, Jody Prentiss couldn't help but smile at the possibilities that the holiday season would bring.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Alexx Woods made her way through Cynthia's backyard in the rustle of falling leaves in the early morning hours on the day before Thanksgiving hoping to catch her friend awake. Walking up to the French doors on the patio, she gave the door a slight knock and smiled to herself as she saw Cynthia Bryton still clad in pajamas sipping coffee on the sofa as she watched the early morning news.

"Good morning, friend. I was hoping to catch up with you before I made my way to the hospital," Alexx said brightly as Cynthia opened the door and invited her inside.

"And a good morning to you, Alexx. Coffee is on and waiting for you if you'd care for a cup," Cynthia answered showing her friend into the great room.

"That sounds great. I stopped by to wish you an early happy Thanksgiving and to check on your holiday plans. Do you and Ava have anything special in mind for tomorrow?" Alexx asked as she seated herself while her friend prepared her coffee.

"Not really…just a quiet day here. This is Ava's first Thanksgiving without any of her family around and I'm a tad concerned about her emotions. I'm baking a turkey with the trimmings for the two of us and we're planning to keep things close to the vest," Cynthia replied handing Alexx a steaming mug.

"Don't you usually go home for Thanksgiving? Did you consider that this year?" Alexx asked quietly.

"In previous years, yes, I always went home... in fact, in the previous years by this time I would be at the airport preparing to catch a flight to Atlanta," Cynthia replied as she glanced at the clock on the wall. "But that won't work for me or Ava this year."

"May I ask why not?" Alexx queried sipping her coffee.

"I don't have the court's permission to take Ava out of state as of yet. I am hoping that I will get that permission at her case review hearing on Monday…we'll have to see what the judge allows. If I am granted a travel permit, I'm planning to take her to meet my family for Christmas. So for this year…we're spending Thanksgiving in Miami," Cynthia replied with a smile.

"Cynthia, I am not trying to pry, but have you considered something more permanent for you and Ava? You've had her for six months now and I think it is about time for you to consider petitioning the court for legal adoption. Guardianship is fine as a temporary fix, but that child belongs with you!" Alexx said firmly.

"That is being considered, Alexx. I discussed that very idea with Kenwall Duquesne the other day and he thinks my chances are good as long as another family member doesn't turn up at some point with a petition for custody. You see, technically, Ava is in a state of legal limbo. All known relatives on her maternal side are deceased but little or nothing is known about the paternal side of things. So…if I am granted continued guardianship on Monday, Mr. Duquesne says we can begin discussing adoption but he did point out that an extensive search for Ava's father will have to be conducted as a part of any adoption procedure. It could get complicated…really complicated," Cynthia answered pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"How so, if nothing is known about her father," Alexx asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"In short, if Ava's father is found and he wants custody of her…she is his…biology almost always wins. If he doesn't want her and will agree to terminate his parental rights, Ava will have to deal with his rejection which could get tricky emotionally according to Dr. Smythe. If we never find him, I could be allowed to adopt, but there will always be the lingering questions of his identity in her mind. Fathers are important, Alexx. She will always wonder who he is even though she may not verbalize it," Cynthia said as she went into the kitchen to top off her coffee.

"Are you up for that?" Alexx asked her friend concernedly.

"I have to be because I love and want what is best for the child. I fear losing her and I fear keeping her if there is family out there for her. Until she is permanently placed with me or someone else, these hearings will be held every six months to determine what is best for her. It is nerve-racking for me not knowing if I will be bringing her home Monday evening or preparing to deliver her to another home. But I am more concerned for Ava than for me. She's been through so much this year and has come a long way since last June. I don't want to see her set back and forced to deal with a lot of drama during the holiday season. So my plan is simple…if things work out in my favor on Monday at the review hearing, I will ask Mr. Duquesne to begin adoption proceedings next year if Ava is okay with things. It is important that she be in this process. She is central to all of it," Cynthia answered resolutely.

"I'm with you on that and it sounds like you know what you want to do. If you need anything…character witnesses or financial support…let me know. Henry and I have your back on this," Alexx stated as she patted her friend's arm.

"Thanks, friend…we should be fine. If…or should I say when the adoption is started, I will take some money out of my retirement account to finance things. I know things will get costly, but I have pinched pennies before and I'll just do it again. If I have to work a few more years longer than I had originally planned, then I'll do that. I am at peace with my decision even if others don't agree," Cynthia answered as her voice trailed off.

"Uh oh, your mother…possibly?" Alexx probed with raised eyes.

"Actually no… Mom is on board one hundred percent. We've discussed this recently and she's behind me. In fact, she is coming out of her panty girdle at the thought of us not being home for Thanksgiving. She and Ava have a great long-distance relationship and she is dying to get her hands on her 'new grandchild' as she puts it. She's tired of looking at pictures and phone conversations. It is someone else that seem oddly lukewarm to this idea…someone whose support I took for granted that I would have," Cynthia answered.

"Meaning…Horatio?" Alexx asked.

"Yes, he would be the one. I broached the subject with him the other night over dinner. I wasn't asking for financial support…I would never do that as I prefer to be financially independent. I just wanted his opinion as to how quickly to proceed. He claims that adoption is risky and he seems to think that things are fine as they are. He didn't even want to discuss the possibilities of a search for Ava's father so I dropped the subject entirely. He is entitled to his opinion and I am entitled to mine. I know that adoption is a risk, but I don't want Ava and me to spend the rest of our lives in a courtroom if we can avoid it. So, I guess we agree to disagree," Cynthia replied with a tight smile.

"Cynthia, Horatio has supported many people in the past…financially and in other ways… and I can't imagine him not being supportive of you. Maybe you misunderstood him…perhaps?" Alexx asked as she handed her friend her empty coffee mug.

"I don't think so, Alexx. Horatio has offered me money to help with Ava's support in the past and I have not and will not accept it. He gives Ava gifts and that is fine by me, but her basic needs are my responsibility. I accepted that responsibility when I agreed to be her guardian. I just wanted his moral support if and when I took the path of adoption. I don't think that I have it at this point. He seems to have some reservations about the situation and I respect his opinion, even if I don't agree with it," Cynthia added handing Alexx a fresh cup of coffee.

"So I take it that things are a bit strained between the two of you…I had hoped that since you weren't traveling this year, you would be spending the holiday with him. He normally works or spends his holidays alone. I was hoping that would change this year," Alexx said shaking her head.

"I have invited him to dinner, but he told me that he plans to spend his day with his sister-in-law and nephew then have dinner with his late wife's family," Cynthia replied.

"Okay…so at least he is spending time with someone and not alone. Listen, Cynthia, I've got patients to see, so I must be going. I'm not sure what's rumbling around in that red-head's brain right now. He's a very strong willed man…he likes to be in charge. I'll bet that after he thinks about it, he'll be all for your adoption of Ava. Don't give him up…give him time…please," Alexx asked looking at her friend intently as she rose to leave.

"Alexx, as I said before…Horatio is entitled to his opinion and beliefs. I am at peace with my decisions as regards to Ava. She needs stability and a home and not an emotional merry-go-round. If the court will let me provide that…then I will. We'll see how Monday goes and then proceed from there. All will be well and again, I value your support. Now…if I don't see you and Henry before tomorrow…have a wonderful Thanksgiving and be blessed," Cynthia replied walking her friend to the back doors.

"Same to you…is there any way we can get together and share a piece of pumpkin pie tomorrow night? Will you and Ava drop by around eight for dessert and coffee? Henry would love to spend some time with the two of you as would I. Consider it…will you?" Alexx asked as she gave her friend a hug upon leaving.

"Now that sounds good to me. I'll tell you what… I'll bring over some southern pecan pie and we'll let Henry decide which one he prefers most…we'll see you tomorrow," Cynthia answered with a smile.

As Alexx walked through the back yard down the worn path toward her home, she couldn't help but be puzzled by Horatio's odd reaction to Ava's possible adoption. She could only surmise that he must know something…something that he could not…or would not share with Cynthia. The question in Alexx's mind is what…and why.

Horatio Caine's morning began with a strong sense of frustration. The one thing that he never liked was being backed into a corner. It made him feel powerless, defenseless you might say. And this situation with Cynthia and Ava frustrated him to no end. Sitting at his desk beginning the task of shuffling through paperwork, he had could feel the helplessness rising in him.

Turning down Cynthia's dinner invitation was not something he enjoyed doing, but found it necessary due to family dynamics. Since Marisol's death, he had always had Thanksgiving dinner with the Delko family. Emilia Delko, Mari's mother, had always included him on the guest list and he would make it a point to go and put in an appearance out of respect to Mari and her family. Taking Cynthia and Ava just didn't seem to be the right thing to do…so he was prepared to spend his evening alone while in a large crowd of in-laws and their families. Yelina and her new companion were planning lunch and this year he was invited re-connect with them and to meet Ray, Jr.'s new girlfriend, so again, out of respect to Raymond…he would be alone in a crowd on Thanksgiving.

As he read through evidence reports and initialed employee time cards, Horatio had a passing thought that perhaps it was for the best that things were working out as they were. He could barely look at Cynthia after their dinner the other night anyway. It wasn't anything she had said or done…just the circumstances…circumstances that had been created for him that he couldn't seem to shake.

Cynthia had shared with him the news of her court hearing on the 26th. Knowing little about the intricacies of family law, Horatio wasn't aware of the case reviews required every six months in family court. She had asked his opinion of her eventual adoption of Ava…a plan that Horatio secretly wholeheartedly agreed with…there was just one sticking point…Jason Larimore and Horatio's knowledge of his whereabouts… knowledge that he had not shared with Cynthia or anyone else at this point.

The next morning, Horatio had called Kenwall Duquesne and asked questioned him about the status of the case, but since the criminal investigation into Margaret's death was officially closed, law enforcement was not privy to such information. While Kenwall didn't foresee a problem with Monday's hearing, the adoption process could be tricky for everyone involved because of Larimore's sorry ass. Kenwall had informed Horatio that no information was known to him about Ava's father, but that if any information were to surface, the court would have to take it into consideration. And it would be a strong determining factor in Ava's permanent placement.

Rubbing his forehead, Horatio turned his chair toward his glass window and stared out at the city below. Miami West Prison had faxed MDPD a list of inmates scheduled for parole in December and there in all its glory was the name of Jason Larimore. He had served his time and with his good behavior status while incarcerated, he stood to be paroled the first week in December…just in time for Christmas. If he hangs around Miami, there is every possibility that he could hear about Ava and make a move toward her either in or out of court. If he left town, there was always the possibility of him showing back up at any moment wrecking the lives of everyone involved.

A part of him wanted to share what he knew about Larimore with Cynthia, but she was sure to ask know how long he had known the information and he would be forced to admit that he had known from the beginning when he'd asked Yelina to conduct background searches back in June. That revelation would surely torpedo any trust the brunette had in him.

As a law enforcement officer, he valued people's trust in him…now he found himself in a scenario which a woman that he had grown to care about would find it difficult to trust in him if he revealed this bombshell to her. Thinking back to the first guardianship hearing, Cynthia had asked him if there was any information about Ava's biological father and Horatio had claimed to know of none. At the time, he reasoned that it was to protect Ava and had been certain that Larimore would be implicated in Margaret's death and the Lopez murder landing him in jail for life. But a lot had changed in six months and now everything could come unraveled when Larimore walks out the doors of Miami West.

Perhaps the thing to do was just drop by Cynthia's place and level with her. Cynthia struck him as an understanding woman who could come to terms with the truth, but it would surely cast a pall on her and Ava's Thanksgiving plans. Growing weary of the guilt and tired of the secrecy, he contemplated dropping by Cynthia's place on this evening and just laying everything out on the table. She deserved that and Ava deserved that as well. He hated hypocrisy and it seemed very hypocritical of him to less than honest with her.

Turning back toward his desk, Horatio hurriedly wrapped up the last of his reports, grabbed his sunglasses from atop his desk, and then headed out of his office contemplating the challenges of the day.

As dusk settled over the city of Miami, Cynthia and Ava placed a turkey in the oven after readying it to bake overnight for their meal tomorrow.

"Now Ava, these are my mother's instructions for baking this turkey. Preheat oven to 500 degrees and bake turkey in a pan filled with a cup of water for one hour at the 500 degree setting. Turn oven off after one hour and let turkey sit in the hot oven overnight…it should cook in its own steam. According to Grandma Eileen Bryton this is the way she has baked all our Thanksgiving turkeys for years and they are always delicious. So…let's see if it works for us. Keep your fingers crossed!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Can I cook something, please," Ava asked excitedly.

"You can help me mix up the pecan pie tomorrow morning. Everything else is in the fridge ready to be heated up before we eat. If we eat early enough, we can begin decorating the house for Christmas tomorrow afternoon. That's another Bryton family tradition… put up the Christmas tree the day after Thanksgiving. We'll go pick out a tree Friday morning and have it ready to light up by Friday night. Some people shop on Black Friday…the Bryton family decorates. So does that sound good to you?" the brunette asked the brown eyed child.

"Yes ma'am. Can I help you drag Christmas stuff out of the attic?" Ava queried.

"Yep, I can definitely use your help," Cynthia began glancing at the foyer as the doorbell rang.

Opening the front door, Cynthia was surprised to find Horatio standing on the front steps staring out into the street in front of the house. He had played out this scenario in his mind all day and could find no other avenue except to finally tell Cynthia what he knew about Ava's father.

"Horatio…hi…this is a surprise. It's good to see you. Happy Thanksgiving, I'm glad you dropped by," Cynthia said sincerely.

"Em…yeah…I would like to speak to you for a moment, if you have the time," Horatio answered somberly.

"Sure, Ava and I were headed into the attic to pull down Christmas decorations, but there's no rush with that. Come in," the brunette replied becoming suddenly concerned with the red-head's demeanor.

"Make yourself comfortable, Horatio. Can I get you something? I'll put on some coffee if you'd like or if you'd care for some of our dinner, I'll warm up a plate," Cynthia offered as Horatio walked into the great room.

As Ava spied the red-head, she ran toward him and said, "Happy Thanksgiving, Horatio… now, play with me, would you rather be a Pilgrim or a Native American if you were at the first Thanksgiving?"

"That was our dinner conversation tonight, Horatio…it's strange I know, but Ava enjoys it," Cynthia interrupted as she noticed Horatio's puzzled eyes.

"Alright, Miss Ava…I…em…would rather be neither. I prefer to be where I am right now looking at the most beautiful little girl in Miami. Does that answer count?" Horatio asked softly his voice choked with emotion.

"Yes, sir, it does," Ava replied looking toward Cynthia with wide-eyes.

"You know, Ava, Horatio dropped by to discuss something important with me, so how about scooting to your room to play. Grown-ups need some time to talk," Cynthia answered as Ava nodded and ran down the hall to her room.

"Okay, Horatio, are you alright. You seem a bit tense. Is something wrong?" Cynthia asked as the pair took seats on the sofa.

"Yes, something is wrong. I…em…need to talk to you about a situation between us. I hope you will hear me out and bear with me. This is not something I am particularly good at," Horatio began as he looked into Cynthia's questioning green eyes.

"Whatever you need to say or want to say, feel free to do so. I'm listening," Cynthia began as she tucked her legs under her on the sofa.

"I don't know of any other way to do this except to come out and say it. I have some information about a man who quite possibly is Ava's father," Horatio stated flatly as he looked at his hands.

"Oh, okay, em…who is he? Has he contacted you? Does he want to see her? Is he in Miami?" Cynthia asked her voice shaking as she rose from the sofa and walked toward the French doors facing into the back yard.

"He has not contacted me nor does he want to see her. I just know about the possibility of him being her father. I thought it best to tell you now. You should know," Horatio replied as he walked up behind Cynthia placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Horatio…I don't quite understand…you have always been adamant about not wanting a search to be conducted to find her father. Just recently when I mentioned this in terms of adoption, you seemed totally opposed to the idea. Now you tell me you have information about him. Where did you get it from? How did you come upon it?" Cynthia asked turning and looking into Horatio's blue eyes.

"I got it from a private investigator that helped me look into Margaret's murder case. This report gives me reason to believe that Ava's father is presently incarcerated at Miami West Prison. DNA has not confirmed paternity, but every indicator points to this man being her father," Horatio answered trying to avoid Cynthia's gaze.

"So he's in jail. What is he in for?" Cynthia asked softly.

"Drug trafficking, but I firmly believe that he is connected with other things…including Margaret's death and probably Angie's as well," Horatio replied.

"Do you have anything to charge him with those murders or is it just a suspicion?" Cynthia asked nervously as she walked back toward the sofa.

"Right now, it's a suspicion, but bear with me…believe me…he wants no part of the child and he'd never be found fit by any court if he did," Horatio answered.

"May I ask you one more question? How long have you had this information? How long have you known?" Cynthia asked as her voice stopped trembling.

"I've known for some time… since June, Sweetheart. I know I should have told you, but I…I…I thought I was protecting you and Ava by not letting you know. I have come to regret that decision more than you will ever know," Horatio replied softly.

"The entire time we have been seeing each other, you've known this. Yet you chose to keep it to yourself for our 'protection'. Protection from what…have we been in danger and you kept that from me too. I do appreciate you telling me now. I have had the feeling lately that I might be being watched. In fact every time I turn around I seem to be bumping into Jody Prentiss somewhere. I thought maybe I was just paranoid about the court hearing on Monday. Have you asked Ms. Prentiss to keep tabs on me? Does she report my movements to you? I guess this puts our relationship in better perspective. I guess you considered me too naïve or perhaps just plain too stupid to deal with the truth about the child I was trying to care for. I guess women like me are kinda fun to play with…delicate flowers that we are," Cynthia said as she wiped away an angry tear.

"It isn't like that…I have very strong feelings for you. I want you to know I care for you more than you will ever know," Horatio answered softly.

"Well, it seems to me that you don't trust me or value my opinions very much. How that transfers into caring, only you can say. What I do know is this…my only concern at the moment is the child in that bedroom. After the holidays, I will call Kenwall Duquesne and if he will help me, I will fight every demon in hell to keep her away from a drug trafficker. Thanks for letting me know what I must face from this point on. I'm sure that you will understand if I go to her now and prepare her for bed. Take care, Horatio," Cynthia said as she squared her shoulders and walked down the hall toward Ava's bedroom.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Frank Tripp entered the Crime Lab early Monday morning in search of Horatio Caine. Glancing around the reception area, he failed to spot the Lieutenant, so he approached Paula and questioned her as to his whereabouts.

"Top of the morning, Paula… can you point me in the direction of Horatio?" Frank asked the petite blonde behind the desk.

"Good morning to you, Sgt. Tripp, the Lieutenant just checked in and is on his way to his office," Paula answered with a smile as she turned her attention away from the detective to a ringing telephone.

"Thanks have a good one, Paula," Frank replied as he strode toward the elevators.

Moments later, he arrived on the third floor and found Horatio standing outside of his office receiving an evidence report from a lab tech.

"Francis Tripp…how was your holiday? Well spent, I hope?" Horatio queried with a tilt of his head as the bald detective approached him.

"Uneventful…just as I like 'em. I spent the weekend with my kids while the ex-wife maxed out her new husband's credit cards. Can't get any better than that!" Frank answered with a grin.

"Do I detect a note of triumph in your voice? I take it you are happy that the bills are no longer addressed to you?" Horatio asked with raised eyes.

"As a matter of fact, you do. Her new husband can finance her designer tastes now. I couldn't accomplish that on a cop's salary," Frank laughed. "Seriously, as long as my kids are provided for, I could care less what she and her new hubby spend. Now, how was your time off? Were you able to connect with Kyle…is he well?"

"Yes, Frank, indeed I did. We talked Thanksgiving evening for about an hour. He might be leaving Afghanistan soon and returning to Fort Gordon in the States. He is well…I appreciate your concern," Horatio replied with a tight smile and a nod.

"Your text said that you wanted to see me…what's going on?" Frank asked.

"Let's step inside my office…I'd like to speak to you privately," Horatio replied opening the door for the detective.

As Horatio closed the door and Frank took a seat opposite Horatio's desk, the red-head leaned against the edge of his desk beginning the conversation as he looked at his hands.

"Frank, I need your assistance with a personal matter. I trust your judgment in situations like these."

"Alright…what's on your mind, Horatio?"

"I'm assisting the Vice Squad in the planning and coordination of an undercover operation in the South Beach case, so I will be out of the Lab a lot in the next several days. I need your eyes and ears both here and on the outside," Horatio said looking up at his contemporary.

"You got it, but isn't Calleigh your second in command?"

"That she is, and she will continue to be. This is more of a personal matter. It has nothing to do with the operations of the Lab, but it does involve an employee here that I would like some information about. In short I need you to keep an eye on Jody Prentiss…our new file clerk and substitute receptionist," Horatio explained flatly.

"Ah…I was wondering when we would have this conversation," Frank retorted with a grunt.

"Come again?" Horatio asked with a tilt of his head.

"Horatio, since that young woman walked through those front doors, I've had an uneasy feeling about her. I believe I remember her or something about her from somewhere. I just don't recall where," Frank replied.

"Her background check through the employment agency was clean, Frank, but I picked up on something in a conversation recently that concerns me. I was told by a friend that Ms. Prentiss might be following her as of late. I'd like to know more about this," Horatio somberly remembering his last conversation with Cynthia.

"Could be just coincidence unless it is a pattern of behavior," Frank answered.

"The two parties don't live in the same neighborhood or run in the same social circles so coincidence seems highly unlikely. I'm curious as to how Ms. Prentiss spends her time off the clock and who she spends it with and how that relates to my friend. I'd just like a little clarification," Horatio said rising from his desk and walking toward the window. "I know I can trust you to be discreet."

"You bet. Background checks have been wrong before. If she's hinky, we need to know about it and the sooner… the better," Frank replied.

"I specifically want to know how much time she spends in the vicinity of Kendallwood Drive or around Palm Street Elementary. I want to know where she goes after she clocks out of the Lab and I want that information on the fast track, okay," Horatio said as he stared out of his office window with his hands on his hips tapping his badge.

"No worries…I'll keep an eye on things and get back to you," Frank said as he stood to his feet and walked out of the door.

"You're appreciated, my friend," Horatio answered as he turned and watched his fellow officer leave.

"Don't mention it," Frank replied as the door closed behind him.

Jason Larimore lay in his bunk at Miami West awaiting his turn to go to the showers contemplating his future. Six days until his release and the hours seemed to drag. The end of his incarceration was in sight. In six days, he'd rid himself of the stench, hard bunk, and intolerable food that was Miami West Prison and be a free man again. The outside world awaited and he was more than ready to experience life as he once knew it again.

Prison counselors had met with him in the past week, offering him advice for coping with his release and questioning him about his plans when he walked out the doors of what had been his home for the last five years. He had played the game…talking about being a changed man, getting a job, finding a decent place to live, and re-connecting with long-lost family.

What he wanted more than anything else was to tie up some loose ends in Miami and move on, but until he could get some traveling cash, that would be impossible. He wasn't interested in job-training or assistance from any group of pious do-gooders, what he wanted was what he knew was his and he would allow nobody to take it away from him.

Jody had become a major point of frustration lately. As his release date drew closer, he had implored her to be more diligent in her surveillance of the Bryton woman and his kid. Upon each visit, she always brought back the same information about Cynthia Bryton…she goes to work, takes the kid to school, does some charity crap from time to time, and spends a lot of time in the company of Horatio Caine. It seems that Caine is to some degree involved with the woman who is in charge of caring for his kid. And that was complicating matters more than he liked.

Jody had reported that Caine wasn't living with the pair. That seemed odd to him. Perhaps the involvement with Ms. Bryton was a farce on the part of the righteous Lieutenant. From what Jody had indicated, the woman works hard at a meaningless job, lives in an ordinary working class neighborhood, spends her free time caring for a kid that isn't hers, and has no personal habits that rise to the level of extravagance. How any man could be attracted to a loser like that was lost on Jason Larimore.

Perhaps Caine's interest was not in Ms. Bryton at all. Perhaps his interest was in feigning a relationship with her in order to keep an eye on the child hoping it would lead him to Larimore. Caine knew that the brat she was raising belonged to him so he could be thinking that he could monitor his movements through a phony friendship with his kid's caretaker.

Larimore knew that Horatio Caine had a hatred of the drug trade, especially since his brother was rumored to have been involved in the stuff. In fact, it was Raymond Caine who first made the cops aware of his trafficking operation years ago, but the younger Caine was always rumored to be dirty so he was considered a disgrace to the department by many. The Lieutenant's instincts may plan on Jason being released from prison and re-connecting with former associates from back in the day to re-start his drug trade. Contact with his kid might serve to give the tenacious cop some inside information regarding Jason and the pathetic Ms. Bryton and her young charge were merely pawns in the Lieutenant's grand plan to take him down again. As long as Caine was in the picture he was a force to be reckoned with. Larimore had to admit that the red headed bulldog was as good a cop as he was a criminal and that made outsmarting him even more challenging.

Jason's thoughts were interrupted by a voice from the adjacent cell.

"Hey Larimore, how does it feel to be a short timer. How many more days left inside this paradise?"

"Six days…six long days and then sweet freedom…sweet freedom."

"Yeah, well, good luck, man. I'm just starting my stint. I've got 20 years to go before I see the outside."

"What are you in for? Smack…crack…meth…what type of stuff were you moving?"

"I was moving something, but not what you are thinking. I moved people…women to be exact and the younger the better. Sex is the best drug I know."

"It is the one thing that never seems to go out of style and all people seem to crave. I take it that the money was good?"

"Much better than drug money, my man and a lot harder for the cops to trace. There are some places in the world that will give you any price for a woman and if you can find a young girl to set up…well, you are sitting on a gold mine."

"Things must not have been that good…you wound up in here, buddy."

"I guess my downfall was in not leaving the land of the free and home of the brave. If I had taken my business out of the country I'd be rolling in it. That was my mistake. But hey, I did the crime and I'll do the time. I might get lucky and be paroled in a few years. You never know. One thing is for certain, the sex business is always there."

"Yeah, keep your nose clean and your mouth shut. Do your time and don't rock the boat. You can actually learn a lot by being in here," Jason answered with a smirk.

"Got any plans when you're on the outside?"

"Nothing to speak of at the moment. I'm planning to just hang around and see what falls into my lap. Sometimes we have a gold mine of opportunity at our fingertips and we don't even realize it," Larimore laughed as he prepared to make his way to the showers thinking that while the door to the drug trade may be closed for him, another form of trade may be right around the corner.

Cynthia sat at her desk late Monday afternoon trying to make sense out of the notes and messages left by the substitute teacher. She had worked until lunch that day and then taken the afternoon off to appear in court for Ava's review hearing.

It had been an exhausting past few days despite the time off from school for the Thanksgiving holiday break. Since her last conversation with Horatio, she had slept very little and eaten even less. As they entered the building for class Anna had remarked, _"Most people gain weight over the holidays, you seem to have lost a few pounds. I wish I knew your secret". _Cynthia was relieved that she was wearing her sunglasses so that Anna couldn't see the dark circles that had made themselves at home under her eyes after several sleepless nights.

Sleep and food hadn't been a priority with the brunette over the past few days, her thoughts had been on the revelation in the great room on Thanksgiving Eve and how it had impacted Ava, herself…and Horatio.

Her reaction to Horatio's news had stung him. She could see the hurt in his eyes as she threw up her hands and walked away from him, but at that moment, she was too wounded and shocked to care. It wasn't the news itself that surprised her so much…if Ava's father were to ever surface, she would rather face it with Horatio by her side than anyone else she could think of. The hardest part to understand was Horatio's failure to tell her for six months. What possible reason could he have for keeping silent about this information…information that could change Ava's life forever?

Was he thinking she might take Ava and leave the jurisdiction of the court? Did he really think she was so unstable that she would do anything so impulsive and rash? She couldn't believe that he would sit on that information if Ava was in imminent danger. Horatio Caine had always been extremely caring, compassionate, and protective of Ava. It didn't make sense for Horatio to remain silent about information that might pose an immediate danger for Ava…he just wasn't that kind of man.

The only thing that seemed logical in this situation was that Horatio's decision not to tell her about Ava's father had something to do with the depth their personal relationship. Maybe his decision was influenced by a desire to keep a part of himself emotionally detached from her. Perhaps by not being completely honest with her, he could keep her at arms-length in his mind. It was that scenario that hurt Cynthia most of all.

Since the evening at Key West, Cynthia had felt that she and Horatio were in the process of building a strong trust bond that would lead to a deeper level of intimacy in their relationship. When they met, Cynthia could see that Horatio was still deeply grieving his late wife. She had always let him set the pace in the relationship feeling that he hadn't found complete closure in his wife's passing. The brunette had hoped that, given time, Horatio would come to feel about her the way that she felt about him and that those feelings might give rise to something lasting for the two of them. Cynthia thought that it was refreshing to find a man who was faithful to a woman six years after her death. It was an interesting contrast to her previous relationship with Greg, who never found fidelity necessary in a relationship.

Running a hand through her hair, Cynthia rationalized that the reason Horatio had been so reluctant to deepen their relationship might have had something to do with the secret he was keeping. Maybe he subconsciously used the information as a way of preventing their relationship from becoming more than what it was. She also pondered his decision to tell her now. Why after six months did he suddenly want to let her in on what he had known all along? It must have been her talk of adoption that forced his hand in some way. She doubted it came from any degree of real respect or affection. Whatever his motives were, Cynthia couldn't help but remember the sound of the door softly closing as he left her home. There was finality in its sound…a sad, lonely sound. As she lay in bed that night staring at the ceiling, she couldn't help but think that she would probably never see him again and even though she was angry she was also quite sad, so she resolved to rally herself and prepare for the hearing for Ava's sake.

As she reflected on the hearing earlier today, Cynthia breathed a sigh of relief. Sitting with Kenwall Duquesne in the courtroom, she heard the Judge give an overview of Ava's case and make his ruling.

"_We are here this afternoon to review the guardianship case of Ava Elisabeth Hernandez born 6-9-2005 in Miami, Dade County, Florida. The minor child has been in the custody of Cynthia Eileen Bryton since June of this year due to the death of the maternal grandmother, her only living relative known to the court. The biological mother of this child is deceased and the biological father of this child is not named on the certified birth certificate so to the court's knowledge his identity is unknown. I will direct this question to the case manager of the Family Court…is this information correct?" the Judge queried._

"_Your Honor, the information is correct," the case manager replied._

_Turning his attention to her the Judge said, "Ms. Bryton, I have studied the case file and reviewed all information made available to the court. You have been and are now providing a clean, orderly, and loving home for the child. You are gainfully employed and are meeting your financial responsibilities as regards the minor child. Her medical needs, both physical and psychological, are being met adequately. She is making progress in school according to report cards and progress reports that you have provided to the court. I see no reason not to extend your guardianship of her for another six months. Do I hear any objections from a representative of the court?"_

"_No, Your Honor," the case manager answered._

"_Hearing no objection, I am prepared to make my ruling, but I must ask one question in accordance with the law. Has anyone claiming to be the biological father or anyone representing the biological father submitted a paternity action or made a claim to be the biological father of the minor child?" the Judge asked._

_Standing to his feet, Kenwall Duquesne stated, "Your Honor, no individual claiming to be the biological father has filed a claim with my office or with the Family Court, I presume. Paternity of Ava Elisabeth Hernandez has not been established to any legal degree at this time."_

"_That being said, I will extend guardianship of Ava Elisabeth Hernandez to Cynthia Eileen Bryton for an additional six months or until such time as a petition for paternity is filed by the biological father and adjudicated by the Family Court of Miami, Dade County, Florida . I will also grant Ms. Bryton's request for a travel permit for the purposes of visiting her family in the state of Georgia during the holiday season. Ms. Bryton, you are free to travel out of state with Ava, but you must file a notice to leave the jurisdiction of the state of Florida within 72 hours of your date of departure along with a detailed travel plan including date of departure and date of return. The child must be returned to the state within 21 calendar days of the date of departure. Any violationss of this order will find you in contempt of court. Do you understand the regulations of the travel permit?"_

"_Yes, Sir, I do," Cynthia answered softly. _

"_Very well…It is so ordered," the Judge responded as he sounded his gavel._

As she turned to thank Mr. Duquesne, Cynthia saw Horatio rise and exit out of the back door out of the corner of her eye. She had not noticed him slip into the courtroom as the hearing began and take a seat near the door patiently awaiting the Judge's ruling. She had thought of texting him to thank him for his support on Ava's behalf, but decided to hold off on that idea for a while.

Rising from her desk and gathering her student's morning work, the emerald eyed brunette began placing papers on the children's desks when she heard a light tap on her classroom door. Looking up, she was surprised to see the well-appointed Yelina Salas standing in the doorway, visitor's pass in hand.

"Ms. Bryton, I hope you remember me. I am Yelina Salas. I took a chance you would be here this afternoon. May I have a moment of your time?"

"Yes, Ms. Salas, I…" Cynthia began curiously.

"Please," Yelina interrupted, "call me Yelina. I'd like that."

"Okay, Yelina, please come in. I do remember you. We met at Bayside Park a few weeks ago. My Ava hurt her arm that day. You were there to meet Lieutenant Caine. May I ask what brings you to Palm Street Elementary?" Cynthia asked with a tilt of her head, her green eyes meeting Yelina's brown ones.

"I'd like to help you. I'm offering my services to you. I'd like to work for you," Yelina said as Cynthia looked at her incredulously.

"You have me at a disadvantage, Yelina. I'm not sure what you are talking about. I don't know what kind of work you can do for me," Cynthia countered suspiciously.

"Perhaps this will explain," Yelina answered reaching into her Louis Vitton purse and handing Cynthia her business card.

Reading the card, Cynthia looked at Yelina and said, "You are a private investigator. Why would I need a private investigator? I have no plans to investigate anyone."

"Maybe not at the moment, but that could change when Ava's father is released from Miami West Prison. I can help you keep tabs on him. I can help you get evidence that can go a long way in helping you retain custody of a child that you have grown to love as if she were your own," Yelina said softly.

"Is Ava's father due to be released soon? Do you know something that I don't know?" Cynthia asked.

"Within a few days, Horatio believes," Yelina replied as she looked into Cynthia's worried eyes.

"Another little detail Horatio forgot to mention," Cynthia answered with a tight smile.

"He wanted to, but you didn't really give him a chance, now did you?" Yelina responded. "Please understand, I know how it feels to have Horatio protect you by keeping information from you. Horatio and I have a history of that. He meant no harm. In fact, I don't think he realized that you would feel as you do. I can help you understand Horatio if you will allow me. You want to understand him better because you are in love with him…if you weren't, you wouldn't care about his reasons for doing what he did and rest assured Horatio is in love with you…if he wasn't he wouldn't be sick with worry that he is going to lose you and the little one. I can see that I have given you a lot to think about. I will let you get back to your work… please, consider my offer of assistance and give me a call. I sincerely want to help you."

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Jason Larimore walked out of the back gates of Miami West Prison and took a breath of fresh air. Being on the outside felt incredibly good. After six and a half years of the stench of Cell Block D, the early morning air smelled sweet. Looking down at himself, he snorted at the sight of himself in white sneakers, navy slacks and a light blue short sleeved t-shirt provided him by the prison chaplain ministries. It was a far cry from the clothes he was accustomed to wearing before his arrest, but they would have to suffice until he could get Jody to pick up some trendier garments for him. Carrying the rest of his personal belongings in a brown duffle bag, he stuffed the $100.00 of gate money that the prison provided him into his pants pocket. Proceeding down the walk way toward the back parking lot, he grimaced. As happy as he was to be a free man, he couldn't help but feel frustrated about the fact that his personal fortune was reduced to a mere $100.00 when he used to deal in six figures without hesitation.

After weeks of working at the Crime Lab, Jody had provided him with valuable information as to what cases the police were actively working, but she had not been able to garner any information as to the whereabouts of the stash of cash he had been forced to abandon upon his arrest. His arrest for drug trafficking in 2005 had shocked him. With so many major drug traffickers in South Florida, he thought his operation flew pretty much under the radar of MDPD. Major players in the drug trade always know they are under the scrutiny of the police, but he didn't even have a clue that he was being investigated. Then, suddenly to his surprise, he found himself and his operation busted without any time to prepare for lengthy jail time. His lawyers had indicated that he would receive a light sentence during the trial, but when Jorge Lopez turned state's evidence, that promise faded. The state had confiscated his condo, cars, and funds that were in bank accounts scattered around South Florida. The only thing he had left was a personal stash that he kept hidden in his personal effects at the condo he shared with Angie. He had never let her know anything about the money always taking care to only dole out to her what he felt she needed at the time. He always figured her to be too frightened to look through his belongings. Then he began to suspect that something was up between her and Jorge and that his partner was prompting Angie to take notice of his finances. While in prison he figured that Angie and Jorge knew more about his personal business than he originally thought, so measures had to be taken to teach them both a lesson. Figuring that Angie was running through his money like a bad stomach virus, especially since she had that kid, he made some friends on the inside, waited until they were released and used them to have her taken care of about four years ago.

Jorge Lopez had been a harder problem to fix. His former partner had skipped town shortly after the trial ended and Jason had heard nothing from him until about a year ago when Jody innocently mentioned she had seen him in a local diner buying coffee one morning. It seems that old Jorge had come to town to see his sick kid and Jason couldn't let the opportunity pass. A few phone calls later, Jorge was but a memory…just like Angie. It didn't pay to turn tables and be disloyal to Jason Larimore.

It was Margaret's demise that had been the trickiest. The woman hated him for corrupting her daughter, that he knew, but Jason had to admit he really had nothing against her with the exception of the suspicion that she might have taken Angie's place in spending his money. Margaret had always been a simple, unmaterialistic woman, but Jason figured she probably had the kid since Angie's death and he figured she would try to save the money for the kid's education or something of the sort. The information that he had received in prison pointed to financial problems on her part since the economy tanked and Jason couldn't run the risk that she would use his money to get herself out of debt. So he was patient and when the time was right and he felt it was safe, he eliminated the threat. She had been hard to track down even if she still lived in Miami, since she had basically gone off the radar with the kid since Angie's death. She was collateral damage, unfortunately…just a victim of circumstances.

And now only one player remained…the kid…his daughter…his progeny…a child he didn't even know the name of until recently. Jody had called her Ava and reported frequently on her activities and whereabouts. He had originally thought she might lead him to what remained of his money even though she was only seven years old. Kids aren't always as stupid as they seem…they watch adults and pick up on their habits, so he had thought that she might know something about what Margaret and Angie were involved in that could help him. He had considered using the kid for the information he might receive, finding his cash, then leaving the country, and dumping her on the State of Florida to manage. But recent prison conversations caused him to re-think that plan. In some places, little girls carry a high price…they can be quite profitable if they are marketed correctly. He had never seen his daughter, he figured that she was pretty…Angie was a beautiful woman with lots of charm, so he was sure she would make any father proud and that her age and assets would be of great use to him in the right scenario. The tough part would be getting his hands on her…he and Jody had lots to plan and that would start as soon as he got settled back into the city.

As he walked down the sidewalk toward the parking lot looking for the shuttle bus that would take the parolees to the drop off point in Miami, he heard the clearing of a throat behind him. Turning sharply, he heard his name called in a low monotone voice…"Jason Larimore."

The voice belonged to a man leaning against the fence of the prison facing the back parking lot. The man glared at him behind shaded eyes, in a black tailored suit with a blue pinstriped shirt, and neatly combed red hair…Lieutenant Horatio Caine. Jason could feel the ice in the stare despite the fact that the eyes were shaded from the Miami sun. With a smirk Jason said, "Lieutenant Caine…now this is a surprise! I see you are here to congratulate me for paying my debt to society. I do appreciate that."

Looking at the ground and chuckling, Horatio replied, "Have you really paid your debt, Larimore? All of that debt?"

"According to the State of Florida, I have, Lieutenant. I'm a free man…a changed man…prison will do that to you," Jason answered glibly.

"The State of Florida doesn't have all the facts yet, my friend. But, rest assured they will…they will very soon…I will personally see to that," Horatio answered smoothly with a tilt of his head.

"I know you can't be suspicious of me, Lieutenant. I've just been released from the joint after being locked up for some time so I couldn't be involved with any criminal activity now could I. I am simply looking to put my life back together…re-connect with friends and even long-lost family. Now what could possibly be wrong with that?"

"There are people that you have hurt who deserve justice, Larimore. I am determined to see them get the justice that they deserve. There are also innocent people out there that should be protected from you and I will stop at nothing and I mean nothing to do that. Do you understand…am I making myself clear?" Horatio asked grittily.

"It is said on the inside of those walls," Jason began nodding toward the prison," that a certain cop in the city has been rather heavy handed in making arrests lately. It is said that he has been known to violate the civil and constitutional rights of those he is arresting and or interrogating. Surely they aren't talking about you, Lieutenant?"

"One never knows now do they….it could be that I am that man. But know this for certain that there are certain people in Miami that you are to stay away from or there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear?" Horatio asked.

"Perfectly clear…you are a tough man Lieutenant. I take your threat seriously…rest assured that I only want what is mine. I will not let any man or woman take what is rightfully mine away," Jason answered with a smirk.

"You, my friend, deserve nothing. And remember…I don't make threats…only promises. You would be wise to remember that," Horatio retorted as he turned and walked away.

Eight hours later, the sounds of squeals and laughter peeled from the playroom of the children's oncology wing of Miami General Hospital as pajama clad patients munched on cake, cookies, and punch after having their pictures taken with Santa during the children's Christmas party given in memory of Marisol Delko Caine. After finishing a reading of The Night Before Christmas to the children, Cynthia joined Anna at the refreshment table serving the children as they played games, visited with Santa, listened to Christmas carols, and opened their goodie bags filled with books, small toys, and Christmas treats.

Horatio and the Delko family circulated around the room spending time with the children and enjoying conversation with the family members present. Other than a nod and a smile as a greeting, the emerald-eyed teacher and the red-haired criminalist had no contact with each other. Ava watched the pair with interest for a few moments not really understanding the intimate distance between the pair before beginning to play with the children in attendance at the party.

After all of the children were served, Anna turned to her friend and said, "You know, this has put me in the holiday spirit. I must admit that I was dreading the holidays this year. It is my first Christmas since the divorce and even though Jim and I had our problems throughout our marriage, we always tried to set aside our differences for our kids at Christmas. Even though we are better off divorced, I must admit that I missed him when the kids and I trimmed our tree and decorated the house. I was feeling rather blue, but this has put everything in perspective for me."

"I hear you on that, Anna. When you see these kids and realize the battle that they are fighting with cancer, our problems pale in comparison. I know that Ava has enjoyed helping at this party. She seems to understand that these kids are sick…quite sick and that they may not get well. She has even shortened her Christmas list after meeting some of them. I know it has definitely put my concerns in perspective," Cynthia replied as she watched Ava playing with the children.

"Personally, I think this is the best event we've done this year. Getting the photographer to take the Santa pictures was a stroke of genius. How did you manage it?" Anna asked with a smile.

"Actually, he is the same one who did the Santa pictures at school. When I saw him there, I mentioned what we were planning and asked if he could find the time to help us out. When he heard about our activities, he actually volunteered his services and is discounting his picture packages 50% so that we can afford to give each family a set of pictures of their child with Santa. One mother told me that her child was so sick that leaving the hospital to have Santa pictures made was impossible this year. So…I am glad that the pictures worked out. We can thank Lieutenant Caine for that. He has been very generous in funding this event," Cynthia explained.

"That he has…and em…speaking of Lieutenant Caine…is something amiss with you two? I have noticed a little eye intimacy, but little else between the two of you today. I know it is none of my business, but are things okay or maybe not?" Anna asked interestedly as she poured the pair some punch.

"Anna, there are some unresolved issues between us and I know I should 'woman up' and address them with him, but I have been waiting for the right time. We last spoke before Thanksgiving and it didn't go as it should have. Part of that is my fault. Since then I've been contemplating how to handle our situation. I didn't want to cause any additional problems before this event. Maybe I am dodging an issue and then again, maybe when this event is over, we can resolve things. Time will tell I guess," Cynthia replied with a slight smile.

"Well, I was watching him as you read that story and believe me, he was mesmerized. He never took his eyes off you and at times had a far-away look on his face. Whatever the issues are, I think he is waiting to hear from you…I really do," Anna said as she munched on a Christmas cookie.

"He has his in-laws with him today so I think it best to give him some space. I guess if it is meant to work out, it will…we'll see. Now, we'd better start getting these guys back to their rooms. We don't want to tire them out. You wanna help me be the party pooper or should I do that by myself?" Cynthia asked with a sigh.

"I won't make you stand alone on that one. Let's start cleaning up and begin tucking these little guys back into their beds," Anna answered as the friends began to clear away the table.

Forty-five minutes later, Horatio stood in the middle of the Community Room on the first floor of Miami General flanked by his brother-in-law Eric, mother-in-law and father-in-law, and two sisters-in-law. As the families of the children in the oncology unit began entering the room followed by the nursing and medical staff of the unit, he spanned the room for members of the "Enlightening" team. Spotting Melinda, Anna, and of course an always fashionable Martie, he frowned to himself when he didn't see Cynthia with her friends. Realizing that he could wait no longer and remain on schedule, he turned to the Delko family, gave a faint smile, and began his words of welcome.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention for a moment…please?"

As the guests in the tastefully decorated room turned toward the red-head in the dark suit, Horatio glanced down at the floor, lifted his eyes and began. "On behalf of myself and the family of Marisol Delko Caine, I would like to welcome you to this reception given in recognition and honor of the families of the children in the oncology unit, the medical staff that attend to and care for them, and my beloved late wife, Marisol. In the almost seven years since the passing of my wife, I have looked for something to do to honor her life and I believe that I found what I was looking for in this event today. The Christmas party for the children was designed to bring a little Christmas spirit and fun in the midst of their battle with cancer…a battle Marisol knew far too well. We hope that the children enjoyed themselves and didn't tire Santa out so that he can't continue his other Christmas commitments."

Hearing the chuckling in the room, Horatio continued, "To the families gathered here today, we, as Marisol's family, understand your fears, concerns, hopes, and dreams as we experienced them during her illness too. Even though my wife's cancer was in remission and other causes took her from us, we know firsthand what you are experiencing and hope that this reception will bring some joy into your holiday season. To the medical staff who works tirelessly to care for the young warriors who are patients here, we appreciate your selfless efforts to make this time in their lives easier. I know you all join me in hoping and praying that a cure for cancer will be discovered soon and that future generations will have no need to fear this disease."

"To the ladies of the "Enlightening" organization, Marisol's family and I thank you for your planning and implementation of this event today. I hope to work with you again in the future to perhaps make this a yearly event if the hospital will allow." Glancing over at Marisol's picture positioned on a table flanked by a single white pillar candle, Horatio added, "In closing, I would like to take a moment to pause and remember my wife, Marisol, who celebrates her birthday today in celestial places. Marisol was loved by us all and taken from us far too soon under unconscionable circumstances. We love her and miss her. I have learned today that we honor her life by being at peace and productive with ours. So…without any further ado…let us enjoy ourselves as we partake of this wonderful food this afternoon and from the Caine and Delko families we wish you a happy, safe, and joyous holiday season. Thank you and God bless you all."

As sounds of laughter and conversation filled the room, Horatio made his way over to Anna and Melinda saying, "Ladies, again I thank you for your hard work. This has been more than I expected…truly more than I expected."

"Lieutenant Caine, we are happy to have helped you with this. Feel free to call on us any time. We have enjoyed participating in this event as well," Anna replied with a smile.

"I will do that…I was wondering…I haven't seen Cynthia in a while. Could you tell me where she might be?" Horatio asked.

"Em…she went upstairs to take a check to Santa and then had some business with the caterer. She should be returning soon. Would you like for me to tell her you asked for her?" Anna asked with interest.

"I would…thank you," Horatio said with a nod as he walked away noting Anna's interest.

After exchanging pleasantries with guests at the reception, Horatio excused himself to the men's room frustrated by the fact that he hadn't run into Cynthia at any point during the reception. The guests would be leaving soon and he had hoped to at least speak to the brunette to express his appreciation for her efforts and perhaps get some insight into her frame of mind. Spotting her outside the Community Room beside the elevators talking with Martie, Horatio approached the pair determined to have a word with her before she disappeared from view.

As he drew closer he was taken aback at Martie's sharp tone, "I'll hand it to you Cynthia. I didn't think you could pull it off…but, I must admit it was a marvelous event. Now I am concerned about our finances going into 2013. Have all the bills been paid for this event? Will we have any operational funds for the M. L. King event in January? Should I make some contacts and raise a few dollars before then? I do need some information."

"Martie, we have paid all bills relating to today and actually went under budget for the event. Lieutenant Caine was very generous. You will be receiving an expense report…don't fret," Cynthia stated pushing her brown hair away from her face.

"Rest assured that if any additional funds are needed, I will be sure to send you a check, Ms. Thompson," Horatio interrupted as he walked up behind Martie, his voice forcing her to turn and face him.

"Oh, Lieutenant…I'm sorry. I was just concerned about our future commitment that's all. Our Cynthia always does a lovely job. She is full of untapped talents. Well, I'll be running along. Have a good evening," Martie stammered as she quickly walked away from Horatio's glare.

Shaking her head, Cynthia looked at Horatio and said, "I don't ever think I've seen her at a loss for words. Maybe that will get her panties out a bunch. Thank you, Horatio…I'm sorry you had to hear that especially tonight. I'm really used to her comments. It's who she is."

"I do not appreciate her talking to you in that way or with that tone," Horatio murmured looking into Cynthia's green eyes.

"Martie is just protecting the best interests of our group. She means no harm. In fact, I've come to realize that you can protect someone and not mean any harm in what you do even though it might be perceived as harmful. All is well," Cynthia replied quietly.

"I'm glad to finally get to speak to you tonight. I wanted to personally thank you for all that you have done to make this a special night for myself and Marisol's family," Horatio said softly.

"I'm pleased that you are satisfied with everything. It was my pleasure to be of help to you and the Delko family. If you have noticed something you didn't particularly like, I'd appreciate you letting me know. You had every right to expect a quality event. I'd…em… also like to thank you for something as well," Cynthia started cautiously.

"And that would be?" asked Horatio with a furrowed brow.

"Thank you for being in court for Ava's hearing the other day. I appreciate you being there for her," Cynthia replied.

"I would do anything for Ava. But…it wasn't just Ava that I was there for, Sweetheart," Horatio answered with a tilt of his head.

"Horatio…I have some things I would like to talk to you about. I have some concerns and some questions about Ava's father. I didn't want to spoil this special day with any of my silly drama. Could we get together and talk soon?" Cynthia asked softly looking into Horatio's blue eyes.

"How about later tonight…I'll meet you anywhere at any time," Horatio replied quickly.

"Horatio, I think your family needs you tonight more than me. This has been a very emotional day for your in-laws. I spoke with your mother-in-law a few minutes ago and she wants her family close tonight. They don't need an outsider taking you away from them tonight. They need you now and you need them as well. There's a coffee shop that Alexx and I go to a lot near my place. Ava has Christmas play practice tomorrow evening at 6 for a couple of hours. Could we meet then? Will that work for you? I don't want to take the chance that she will overhear us talking about her father," Cynthia queried.

"I'll make it work. Is it Calhoun's in Kendall?" Horatio continued.

"That's the one. I'll drop Ava off at 5:45 and meet you at 6. Now I think you need to get back to your family and the reception. I'm sure they are looking for you," Cynthia said with a smile as she turned and walked down the hall.

"See you tomorrow, Sweetheart," Horatio replied resisting the sudden urge to stop her as he watched her walk away.

A weary Cynthia, Ava, Anna, and her kids made their way out of the hospital doors exhausted beyond words but with a sense of peace and contentment. As they walked to their cars, the pair said their goodbyes promising to see each other the next day at school during lunch. Walking toward her Malibu and clicking the door lock to unlock the doors, Cynthia was chatting with Ava but thinking about her conversation with Horatio and the questions she had for him tomorrow evening. Her thoughts were interrupted by a male voice behind her.

"Excuse me, ma'am and little lady. May I ask you something quickly?" the voice said staring at Cynthia and looking down at Ava.

Turning sharply, Cynthia found herself staring into the eyes of a dark haired man in his mid 30's with brown eyes and closely cropped hair. "Are you talking to me?" she asked nervously as she looked around the dark parking lot and pulled Ava close to her.

"Yes ma'am. I'm not from Miami but I have come to town to visit my grandmother in the hospital here. I was wondering if you could tell where I might find Driftwood Drive. I am in town for a few days and would like to pay a surprise visit an old college friend that I believe lives on that street. Can you tell me anything about the area?" the man queried.

"Driftwood Drive is in the heart of the Kendall area about five miles from here. It is off the causeway just a few blocks from Kendallwood Drive. Just turn right when you leave the hospital, get on the causeway and exit off at 154th street. You can use street signs from there. It's a well-marked area. You should have no problem," Cynthia answered quickly as a suddenly quiet Ava climbed into the back seat of the car staring curiously at her guardian and the stranger.

"Thank you ma'am…I am sorry if I startled you. I just needed a little help with the directions. Have a safe drive home and buckle up little lady," the man responded looking around Cynthia trying to catch a quick glimpse at Ava.

Slipping quickly behind the wheel of her car, Cynthia quickly locked the doors and started the ignition as Ava asked, "Were we just being rude to that man?"

Backing out of her parking space, driving away, and leaving the stranger standing alone, Cynthia answered, "No…just being careful. Ava, promise me that you will never talk to strangers. It's dangerous, Chickadee."

"But CeeCee, you just did. You talked to a stranger," Ava reminded her guardian.

"I know…and I shouldn't have. I was raised not to be rude. Now, let's learn a lesson from this…we don't talk to strangers…ever…ever...okay?" Cynthia chirped.

"Okay, never…ever…talk to strangers," Ava replied sleepily as she closed her eyes as the car made its way out of the parking lot under the watchful gaze of Jason Larimore.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Frank Tripp sat in his car outside the Crime Lab at 7:00 A.M. checking his messages before entering into the building for the start of another work day. He had texted Horatio the night before wanting to share some important information with the red-head, but had only gotten a 'talk to you tomorrow' in reply. Moments later, he heard a light tap on the passenger's window on his car and looked over to discover Horatio standing with his hands on his hips staring toward the building.

As Frank hit the unlock button, Horatio climbed into the passenger's seat noticing the momentarily startled look on his contemporary's face.

"Good morning, Frank. I'm sorry if I startled you," Horatio said with a slight smile and light chuckle.

"Morning to you, Horatio...I must be losing it a little. I always thought I was a hard man to sneak up on," Frank replied with a snort.

"Well, my friend, neither of us is as young as we used to be so don't take it to heart. I understand from your message that you have something to share with me. I take it that it is about our young employee?" Horatio asked.

"It is. Something I'm sure you will be interested in," Frank answered.

"Okay…Let's take a drive around the block. I have some concerns about having this conversation inside," Horatio said looking toward the Crime Lab. "You never know who might pick up on something. The young lady seems to have made some friends since her employment with us. Should they overhear us, they may innocently mention something to her that could tip our hand."

"Sounds like a plan," Frank replied as he started the ignition. "Last night I went to my kid's Christmas band recital and as I was heading home, I decided to check out Ms. Prentiss and see what she might be up to. I rode by her place and I think you would be interested to know that she had a male guest show up and from the greeting she gave him at the door, I would say that he stayed the night," the bald cop reported.

"She is an attractive young woman, Frank, so I imagine she has a boyfriend or perhaps a companion," Horatio offered.

"The visitor was Jason Larimore, Horatio," Frank retorted catching a glimpse of his friend as Horatio suddenly turned his head toward the driver's seat of the car.

"Ah, so Ms. Prentiss and Larimore are acquainted," Horatio answered grittily.

"Intimately acquainted from what I observed. This wasn't any casual greeting I assure you," Frank responded.

"Larimore was released from Miami West yesterday morning, Frank, that I know. Now you tell me he has a connection with our Ms. Prentiss in her home. I would guess that she is providing him information, my friend. I surmise that she is feeding him information about the activities in the Lab and I would also think that she is keeping him posted on Cynthia and Ava's activities. Have you any information about Ms. Prentiss being on or around Kendallwood Drive?" Horatio asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have spotted her recently outside Cynthia's home and around a church that she and Ava were attending. She stays in her car and keeps her distance, but she is definitely keeping an eye on your friend's movements. Jody Prentiss is up to something, Horatio and it involves Cynthia and the little one. After what I saw last night, I'm sure she is keeping company with Larimore. What are you planning to do about it?" Frank asked interestedly.

"Nothing at the moment, Frank. Let's keep her in the lab so we can continue to watch our Ms. Prentiss. It has been said that if you give a person enough rope, they will hang themselves. I plan to beat Ms. Prentiss at her own game. She is watching Cynthia and we, in turn, are watching her. I'm also planning to keep tabs on Larimore. Keep me posted, okay?" Horatio asked.

"You bet," Frank replied as he wheeled his car back into its parking space at the Lab. As Horatio reached for the door handle, Frank interjected, "Horatio, hold on a minute, please…just a minute. I'm not trying to tell you how to run this lab. But as your friend, I wanna say something."

"Continue," Horatio answered softly looking at his friend with a tilt of the head.

"I think that girl is a threat to the credibility of the lab. I also don't want to see anything bad happen to Cynthia and that child. And if I may say so…I know you have grown quite fond of the two of them. As your friend, I am concerned about you in the event of something happening to them. I want that girl and Larimore brought down before they have the chance to hurt anyone. Let's get these two and get them quick. They both are up to no good," Frank stated firmly leaning back in the seat.

"Your concerns are noted and appreciated, Frank. I agree with you completely. Rest assured…I will deal with Ms. Prentiss and her cohort and if they make a move to harm Cynthia or Ava, I will bury them…you can count on that. Thanks again, my friend," Horatio replied as he stepped out of the vehicle and began making his way toward the lab as Frank watched with interest.

Sitting at her desk in the records room of the Crime Lab, Jody ran a frustrated hand through her hair. She hadn't planned on being at work today. In fact, she had planned on being on a plane out of the country today, leaving Miami and all of its memories behind. Her plans to pick Jason up from prison yesterday had been vehemently vetoed by him because of his concern that someone would find out about their relationship. He had taken the shuttle bus into the city and hung out at the Marina until nightfall when he had shown up at her place, demanding use of her vehicle before running what he called a personal 'errand' then finally returning to her home to woof down dinner before having his other 'appetites' satisfied.

As she lay in his arms early this morning, she suggested calling in sick so that they could continue what was consummated the night before, but Jason would hear none of it. He told her that she was to go in to work just as usual and maintain a regular routine so as not to draw attention to herself or the fact that she had a visitor in her home. When pressed for details about when they might be leaving the city, Jason had become agitated claiming that he had a plan for the two of them, but it might take some time before everything could be put in motion. Fearing Jason's temper, she had climbed out of bed and made her way to the shower, dressing for work all the while dreading another day on the job hearing her co-workers rattle on and on of their holiday plans, family activities, and boring personal lives.

What concerned her most was Jason's sudden interest in his daughter. Before leaving in her vehicle last night, he had asked to see the picture of the child on her cell phone…something he couldn't do in Miami West since prisoners were granted no cell phone privileges. During their last few prison visits, Ava was all he would talk about, wanting to know where she went to school, where her guardian lived and worked, and what activities the pair was involved in.

Leaving Miami was paramount in Jody's mind, but dragging along a kid was not part of her plan and she doubted it was Jason's so where the girl came into the picture was an enigma to Jody. She and Jason agreed that nothing in Cynthia Bryton's behavior indicated that she knew anything about Jason's money and oddly he didn't seem concerned about that. Jason had indicated he had a new idea and that it did indeed involve his daughter…and this idea was something far more lucrative than the drug trade, but other than that he didn't give out any details. He had asked Jody to give him access to her laptop and get him a cell phone…something that would be difficult for law enforcement to track so that he might begin putting his plans in motion.

Other than that, everything was a mystery with Jason telling her to keep her eyes and ears open especially as regards to the activities of Horatio Caine and his involvement with Cynthia and Ava. Given how guarded the Lieutenant was with personal information, Jody knew that would prove difficult. She had written to her sister earlier in the week after having visited her during the Thanksgiving holiday break and had been forewarned that crossing paths Lieutenant Caine would prove difficult. He had been responsible for putting her sister away and that had caused a lot of heartbreak in Jody's family. But her plans with Jason were paramount, so it was important for her to play the game and continue her charade in the Lab as it benefitted them both.

Stepping away from her desk and walking toward the coffee machine, Jody caught a glimpse of the Lieutenant as he entered the building, checked in with Paula at reception, and made his way toward the elevators. As he looked toward her, smiled tightly and nodded in acknowledgement of her, she sensed something in his stare that made her shiver. A part of her remembered her sister's warning that she was playing a dangerous game with the red-head and maybe should cut her losses and run, but then remembering Jason's temper, she knew she was in too deep to turn back now. Her only hope was that she could get Jason and Ava out of Miami before the wrath of Horatio Caine came down on them both.

Calhoun's Coffee Shop was ablaze with the music and sights reflecting the holiday spirit. Brightly lit Christmas trees, wreaths with red bows, and poinsettias filled the room with color and ambiance. The smell of evergreen candles rivaled the aroma of the freshly brewed coffee and succulent pastries that were being served to patrons at tables and booths throughout the shop. Looking around as he took his seat in a corner booth, Horatio was reminded of Christmas in back in Manhattan. It had been years since he had thought of those days with his family in New York. Glancing down at the gift bag on the chair beside him, he tried to push some of the sadder memories out of his mind.

Horatio had looked forward to this meeting all day and strangely had dreaded it as well. He had to admit that since his ill-fated conversation with Cynthia telling her his knowledge of Ava's father, he had been a miserable man. He had shared the experience with Yelina over Thanksgiving weekend and she had again reminded him of the effect secrets could have on a relationship. He knew that he should do something to make amends, but for all his bravado as a seasoned cop, facing those bewildered emerald eyes again was something that scared the hell out of him.

Seeing her at Marisol's memorial last night had eased that fear somewhat. As he and the Delko family entered the hospital playroom for the children's Christmas party, he spotted Cynthia bringing in children from the patient rooms and after their eyes met, he sensed that her disappointment in him had subsided. She had kept a low profile during the evening, relegating herself to working behind the scenes with the children and the caterers rather than interacting with the guests and the Delko family.

When they finally had a few moments together she had asked to see him and he had uncharacteristically skipped a team meeting leaving Calleigh in charge in order to meet her here. Whatever questions she had, he was determined to answer. He had come to realize that if their relationship was to develop to any degree that he wanted it to, he would have to open up more and that posed quite a challenge.

As he sat alone in the solitude of his condo last night drinking a beer and reflecting on Marisol's memorial, his mind kept drifting back to Cynthia and their up-coming meeting at Calhoun's. He knew that he had a problem sharing himself with the women in his life. The physical intimacy had come easy, but the emotional intimacy that he so greatly needed always proved either difficult or impossible. It dawned on him he had never really opened up much about himself during his time with Marisol. Maybe it was because of the brevity of their relationship or perhaps it was because their relationship seemed to be defined by him meeting her needs…whether they were medical, emotional, legal, or financial. In short, with Marisol, her needs, which were many, always took center stage and whatever needs Horatio had were put on the shelf for later…and that later never seemed to come.

With Cynthia, things were different. Last evening was the perfect example. She placed his need to be with the Delko family above her own desire to talk with him about Ava. At first, he was taken aback when she insisted that he spend his evening with the Delkos. But, in hindsight, Horatio realized that things of that nature defined her. She asked nothing from him in the relationship…no special favors as a police officer, no financial assistance, and didn't invade his privacy with personal questions that he wasn't prepared to answer. But…he knew that she wanted open, honest communication and his unwillingness or inability to open up to her about himself was a stumbling block in their relationship that only he could eliminate.

He had also come to realize something else in the past few days…that somewhere along the way he had fallen in love with Cynthia Bryton. He couldn't pinpoint when or how it happened, but he was in love with the green-eyed brunette and he hoped she would someday come to feel the same way about him.

A part of him felt that it was ridiculous for a man at this stage of life to feel this way. A part of him wondered if perhaps the memories of Marisol along with the guilt that always accompanied those memories coupled with the loneliness that he always experienced during the holidays had triggered these feelings. For days after their Thanksgiving conversation, Horatio had battled his feelings trying to deny their existence.

Then, last night happened and he had heard her voice as she read to the children, caught a glimpse of her smile, experienced the joy of her laughter, smelled her perfume, and seen her loving compassion as she worked with the critically ill children and Horatio knew he was only kidding himself. To deny his love for Cynthia Bryton was like trying to deny the existence of life itself. While parts of him felt more alive than ever before with the acceptance of his feelings, a part of him felt sheer terror especially when he remembered that everyone he had ever truly loved, he had somehow managed to lose. And with Jason Larimore back on the street, there was every possibility that this could happen all over again if he wasn't careful and this time he knew that if he lost Cynthia and Ava that would be the end of the line for him. He could not lose this relationship, he needed it too much…he wanted it too much. No matter what it took or how he had to accomplish it, he had to manage to hold on to this woman in any way that he could and if that meant re-defining himself he would just have to do it.

Moments later his thoughts were interrupted by Cynthia's voice. Clad in a form-fitting red sweater dress and black tights, she sat down opposite him in the booth remarking, "Are you alright, Horatio? You look so troubled. Is everything okay with you?"

"Everything is fine, sweetheart. Perfect in fact now that you are here," Horatio replied smiling across the table at her.

"Have you been waiting long? I got caught in some traffic around Dade Land Mall. Christmas shoppers are out in full force," Cynthia answered seating herself in the booth across from the red-head.

"I've been here a few minutes. Our server left menus. Are you ready to order?" Horatio asked summoning the server to the booth.

As the server took the order of a small skinny latte for Cynthia and a black coffee for Horatio, Cynthia reached into her purse and handed Horatio an envelope across the table.

"What's this, Cynthia?" Horatio asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"It's an expense report from last night. I wanted you to see how your money was spent."

"No need for this sweetheart. I trust you completely."

"I appreciate that Horatio. I really do, but this has to be done. I want no secrets with us. I want you to know that you can trust me, even though I can be downright mean at times and I think you know that after your last visit to my home."

"Sweetheart, let me say something here," Horatio interjected reaching his hand across the table.

"No, please…let me," Cynthia finished placing her hand over Horatio's. "You came to me with something to share about Ava's father…something you had kept inside for a long time for reasons that I am sure are valid. It must have taken quite a bit of courage to share it with me after all those months, but I didn't see it that way. All I could see was that I wasn't in control of everything. I should have trusted you and given you the benefit of the doubt. I should have listened, but I didn't. I should have known that a man as generous and protective as you was only trying to protect me from harm and not trying to manipulate me. I apologize for my mis-treatment of you and for not giving you the opportunity to say everything that you wanted to say that night. You didn't deserve my treatment of you."

"There is no need for an apology, Sweetheart. I have been known to keep things to myself that should be revealed," Horatio answered quietly.

"So Yelina was right then," Cynthia answered with a smile.

"Yelina…I don't follow," Horatio began.

"She came to see me and offered her services to me as an investigator for Ava and an interpreter of Horatio Caine," Cynthia replied.

"Did you hire her for one or both jobs?" Horatio queried.

"I haven't hired her yet. I prefer to figure you out for myself and I think that you will answer any questions I have about Ava's situation," Cynthia said.

"I can be a hard man to figure out, but then I think you like challenges now don't you," Horatio teased.

"It is the challenges in life that make life interesting…don't you think?" Cynthia retorted.

"Indeed they do…now for tonight I am an open book. What would you like to know?" Horatio questioned as he leaned back in the booth.

"A lot…but let's start with Ava. I need to know about her father, Horatio. What do you know for certain? What can you share with me?" Cynthia began her green eyes etched with concern.

"I know some things and I suspect other things," Horatio answered looking at his hands.

"What is his name?"

"His name is Jason Larimore."

"Is he out of prison yet? Is he on the street?"

"Yes, he was released yesterday morning from Miami West Prison. He is back in the city as we speak."

"Does he know about her? Does he want her?"

"I believe he knows about her, but I do not think he wants custody of her. He doesn't want the responsibility, but he's a dangerous man. He is ruthless when he wants something."

"Do you think he will harm her or try to take her?"

"He might to prove a point. He's looking for something, Cynthia and he might believe that Ava can help him find it. I have people in my department watching him and will do everything in my power to keep you both safe."

"Horatio, I have always feared the knock on the door that would tell me that Ava's father had been found. Anybody in my position knows that could come at any moment. I had hoped that if it happened, the man would be a good guy who would take her into a loving, stable family that would provide for her needs. And to hear that her father is an ex-con involved in drugs is almost too much to take. I'm terrified about what it might mean for her but I have to hold it together for her."

"Sweetheart, no one is going to take Ava anywhere. We will not allow it. I want to come by your place and do a safety check We'll put up a privacy fence and install an alarm system…just as a precaution. She will be protected and you will be too," Horatio answered.

"I think you will understand my feelings for Ava better if you knew more about how I came to know her. At first, was she was just a kid on my class roll last school term. As I got to know her, I had never seen a child so withdrawn, so introverted. It was scary," Cynthia continued.

"Ava…our little firecracker?" Horatio queried.

"Yes, Ava," Cynthia added as the coffee was served. "I immediately noticed that she never did any of the things that other children her age did…no birthday parties, sleepovers, play dates…nothing. Margaret sheltered her from everything and everybody. Her social skills were weak and academic skills were weaker. Other children teased her about her hand-me-down clothes and she always seemed so sad. When a tutorial slot came open at school, I persuaded Margaret to let her apply for it and she was accepted. She was tutored two afternoons a week and her academics improved dramatically. Then, the budget was cut and all tutorial programs were cancelled. I began working with her free of charge so that what progress she had made wasn't impeded. When Margaret lost her job, she began picking up all kinds of odd jobs here and there with no regular hours, so I became Ava's after school babysitter. She stayed at my place many afternoons until Margaret could leave work. That is why she felt so at home with me when Margaret died. I love this child, Horatio, and I can't let her go without a fight. I've lost people I've loved before Horatio. I don't want to experience that again."

"The people that you have lost …are you talking about family or perhaps a former lover?" Horatio asked softly staring into his coffee not quite wanting to hear the answer.

"Both I guess. I lost my father to cancer. We were quite close as I have told you. He fought quite a battle and I understand what families in that hospital and what you and the Delko family experienced. And, yes, before I moved to Miami, I was involved with someone who I thought loved me as I loved him, but as it turns out he was not in love with me nor was I in love with him. I thought I was at the time, but I now understand that while I loved things about him, he wasn't my soul mate any more than I was his," Cynthia answered sipping her coffee.

"Are you sure things are completely over for the two of you? Do you have any regrets about the relationship?" Horatio asked with somber blue eyes.

"Yes, I am sure…absolutely certain that things are over between us. Everybody was sure that we would be married, but he found someone else that he liked better. There were always a lot of 'someone elses' with Greg. I am much better off and I hope he is too. I would have never made the move to Miami, discovered Ava and met you if things had worked out differently," Cynthia replied all the while wanting to say more.

"So you think that meeting me was a plus for you?" Horatio questioned with a smile.

"I know it was. You are a wonderful man. Don't ever doubt that. I do wish you would open up to me more. I want to know and experience all that is Horatio Caine," Cynthia replied.

"You might not feel that way when you start peeling back the layers," Horatio answered stirring his coffee.

"I'll be the judge of that. You have no reason to fear sharing yourself with me," Cynthia said tenderly as she stroked his hand.

"I…em…have something for you. A token of appreciation for last night…this might be a way to re-define our relationship," Horatio said reaching for a beautifully packaged gift bag and handing it across the table to Cynthia.

"You didn't have to do this, but it is sweet of you," the brunette replied with a blush.

"Can we…em…go somewhere else to open it…somewhere private…somewhere more personal?" Horatio interjected.

"Of course…wherever you decide," Cynthia began.

After paying the check, Horatio walked Cynthia to the Hummer with his hand at her waist and helped her into the vehicle. Before starting the ignition, he turned to her and said, "Have you ever been kissed in a Crime Scene Vehicle before?"

"No, I can't say that I have," Cynthia said with a grin.

"Would you like to?" Horatio teased.

"Does this answer your question?" the brunette replied as she leaned across the seat and met his lips with hers.

As the kiss deepened and the pair broke the kiss and their foreheads met, Horatio murmured, "It does indeed Sweetheart. It does indeed. Now there's a place at the beach that I'd like to show you. Are you okay with that?"

"I am. Let me make a few arrangements for Ava, okay?" Cynthia asked reaching into her purse for her cell phone.

"Yes ma'am," the red head replied as he started the vehicle toward the beach.

The drive out to the beach was quiet with the exception of the hum of the motor and scattered conversation; the pair said little each enjoying the quiet intimacy of the moment. As Horatio parked the Hummer at an isolated area of the beach, Cynthia's breath was taken away at the sight of the moonlight's reflection on the dark water.

Hearing the soft lapping of the waves and seeing the serene look on Horatio's face as he stared out at the water, she began, "It's beautiful here. Do you come this way often?"

"I do…when the Crime Lab and the underbelly of the city get too much, I come here. It brings me peace…a cool patch of peace in a troubled world…a world I can't always fix," Horatio answered somberly.

"I take it you have always tried to fix things, am I correct?" Cynthia questioned tenderly.

"You are correct. I am Horatio Caine, the great problem fixer. I've done that since I was a boy. Your gift is proof of that," Horatio answered.

"Should I open it now?" the brunette asked.

"Please. I'd like that," Horatio answered with a slight smile.

"Okay…here goes," Cynthia answered as she opened the bag and pulled a Santa Claus snow globe from inside.

Staring at the intricacies and design of the gift, Cynthia was stunned at the craftsmanship and beauty of the gift. "Horatio, this is beautiful. I love snow globes and have since I was a child. Where did you get this idea?"

"From my childhood, actually," came the red head's reply.

"Your childhood? I didn't think boys were into snow globes," Cynthia began.

"They usually aren't. Sweetheart, my mother had a snow globe of The Night Before Christmas that was given to her by her mother when she was a young girl. It was a prized possession by mama. She brought it into our home when she married, keeping it in it's original box wrapped in ancient tissue paper. Each year it was always placed on the mantel between mine and Raymond's stockings when we were little. Every Christmas Eve, mama would take the snow globe down and let us listen to the music before she read us the story and put us to bed. Long after I stopped believing in Santa, I would sit with her and Raymond and listen to her read that great old story. She would always say that the snow globe tradition would carry on to her future grandchildren. But that never happened. When you read that story to the children yesterday, it brought back a lot of memories and I knew that I had to get this for you. Even though it isn't mama's, it was the closest thing I could find," Horatio said softly.

"It is stunning, Horatio, it really is. But may I ask…what happened to your mother's? Does anyone still have it?"

"No, Sweetheart…no one has it," Horatio answered his voice choked with emotion.

"Okay, would you like to share what happened to it?" Cynthia queried gingerly.

"Are you sure you are up for hearing it?" Horatio asked as he turned and looked into her green eyes.

"I'm up for anything as far as you are concerned, Horatio. I think you need to share it, I need to hear it, so let it go…please…let it go," Cynthia answered placing her hand on his cheek.

Taking her hand in his, Horatio began, "One Christmas Eve, I was about 14 and Raymond was 6, we had returned from Christmas Mass, had dinner, and were dressed for bed. Mama was reading the story to us and we were enjoying each other's company when my old man stumbled home. It seems that he hadn't worked late as mama had told us when he didn't show up at church; rather, he had spent his evening at the local bar drinking away his Christmas bonus. Mama hustled us off to bed but we could hear the argument that began in the house when she wouldn't give him what he usually wanted when he came home drunk late at night. She told him to go back to his girlfriend at the bar and that led to him slapping her. As was his custom, one slap led to many others. When he was finished, he picked up the snow globe and threw it across the room, breaking it into a million pieces. I heard it all from my room too scared to step out and intervene at the time. I finally came out when my old man left and found mama on the floor wiping away the blood and tears as she tried to pick up the pieces of her family treasure. I helped her get herself together and clean up the mess. She never read that story again…ever. She just went on with things as if nothing had happened. We all just went on as if nothing ever happened."

"I am so sorry, baby. I am so sorry. I take it that things of that nature happened a lot with you as a child?" Cynthia ventured.

"More than I want you to know or understand. My life in that house was a train wreck. My mother and I faced a living hell at the hands of that old man. We did manage to protect Raymond from it, but for me the damage is done. The abuse engulfed me. Now, it defines me I think," Horatio answered wiping away a single tear.

"No, baby…I don't agree…it affected you certainly, but doesn't define you. It isn't the man that you are and it isn't the man that I am in love with," Cynthia replied as her green eyes met his.

"What…what did you say?" Horatio asked with a tilt of his head.

"You heard me. I said that it isn't the man that you are and it isn't the man that I am in love with," Cynthia repeated.

"Are you saying you are in love with me?" Horatio asked incredulously.

"I am. Is that a problem for you? If it is I understand, but you should know that I have loved you for a while now. You see, while I was upset with you for not being totally honest with me about Ava's father, I was not totally honest with you about my feelings. I'm quite the hypocrite, now aren't I?" Cynthia asked with a frown.

"No, I don't see hypocrisy in the woman I love…she's just having to learn to deal with a difficult man like me," Horatio answered as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Horatio, you don't have to say that if you don't mean it. I'm a big girl. You don't have to placate me," Cynthia said.

"Are you saying I'm being insincere when I tell you that I love you?" Horatio asked.

"No…I just want you to be sure about your feelings for me, just as I am sure about my feelings for you," Cynthia replied.

"Well, Sweetheart, I am sure. I think I have known for a while now but the past few days have made me realize that I love you as I have loved no woman before. Now the question is…after hearing what you have just heard… will you be patient with me? I'm not an easy man to love," Horatio countered with a chuckle.

"I'm not the easiest thing myself. We still have a lot to learn about each other. We have a lot to work through. Maybe that patience thing should run both ways," Cynthia said with a smile.

"Should we go back and tell our little one or let her figure things out on her own?" Horatio asked with a smile.

"She's pretty perceptive. We'll have a hard time keeping things from her," Cynthia said shaking her head.

"Okay, so we have to be quiet and careful when she's around," Horatio teased.

"Well she's not around now, Horatio. I don't see her here…do you?" Cynthia asked slyly looking around the Hummer.

"Em…I don't…so I take it we can have a few minutes for ourselves?" Horatio asked huskily.

"As long as we remember we are in a police vehicle," Cynthia whispered as their lips met in a kiss.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Eileen Bryton walked into the great room of her Georgia home late Friday evening and took a seat on the sofa and placed two coffee mugs on the coffee table. The white –haired woman was happily exhausted having spent the week enjoying a visit with her oldest daughter and her young charge. Moments later, a weary Cynthia came down the stairs and entered the room, smelling faintly of peppermint shower gel with her hair still damp from her shower. Clad in lavender pajama pants with matching top and white slippers, the brunette took a seat opposite her mother. Now that the suitcases were packed and Ava was sleeping in Cynthia's childhood bedroom upstairs, Eileen looked forward to having a few final moments of private time with her daughter before she and the seven year old began their return trip home tomorrow.

"Alright, Cindy Lou Who, I think this is what the doctor ordered," the older woman said handing her daughter a mug of steaming coffee.

"Oh, thanks Mama, much appreciated. You know you haven't called me that in a long time. It's always nice to hear though," Cynthia replied with a smile as she sipped her coffee. "I just checked on Ava and she is sleeping like a rock. The trip out to the farm today really exhausted her. She could have ridden Wendy all day. And I have to admit that a good trail ride is one thing that I definitely miss about living here. I had to give that up when I moved to Miami."

"Then you'll have to come home more often or maybe join a riding club down there. It is a beautiful thing seeing you on the back of a horse. You shouldn't give up something that you really enjoy," Eileen replied. "Speaking of Ava, I packed a basket of goodies for you two to enjoy on the trip back to Miami tomorrow. It's on the counter in the kitchen. There's some crackers, granola bars, pretzels, water and juice boxes for Ava. Don't forget it when you leave in the morning. Ten hours is a long time for a child to be confined in a car. Perhaps next time you should consider flying. It would save a lot of time."

"I thought of that this time, Mama, but I have to consider my finances now that I have a child and driving was easier on the pocketbook even if it is tiring and time consuming. Ava played with the Nintendo that Horatio gave her for Christmas on the way up and I think she'll be fine on the way back. I will say that this trip, despite the long drive, has been great and I'm glad that you have finally met Ava personally. She has really taken to you and all the family especially Tina and Randy's girls. Thanks for making her feel like a part of this family," Cynthia said as she leaned over and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"You are so welcome, baby. It's been good to have a little girl around the house again. I see Tina's girls often, but they are teenagers now and prefer to hang out with their friends rather than an ancient MeeMa. Spending time with the sweetheart upstairs has made an old ladies' week. I was concerned about how the holidays would be for the child. I'm sure that the memories of her family and dealing with the Bryton clan over-whelmed her. But know this, I am in love with Ava already and I can't wait until you sign those adoption papers making her a permanent member of this family. I am praying that you will do that this year."

"I'm working on that, Mama. We have some obstacles to overcome and some uncertainty ahead, but Mr. Duquesne and Horatio think it will happen at some point. I hope they are right," Cynthia answered worriedly thinking of Jason Larimore as she stared into her half-filled mug.

"And uh, now that you've mentioned Horatio," the elder Bryton said sensing her daughter's mood, "Usually after a visit with family, you are a bit sad when you have to leave, but this time you seem different. I get the feeling that you can't wait to get back to Miami and that a certain Lieutenant Caine has a lot to do with that. Tell me, daughter…is he really that good?"

"Mama! What a question. I don't think I'm going to answer that," Cynthia admonished with a sly grin.

"I'm not trying to pry, but I have noticed that every time your phone chirps, you light up faster than Georgia Power Company. And I don't mind telling you that from the pictures you have shown me, he is one fine figure of a man. That gorgeous red hair with those riveting blue eyes looks absolutely delicious to me," Eileen said gathering their mugs as she walked back into the kitchen to replenish their coffee.

"Horatio's wonderful. He's everything a woman could want in a man…kind, compassionate, generous, intelligent, humorous, and, yes, he's easy on the eyes. He's wonderful with Ava and she adores him as well. No woman could ask for more," Cynthia said softly laying her head back on the sofa.

"That sounds nice, but I get the feeling that I hear a 'but' in your voice. I can tell that you are in love with him. Have you told him how you feel? Do you think your feelings are returned?" the elder Bryton asked with concern taking her seat again.

"He's aware of my feelings. Horatio tells me that he cares for me as well and while I don't believe that he is insincere, I do know he continues to cope with the loss of his wife. She still is a strong presence in his life. I get the feeling that he is sometimes conflicted about his feelings for me. I think he enjoys the time we spend together and likes my company, but he is still extremely committed to Marisol. Our relationship has a long way to go."

"It is hard to share a man with another woman, especially one who died in the circumstances you have described to me…you could get hurt in that scenario and I don't want to see that," the older woman said as she patted her daughters' hand.

"Yes, I realize that. Marisol was quite different from me from what I have heard. She was young…a lot younger than me. She was beautiful, stylish, intelligent…well beyond anything I will ever be. For right now, I think that I'm playing a waiting game with Horatio. He hasn't fully come to terms with her passing and that is something that can't be forced. It will take time and patience for Horatio. I have come to accept that having any place in Horatio's life is better than having no place at all. And when it comes to men…second place is a role that was tailor made for me," Cynthia responded wryly.

"You have waited a long time for a meaningful relationship. I don't want to see you hurt again like you were with Greg. You wasted a lot of years on that man," Eileen said shaking her head at the memory.

"Horatio's nothing like Greg, Mama. He's a stand-up guy. It will be alright. I'm old enough to know what I'm doing."

"Accepted and understood…but remember I'm your mother. I carried you and nursed you from my body. I love you regardless of your age with a love that I'm sure you can relate to since you have Ava. So don't be too hard on an old lady who is concerned for her daughter's happiness. When you are a mother, everything changes and the love and concern for your child never dies. You will always be my baby and I want my baby to be happy."

"I know and I love you for it. I just don't want you to worry about this. If Horatio and I are meant to be, we will be. I like to think we are meant to be. I hope I'm right in this."

"I must admit that I was hoping to meet him this week. I wish you had brought him along with you. He would have been more than welcome to spend New Year's with us."

"He wanted to, but his schedule wouldn't allow a week-long visit. He wanted to spend some quality time here, meet everyone, and not just fly in and fly out for a day. He is working full-time so that Calleigh, his second in command, can take a vacation week off to be with her kids while they are out of school. That's who he is, Mama, a very kind and considerate man. He makes a lot of sacrifices for people that he cares about."

"Sounds like quite a gentleman to me. I trust your judgment, Cindy Lou. You are more than you think you are and hope that this will lead to something special for the two of you. You deserve that, Cindy Lou Who. You deserve to be loved by someone special," Eileen said softly.

"Thanks, mama. We'll see about a visit the next time we come up. Now that we have some time alone, is there any juicy local gossip that you haven't shared with me yet…just something to ponder on my way home tomorrow other than how well the Falcons are doing?"

"I haven't wanted to tell you this, and I'm surprised that your sister hasn't told you that Greg and Karen are separated. It seems to be turning into the nastiest divorce in town. I saw him recently at the Post Office and he asked about you. He wanted to know how to contact you in Miami. I dodged his questions and didn't tell you because I didn't want to re-open any old wounds during your visit," Eileen said firmly.

"Greg has my cell number…that hasn't changed from when we were dating. I haven't heard from him and doubt that I will. He was just being polite. I guess he's been stepping out on Karen, huh. That's sad especially since there's a young child involved. I'm sorry to hear it. I really am. I'd hoped he had finally made the decision to settle down," Cynthia answered taking a gulp of her coffee.

"Daughter, this time, it seems the tables have turned. The man who strung you along and cheated on you for years has met his match. Rumor has it that Karen is having an affair with her boss. Greg is experiencing a little of what you experienced with his dalliances. What goes around has finally come around."

"Do I sense that my sweet, kind, loving mother is gloating a bit?" Cynthia asked teasingly.

"I'm ashamed to admit that you hear a little of that. I stood by and watched you being hurt and humiliated for a long time and now it's his turn. Don't become his shoulder to cry on if he contacts you. You have more character than that. You have more class than that. I trust you, but I have trust issues with Greg…and I always will."

"Well, no need to worry about any issues with Greg. As far as our relationship is concerned, you can take us out of the oven and stick a fork in it…we're done. And as regards us leaving tomorrow…rest assured, I love Miami, but I also love this place and its people. Georgia is never far from my thoughts. I…no, we will miss you guys more than you will ever know. Phone calls and texts will continue I assure you and we'll be making more trips up here now that I have the court's permission to travel with Ava. You'll have a lot more time to spend with your new grandchild and maybe I'll be bringing someone else along as well," Cynthia laughed as she set her coffee mug on the end table beside the sofa.

"Okay, that's good news, and I'll let you in on a little secret. Aunt Helen and I are considering making a trip to South Florida this spring. We have only been down once since you made the move to Miami and we think the time is right to see the city again. So be warned, you never know when your dear old mother and favorite aunt might show up at your door. Now, I can see you stifling back the yawns, you are exhausted and you have a long trip ahead tomorrow, so shoo…off to bed with you. You need your rest!" Eileen exclaimed as she began clearing away the mugs.

"Thanks for the warning about a trip to see us! Now that my guest room has become Ava's bedroom, you and Aunt Helen can have my room and I will bunk up with Ava. I'd love to show you both Miami. And I believe I will turn in for the night…as we used to say before going to bed when I was a kid… 'Night, night…sleep tight…wake up bright…'" Cynthia began rising from the sofa with a yawn.

"See you in the morning, Cindy Lou. Rest well," Eileen answered as she watched her daughter walk up the stairs praying she wasn't looking at a sparrow in a hurricane.

In balmy South Florida, Jason Larimore sat at a noisy bar in a strip club in Miami Shores nursing his mojito all the while admiring the young lady working the pole on the stage across the room. The voluptuous blonde had all the right moves and a bodacious body to match, the total package of a woman as far as the ex-con was concerned. The longer he watched her mesmerize the men in the club with her talents, the more he realized that drug trafficking had been a poor business choice on his part in his younger days. There was far more profit to be made in the business of personal pleasure than could ever be made in the business of street pharmaceuticals.

Human trafficking was a term that Jason had become familiar with while in prison, but never really thought it could be lucrative. To him, the narcotics trade seemed more suited to his tastes. You sell people the drugs and they make the decision whether or not to use them. He had never forced anyone to use what he was peddling, they made the choice to do that themselves. Selling humans seemed much more risky to him, but he had come to realize that if big money was to be made, then big risks had to be taken.

During his last days in Miami West, he had been given the name of individuals to contact for information as to how to establish himself in his newly discovered line of work. He had been told that everything was on the table, including the sale of young children. One of his goals in the next few days was to set up a meeting with his contact and begin gathering information as to how much Ava might be worth and how she could be smuggled out of the country before Lieutenant Caine and the hapless Ms. Bryton were the wiser. Once he got his hands on the kid, and made the financial exchange, she would be headed to Fidel's island and he would be enroute to parts unknown with money in his pocket ready for a fresh start.

In the past few weeks, he had also come to realize something else…that he was growing increasingly tired of Jody Prentiss and the baggage that she presented.

She had been an excellent prison girlfriend, she visited when expected, left when her time expired, and supplied him with all the information that he needed about the world beyond the prison gates. Nothing was expected of him except to compliment her on a new hairstyle or wardrobe choice or fill her head with nonsense about how important she was to him. Now that he was a part of the world again, he was growing frustrated with her demands for attention and incessant questions about their future outside of Miami.

It was just such demands that had brought him to the club for the third time this week. Jody had excitedly returned home from work and begged him to take her out for a night on the town…a treat that she knew she would have to pay for. When he reminded her that their relationship was still to be kept under wraps, she questioned why the pair couldn't at least go out for dinner and drinks. He then quickly reminded her that Horatio Caine had eyes and ears all over the city. He pointed out that you don't become one of the most respected and feared cops in Miami without resources throughout the area. If per chance, they ran into a co-worker, questions could be raised about who he was and about the nature of their relationship. Information could get back to Caine who would want to know why an employee of his was seeing an ex-con. This exchange led to a stream of tears on Jody's part, a tirade of profanities on both of their parts, and the sounds of slamming doors throughout Jody's tiny apartment as he left for the evening.

Jason took a swallow of his drink and smirked thinking that the fight had played right into his hands, allowing him to come to the club for the evening rather than stay at home and listen to her mindless dribble. Still, he had to be careful. He still needed her for his basic needs and for information about his daughter and her guardian. The information she had given him recently about the security work being done on Cynthia Bryton's house was invaluable. Jason now realized that when he snatched the child, it would have to be from a location other than the Bryton residence. If his plan were to work, there were other details he would need to know as well, so keeping her on the same page with him was important.

He had also considered what might happen if she were to turn on him and give information about his activities to Horatio Caine. For now, he would have to play it safe, keep her pacified, and bide his time until he could get his hands on Ava. Ridding himself of Ava and leaving the country was crucial. If Jody managed to get lost in the shuffle, then so be it. She was a big girl and would survive. She should know what she was getting herself into when she took up with a man like him. Smiling to himself, Jason motioned to the bartender and ordered one more for the road.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Jody Prentiss found herself in a quandary with nowhere to turn for advice. Spending another Friday evening alone after Jason abruptly left to, in his words, 'make a contact', the petite blond wiped away a stray tear, bit her bottom lip and went into the bedroom in search of her laptop. Her relationship with her lover was deteriorating by the day and Jody found herself barely able to take any more excuses and alibis.

Jason was seeing someone, she was certain of that. She always found him dressed to the nines and waiting for her when she arrived home from the Crime Lab and then after brief word and a quick kiss, he asked for her keys and disappeared into the city for the remainder of the night. When he was at home with her, he spent his time on his phone or on the laptop giving her little if any attention other than giving her instructions about what favors or chores he needed her to do for him.

Intimate moments had been few and far between since the first few weeks of his release. In recent days, he claimed that he was either 'too tired' or 'had other things to do' when Jody tried to initiate any form of romance. Whenever she suggested staying home for the day or spending any time together on weekends, he directed her to go to work or volunteer for an extra shift either because of their increasing need of money or his desire that she not draw attention to herself due to absenteeism.

That infuriated Jody because she had noticed the scent of perfume that wasn't hers on his clothing and knew that Jason had to be seeing someone else while she was working all possible hours to support him. One night out of desperation, she had considered following him, but without a vehicle that would be next to impossible to do. She had made a couple of friends at the Crime Lab and had considered asking them for help in tracking down his evening activities, but feared what would happen if Jason discovered what she was doing.

Perhaps the answers lay in the laptop. Jody knew that Jason spent a great deal of time on the internet during the day as he always insisted that the laptop be left with him whenever she was at work. She had frequently questioned him about what he was researching only to be told that it was information needed for their future plans.

In the past two weeks, he had become increasingly vague and sometimes agitated when questioned about the status of their plans and Jody suspected it might have something to do with the mystery woman she knew had come into the picture. If she could find some snippet of information on the laptop, that would give her the information that she already had the answer to but needed confirmation for her peace of mind.

Settling down on the bed and lifting the top, Jody logged into the machine and immediately began to search the history of the internet browser. Lying back onto the pillows, she frowned as she read through the sites visited. What she expected to find wasn't there, no information about hooking up with women or chats with a girlfriend, but there were rather extensive searches for information on the nation of Cuba. There were numerous inquiries about visitation to and from the island and how the rules for visitation of family had changed in recent years.

That seemed odd to Jody because Cuba was the one place that Jason had never mentioned when they discussed leaving Miami. Neither of them were of Cuban descent so what possible reason could he have for wanting information about the visiting the country? What could possibly be profitable for the two of them in Cuba? What was there that they could build a future on? Did he know someone in Cuba that he was trying to smuggle out? Was he considering becoming involved in smuggling goods out of Cuba into the United States? Was he considering using Cuba as a launching point before making a final move into South America? The plan had always been for the two of them to re-settle in South America…Brazil, Colombia, or Argentina, perhaps. Cuba just didn't make sense to her.

Continuing to check Jason's internet activities, Jody happened on a site that had nothing to do with Cuba. As she clicked on the site, the young woman gasped loudly at the pictures on the screen. Dozens of photographs of young children in extremely provocative poses and various stages of undress were emblazoned across the laptop screen. Slamming down the top to the machine, she slid the laptop across the bed and rose to her feet, ran into the bathroom, fell to her feet in front of the toilet and threw up.

Was this the reason that Jason was no longer interested in her as a partner? Did he have a sick desire for little girls…helpless and innocent children? As she stood up and tried to compose herself, Jody's mind drifted back to her own childhood. Looking at the pictures of the children, she saw so much of herself reflected in their eyes. The shame, the guilt, the secrecy, and the silence of their exploitation were all too familiar to her. How many times had she experienced that feeling after being abused by her mother's second husband? She and Cathy had lived through the hell of a stepfather who thought that his stepdaughters were obligated to play the role of wife when their mother wasn't around.

Choking back the tears to no avail, Jody began to sob. What had she gotten herself into with Jason? What did the future hold for her? His sudden obsession with his daughter and now these images didn't set well with her. Nothing was progressing as she and Jason had planned when she visited him in Miami West. He had become a person that she no longer recognized instead of the man who claimed he had gotten a bad break and wanted to leave the country for a fresh start.

None of it made sense anymore to the bewildered young woman. Expecting answers from the laptop, she found that she only had more questions and sadly had one to turn to for advice or assistance. If she tried to talk to someone at work about what was found on her laptop, she could labeled as having an interest in child pornography, something she personally found morally repugnant. If it were mentioned to Lieutenant Caine, he would bury her for sure. It was a well-known fact that anyone who harmed a child caught the full wrath of Horatio Caine. And when you consider how he personally felt about Jason's daughter, Ava, there was no way he would believe that she didn't have any knowledge of true Jason's intentions.

Returning to the bedroom and placing the laptop back on the charger, the thought of her sister Cathy again flashed through her mind. If she could just talk to Cathy, maybe she would know what to do. As a youngster, big sister Cathy had always been her strength…her lifeboat…her support, but turning to Cathy was impossible at the moment and that was thanks in part to Lieutenant Horatio Caine.

Jason had assured her that part of his plan was to bring down the proud Lieutenant and for a while it seemed acceptable in light of her bitterness over his treatment of Cathy. But now, after seeing what was on that laptop, Jody knew she was only being used, yet she was afraid that trying to extricate herself from the relationship might find her buried in the Everglades. Nothing would come of her relationship with Jason Larimore except what her beloved sister, Cathy Gibson, received when she became involved with Clavo Cruz…a one-way ticket to nowhere. Wiping away the tears that ran freely down her face, Jody curled up on the bed she shared with in the increasingly volatile Jason and cried herself to sleep

Saturday morning found Horatio Caine driving down the Causeway toward Bayside Marina for a lunch date with Cynthia. He was looking forward to spending some time with the brunette this weekend before their busy weekday work schedules invaded what little private time they had together. On today's agenda was a discussion of the state-of-the- art home security system he was insisting she have installed before Jason Larimore could pull any tricks.

Cynthia was concerned about affordability, but the criminalist had a check in his wallet for the complete installation and first year's charges. He chuckled knowing the emerald-eyed educator would balk when he suggested paying the bill, but that would just have to happen. The system was top of the line and would be installed and the money would be accepted. No price was too high for Ava's and Cynthia's security.

As mid-day approached and the Miami sun grew warmer, a problem of a different nature weighed heavy on Horatio's mind…his conversation with Emilia Delko the evening before and a problem he hoped wasn't going to get ugly before it got better. In the years since Marisol's passing, he had worked hard to maintain close ties to his in laws knowing that would please Mari and perhaps give him a measure of comfort. Since meeting Cynthia the visits and phone calls had become sporadic and now contact was limited mostly to holiday visits and his daily association with Eric at the Crime Lab.

The Delkos were good people and he was honored to be considered a part of their family. Though they had initially been cool to the idea of his marriage of Marisol, the Delkos had come to accept him as one of them and that was of great significance to him. They had been there for each other when Marisol died, when Eric was shot, and later when he was recuperating from the gunshot wound he had received in the Randy North case. So when Emilia called and asked him to drop by her home to discuss a family matter, he cancelled dinner plans with Cynthia and went immediately to the home of his mother-in-law to render whatever help he could.

Stopping for a traffic light on Biscayne Boulevard, Horatio's mind drifted back to the previous evening and the conversation between the two.

_Emilia sat down at her kitchen table with a tight smile as she placed two cups of coffee before the pair and said, "I hope this pleases my favorite red-haired son-in-law. If I remember correctly, you take it black, yes?"_

_As Horatio nodded she continued, "Thank you for dropping by on such short notice. I pray I haven't spoiled your plans. Eric tells me you have a new friend. I hope she won't be disappointed."_

"_No worries, Emilia. Anything I plan will always be put on hold when it comes to you. Is everything alright? Are you and the family okay?" Horatio asked with a tilt of his head._

"_I'm well. Everyone else is good. Eric is happy with Calleigh and her little ones. We're all fine, but I'm growing increasingly concerned about one of my grandchildren and that is why I've called you here."_

"_One of the grandchildren….I saw them all at New Year's and they seemed okay. Has something happened since then? Is one of them ill?" _

"_Yes and no. That sounds vague, but I'll explain," Emilia started staring into her coffee cup. "It's Enrique. I don't know what to do with him. He started running with a bad crowd of boys from the neighborhood about six months ago. His grades are plummeting and he was caught skipping school five times in the last month. Since his parent's divorce, his mother can't do a thing with him and his father has moved to Jacksonville for his job so he has little contact with the boy. I'm afraid for him. I'm scared of the road he traveling."_

"_Enrique was always such a good kid. I'm sorry to see him going through a bad patch. But you know Emilia; kids often have a tough time dealing with their parent's divorce. It could be just a temporary problem. Aren't he and his mother living here now?" Horatio asked leaning back in his chair looking intently at Emilia._

"_Yes, they have been here since the divorce. Carmen works long hours so that they can get their own place soon and the boy is getting hard to handle. Yesterday, I forbade one of his 'so called friends' to come to this house and Enrique went off the wall. He's talking about quitting school and moving in with some older boys he has been hanging around. I called you here to ask you to talk to him. He needs a positive male role model. Will you please help us, son?" the dark haired woman asked softly._

"_Of course, I'll do what I can. Have you talked Eric about this? He hasn't mentioned this to me," Horatio asked with concern._

"_My Eric knows and he has tried to address this problem. But whenever he talks to Enrique and the boy becomes disrespectful, fights break out. Eric is a bit of a hot-head and Enrique's attitude just ignites the flames. When his teachers called and said he was skipping school, Eric confronted him and things almost got out of hand. Eric told me that you've had a bit of experience working with teenage boys through your son and nephew. That's why I called you. I was hoping you would have an answer."_

"_Well, I've dealt with some of this to a degree. Fortunately Kyle and Ray, Jr. have managed to turn things around. I'll tell you what, I'll touch base with him and see what I can do for you, okay," Horatio replied quietly._

"_Thank you, my son. You know Enrique and his Aunt Mari were very close. He was nine years old when she died and he considered her to be like a second mother. When you do this, you are not only helping Enrique and me, but Marisol as well. She never got to have the baby she so desperately wanted, so I know she would want the best for her nephew. Please do this not only for me, but for her as well," Emilia said as her eyes filled with tears._

"_Emilia, I will do everything in my power to help Enrique. Mari talked about him constantly. She loved all her nieces, but with him being her only nephew, he held a special place in her heart. Consider your request granted," Horatio answered as he rose from the table, kissed her cheek and headed for the front door._

Parking his Lexus, chirping the lock and walking toward Bayside Marina, Horatio smiled broadly at the sight of Cynthia sitting on a bench looking through the brochures he had given her on home security systems. Looking casual in jeans and a white short sleeved Henley shirt with his eyes shielded by his sunglasses, he walked up to her saying, "Interesting reading for a Saturday isn't it, Sweetheart?"

Glancing up at him with her eyes shielded by her Fossil shades, Cynthia smiled and said, "Just trying to make an informed decision, Horatio. Can't blame a girl for that, now can you?"

"I think I might be able to help you make that decision," Horatio said as he sat down beside her. "Can we grab a bite of lunch and talk about it?"

"That we can, but remember lunch today is my treat for all the time you put in supervising the construction of the privacy fence that was installed while Ava and I were in Georgia for the holidays. There's a little café down the way that Alexx and I enjoy a lot. It has a variety of things on the menu and the best Key Lime Pie I've ever tasted, so if you're game I hope that it will be a suitable treat," Cynthia replied happily stuffing the brochures into her purse.

"I'm game, Sweetheart, but know that while I always enjoy a meal with you, there are other 'treats' that I consider suitable as well, okay," Horatio whispered into Cynthia's ear.

"Yes, Lieutenant Caine, I hear you loud and clear. Right now, can we focus on lunch?" Cynthia laughed as she turned to him and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"That was nice, but I do hope for better things," Horatio teased as the pair walked hand in hand toward the café.

Seating themselves at a table overlooking the bay, Horatio asked, "Is Ava out and about with friends today? Does she have a play date somewhere?"

"Yes, she spent the night with Lexi and they are going to the movies this afternoon. She's so excited to be able to sleep over with other girls, Horatio. Dr. Smythe thinks we might have turned a corner on her sleep disturbances. She hasn't had a really bad night in about two months. In fact, things are going so well that Dr. Smythe is only seeing her twice a month now rather than every week. We hope she will soon be seen only once a month and eventually on an as needed basis. She's made tremendous progress."

"She's a remarkable kid. I think the stable home life has made a difference. Are you noticing any suspicious activity around your place? Is there something I should know?" Horatio asked as he studied the menu.

"I'm noticing nothing. The fence is wonderful as it gives Ava a place to play in a secured area. Thanks for changing the locks on the doors. It's just this alarm system that I'm concerned about. I don't see how I can afford anything other than the basic plan and services."

"Sweetheart, we can't cut corners with this. It is a safety issue. We can't compromise in this regard, don't you agree?"

"Of course, I agree, but Horatio, if I plan to begin adoption proceedings this year Mr. Duquesne says that my finances have to be in order. The court will need to know that I can financially support Ava if she becomes my daughter. I can't spend every dime I make before I make it. And although I am at the top of the pay scale with my years of service, the fact remains you don't get rich teaching school, the rewards come in other ways, but they are not financial."

"Cynthia, have you thought about doing something other than teaching…something maybe a little more lucrative? You could go into private business or perhaps become an event planner. I don't like to bring this up, but the classroom is becoming a dangerous place. I know that the Newtown tragedy was hard for you. Have you thought about the unthinkable and how you might respond to it?"

"Yes, I've thought about that. But, I love teaching, Horatio. My mother was an English teacher until her retirement. My father taught Science and coached high school football and baseball for forty years. They warned me about the pitfalls of the profession, no status, low pay, but it's in the blood. I was born in Mama's classroom practically. I was on the sideline with Daddy keeping track of plays every Friday night from August until State Playoffs in December. I love helping children better themselves and I would be miserable if I left it. Maybe one day, something else will come along that will attract my interest, but right now I'm a teacher and proud of it."

Watching Horatio grimace and shake his head, Cynthia continued, "You know, I could say that police work is dangerous. Would you be able to just stop being a cop and limit yourself to working in the Crime Lab? No more going out making arrests, tracking down suspects, just processing evidence that someone else brings in. Could you do that?"

"Sweetheart, you are a killer sometimes…a fetching little killer, but a killer none the less. Do what you love to do as long as you love to do it. Now, maybe this will change your mind about the alarm system," Horatio said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the check. "You can deposit this on your way home. That way everybody will be satisfied…me, the security company and hopefully you."

"What are you up to Horatio? What is this?" Cynthia asked tiredly as she unfolded the check.

"Most people would call that a check, Sweetheart," the red-head answered with amusement looking into Cynthia's green eyes.

Before Cynthia could reply, Horatio heard loud voices coming from outside the café. Turning his head sharply, he saw a group of teenage boys taunting a homeless man who was sitting on the marina outside the café.

Rising up slightly in his chair, Horatio stared at the scene for a few seconds cleared his throat and said, "I'll be right back Sweetheart. I need to see about this. Wait here."

Horatio exited the restaurant quickly leaving a wide-eyed Cynthia sitting at the table. Making his way down the short distance toward the commotion, he stopped beside homeless man and said, "Sir is there a problem here?"

"I don't want no trouble, Mister. I didn't come here for no trouble. I don't want no trouble with these kids," the man stammered as he looked up at Horatio.

"Then there won't be any trouble now will there gentlemen?" Horatio asked staring at the defiant teens.

"Who are you…some do-gooder or somethin'?" one of the boys asked with amusement as the others began laughing loudly.

"You might say that," Horatio replied pulling his shield out of his jeans pocket. "Now, are you gentlemen able to leave this marina on your own or should I have MDPD take you down to headquarters until your parents can be called to provide transportation?"

"You ain't got nothin' to hold us on. We ain't done nothin' to nobody," the oldest teen retorted.

"How about being a public nuisance and disorderly conduct for starters? Shall I go on or are you gentlemen ready to beat it?" Horatio asked coolly.

"Aw, man, come on, let's go," the teens said as they began walking away.

"Enrique, son…you stay with me. You are mine for a while. You aren't going anywhere. We need to talk," Horatio told a dark haired, dark eyed Latino boy as he pulled him apart from the group.

Returning to the café with the teen, Horatio pulled an extra chair up to the table where Cynthia waited for him and said, "Cynthia Bryton, meet my nephew Enrique Jordan. Enrique meet my friend, Cynthia Bryton."

Extending her hand to the boy Cynthia said, "Hello, Enrique. It's nice to meet you. Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Not particularly," Enrique shot back as he ignored Cynthia's hand.

"Now Enrique, that was rude. Apologize to the lady immediately," Horatio ordered tersely.

"I ain't apologizing to her, Uncle Horatio. I don't wanna be with you on one of your dates," Enrique replied sarcastically.

"Enrique, Cynthia doesn't deserve this treatment from you. Now, I will say it again, apologize to her," Horatio said firmly staring at the teenager.

"Sorry, lady, now can I go?" Enrique asked rising from his chair.

"Not yet, your grandmother asked me to check on you from time to time. I'd like to set up a time so we can talk later, okay," Horatio asked the boy.

"Abuela wants you to tail me huh. She doesn't like my friends so she gets you and Uncle Eric to keep an eye on me. We can talk later, because I don't wanna talk in front of her. She's not Aunt Mari and she's not any part of our family. We'll talk, but not around her. She's not one of us," Enrique said angrily.

Cynthia could see the silent fury in Horatio's eyes as he looked first at Enrique and then at her. She stared out at the water not knowing what to say or whether to say anything at all. She knew her face was reddening, but felt powerless to stop it.

Grasping Enrique firmly by the arm, Horatio said, "Son, I think we are done here. I'm going to give you a ride home. We'll talk on the way."

Looking across the table at his lunch companion, Horatio grittily said, "Cynthia, I gotta go. This thing is a family issue of which you should not be involved. Today is not a good day for you and me. Just go home and wait for my call."

As Horatio and his nephew exited the café, the young server approached the table. "Ma'am is everything alright. Are you ready to order?"

Smiling a tight smile, Cynthia replied, "My lunch companions have had to leave, so I'll pay for our drinks and be leaving as well. I'm sorry for the inconvenience we caused. We won't be ordering anything today."

As she rummaged through her purse, Cynthia handed the server a ten dollar bill and told her to keep the change. Grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair along with her purse, she didn't notice that her phone had fallen out of her jacket pocket to the floor beside the table.

Heading straightway toward the entrance, she also didn't notice a thin young man with a shock of black hair and a slightly upturned top lip follow her out of the eatery.

"Ma'am…hey ma'am. You dropped this," he called out as Cynthia walked briskly toward her car.

Stunned by the events in the café, Cynthia paid no attention to the voice continuing to call out to her until the young man caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm spinning her around in front of her vehicle.

"What are you doing? Take your hands off me!" Cynthia exclaimed loudly to the young man staring squarely into her eyes.

"Ma'am, I just wanted to give you this. I think you dropped it back there," he replied holding out the phone.

"Oh, thanks, I'm sorry I was a bit distracted. It's been quite an interesting morning. Can I give you a tip or something for finding this for me? I didn't realize I had dropped it," Cynthia answered weakly.

"No ma'am, no tip, but there is something you can do for me," the young man whispered with a quick smile.

"Look, I'll be happy to give you a tip, but that's all I can do," Cynthia replied uneasily.

"I need you to get a message to Lieutenant Caine. I need you to tell him something."

"How do you know that I know Lieutenant Caine? What are you up to?" Cynthia asked worriedly.

"I can't say any more now. Tell Horatio that Jake needs to talk to him. Can you tell him that? It is important."

"So I should just say that Jake needs to talk? Is that all I should tell him?"

"Yes, the name you should use is Jake…Jake Berkeley. Please tell him that," the young man said as he backed away from her and walked away.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

Horatio sat in his Lexus outside Cynthia's townhouse debating as to whether to go to the front door and ring the bell. His Saturday lunch date with his friend had definitely not gone as planned and now he found himself sitting outside her home asking himself whether or not he should just call it a day and head back to South Beach or try to make sense of the day's activities to the woman inside.

Glancing at the console of the car, he noted that it was only 9 P.M., so he guessed that the brunette hadn't retired for the evening. He knew she must have questions…one minute she was relaxing with her date preparing to enjoy a casual lunch and the next minute she was being roundly insulted by a belligerent teenager for things well beyond her control and then ultimately left alone as her date and his nephew abruptly left the establishment.

Horatio leaned his head back on the headrest and sighed. Whenever he became interested in a woman, trouble always seemed to follow. From Rachel Turner back in New York to his relationships with Yelina, Rebecca Nevins, and Marisol Delko, meaningful relationships with women always held complications for the red-headed criminalist.

Now trouble was rearing its ugly head in the form of an angry kid, who had everything in the world going for his way yet was determined to send it to hell in a hand basket. After leaving Bayside Marina, he had driven Enrique out to the Everglades to a private spot for a 'young man to older man' discussion. Listening to Enrique, Horatio was stunned at how angry and bitter the boy had become toward everybody and everything that had once meant anything to him.

"_Alright, Enrique, you have my attention. You have everybody's attention. Care to explain what this is all about? What's going on with you?"_

"_I would think you would know since you talked to Abuela. You dragged me out here in the middle of nowhere to talk because you and the family are mad at me. You could be cuddling up with your girlfriend, but you dumped her to try to straighten me out. You could have left me with my friends and spent the day with your girlfriend. It was your choice to bring me here."_

"_We'll discuss my friend later. First, let's talk about the Marina. What were you thinking when you were taunting the homeless guy? Is that really who you are? Are you proud of yourself for what you did back there?"_

"_Uncle Horatio, he was just a bum. We were just having a little fun with him. We didn't mean any harm. Nobody got hurt."_

"_He's a human being, son and whether he's down on his luck or has made some bad choices, he still deserves a measure of respect."_

"_Nobody shows me much respect these days so why should I return the favor?"_

"_What are you talking about? You are loved by your parents, Emilia, Eric, and me as well. We are concerned about you son and want to know why you are hanging out with such an element and throwing away your educational opportunities when you have such potential. You were Mari's pride and joy; don't throw yourself away before you've had a chance to accomplish something."_

"_Don't talk about family to me! Mom works all the time. Dad has moved to Jacksonville for his new job. Abuela doesn't like my new friends. Uncle Eric stays with his girlfriend and her kids most of the time and as far as Aunt Mari…you seemed to have forgotten her pretty quickly. You get some lady to throw her a memorial party and now she's become your girlfriend. I guess Aunt Mari is just dead, rotten, and forgotten to you."_

"_Marisol was my wife. I cherish her memory and will not tolerate your referring to her in that manner. Never, ever let me hear you say that again! Do you understand?" Horatio asked firmly giving the boy an icy stare._

"_I'm just saying what I feel. If that is hard for you to hear that's really your problem…and school is just something that I am no longer interested in. I just wanna get out of there and find a job somewhere. I can move in with my friends. They've been there for me when family didn't care."_

"_Enrique, son, what kind of job can you expect to have without an education? You can't support yourself much less a future family adequately on a minimum wage job. The worst mistake you can make is leaving school and failing to get a college education. And the second worst mistake is hanging around those boys you were with today. I noticed the gang tats on their arms. They'll take you down a road that can lead to no return, Enrique."_

"_I had to leave my old friends when we moved back in with Abuela and I had to change schools. I just want to fit in and so far they are the best friends I can find."_

"_You can do better than that, son. It might take some time, but you can do better. Everybody wants the best for you, but you have to want the best for yourself. I know you loved Mari, so since you are angry with us, then do this for her…think about what I've said and I'll touch base with you in a couple of days and we'll talk more. Now, I've never met a teenager that wasn't hungry. So let's go back to the city and grab a burger, okay."_

"_I'm sorry about what I said about Aunt Mari. I didn't mean for it to sound like that."_

"_Apology accepted, but don't let me hear anything like that come out of your mouth again. That being said, let's go."_

Glancing toward the house, Horatio grabbed a bag from the front seat, stepped out of his vehicle and wearily walked toward the front door. Ringing the bell, he glanced up at the crescent moon as Cynthia padded toward the door opening it while talking on the phone.

"Anna, Horatio's here…can I give you a call back later?" Cynthia asked as she flipped on the light, opened the door and caught sight of the red head. "Okay, great I'll call you tomorrow."

"Do you have a minute for me?" Horatio asked tiredly as Cynthia ended her call.

"Always, Lieutenant, always," Cynthia replied summoning him into her townhouse.

"I hope this makes up for lunch today and dinner last night. I went back by the café and picked up dessert for us," Horatio said handing Cynthia a bag.

"If its key lime pie, it certainly does," Cynthia said with a smile as she escorted Horatio into the great room. "Have you had dinner? Ava and I ate a couple of hours ago, but I do have some chicken salad and fruit left. I'll prepare a plate if you like."

"I had dinner with the Delko's earlier when I took Enrique home. I'm not particularly hungry."

"Then what about a glass of wine? I was about to have some before catching up on some reading."

"Wine would be perfect, Sweetheart."

"Seat yourself and relax and I'll put our dessert on some plates and bring it out," Cynthia said as she headed toward the kitchen.

Watching her go, Horatio felt a pang of guilt. Was there truth in what Enrique said? He hadn't been to the cemetery to visit Mari since Christmas Eve. Since telling Cynthia how he felt about her, he hadn't thought of Marisol much. He had been a lonely man for over six years and just when he thought that he might be able to move on with someone who appealed to him, he was brutally made aware of how much Marisol was missed and needed by her family. If she were alive, chances are Enrique would be spending time with their children rather than being the angry young man he had become. Marisol had lost everything because of her involvement with him and he owed it to her to be faithful. On the day of her funeral, he had promised her that he would never be unfaithful to her. Then Cynthia entered his life and he had fallen for her completely despite his promise to Marisol. The love that he felt for Cynthia and the promise made to Marisol created a conflict so deep within him that it made him physically ill.

As Cynthia entered the room with a tray of desserts and wine glasses, Horatio pondered how fair he was being to the brunette. Was it fair to her for him to continue with this charade? She deserved a man who loved her without reservation, without complication. And even though he did love her and wanted to be with her in every sense of the word, Marisol would always be a part of their pairing. He could never love Cynthia with the love she deserved or with the love he wanted to give to her.

"This pie looks delicious, Horatio. I'll give you the biggest slice since you were sweet enough to pick it up for us," Cynthia chatted happily as she put the tray on the coffee table and handed Horatio a plate.

"That's em…not necessary Sweetheart. You take it. I'll just watch you indulge."

"Well, you are missing a treat! At least enjoy the wine, Horatio. You look rather tired tonight. Would you like to talk about the rest of your day? I know you were dealing with some stuff when you left the café. I will be a sounding board if you would like to talk," the brunette ventured as she tucked her legs under her and sat on the couch taking a generous bite of her dessert.

"Cynthia, personal issues with Marisol and her family is something that I would prefer not to discuss with you. It's really none of your business. Marisol and any issues related to her will not be discussed by us," Horatio said tightly as he looked away from the brunette.

"Oh…my apologies. I didn't mean to pry. I wasn't trying to be insensitive," Cynthia replied suddenly losing her appetite and putting her dessert plate with the uneaten pie on the table as she felt the chill in Horatio's voice.

"Did Ava have a nice time at her sleep-over?" Horatio asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"She did. She and Lexi stayed up until all hours last night I think. She crashed and burned shortly after dinner tonight."

Nodding his response, Horatio continued, "How was the rest of your afternoon? Productive, I hope."

"Yeah, I ran some errands and signed the contract on the alarm system before picking Ava up from Lexi's. So, all in all, it was a productive Saturday."

"I take it you deposited my check, yes?" Horatio queried as he looked intently at the brunette.

"As a matter of fact, I didn't, Horatio. I have it here to return to you with my thanks for the gesture. But I opted to go for a system that I can afford without borrowing money from you," Cynthia said as she rose from the couch in search of her purse.

"I didn't consider the money a loan…I considered it a gift. I don't understand why my helping you is such a problem for you."

"It was a very generous gift, Horatio, and I just don't think we need to go there quite yet. The system that I've chosen is reputable and should serve my purpose according to the sales rep. The installation will begin on Monday. So, by the middle of the week, everything should be installed and working for us," Cynthia replied as she handed Horatio his check.

"If you only knew how many people I have seen lost to senseless violence in my line of work and how many people I've personally lost to violence…you would understand why it is important to me that you take this check. Did you ever stop to consider that? Did you ever stop to consider that I lost my wife to a murderer and maybe I don't want anything like that to happen again…especially not to an innocent child? I think you are letting personal pride get in the way of common sense," Horatio retorted as he took a sip of his wine while looking at the check.

"Horatio, I did take that into consideration, I know you have seen too much violence, grief, and loss. I also understand that it is very personal for you, but we are not at a point in our relationship where we should co-mingle finances in my opinion. That could be a major complication and ultimately a source of contention. I don't want that for us. I don't want to be a financial burden to you. I only want to love you…that's all I want," Cynthia said softly as she bit her upper lip.

"I have often helped family members financially and have considered it a privilege to do so. I wish that you could understand that…I wish you would think of my feelings in this and not focus solely on your own," Horatio countered with a tilt of the head.

"You should help your family, Horatio. That's expected of you and that generosity is one of the reasons I love you. I've helped my family too from time to time. But I would not accept a gift that large from any man unless there was a serious level of commitment in the relationship and we are just not there at this point. So, can we agree to disagree on this issue and let this go? Can we move past this?"

"May I ask you one more thing? Marisol accepted money from me without reservation. I helped with her medical bills and also helped re-pay Eric for expenses he incurred while caring for her when she was ill. Are you sure you aren't using this situation to push me toward a deeper commitment in this relationship? Could it be that this is your way of trying to manipulate our relationship to your own advantage?"

"No, Horatio, I am not using this situation to do anything of the sort. If you knew me…the real me…you would know that. This very conversation proves that you don't really know me at all, in my opinion. You have a right to your opinion, but your opinion isn't always right," Cynthia said as she began clearing away the wine glasses.

"Sweetheart, I wasn't trying to hurt you…just make you think. I do know that sometimes women will play games with men in order to get to a level of commitment that men may not be ready for. You could be playing these games without even realizing it. I'm not ready for anything other than what we have at the moment. I'm comfortable with where we are right now. I think you should know that I'm not ready for any serious commitment and doubt that I ever will be," Horatio said as he looked into Cynthia's face.

"Understood and accepted Horatio. There are women out there that play games with men in relationships, but I am not one of them. I want you to know that I am not playing with you. In fact, you set the rules for us. You always have and because I love you I will play by them. I appreciate your candor and honesty. Good friendships are built on that. Now, may I ask you for one favor? Can I ask for one thing in this relationship?"

"Of course, what do you want from me?"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't mention your late wife when we are discussing issues that involve us. You just told me moments ago that issues with your wife and her family are none of my business and then you turn around and bring them up when trying to make a point to me about an issue that involves the two of us. I don't consider that fair. You have made it plain that your familial relationships are off limits to me. You've closed the door…and I agree to respect your wishes in that regard…so, can you appreciate my feelings just a little?" Cynthia asked as she looked squarely into Horatio's blue eyes.

"Tonight hasn't been what I intended. I don't want to hurt you. I do love you, but there are things about me that you don't understand. Maybe we just need to step back, call it a night, and have this conversation again later, okay?" Horatio replied as he looked at his hands.

"That might be the best thing. Oh…one more thing…I ran into a friend of yours today and he asked me to give you a message. Some guy…Jack…Jay needs to talk to you. He made it seem rather urgent."

"What? I don't know any Jack or Jay. What are you talking about?" Horatio asked curiously.

"As I was leaving the Café, a guy told me that he needed to talk to you. His name was…em…Jake…not Jack or Jay. It was Jake...yes, that was it…Jake Berkeley. He asked me to tell you to contact him. He said he needed to talk to you."

"How do you know Jake Berkeley? What contact have you had with him?" Horatio asked tersely.

"I don't know him. He was kind enough to return my phone after it had fallen out of my jacket pocket as I was leaving the Café this afternoon and asked that I relay the message. I thought you two might be old friends and you would want to re-connect," Cynthia replied with a puzzled look on her face.

"It is hard for me to believe that Jake would just turn up out of the blue. He's turned up for a reason. If Jake contacts you again, you let me know. I need to see about this. I'll see myself out. Goodnight, I'll be in touch," Horatio replied as he rose from the couch walked briskly toward the door.

"Goodnight Horatio. I love you. I don't understand any of this, but I do love you," Cynthia whispered to herself as she heard the front door close while she took the dessert plates into the kitchen and dumped two slices of key lime pie down the garbage disposal.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

A slow, steady rain fell early Sunday morning as Horatio left his condo in South Beach and headed toward the still slumbering city. He had slept fitfully last night his mind heavy with thoughts of Enrique's troubling behavior coupled with Cynthia's bewildered eyes peppered by questions about the mystery of Jake Berkeley. After leaving Cynthia's home the night before, he had driven straight to South Beach, gulped down a couple of beers, and crawled into bed as he tried grab some sleep before beginning his search for the detective.

Jake Berkeley was the last name that Horatio had expected to hear from Cynthia's lips. He had not heard from the former colleague since the diamond heist three years ago when Jake was discovered to be engaged in undercover work connected with the case. Rumor within the department was that Jake had been removed from the city by the Feds to parts unknown for his personal safety. Now, suddenly, his name comes up and from the oddest of sources…Cynthia Bryton.

Horatio had no reason to doubt the validity of Cynthia's story about her encounter with Jake at the café when he returned her phone. What puzzled him was how Jake knew she could get a message to him. How did Jake know that Cynthia would have contact with him? He had to have been at the café or somewhere in the vicinity watching them on Saturday. The couple had just been seated when Enrique's antics forced the cancellation of their lunch, so either Jake was in the café with them or watching them from somewhere on the Marina. How long he had known about their relationship was another mystery. Had Saturday been the first time he had seen them together or had he known of their relationship before then?

Horatio was also puzzled as to why Jake didn't make contact with him personally. The two men had known each other for years and while he wouldn't exactly call them friends, Jake certainly knew how to access him through either people the Crime Lab or officers in the Department. Why go through Cynthia…that was a huge question in the red-head's mind followed by what case Jake might be involved with at the moment.

Remembering his undercover days, Horatio knew that trying to call or text Jake directly would be incredibly risky. If the young detective was deep undercover, as Horatio suspected, and the call or text was intercepted, his cover would be blown and the results would be catastrophic. He would have to find someone within law enforcement who might know what Jake was working on and why he had returned to Miami and let them establish contact. How long that would take, Horatio was unsure of, he hoped his plan this morning would begin to set the wheels in motion.

Stopping for a traffic light and glancing toward the sidewalk, Horatio had to admit that it wasn't just Jake's message that occupied his thoughts that morning. Something Cynthia had said during their discussion the night before reverberated through his brain constantly…_'You make the rules and I play by them. You make the rules and I play by them'. _The words just wouldn't let go despite his trying every distraction he could think of to dismiss them.

What had she meant by that? He was only trying to help her with the offer of financial assistance. Why was she so insistent about not accepting it? He hadn't meant the analogy to Marisol to offend her rather to make her see that accepting help wasn't a sign of weakness on her part and shouldn't be linked to any commitment issue within their relationship.

Horatio inwardly cringed at the thought of her considering him a 'rule maker' in their relationship. God knows he had seen enough of that growing up. Earlier in the morning as he drank his first cup of coffee of the day, his thoughts drifted to a faraway Sunday morning in his childhood as he thought of Cynthia's words.

'_Now aren't my boys handsome this morning,' Sarah Caine said as she, Horatio, and Raymond walked down the streets as they headed for Mass. 'I am going to church with the handsomest boys in New York. Remember, gentlemen…sit quietly and behave for Mama and we'll get a treat after school tomorrow.'_

'_Mama, can we go to the park after Mass? We won't get our clothes too dirty…we won't play too long. We can tell Dad that Mass ran over today. We don't have to tell him the truth. Please…just a few minutes at the park before we go home for lunch," Horatio said as his blue eyes looked pleadingly up at his mother._

'_I know you want to play with your friends, Horatio, but your father expects his lunch at a certain time every Sunday. It's a family rule and we can't disappoint him. He works hard to support us and expects his meals to be served on time. The park will have to wait until tomorrow after school when your father is working. But I will promise to add an ice cream bar to the treat,' Sarah answered as she looked down at her oldest son with a smile._

'_Why does Dad always have to spoil our fun? Why do things always have to go his way?' Horatio queried with a frown._

'_Your father is the man of the house, Horatio. He makes the rules for our family. We have to respect and obey his orders. Believe me it is easier that way for everybody involved. And another thing…lying is always wrong and we will not lie to your father for any reason. Now, we're entering the building so remember…lips are zipped. Let's show the congregation our best.'_

Try as he might, Horatio couldn't think of any rules that he had ever imposed on the brunette since the start of their relationship. He had expressed concerns about her job and income, but she had jokingly countered with concerns about his. He had expressed disappointment in her unwillingness to let him help her financially with the security system but didn't consider that a sticking point. His only stipulation to her was that they not discuss Marisol in any way. He didn't have a problem with that demand because discussions of her were off limits to everybody in his life.

Since her death, many had tried to convince him that seeking counseling might help him deal with his issues relating to her loss. While he respected their opinions, he considered his relationship with Marisol so intensely personal that it was his cross to bear. No other person he had lost had affected him quite that way. To burden others with his pain was not acceptable to him. Some things were best suffered in silence.

True, since meeting Cynthia he had managed to reflect on the pain less, but the conversation with Enrique had caused old feelings to re-surface and unfortunately she saw a side of him that he preferred to keep hidden but knew existed. Recent events on the job had triggered his temper, but his colleagues and perps had too much respect and /or fear to challenge him. What he was unsure of was what she would do now that she had seen that side.

Picking up his phone, he punched in her speed dial number and frowned when he heard her voice mail message.

'_Hey this is Cynthia and Ava. We are not able to take your call right now because we are up to something, but if you leave us your name and number and a brief message, we will be in touch. Take care.'_

"Cynthia, Sweetheart, it's me. I'd like to talk more about last night. I'm not good with the way things ended with us. Give me a call back okay. Call me back when you can. I'll em…I'll be waiting."

Arriving at his destination, Horatio parked his car, leaned back in the seat and placed his phone on the console. She would call…there was no doubt in mind…she would call. He exited his vehicle, pushed aside his thoughts, and made his way past the bicycles in the front yard to the front door of the tidy, well-kept bungalow. Walking up the steps, he rang the bell and smiled as a slender woman with a blonde pixie haircut opened the door.

"Lieutenant Caine, good morning…what brings you here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Good morning, Melissa. You are looking beautiful as always. I've come to see Eddie. Is he around?" Horatio replied with a smile.

"Please, Lieutenant…don't…please don't do this. He's just come home after six months under. He's going through debriefing with the department next week. I need him now and the kids need him more. Please don't take him away. He's just come home to me," Melissa whispered softly.

"I'm not here for that, Melissa. I just need to talk to him, okay. I just want to talk to him."

"He was undercover a long time in this case. I don't want him to go back out there for a while. Promise me you are not here to offer him some other assignment."

"Melissa…you know me. I wouldn't lie to you. May I come in?"

Before Melissa could answer, a voice from behind her said, "Of course, H. Come in. Melissa, the Lieutenant is always welcome in this home. What's up? What's going down?"

"Just a quiet morning, Eddie. Melissa was graciously inviting me in," Horatio responded to a still nervous Melissa.

"Come on in. Melissa, it's alright. Now would you give us a minute, Babe?" Eddie asked as his wife walked past him to the kitchen.

Eddie escorted Horatio into the great room and offered him a seat on the couch. "What's bringing you around, Lieutenant? What's happening in the department?"

"Eddie, I need to make contact with Jake. Do you know where he is?"

"Berkeley? Jake? I haven't seen or heard from him in a couple of years now. Last I knew of him, he was with the Feds out of state. We went our separate ways when he went to work for the Feds."

"He's back in Miami now and has asked to talk to me. I suspect he's undercover and since you were his former partner, I thought you might know something about what he is working on."

"Can't you go through the department and get that information?"

"I could, but I believe this is personal and I don't want to set off alarms. I'd like to talk to Jake without the department knowing what is going on for now. You know him better than anyone. Can you help me?"

"I think I can make a contact or two for you. We have an old code name that we used for communication back when we were partners. If he's deep undercover, he'll recognize it when others won't. I'll set up a meeting for you on the q.t.," Eddie answered.

"Thanks, Eddie, here's my number, and hey, stay home for a while, son. Melissa is worth it, they are worth it. You are lucky to have them," Horatio replied as he handed the detective his card and pointed to the scattered toys around the room.

"I hear you, Lieutenant. I gotta lay out for a while and get my head on straight," Eddie said glancing at his wife in the kitchen.

"Good to know. I'll see you around," Horatio replied as he showed himself out.

Checking his phone after getting back into his vehicle, Horatio was dismayed to find no return message. It was early and perhaps she and Ava were sleeping in. Thinking that this was something that should be handled personally, Horatio made a U-turn in the street and started the drive toward Kendallwood Drive when his phone chirped.

"Cynthia, sweetheart, I'm glad you returned my call. I'd like to talk, okay."

"Horatio, I'm just calling to say that Ava is sick…really sick…and that it's all about her right now. I know you understand," Cynthia said her voice trembling with fear.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with her?" Horatio asked with concern.

"She has a very high fever this morning. I am trying to bring it down. Alexx is out of town and I'm by myself in this," Cynthia answered hurriedly.

"How high is the fever?"

"103 and rising…she's crying at the moment and has just thrown up again. I've got to go," Cynthia replied ending the call abruptly.

"I'm already there, Sweetheart," Horatio answered as he put a heavy foot on the accelerator.

Jody Prentiss stared at herself in the bathroom mirror wondering how she was going to disguise her left eye from her co-workers in the morning. She wasn't sure if the proverbial 'walked into the door' story would work for this one.

She knew that Jason was stealing money from her. She had known it for weeks. At first, it seemed logical. He needed clothes, personal items, and spending money so she had given him her debit card and the pin number so that he could access cash through the ATM. It had started as twenty dollars here, fifty dollars there, sometimes a hundred…she had always pushed the concerns away. But when the rent check was returned insufficient funds and she was denied purchases at the grocery store, she had called Golden Trust Bank and was horrified as to her findings. Jason had drained her account dry.

Last night after he returned from the club, she had confronted him and his response was written on her face. He had told her that his plans would come to fruition in a few days and that he needed $2000.00 to set the wheels in motion. When she pressed for details, he had lost his temper and slapped her screaming that being evicted from the apartment was a moot point since they were planning on leaving the country anyway. To his thinking, he was doing his part by making the plans, the least she could do was to provide the financing. After a few more pushes and slaps, he had left her lying in a heap on the floor before falling asleep in their bed leaving the couch as her resource.

Walking into the kitchen to prepare another compress, Jody knew there would be questions at work tomorrow. Even with extra make-up, the bruises and swelling was sure to be noticed. She had all day to come up with a convincing story to keep the murmurs down and in true fashion, she would do what she had always done when pressed for details about the abuse heaped on her…lie and lie convincingly.

A disheveled Cynthia sat on her bed beside Ava stroking the child's hand. Her fever was 103.6 and the brunette was becoming more afraid by the minute. Looking at the clock on her bedside table, she noted that the Pediatrician's office would not open for another hour so she began bathing the child's chest and arms tenderly with warm water.

"Chickadee, if this fever doesn't break soon, we are going to the emergency room. I'm not willing to wait much longer. I know you are sick, my baby. I wish it were me that was ill and not you," Cynthia said tenderly.

Ava smiled weakly and then turned her fever-filled eyes toward the door and whimpered, "Horatio."

"Ava, he's not here. Now close your eyes and rest. I'll get a fresh pan of water."

As Cynthia turned to go into her bathroom, she was stunned to see Horatio standing in the doorway of the bedroom gazing at the child lying limply on the pillows.

"Horatio! How long have you been here? I didn't hear you come in," Cynthia squeaked as she tried to avoid his intense gaze.

"I just arrived. How long has she been like this?" Horatio asked his voice etched with concern.

"Several hours…I don't know what is going on and won't until I can get her to the doctor. The office opens for weekend emergencies in about an hour. Excuse me, but I need more water," Cynthia answered as she stepped into her bathroom.

Removing his brown leather jacket and laying it on the foot of the bed, Horatio knelt down on one knee beside the bed and said, "Hey, Firecracker, what's up with you today? Can you tell us what hurts?"

As Cynthia returned with another pan of warm water, Ava looked first at Horatio and then at Cynthia and closed her eyes.

"She says that her throat is hurting. There's been strep in the building at school and I fear that she's come down with it but that's just a guess," Cynthia said as she began bathing the child's chest gently.

"What have you done for her?"

"I've given her Motrin, but she's having a hard time keeping it down. I'm going to try another dose soon. I've been giving her warm baths to break the temperature a little, but so far…nothing. I don't know what else to do other than the ER. If it rises to 104, we are on our way to Children's Hospital," Cynthia answered with a trembling voice.

"Okay, will you agree to try something for me?" Horatio asked tenderly.

"I'll do anything…anything," Cynthia responded.

"Do you have any rubbing alcohol?"

"Yes, but won't that bring the fever down too quickly? Couldn't she go into seizures?" Cynthia asked with a whisper.

"Not if we follow my plan. Do you trust me?" Horatio asked with a tilted head.

"When it comes to her, yes," Cynthia answered looking back at Ava.

"And when it comes to you?" Horatio continued.

"Sometimes I don't know. But that's not important right now. Ava's what matters most at the moment."

"Fair enough, bring me the alcohol, Sweetheart," Horatio countered remembering last night's conversation.

Bringing out the alcohol bottle, Cynthia sat on the side of the bed and watched as Horatio poured three cap fulls into the tepid water, mixed it with his hands and then gently began to bathe Ava's arms and chest with a wet cloth.

"I'll go get another cloth and help," Cynthia said quietly as she watched Horatio attend the child.

"This is fine, but let's make a new compress for her head, okay," Horatio replied.

After about fifteen minutes, Horatio said, "Take her temperature now. Let's see what's happening here."

"It's dropped a half of a degree. It's working, thank God," Cynthia said with relief as she read the thermometer. "Where did you learn about this? Did your son have a lot of these fevers growing up?"

"I don't know. I didn't meet my son until he was 16. I didn't know about him until he was a teenager."

"Oh, forgive me. I wasn't thinking. Let's don't get into the personal stuff today," Cynthia replied pushing a damp strand of Ava's brown hair out of her face as she re-arranged the compress.

"That's okay. Being open about myself is not easy for me. I could use some help in working on that. In a way, I guess I am as sick as this child. I fight my inner demons as her body is fighting this fever. My demons go way back to her age and younger."

"There are no demons in you, Horatio, only hurt. This proves it. The pain you are dealing with, I think I can help you with. I will listen. You can trust me. You can let me in. But you have to make the decision to do so. Only you can make the choice to move forward. When you are ready, I am here if you want that. But don't ever accuse me of manipulating you again. That's bullshit and you know it."

Nodding and smiling, Horatio chuckled, "Em…from the mouth of a lady."

"Just remember what I said. I meant all of it. You are way too tough to manipulate. I pity the human that tries to do that."

"Hey, come here," Horatio chuckled as he leaned in toward Cynthia their lips meeting in a tender kiss.

Ava opened her tired eyes and asked weakly, "Is this how mommies and daddies take care of their kids when they are sick?"

Before Cynthia could respond, Horatio said, "Yes, Little One, it is. Now, close your eyes and rest for us, okay." Turning toward an exhausted Cynthia he added, "I'll keep this up. You go wash that beautiful face and comb your hair. We'll leave for the doctor's office shortly."

Sighing deeply Cynthia looked down at her wrinkled and damp pajamas, pushed her brown hair out of her eyes and mumbled, "Sorry about the morning breath" as she made her way toward the shower.

"No worries, Sweetheart, no worries."

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

Horatio sat in the recliner at Cynthia's house and gazed at the sleeping form under the blanket on the couch nearby. The pediatrician had confirmed what Cynthia had suspected. Ava 's strep throat was diagnosed earlier in the day and the seven year old was tucked in her bed sleeping soundly after an injection of antibiotics at the doctor's office coupled with a dose of Motrin upon her return home.

Horatio had driven the pair back to their home on Kendallwood Drive and then went straightway to the pharmacy to pick up Ava's medication before returning to the townhouse for brunch with a relieved Cynthia.

Walking through the front door, Horatio inhaled the aroma of hot coffee and noticed that the brunette had prepared a couple of omelets along with a fruit tray for the two of them. As Cynthia received and placed Ava's medicine in the refrigerator, she said, "I hope you've got time for brunch this morning. I threw something together for us. It is the least I can do for all you've done today. Please tell me you can stay."

Horatio said, "I'd love to stay. I'm starved. Give me a minute, though, I've got a few more things out in the car, Sweetheart. I'll be back."

An incredulous Cynthia watched as Horatio returned to the kitchen sheepishly holding a jumbo sized teddy bear, a Barbie coloring book and crayons, a bouquet of flowers and quart of strawberry ice cream. Laughing the brunette said, "Did a little shopping now didn't we? She's in for a big surprise when she wakes up!"

"A sick child deserves to be pampered. She can have the ice cream when she feels like eating again. I'll put the bear in bed with her and coloring book and crayons on her night stand. The flowers are for you. Calla lilies…aren't they your favorites?"

"Yes, they are. They are beautiful and much appreciated, Horatio," Cynthia answered warmly as she kissed Horatio's cheek and then set the ice cream in the freezer before looking in the cabinet for a vase.

"I hope they make up for last night in some way. I'll try to behave better today, okay," Horatio began as he looked up at Cynthia with a tilt of his head.

"Okay...let's not go back there today. Let's move forward, shall we," Cynthia interjected softly. "Let's eat, come on." Taking Horatio's hand she led him to the dining room table where the two of them sat down for brunch and casual conversation.

After the meal, Horatio excused himself to the bathroom and then to check on Ava while Cynthia cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher. Returning to the kitchen, the red-head discovered her standing at the sink gripping the counter with her head back and her eyes closed breathing deeply.

Walking up behind her, Horatio placed his hands on her waist and pulled her gently into him asking, "Are you okay? Is everything alright, Sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess that the weekend's events are catching up with me. I got precious little sleep last night. Is Ava resting? Is the fever coming back?" Cynthia answered as she laid her head back on Horatio's chest and turned her head upward looking into his blue eyes.

"She's good…sleeping peacefully. She feels a bit warm to the touch, but not anything like earlier this morning."

"Dr. Phillips said it would take the antibiotics a day or two to take effect. He said the injection would be a quick start and the oral meds would take care of the rest. She'll be out of school for a couple of days, but should be fine. I called Lexi's mom while you were out and gave her a heads up as to what we were dealing with. Ava spent time with Lexi this weekend, so she has been exposed," Cynthia said tiredly.

"Are you sure you aren't coming down with this strep thing, too? It's highly contagious."

"No, I'm just tired, that's all. And Horatio, you need to think of yourself. You've been exposed. I wouldn't want you to get sick too," Cynthia worried.

"I'm a big boy. I'm good. Now shall we finish up in here?" Horatio asked looking around the kitchen.

"Let's go relax a little bit. I'd like to get off my feet before Ava wakes up. She'll need me then."

As the couple seated themselves, Cynthia curled up beside Horatio and laid her head on his shoulder as his arm encircled her with his hand resting on her shoulder.

"I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't shown up today. I was at wits end when Ava got so sick. You are our knight in shining armor," Cynthia said softly.

"You would have survived. You had the situation well under control. You were handling things."

"Not quite true, Lieutenant. You know I was on the verge of a crying jag and looked like death warmed over when you arrived, so you don't have to flatter me. I am curious about a couple of things, though. How did you get in the house this morning? Did I leave the door unlocked last night by mistake? Was I that careless?"

"I'm a cop, Sweetheart. You didn't leave the door unlocked, but I do know a few ways to get past a locked door. Next question," Horatio answered with a chuckle as he stroked her cheek gently.

"The alcohol and water thing…learn that in the police academy?" Cynthia asked with a smile as she looked up at the red-head.

"No, that's from the Caine family school of medicine…Sarah Caine to be totally honest. My brother Raymond was a rather sickly child when he was young. He had a lot of nights like Ava had last night. I helped my mother care for him on many occasions. That's where I got that idea from," Horatio replied softly stroking her hair.

"Have you always taken care of people, Horatio? It seems like it is second nature to you," Cynthia thought aloud and then drawing back uncertain of Horatio's response.

Feeling the tension in her body, Horatio drew her closer to him and replied, "I've taken care of my share. I seem drawn to people who need to be cared for. I guess I serve a purpose in their lives. Perhaps it is my calling."

"Is that what led you to police work? Were you the little boy who always wanted to be a cop so he could help people?"

"Not really…science was my passion as a kid. My mother gave me an old science encyclopedia when I was a boy and I devoured every sentence in it. Science always seemed logical to me and made sense when everything else around me didn't. Raymond's outlet was sports, mine was academics. It brought me through hell on earth," Horatio replied honestly.

"It saddens me that your childhood was so tough, baby. You didn't deserve that. No child deserves that," Cynthia answered tenderly placing a kiss on his neck.

"It was seeing people suffer without justice that led me into police work. I want to see victims get the justice they deserve. I don't like cold cases or loose ends," Horatio replied thinking of Margaret Hernandez and Jorge Lopez.

"I don't know of a natural born cop who does. The thirst for justice keeps them going. I guess the Crime Lab allows you to combine the science with police work, yes?"

"That it does. It is a dream job for me. I can work in the lab and get out there and track down perps if I choose to. It's a win-win for me. But I will say that lately I am trying to stick more to the lab. I'm not as young as I used to be. The Toller case took its toll," Horatio remembered with a grimace.

"None of us are as young as we used to be, Horatio. You are in extremely good shape. You are holding up well. But take care of yourself and don't be afraid to let others step in and care of you from time to time. I heard about the Toller case from Alexx. You were shot as I recall."

"It was a ricochet, Sweetheart. It wasn't an actual gunshot wound," Horatio interrupted.

"It was a bleeding wound from what Alexx said. It was dangerous for you and could have caused some serious problems. Don't minimize it, Horatio," Cynthia scolded softly.

"Yes ma'am. I stand corrected. I won't disagree with you and Alexx," the red-head laughed as he lifted her chin and lightly kissed her.

"It is fine to help others and work to give them justice, but don't lose yourself in the process. Promise me that you will think about that? Put yourself first from time to time, please," Cynthia implored him.

"Sweetheart, no one has ever really cared if I was looked after or not. In all of my relationships, whether they are personal or professional, people have depended on me for their care. It's hard to switch gears when you have lived a certain way all your life. Old dogs like me seldom learn new tricks. We need for the people in our lives to accept us for what we are. Can you do that?" Horatio asked softly.

"I'd like to be the one who cares for you, Horatio. As I told you earlier, you need to share yourself from time to time. If not with me, then with someone you love and trust. Don't bear your burdens alone. Don't do that to yourself. If you won't do it for me, then think of your son. He deserves a father that is happy and is cared for. He deserves to know that someone is looking out for his father while he is away," the brunette replied placing her hand on his chest.

"Advice accepted. Thank you for thinking of Kyle. He means the world to me. I've never thought of how my situation might affect him. Now, the tone of your voice tells me you are exhausted. Why don't you close those emerald eyes of yours and take a nap. I'll grab the blanket and check on the little one," Horatio said softly as he rose and lowered a weary Cynthia to the couch.

"I wish you'd lie down with me. I'd like to be held a just little longer until I go to sleep," Cynthia murmured with a tired smile.

"Sweetheart, something tells me that you wouldn't get much rest if that happened," Horatio answered huskily as he kissed her tenderly before walking down the hall toward her bedroom to fetch her blanket.

"And would that be such a bad thing, Lieutenant?" Cynthia asked once Horatio got out of ear-shot.

Two hours later, Jason Larimore sat in a booth at a local watering hole in Hialeah watching the facial expression of the man seated across from him. The crowd was sparse considering that it was a rainy Sunday afternoon so the pair didn't fear being overheard by patrons seated nearby.

"I must say, Larimore, this work is good…really good," the man said with a smirk as he took a sip of his beer. "Who do you know that can produce a forged document this good?"

"Let's just say it's an old acquaintance that I knew from my days at Miami West," Jason replied with a slight smile. "And the work should be good…it cost me $2000.00."

"Consider it an insurance policy, my friend. It's been my experience that if you want to accomplish your long-term goals, you have to invest a little."

"What I wanna know is when I can make my move and get what is coming to me. I'm ready to end this thing and tie up some loose ends. I'm growing weary of Miami and its dead ends," Jason answered his thoughts drifting to Jody and her theatrics.

"Easy now, easy…moving our kind of merchandise is a little more difficult than moving narcotics. We must have all our ducks in a row in this business. If you want to achieve maximum benefits, you must have a definitive plan. What I don't understand is why you don't move your 'investment' into another part of the United States. Los Angeles, New York, Chicago should be considered possible sites for you to set up an operation. Why are you so set on Cuba?"

"My 'investment' has a close friend at MDPD that will not be happy until he returns what is mine to Miami. He can track things down as long as we are in this country, but once we leave the good ole' USA, he will have less authority and virtually no power when we arrive in Cuba," Jason chuckled thinking of the expression on Horatio's face when he realizes that Ava is out of the country.

"So I take it that you are speaking of this Lieutenant Caine that you mentioned at our first meeting. You seem to have an issue with this man. Is he going to be a problem for our operation? Does he know anything about us?" the dark eyed man asked with concern.

"Caine knows nothing and will know nothing. Look, I will bring you my 'investment' but it is up to you to compensate me for it and move it out of the country so that it is never heard from again. Once the financial transaction is made, it is all up to you. I don't care what happens from that point on as long as I have cash in my pocket and am out of the country. You say that you have contacts in Cuba that will be on the receiving end of things. As long as their money is American, I'm good with that. Are we still talking six figures?"

"My 'investors' in the States and in Cuba are interested in something young, sweet, and innocent. A place will be made available for her in the finest brothel on the island. She will learn the personal pleasure trade from the best in the business. If you produce a healthy 'investment', you could see a healthy six figures. Just make sure you produce what you are promising."

"Look, you've seen my 'investment'. The total package…youth, beauty, and innocence. While I prefer maturity and experience personally, I'm sure there are those in Cuba that are into the kid thing. So they get what they want and so do I. Now, when can we make this happen? When can we move forward?" Jason asked in a low tone.

"We have something in the works for Friday evening. Have everything in place in the area and at the time that we discussed previously. I look forward to doing business with you and Jason, don't double cross me. My 'investors' will not be happy to hear that they have been duped. You will get your compensation when we get your 'investment'. And rest assured that once the transaction is made, we know nothing of each other. Understand?"

"Understood," Jason replied with a nod. "I'll see you soon for our next appointment. Now, it's been a pleasure."

Rising from the booth, Jason Larimore tucked the forged Cuban birth certificate under the name of Ava Elisabeth Hernandez into his jacket pocket. With a date and time in place, his next step would be getting his hands on Ava and that might prove difficult without the help of Jody and things had been more than a little strained between them recently. So with less than a week until show time, Jason headed home to begin working toward making amends with his companion and setting the wheels in motion for the acquisition of the key player in his plan to become a wealthy man.

Watching Jason Larimore stroll out of the bar, Jake Berkeley marveled at how smugly he carried himself. If anyone needed a comeuppance, it was Larimore and the dark haired detective smiled at the thought of being the one to provide it for him. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out his phone and placed a return call to an old friend.

"Hey, Buddy, tell our mutual friend to meet me at the safe house in the Glades an hour." Jake said as Eddie answered his call. "And tell him this is important…extremely important."

The vibration of Horatio's phone stirred him from his sleep fifteen minutes later. He had dozed off in the recliner as he watched the rain fall through the French Doors at Cynthia's home. The quiet house, his full belly, and the warm smell of the rum scented candle that Cynthia had lit during brunch had lulled him into a feeling of contentment which had produced a peaceful sleep. As he stirred slightly, he couldn't help but think that as stressful as the day was, he had reveled in it. He hadn't been alone as he was on most Sundays and that made the day pleasurable in a sense.

Glancing over at the couch, he noticed that Cynthia hadn't budged from her spot under the blanket. Reaching into his pocket and retrieving his phone as he felt another vibration, he answered the call groggily.

"Yeah, this is Horatio."

"Berkeley requests a meeting at the safe house in the Glades in an hour. He says it is important."

"Thanks Eddie. I owe you one," Horatio answered returning his phone to his pocket.

Hearing Horatio's voice, Cynthia bolted upright from under the blanket and pushed her brown hair out of her eyes. "Horatio, is Ava okay? How long have I slept? What time is it?"

"You've napped a couple of hours, Sweetheart."

"Oh, no! I only meant to sleep about thirty minutes. Ava's medicine is due and it was rude of me to just conk out on you like that," the brunette said as she pushed back the blanket covering her, swung her legs off the couch and stood up with a stretch.

"You were exhausted and I was too apparently," Horatio replied rubbing his eyes as he rose from the recliner.

Following Cynthia down the hallway, the pair found Ava sitting up in bed coloring quietly with her new teddy bear by her side.

"Hey, Chickadee, are you feeling a little better? Did a nap help you feel better too?" Cynthia asked happily as she felt of the child's forehead before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"My throat still hurts, but I'm not as hot as I was this morning," the child replied in a scratchy voice with a tired smile.

"Okay sounds good… well the clock on the wall says it is time for your medication. Have you been awake a long time? Why didn't you come and tell us you were up? Horatio brought you some ice cream when you feel like eating. It's strawberry…your favorite," Cynthia added with a relieved smile.

"I've been awake for a little while, but the house was quiet so I didn't want to interrupt you two if you were kissing again. So, I stayed in here and colored in my new book and played with Teddie," Ava answered as she lay back into her pillows.

"Ava! We weren't kissing…in fact…we were taking a nap. Both of us were rather tired after taking care of you…so…that is why the house was quiet. We were resting so that when you needed us, we could give you our complete attention. Sometimes, adults need rest too," Cynthia said looking the seven year old squarely in the eye avoiding the face of a bemused Horatio who was standing behind her.

"I know that grownups need naps, CeeCee. Joey Smith told us at recess that his parents are getting him a baby brother because of one of their naps. Do you think I could get a baby brother too, one day?"

"Oh my! Well…I can see that you are feeling better, Ava. Dr. Phillips has worked wonders today. Now, I'll get your medicine. You can continue to color until we come back. We'll talk about Joey Smith later," an exasperated Cynthia said as Horatio exploded with laughter.

Ushering Horatio out of the room, Cynthia said, "She's quite a handful sometimes. But at least she's feeling better."

"As are Joey Smith's parents I'm sure," Horatio laughed as he followed an embarrassed Cynthia down the hall into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You know you are as bad as she is," Cynthia smiled back as she prepared Ava's medication.

"Kindred spirits we are," Horatio replied as he remembered Eddie's urgent message. "Sweetheart, as much as I would like to stick around and hear more about the birds and bees from Ava, I've been called to a meeting that I must attend. It was the call that awakened me. Will you be alright here for a while? Are you good with me leaving for a few minutes?"

"We're fine. You've done enough today. In fact your entire Sunday has been spent caring for us. I'm quite a contradiction aren't I? Telling you to make time for yourself and then monopolizing all of your day off. Enjoy the rest of your Sunday, Horatio. We're good," Cynthia answered with a smile.

"Promise me you'll call if you need me. I'm a phone call away," Horatio reminded her as he stepped closer to her and pulled her toward him and kissed her tenderly.

"I will, and hey…thanks. You are one sweet man, you know that," Cynthia said softly as she looked into his blue eyes.

"And you are one marvelous woman. I love you," Horatio said softly as he looked into Cynthia's eyes catching a brief hint of disbelief in them.

"I love you too. I'll call you tomorrow with an update on Ava. Take care now," Cynthia said as she kissed Horatio quickly on the lips before walking down the hall with Ava's medication.

Walking out of Cynthia's front door and down the walkway to his car, Horatio didn't notice the compact car parked two houses down the street. As Horatio's Lexus made its way down the street and around the corner, Jason Larimore sat in the car and laughed to himself.

"Enjoy your remaining time with my daughter, Lieutenant. By the end of the week, you and your do-gooder school teacher will have your world rocked. Ava will be lost to you. The two of you won't know what hit you and ol' Jason will be on his way to a much better life."

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

Horatio made the thirty minute drive from Cynthia's house to the safe house in the Everglades in silence. His car stereo, usually tuned to a light jazz station, was muted as he contemplated what might be waiting for him when he arrived at his destination. The rain had stopped and the skies were clearing as he drove the last few miles to the pot-hole laced dirt road that led to down to the small cottage once used by MDPD as a safe house for undercover operatives and witness protection hide-outs.

Before turning onto the road, he stopped his car, reached into the glove compartment and pulled out his service revolver laying it on the passenger seat as a precaution for any surprises that might come his way.

Horatio had always admired Jake Berkeley even though he didn't always agree with his police procedures. Jake was a good cop. He had good instincts. He knew the streets and how they worked. He got the job done and could make himself fit into almost any situation if and when there was a need. Jake had always reminded him of Raymond, a Raymond that was younger, idealistic, and eager for justice. He reminded Horatio of what Raymond was like before the meth had destroyed him…before undercover work had consumed him.

Remembering Raymond, Horatio was made cognizant of the fact that undercover cops frequently crossed over to emulate the people they were trying to apprehend. Sometimes a brief crossover was necessary in order to maintain a cover and work a case. Other times, the crossovers become permanent leading to disastrous results both personally and professionally. It was this situation that concerned the red head, so as he parked in front of the cottage, he turned off the ignition, removed his weapon from its holster, and made his way toward the front steps across the tiny porch and up to the front door opening it with a nudge of his shoulder as he brandished his weapon.

Entering the house quietly, Horatio called out, "Jake Berkeley show yourself!"

Walking into the front room from a side porch, Jake approached Horatio with his hands raised high saying, "UC working, Lieutenant, UC working."

"Are you alone?" Horatio asked as his eyes spanned the room his weapon stilled trained on the younger man.

"I'm alone, Lieutenant. No one else is here," Jake answered soberly.

"Okay, we'll get down to business then. It's good to see you Jake," Horatio said as he put away his weapon.

"Good to see you as well, H. I kind of thought you trusted me. I wasn't exactly expecting that greeting," Jake smiled slightly as he extended his hand toward Horatio.

"Trust, but verify, Jake. It's the first lesson learned in police work," Horatio replied as he shook Jake's hand.

"That it is. Take a seat if you can find one clean enough. I thought the department took better care of this place. It looks like it could use a little work," Jake remarked noting the dusty furniture around them.

"I don't think this place is used much anymore. We have a couple of newer locations in the Keys and another that we share with Broward County that is used more frequently. I guess I should make a note to the department that we should tidy this place up," Horatio noted as he pulled up chairs for the two of them.

"I brought a six pack that I thought we might split. I expected that you'd bring Frank or maybe Delko along as a partner today. I wasn't expecting you to come alone. I'll serve you a cold one if you'd like," Jake said as he walked into the kitchen and opened a cooler.

"Yeah, sounds good. But let's cut the small talk. What has brought you back to the city? What's going on with you? Why are you asking to see me?" Horatio queried as he received the beer from Jake.

"I'm working, H. I'm working on something. I thought you'd be interested in this case considering that it involves our beautiful city and others you know."

"It was my understanding that the Feds moved you up North for a while. Have they brought you back to Miami?" Horatio asked as he took a swallow of his beer.

"I was relocated for a time. Chicago in fact, but after spending two winters there, I decided that a tropical climate is more to my liking so when I got wind of a situation in South Florida, I used my considerable charm to get the assignment and I must say I'm glad to be home."

"And how does this assignment involve me?" Horatio began looking squarely at Jake with a tilt of his head.

"It doesn't involve you directly, H. It involves people you know. Are these faces familiar?" Jake asked pulling up a picture on his phone and showing it to Horatio.

"Yes…why do you have that? How did you get this?" Horatio asked grittily looking at a picture of Ava and Cynthia as they were walking out of Palm Street Elementary.

"I'm interested in them. Especially the little one…she's the reason you were asked to come here. She's in danger and I thought you'd want to know about it."

"What kind of danger? How are you connected to this child? Start talking Jake," Horatio replied tersely.

"I'm on assignment in Miami infiltrating a human trafficking ring that sends runaways and other disenfranchised kids into Central and South America."

"Did MDPD assign you? Who are you working for? The Feds…Interpol…ICE?"

"The Feds have placed me here. I'm working for them."

"It would have been nice if they had bothered to give us a heads up. How did this case develop?" Horatio thought aloud remembering his troubled history with the federal bureaucracy.

"About a year ago, three American teenagers showed up at an embassy in Colombia claiming to have been brought from Miami to work in the personal pleasure industry there…the sex trade. The Bureau was called in and we determined that their story was legit. It seems that a few individuals from our fair city are targeting runaways, street kids, and other teens with nowhere to go, befriending them, offering them a better life even opening their homes up to them, and then turning them over to human traffickers who in turn sell them to parties in foreign countries for a handsome price. The 'host families', as I call them, receive a 'finder's fee' for their services. The kids are hustled out of the country and are at the mercy of whoever they were sold to. It was a stroke of luck that those kids found the embassy in Bogata. That's what I'm working on now. I am a Lieutenant in a trafficking ring. It has taken me three months to establish a cover…most disgusting case I've ever worked."

"How does this involve this child? She's not a runaway or a street kid. She has a home and a court appointed guardian. How does she fit into your case?"

"About a month ago, I was approached by a new player in this game…a Jason Larimore…he had learned about this business from an inmate in Miami West. I remembered Larimore from my time in the department, but fortunately he didn't remember me. I was working homicide when the narcotics unit brought him down so our paths never crossed. He claimed that he could get his hands on a child and that this child would be sold to us if she could be sent to Cuba. At first I thought he was blowin' smoke, so I asked for more information about the girl. He gave me all the specifics…name, guardian, home address, school attended and you were mentioned in the mix. So I convinced the people I am working with in this horrible business to let me handle this child personally. I'm the point man in the sale and delivery of Ava Elisabeth Hernandez in the eyes of the people that I work for. I thought you would want to know this and be in on the case when we shut it down," Jake said as he finished his beer and set the bottle on the floor.

"Larimore is planning to abduct and sell the child?" Horatio asked incredulously. "He'd do that to his own daughter? He wants to send her to Cuba?"

"He's a bastard, H. He's even produced a forged Cuban birth certificate in the child's name so that when she is moved to the island, there will be no proof that she isn't a Cuban citizen and it will be virtually impossible to bring her back to the States. I met with him this morning. He is ready to make a move and my people are moving a group out on Friday with Ava expected to be one of them. What are you wanting to do? What are you thinking, H?"

"He must be stopped. Why hasn't this operation already been shut down?"

"We want this ring completely eradicated Horatio. When we make our move and send them to prison we want them to stay there a long time. There can be no legal technicalities or anything that can cause this case to be thrown out of court . We want this group to go down hard," Jake added.

"Okay," Horatio said as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "In the situation with Larimore,…all he has done at this point is form a plan and produce forged documents. That's conspiracy and forgery but little else. He's not made a move toward the child as of yet. That isn't enough to do much with in court. He could wiggle out of this without any serious time even if he is a convicted felon."

"Once he tries to make a move on the child, it is a different case entirely, though, H. He doesn't have rights to her. To take her would be custodial interference and once the money changes hands that up-grades the charges considerably. His ass would go back to Miami West for a long time. The question is…will you let it go that far Horatio? Are you willing to let the child be taken to make the case against Larimore?"

"I could take Ava and Cynthia and move them to a safer place and Larimore's plan would be thwarted for now. But the man will only try again. Men like him will not stop until they either succeed or are killed in the process. In Larimore's case I'd prefer the later. We must allow him to make a move, but, Jake, I want to be in on this. Tell the Feds that I'm getting involved. I want to be in on the planning of this operation in every aspect and Ava is to be totally protected when Larimore comes for her. I will accept nothing less," Horatio replied grimly.

"What about the woman, H? What are you going to do about her? She could be a player in this as well. She could be working with Larimore," Jake said looking at the older cop intently.

"Cynthia…working with Larimore. No, I don't believe that Jake, not for a minute do I believe that," Horatio said firmly as he polished of f his beer.

"What do you really know about this woman, Horatio? She's taken in a child that isn't hers or even related to her. What is she out to get out of this? As I said before, there are people in this thing that are provided 'finder's fees' for putting us in contact with such kids. Are you sure that Cynthia isn't one of them? Once Ava disappears, she gets her hands on a little cut of the action. She could be working with Larimore without you knowing it."

"Jake, I know this woman. I told her about Larimore and she knows nothing about him other than what I've told her. I've also seen her with this child. She's not in on this. She's not involved. I'd bet my life on it."

"Look, Horatio. Let's talk man to man. I know you care for her. I saw how you looked at her at the Café. I've looked at a woman that way," Jake replied remembering his time with Calleigh, "but we are cops and that takes priority over any relationships we may have. And we know that stranger things have happened. Are you prepared to deal with this woman being involved in this case as anything other than Ava's guardian? I just want you to know what to expect when everything is said and done in all of this."

"I will take into account what you have said and look into a few things concerning Cynthia. But again, I tell you, Cynthia Bryton is not involved in any way with Jason Larimore. Thanks for the heads up in this thing. Ava's safety is my top priority when Larimore comes for her. Keep me posted about the status of the case. I want in on all levels of intelligence and will be involved when Larimore makes his move toward Ava," Horatio said as he rose from his chair.

"Yes, Lieutenant…and again, I'll remind of you or what you reminded me…trust, but verify," Jake replied as he walked Horatio to the door.

"Always, Jake," Horatio answered as he walked towards his car got into his vehicle and slammed his hand on the steering wheel.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

Natalia Boa Vista stood in front of the elevators at the Crime Lab and sighed. The olive-skinned brunette awaited the opening of the doors that would take her to up to the Third Floor where she planned to drop off a file to Calleigh Duquesne before grabbing a bite of lunch at the Deli down the street.

Entering Calleigh's lab with a light tap on the door, Natalia asked, "Hey, Cal, you gotta minute?"

"I do for you! What do you have there? Anything that will help with the new car-jacking case…Horatio wants this one closed by the weekend if possible. I'm working on the ballistics report now," the green-eyed blonde asked with smile.

"Yeah, the DNA sample is minute, but I think we can work with it. Preliminary results don't indicate anybody in CODUS, so we're going to need a bit more evidence to make an arrest on this sample alone. Hope the ballistics report is more promising," Natalia answered with raised eyebrows.

"We'll see. I won't know until later. I just hope Horatio will be patient with us," Calleigh laughed.

"Given the mood of our meeting this morning, I'm not so sure. He had that look on his face that always concerns me a little. It makes me work harder and step up my game some," Natalia joked in return.

"Natalia, I get the feeling that something strange is going on around here. Horatio's 'take no prisoners' mood in the case review meeting this morning was a bit eerie. And then he closed the meeting with the statement about caring for the most vulnerable amongst us in the community. I've seen him huddled up with Frank this morning and from the vibes I got, it was a very personal conversation. I asked Eric if anything was going on that we needed to know about, but Eric is as clueless as I am," Calleigh said as she leaned against the lab table, stripped off her latex gloves, and looked at her co-worker.

"And that isn't all that's odd. Have you seen the face of Jody Prentiss this morning?" Natalie queried.

"I have. I spoke to her earlier when I clocked in. She says she fell while scrubbing the kitchen floor and the mop handle struck her in the eye. I guess it was a freak thing," Calleigh began.

"Yeah, anything is possible, but Calleigh, I've been there and I think someone's fist was responsible for those bruises," Natalie retorted with a frown.

"I hope not, Nat. Let's try to think positive, okay. Let's give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Calleigh, I've been there, done that, and bought the t-shirt. I suspect something is going on with this young lady. When Nick used me for a punching bag, I made up any excuse in the world to save face with others. I sense she is doing that too. I wouldn't be surprised if a floral arrangement turns up on her desk later today with a private note of apology. That's the way scenarios like these are played out. I wonder if Horatio has seen her yet."

"I don't know. If he has, I'm sure he will speak to her about things. Maybe he can get through to her if there really is a problem. He has a way with ladies in peril, you know."

"That he does, but I'm going to make contact with her myself. Hey, how about grabbing a veggie sub for lunch at the Deli down the street. I just feel the need to get out of here for a few minutes…just to clear my head. Are you interested?"

"Give me a minute to get my purse. I'll meet you in Reception, okay," Calleigh replied with a smile.

"I'll see you in a few," Natalia answered as she strode out of the lab determined to find out the real story behind Jody Prentiss' bruises.

Horatio stepped into his office, grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge in the corner and seated himself at his desk. He had tried to keep busy all morning, not giving himself time to think about the information received from Jake Berkeley the day before but it hadn't worked. All he could think about was Ava's predicament and what might happen if things went terribly wrong in the case.

He recalled a conversation with Frank earlier in the day in which the pair had discussed working together on a private case for the up-coming weekend. Frank had agreed to meet him after hours for dinner and details. Horatio didn't want to involve the others unless it was necessary. Calleigh had a history with Jake that he didn't want to re-open for her and he felt conflicted about asking Eric to work on a case that involved investigating the woman at the center of his new relationship.

A part of him wrestled with the idea of calling Cynthia and telling her that Ava was in danger and that she needed to pack a bag and move into his condo immediately. She would have questions of course and he would be at a loss as to how to answer them without revealing what he had learned about Jason Larimore and his and possibly her intentions. He also knew that until the police investigation was complete and arrests made, every aspect of the case was confidential so to reveal anything to her would compromise his ethics as a law enforcement officer and Jake Berkeley's life.

He also knew something else…Jake had some suspicions about Cynthia and her involvement in the case. Did he know something he wasn't telling him about? Had he seen or heard something about Cynthia that she had kept hidden from him?

Grimacing as he took a sip of his water, he knew there was only one thing for him to do…start digging deeper into the life and the person that was Cynthia Bryton. He could have no satisfaction until he did. His police instincts told him that in order to begin an investigation into someone, you must first know about their associates and then their personal finances. He had trusted his instincts concerning the emerald-eyed brunette but perhaps his loneliness had softened him. It certainly had years ago when he was working undercover in Pensacola and met Julia…and with the exception of Kyle, look where that had led.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out his phone and texted Yelina leaving a message for her to call him as soon as possible. He hoped she would respond soon, before he had lost his courage and changed his mind about what he was about to do.

Horatio ran a weary hand through his red hair and shook his head as he thought about the day he first discovered Ava. Her small form sitting at the neighbor's dining room table in front of a soggy bowl of cereal coupled with the silent ride to the Crime Lab still tugged at his heartstrings whenever he thought about that day. If he had simply referred her to Child Protective Services, she would have been placed in foster care and he more than likely would have lost contact with her. He also would have never gotten involved in a relationship with Cynthia Bryton. True, she was a friend of Alexx and they had met briefly at Alexx's home, but the core of their relationship had been established through Ava's case and it was through Ava's circumstances that he had fallen in love with her.

Swinging his chair around, he faced the skyline of the sun-illuminated city and chuckled. He had to admit that as much as he liked women and enjoyed their companionship, he didn't completely understand them. His mother had been a mystery to him. He had heard it said that a man's mother is the first real woman in his life. A man's mother has an influence on how he views the women that follow. He had loved Sarah Caine and had done the unthinkable to try and save her, but he had to admit that he didn't understand her. How she could live with the brutal man that was his father and pretend that they were one big happy family with no skeletons in the closet to everyone around them was lost on him. How his mother could take a brutal beating one hour and make love to the same man hours later baffled him as both a child and even more as an adult.

As he leaned back into his chair and awaited Yelina's call, he had to admit that she, too, had surprised him at times. Her relationship with Rick Stetler had come as a total shock. He knew that Rick was interested in his sister-in-law…he had asked him about seeing her, but Yelina had always insisted that she had no interest in the man that was his professional nemesis. Then…the situation with Suzie and Madison came up with Horatio struggling as to how to cope with yet another of Raymond's messes and suddenly Yelina's interest in Rick changed. They became quite the item in the department and it wasn't until her face began to look like young Ms. Prentiss's face that she decided to end the relationship. That had marked a turning point for him and Yelina and their feelings for each other. They realized that they could never be anything more than family and it was the familial relationship that gave them a sense of peace with each other. While he trusted her and had turned to her for help many times since then, her relationship with Stetler coupled with his protectiveness of Suzie, Madison, and Raymond had left its mark…a mark that couldn't be completely erased.

And then there was Marisol. Thinking of Marisol caused Horatio to let out a deep breath of frustration. He had loved her and vowed to spend his life with her, but there were times when she exasperated him. He had always thought it was the age difference. She was almost 25 years younger than he. He hadn't been completely comfortable with that sometimes feeling more like her father than her lover. They had nothing in common when you considered things like music, personal interests, and common life experiences and she really had a hard time relating to things that he liked and found interesting.

Almost all of their future plans centered on her and what she wanted rather than his goals. Horatio remembered telling her about his desire to build a house in Key Largo when he retired from the department. He thought she would be pleased, but was surprised when she told him she preferred that they stay in the city to be closer to her friends, family and the social amenities that were Miami.

So, thinking back, Horatio remembered that he, in true Horatio fashion, had decided to begin house hunting in the city rather than make a land purchase in Key Largo in order to please Mari. He was alone at the time with his family being in Brazil, an older man with no romantic prospects, and it seemed only right that he please the beautiful young woman that was in his life.

He also remembered the first night she spent with him in his Condo at South Beach. He had received a call out to a case earlier in the day that involved robberies at a luxury spa and Frank had surprised him with the news that Marisol was a client that day. He had been stunned to hear this especially since she was unable to work due to her illness and Eric was helping pay her living expenses until she could get back on her feet. That evening over dinner, Horatio had asked her how she had paid the fees at the spa when her personal finances were so tight. Mari had shocked him when she explained she had applied the fees to her credit card because she needed to 'pamper herself a little'. The next morning, Horatio had dropped by the spa and taken care of the fees personally so that Eric had one less thing to worry about. To him, it had seemed incredibly childish for Mari would put pampering herself ahead of Eric's financial dilemma, but she had and he felt it was his duty to rectify things.

He had made the decision to speak to Marisol after their marriage about toning down the spending a bit until her medical bills and the money she owed Eric could be re-paid, but her death came first so he took care of her personal finances and never thought of the incident again…until now.

His thoughts then came full circle to Cynthia. Could she possibly be involved in a plan to sell Ava to human traffickers? Could she be that diabolical? No, it wasn't possible…Cynthia is rather…well, unsophisticated. She didn't seem that materialistic or worldly to him. She was too simplistic for that and it was that simplicity that was one of the things he loved about her. Even though they had had some rough spots in their relationship, he had always trusted her…always believed her and that was what made this situation so uncomfortable for him.

In a city filled with women whose whole lives centered on designer clothes, botox injections and implants of some kind, Cynthia Bryton was a stark contrast. Perhaps the three years she had lived in Miami had changed her somewhat. He had noticed that she was dressing a bit trendier since they began seeing each other and was wearing a tad more jewelry. Her new perfume was more expensive and she had bought a nicer handbag while at the same time steadfastly refusing to purchase the state-of-the-art security system and accept financial help from him in the care of Ava.

Perhaps it was time to look deeper into the woman that was Cynthia Bryton for Ava's sake as well as for his personal satisfaction. Perhaps there was more to Cynthia than he was ready to admit. Perhaps his loneliness had blinded him somewhat.

The vibration of his phone interrupted his thoughts as Yelina was returning his call.

"Yeah, this is Horatio," he answered with a tight smile.

"Good day, my brother-in-law. I was planning to call you today but you beat me to it. You need to talk to me," Yelina said lightly.

"I do, ma'am. Can you meet with me for a few minutes to discuss some personal business? Anytime today works," Horatio replied.

"Yes, I'm free all day. How about an hour from now at Kerrigan's? I'd like to buy you lunch. It has been a while since we've talked," Yelina answered softly.

"Kerrigan's is fine. See you in an hour," Horatio answered ending the call.

Three hours later, Yelina Salas sat in her car on Kendallwood Drive watching Cynthia Bryton's home from a distance. The last hour had been incredibly boring with just an assortment of neighbors going here and there running errands and going about the business of their lives. Most of the people in this neighborhood were more than likely at work on a Monday afternoon, so Yelina's Mercedes was one of the few cars on the street. A school bus had dropped off several kids at 3:30 but all was quiet in the Bryton home. The black Malibu sat in the driveway and there had been no activity around the house during the time Yelina had been watching it.

Yelina noted that Cynthia hadn't gone to work that day, but Horatio had told her to expect that since the child was sick and under a doctor's care. Her luncheon conversation with Horatio had concerned her. He seemed troubled to her. His request that she put a tail on his friend concerned the chic private investigator for she had hoped that this relationship was going to bring her brother-in-law the same happiness she had found with her new companion.

Upon entering Kerrigan's, Yelina had found Horatio sitting at a table checking his messages. He had smiled warmly when she seated herself and got down to the business at hand.

"_It's good to see you, Yelina. You look happy."_

"_I am happy, Horatio. Life is good for me right now. I'm glad you called. I was hoping to talk to you this week. Ray, Jr. and his girlfriend are coming for dinner at the end of the week. Can you come over for dinner on Friday evening? It would mean so much to Ray if you could drop by and see them."_

"_Yelina…I would love nothing better, but I'm going to be involved in something this weekend and I just can't make it on Friday. In fact part of the reason I've called you concerns what I am working on. I need your help. I need to put a tail on somebody."_

"_Now I heard that MDPD was facing budget cuts, but please don't tell me they are using PI's to trail suspects now," Yelina teased._

"_No, this isn't about that. This is personal. I need you to do some personal work for me."_

"_Alright, just who am I tailing?"_

"_Cynthia…I need a tail put on Cynthia. I want to know where she goes and who she sees. It's important."_

"_Are we talking about your friend, Cynthia or someone else?"_

"_My friend…I need to check on some things about her and I need your help."_

"_Do you suspect that she's seeing another man? You don't strike me as the jealous type, Horatio and you are not exactly hard up for women."_

"_I am concerned that she may be involved in some criminal activity. I don't know…I'm not sure…but I need information…for the child's safety I have to know."_

"_Criminal activity…Cynthia? Horatio I checked on her background at your request months ago. She came up as clean as a whistle. What are you thinking she's involved in?"_

"_I can't say, Yelina. It's all speculation at this point. It could be nothing, but it could also be something significant. Please…take this seriously, okay."_

"_Horatio I trust your instincts as a cop and as a man. You know this woman better than anyone, but I must admit that I don't see her as the type for criminal activity. The shoe doesn't fit as far as I am concerned."_

"_Yelina, people change and are sometimes not what they seem at first glance. I've been given information that she may be trying to harm Ava. I need you to tell me who she sees and where she goes and I will check into her finances. I have already put a trace on her bank account so that I will know of every dollar she spends and every dime she deposits. I just need you to keep track of her movements between now and Friday. Can you do that? I will see that you are compensated for your time."_

"_Horatio, you know I will help you…especially if you think this child is in danger. But I will tell you, if your suspicions turn out to be nothing and she finds out about this, it will be a relationship-killer. I wouldn't blame Cynthia if she never spoke to you again. This could be a death blow for any future plans with her. Are you prepared for that? Are you sure you want to go there?"_

"_What choice do I have when a child's safety and future could be at stake? If nothing comes of this, I pray that Cynthia never finds out what I have done here. But if she's dirty, I will bring her down just as hard as I've ever brought anyone else down and if she turns up clean and discovers what I have done…I will deal with it. Either way this turns out, it will more than likely be a losing situation for me as far as Cynthia is concerned, but it is chance I just have to take."_

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

A momentous clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning streaked across the Miami sky jolting Cynthia's attention away from her lesson plans as she sat in bed with her laptoptrying to focus her attention on the activities she was preparing for the last school day of the week. It was Wednesday evening and even though Friday was still a day away, she had important events scheduled for the end of the work week that could impact her and Ava's life if all went according to plan.

Glancing toward the window, she could hear that a storm was brewing outside and it seemed almost as ferocious as the storm brewing within her. As she heard additional rumblings of thunder punctuating the silence of her bedroom, she knew it was only a matter of time before a terrified Ava would join her in the queen sized bed in an effort to allay her fears of the storm raging outside.

As the rain began to fall Cynthia completed the plans for Friday and saved them before closing the laptop and setting it on the floor beside the bed and falling back into her pillows. Ava wasn't the only one who feared storms for Cynthia remembered how she as a small child, would make a beeline to the bedroom of Robert and Eileen Bryton whenever thunderstorms roared through the dark Georgia night.

While her sister Tina would try to bravely stick it out in the bedroom that they shared as children, Cynthia would strike out for their parent's room at the first hint of thunder and cuddle between her mother and father until the storms subsided. Eventually Tina would get scared and join them and soon the entire family would be together in the king sized bed with Robert Bryton pretending to snore softly as Eileen tenderly soothed her daughter's fears during the storm.

Those had been good times for the Bryton family. Robert and Eileen were happy together and Cynthia and her younger sister always felt safe, secure, and protected, despite the storms of life. Then…years later, their parents had drifted apart and during Cynthia's senior year in high school, the inevitable divorce became final. It had been hard on all of them, but looking back, it seemed to bring both her parents the peace they had been looking for. Eileen continued to teach and Robert had coached a few more years in order to send their daughters to college with neither of them allowing bitterness over their failed marriage to control their lives and impact their now adult children.

Her mother had re-married a couple of years after the divorce but that marriage too ended a few years ago. Robert Bryton, who never re-married, had moved into a smaller house and given Eileen the larger family home in the property settlement so his daughters' would always have their childhood home to return to. It had been disquieting to see her mother with her new husband in the rooms once inhabited by her father, but Cynthia had eventually learned to accept it and move on.

She had moved into her father's place when his cancer reached its final stages so that she could care for him. Tina and Randy were married with a baby on the way when her father became ill and Cynthia was the logical one to care for the father she adored. She had re-decorated and re-modeled her dad's new home and had fond memories of the two years she spent there with him. Former players were always dropping by the see their old ball coach and keep him abreast of the changes in their lives and future plans. When her father died, she had tried to live there alone, but when the relationship with Greg finally ended for good, she made the decision to move south to a vacation spot she had grown to love…Miami.

Now she was faced with dealing with the fact that on Friday the couple that was living in her father's home would become the new owners. She had made the decision to sell the house over the Christmas holidays to help pay off some bills and finance Ava's eventual adoption. Come Friday, when the papers were signed and the financial transaction made, a part of Cynthia Bryton's life would be ended. Her father's house…the home she shared with him during his final years would belong to someone else. And even though she knew that this was something that she had to do, it was hard to let go of that part of her life. It was like saying goodbye to Robert Bryton all over again. It was almost like she was losing something beautiful in her life that she could never regain again.

She had inherited the house in her father's will and had been renting the place to the couple since her move to Miami. They had been eager for the sale for the last two years, but Cynthia had held on to the place never having a desire to sell what she saw as a part of herself and her beloved father. She had always figured that if things didn't work out in Miami, she always had a home to return to. But since she had Ava and had fallen madly in love with Horatio Caine, she felt that it was time to let go of the past and reach for something that could make her life and Ava's much easier financially.

Settling back into her pillows, she frowned. As the storm raged outside she suddenly felt very alone. She had not anticipated being a woman alone at her age, but it had just happened. She had tried to keep her life filled with things she enjoyed…teaching, church and charity work, and good friends. But since Ava had burst onto the scene and she had begun a relationship with Horatio, she knew she was tired of being alone and it was nights such as these that made her even more aware of that.

As the wind picked up and the rain pelted the windows, Cynthia took a few deep calming breaths and tried to imagine what it would be like to be with Horatio on a night like this. The strength of his arms around her and the comfort in his voice would be a godsend right now. She could imagine the smell of his cologne as she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. The feel of his lips on hers would definitely put her mind at ease and calm her fears.

Horatio had dropped by earlier in the evening to check on Ava's condition after the bout with strep throat. Cynthia had noted that he had happily conversed with Ava, but seemed to become guarded whenever he had to deal directly with her. She wasn't sure as to why…she had invited him to stay for dinner, but he said he was taking his nephew to a basketball game and didn't want to disappoint the boy. He had promised to call Ava the next day to see how she felt after her first day back at school since being ill, but had stopped short of kissing Cynthia good-bye when he left for the evening.

That had perplexed the brunette to a degree. She knew Enrique had issues with her relationship with Horatio and thought that maybe he was thinking about that. She also heard on the television news about a series of carjacking cases that MDPD was working on, so she attributed Horatio's cool but polite demeanor to stress on the job or within his family.

She had wanted to discuss the sale of the house as well as a situation at work with the red-head, but since he had plans with his nephew, she put that idea on hold. It would all have to wait until Friday. Perhaps when the sale of the house was complete and her situation at work was a little more defined, she could share her ideas and plans with Horatio and gauge his feelings. Friday would be a big day for her… a day that could change everything in terms of her and Ava's lifestyle. Friday would definitely mark a turning point in her life in Miami. She knew the changes had to be made…she just hoped she had the courage to go through with what she knew she had to do…letting go of the house that meant so much to her and perhaps embarking on a different path at work.

As the rain became torrential and another round of thunder shook the townhouse, Cynthia heard to patter of footsteps in the hall and knew that Ava was standing right outside the door.

"Come on in, Chickadee. I've been waiting for you. Is the storm scaring you too?" Cynthia asked as Ava climbed into bed with her and snuggled under the quilted comforter.

"Yes ma'am. I'm really scared. Is this a tornado? Is a tornado coming?" the child asked with concern.

"No baby…just a thunderstorm, but a pretty severe one I would say. There will probably be trees and limbs down tomorrow. We're gonna be fine but we might have some clean up to do after school tomorrow," Cynthia replied as she rubbed Ava's back.

"I wish Horatio was here with us. Why wouldn't he stay and eat with us tonight…you invited him. Why didn't he stay?" Ava asked as her brown eyes looked up imploringly at Cynthia.

"He had some plans with his nephew, Enrique. They were going to a Heat game tonight and it's not every day you get to see LeBron James play basketball. Horatio doesn't have to spend all of his free time with us, Ava. He has a family and they deserve some of his time too. We can't be selfish. We have to be patient. Horatio is a man who likes his space sometimes."

"I wish you and Horatio would get married so we could all be a family together. Wouldn't that be cool? Why don't you just tell him to marry you? He could live here with us and you could cook and clean for him and wash his clothes…like you do for me."

"It's not that easy, Chickadee. You don't just grab a man and tell him to marry you. Marriage is a big commitment for two people. It's a sacred thing to me. Besides, Horatio might not want a wife and family. He might be happy with the way things are for him now. Horatio's first wife died Ava and he isn't ready for that kind of a commitment yet. Now, I know that this storm is frightening you, but we will be fine. Listen, I think the wind it dying down a bit and the thunder is easing off. Maybe the worst is behind us. Let's settle down and try to get some sleep before school tomorrow…okay?"

"Are you really going away on Friday? Are you going to come back from your trip?"

"Yes, baby, I'm going out of town for the weekend. I have a teacher's conference that I must attend if I am to be considered for this new assignment at school. I leave on Friday morning and will return on Sunday afternoon. You are going on a little trip yourself you know. Your class is going on a field trip to the Seaquarium and then you will be picked up by Alexx when school is out and will spend the weekend with Alexx, Henry, and Jamie. You are going to have a good time; it will be me that will be sitting in one boring meeting after another. But it will be worth it Ava. I'll be able to take better care of you if everything works out this weekend. So don't worry, Chickie. I'll be home on Sunday evening and you will be telling me all about the fun stuff you've done with Jamie. Now that yawn of yours tells me that you are one sleepy girl. So…let's say this together…night, night…sleep tight...wake up bright…see you in the morning," Cynthia whispered as she snuggled up closer to Ava and they closed their eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Thursday morning found Horatio is the Reception Area looking at the assignment board for the up-coming weekend. As he made a mental note of who was working and who was taking the weekend off, he was interrupted by the sound of Eric behind him.

"Morning, H. That was one mother of a storm last night. Is everything okay at your place?"

"All is well, Brother. Thank you for asking," Horatio replied as you turned and smiled at the young CSI.

"I appreciate you taking Enrique to the ball game last night and staying with my mother throughout the storm when you took the boy home. I was with Calleigh and the kids and couldn't get back home to be with them. Thanks for being there for them."

"No worries, Eric. I see that you are working this weekend. I approved a personal weekend leave for Natalia. She is attending a wedding in Boca Rotan. Ryan and Walter are working on the car-jacking case along with Calleigh. Frank and I are working a special case with the Feds. I may need to call you away from the Lab to help us if Frank and I get jammed up on this thing. Can you accommodate that?

"Sure. What kind of case are you involved with that involves the Feds?"

"I'd rather not say at the moment, Eric. I'm meeting with the tactical officer for more details later today. I just may need you to help out if called upon. Can you trust me on this one?" the red-head asked with a tight smile.

"Always, Brother. Let me know what you need and I'll handle things on my end."

"Good to know…see you around," Horatio replied as he walked toward the elevators.

Walking into the Field Office of the FBI two hours later, Horatio was greeted warmly by an old friend.

"Horatio Caine…I never thought I'd see you wanting to help us Feds. What brings you our way?" the middle aged Agent asked with a grin and an outstretched hand.

"Reynaldo James…It has been a long time. How are things with you?" Horatio asked with a tilt of the head and a handshake.

"Working as hard as ever, Lieutenant. Trying to get those years in for retirement. Aren't you also thinking along those lines?"

"I am, but not ready to throw in the towel yet. I've still got a few more good years yet."

"As do we all, Horatio. I will say I'm glad to have you on board with this one. This case is really repugnant. We need all the help we can get to make this one stick. Agent Berkeley says you want total involvement. He says you have a personal interest in some of the parties in this case. May I ask if that is wise if you are closely involved? Might your judgment be impacted somewhat?"

"I don't think so Reynaldo. I can work the case. I must work this case. I can't let it go. It's very important to me."

"Understood and appreciated. Let's step into my office for a moment. I have prepared a brief with our intelligence on the trafficking ring. They are as slimy as they come. This new player…Jason Larimore is a real pain in the ass. He is promising to produce a seven year old girl to send into Cuba. Berkeley is working him and I believe that is where your interest lies," Agent James replied as he showed Horatio into his office.

"That it is. I also want to rid this city of the so called 'finders' who turn these children over to the traffickers. Can you give me a run-down on them, Reynaldo?" Horatio asked as he sat in a chair opposite Agent James' desk.

"The BAU has profiled them for us. Many of them are average folks who have access to troubled teens through charity and/or educational institutions. They tend to be people who are in dire financial straits and in need of quick cash. The kids that they target are disenfranchised…runaways mostly who are living off the streets. They come to Miami looking for fun and wind up on the streets selling themselves. These 'finders' are the ones who promise them a better life in an exotic locale. Then they turn them over to the traffickers for a tidy fee. It's a nasty business."

"Have you noticed a pattern in their behavior?" Horatio asked interestedly.

"One unique trait of many of these finders is that they will leave town on the day their deal is made. We believe that they are trying to emotionally distance themselves from their crimes. They are trying to provide themselves with an alibi. If they aren't in town…they can't be involved. "

"Agent James, I will read over this file tonight. Keep me posted as to the events of Friday. That's when things should come into fruition as I understand," Horatio said as he took the folder in hand.

"We will be in touch, Lieutenant. When the first child is taken you will be contacted. We appreciate your help with this case," Agent James replied sincerely.

"Good. Let's take this bunch out. I'll be waiting to hear from you sir," Horatio replied as he walked out the door.

Ninety minutes later, Horatio sat staring at the computer screen pouring over Cynthia's financial records. He felt slightly nauseous as he scrolled through her financial profile and made note of her personal expenditures and liabilities. He felt that he was violating her in some way. She had committed no crime…at least not yet, but still he felt that he was invading every aspect of her privacy with this search.

Her teaching job paid a decent wage… considerably less than his as a Lieutenant on the police force, but she did manage to pay her bills on time and had no delinquent accounts. She did have a couple of department store credit cards with significant balances that appeared to be mostly from the purchase of household items and clothes for herself and now Ava. She was paying them off and had no late or missed payments. Overall, her living expenses were basically simple…groceries, utilities, mortgage and car payments, occasional dinners out usually to modest chain restaurants. Yelina had said that she wasn't the type to be a big spender and he had to admit that she was right.

Her bank account had a modest balance…just enough to pay the bills and cover an occasional rainy day emergency. There was a nice, tidy sum in a retirement account that most teachers were known to have, but Horatio noted that she had touched none of that money since she had begun making the deposits into it years ago. Horatio had to admit that the look into Cynthia's finances had turned up no smoking gun. If he had found her deep in debt, that might justify a deal for Ava. But she wasn't facing that scenario. She managed well and the wolf wasn't at her door financially, so that theory concerning her involvement didn't hold water.

Horatio shut down his computer and reached for his phone to call Yelina. He knew that Yelina was growing tired of hearing from him as regards Cynthia's involvement in this case. She had watched her since Monday and had found nothing out of the way in her movements. So far the assignment had been so routine and mundane that Yelina wanted in her words 'to let out a primal scream'.

Smiling as Horatio awaited Yelina's answer, he had almost made up his mind that his fears over Cynthia's involvement were just that…fears and then Yelina's reply floored him.

"Horatio, I was just about to call you. Guess who is being invited into Cynthia's house as we speak…Jason Larimore."

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

Horatio stared at the bottle of Irish whiskey on the table in front of him and quickly poured himself a glass. Gazing down at the liquid, he knew he had to take it easy because if he drank much more, the bottle would probably wind up empty. Since childhood, he had always known that he must be a disciplined drinker. In college, when he was a much younger man, he had been on a few benders now and again, usually to celebrate an important event in a friend's life or to have fun at the occasional party, but, as he matured, his preference was not to drink often as he disliked the effect it had on him…the effect of losing control. Self-control was a character trait that was crucial to Horatio Caine. It affected every aspect of his life…work, finances, and personal pleasures. So at this stage of his life, drinking was limited to a perfunctory glass of wine with dinner, or a beer after work usually with Frank, or the occasional glass of champagne at various charity events that the department required him to attend.

He had seen the demon in the bottle through life with John Caine and had always had a horror that he would become exactly that if he drank too much. The last time he had seriously imbibed had been after Marisol's funeral. He had left the Delko family after the graveside service, purchased a couple of bottles of Jameson's, and returned home alone, turning off his phone before emptying one and a half bottles into himself and venting his grief and anger out on his condo.

Two days later, Mrs. Jenkins came over to clean and had discovered the mess, but said nothing as she dutifully prepared his breakfast…his first meal in two days, and squared his place away while he showered and shaved for the first time since laying Marisol to rest.

Shaking his head at the memory, he picked up the glass and gulped the drink down quickly and turned his thoughts to matters at hand. Yelina's news about Cynthia's visitor had stunned him, but perhaps it shouldn't. He had spent the past four days checking into every aspect of her life hoping beyond hope that she wasn't involved in Ava's predicament and just when he was convinced that Jake's suggestion that she may be a key player was rubbish, he suddenly hears that the perpetrator was being invited into her home.

When pressed for details, Yelina had reported that Larimore had stayed for only a few moments before giving Ava a pat on the head as she played in the front yard while he headed out to Jody Prentiss's car as he stuffed something into his pants pocket.

Reaching into his jacket for his phone, he called Frank impatiently waiting for the bald detective to answer.

"Frank, talk to me," Horatio began tersely.

"Nothing, Horatio…not a peep. It's as quiet now as a church on Monday morning. I've been sitting out here since you called and I ain't seen hair nor hide of Larimore at Cynthia's place since I arrived."

"What has she been up to?" Horatio asked interestedly.

"She and the little one have been out for a walk with Alexx. I had to make myself real incognito so that Alexx wouldn't recognize me….hope it worked. They went inside about forty-five minutes later and haven't been out since. What did the phone trace tell you?"

"Not much… No calls placed to anyone other than her family, her school, Alexx, and…me. There has been a call or two that I've traced back to a woman in Georgia…a friend I'm thinking. No texts to anybody except for me and her friend Anna from work. No deletions have been attempted that I can detect. She carries no landline so either she is contacting Larimore through internet, which I doubt since that can be traced or they have some other form of communication. I just don't get it," Horatio replied as he walked out on the deck of his condo and stared out toward the ocean.

"Horatio, I'll sit here all night for you and watch things if that is what you want. But I'm going to come right out and tell you that I just don't get this woman being involved in something like what you have been describing. I watched her and the child as they took their walk this afternoon. She is extremely protective and affectionate with her. This woman has a bad case of the mothering gene and mother's don't do this kind of things to their kids. My ex-wife didn't watch over our kids this much when they were infants. I think Cynthia is being set up. Why don't you talk with her? Why don't you confront her? It's pretty obvious that you have strong feelings for the woman and the little one is carrying your heart around in her hip pocket. What do you have to lose?"

"Frank, if I tip somebody off and blow this case for the Feds, I'll never hear the end of it from IAB. Jake's life could be in jeopardy and God knows what will happen to all those kids. The credibility of the lab will be shot to hell. The only thing to do now is to let things play out my friend. Watch the house for me and let me know of any moves she makes with Ava. I wanna know of visitors of any kind. I am watching the phone and finances. Yelina is tracking Larimore now…he knows us but has never met her so she's the logical choice. I'll keep in touch," Horatio replied tersely as he ended the call, walked back into his kitchen, and poured himself another drink.

Friday morning dawned beautifully in Miami. The warm sun and tropical winds welcomed Cynthia as she took her overnight bag out to her car, loaded it into her trunk, and placed Ava's book bag on the back seat of the Malibu.

"Alright, Chickadee, I've already given your back pack to Alexx so you are set to go for the weekend. If you need anything while I'm gone, Alexx has a key to the house, so ask one of them to head on over and get it. I'll be home on Sunday afternoon shortly before dinner," the brunette said as she started the car to begin the short drive to take Ava to school.

"CeeCee, please promise to come back. I don't want you to go," Ava pouted as Cynthia backed out of the driveway and began the drive to Palm Street Elementary.

"Ava, I know how you feel, but baby, this is a chance for a big promotion for me at work. If this conference pans out, I have a chance at getting an administration position in developing a new literacy program for at-risk kids…kids that have difficulties in reading as you had at one time. Mrs. Lopez has selected me to head the program, so I really need to attend all the meetings and learn all that I can. I know that it has been short notice for all involved, but our school was only recently made aware that we had received the grant monies to fund the program. I promise to call you tonight before bedtime and tomorrow as well and I'll bring you back a souvenir from Vero Beach…. how about a stuffed dolphin, okay?" Cynthia asked with a smile.

"Yes ma'am, like the ones that I'll see today at the Seaquarium," Ava replied happily.

"You got it, and about the Seaquarium trip today…remember to stay with your group and your chaperone. I spoke to your teacher yesterday and she says that you have been assigned to Lexi's mom along with Lexi and three other kids. Don't get too interested in those dolphins and fall behind your group or wander away! Stay with Lexi's mom at all times, okay. Promise me!" Cynthia implored the child.

"I promise," Ava replied as they drove up to the entrance of the school.

"Now, Chickadee, your lunch is in your book bag. Your teacher has your ticket money and snack money is in your lunch bag. Don't buy too much candy and remember to brush your teeth this weekend and take a good bath and not just sit in the water tonight. Have a great day at the Seaquarium! I've got to be on my way to Vero Beach. I have to be signed in by 11:00 with my first meeting scheduled at 1:00, so I'll call you tonight. How about a kiss goodbye," Cynthia said sweetly as Ava began climbing out of the backseat.

"Bye, I love you CeeCee. Don't worry about my teeth…Auntie Alexx always makes me do that," Ava said as she climbed into the front seat and kissed her smiling guardian.

"Back at you baby! Have a great time this weekend! See you Sunday!" Cynthia replied as she watched Ava walk into the building.

Making the drive up I-95 to Vero Beach was easy, yet hard for the brunette. Traffic was moving normally and at a steady pace. The weather was perfect, but the farther away from Miami that she got the more unsettled Cynthia became. There was something about the day that didn't seem right…something she couldn't put her finger on, but something just didn't seem to fit.

Horatio's demeanor of the past several days had puzzled her. He seemed tense, distant, withdrawn... much like he did when he was engrossed in his work. She had called and left messages, had texted him several times only to get brief replies that indicated that he would talk to her later.

It had occurred to her that perhaps this was an anniversary of some event with Marisol. Horatio was so guarded concerning his life with his wife that he never discussed anything about their life together with her. Perhaps something was going on in his life that was bringing up memories of their time together and Horatio was dealing with that. Cynthia didn't know, so she resolved to wait the time out with him and give him the opportunity to come around again.

She had wanted to tell him about this conference personally. Leaving the classroom for an administration position would be a big step for any teacher and even though she was sure she wanted to do it, she also wanted to share her concerns with the man she loved. She longed to lay her head on his shoulder and feel his strong arm around her as he reassured her that she was making the right move. She also wanted to ask him to point her in the direction of a good financial advisor so that she might wisely invest the money that she made off the sale of her Georgia property. That money was due to hit the bank today so she knew decisions would have to be made quickly.

But all of that would have to wait until her return. Horatio's job was demanding and she knew that if she were to have the relationship with him that she longed for, she would have to be willing to share this man with many things…Kyle, Marisol, Yelina and Ray, Jr., Madison and Suzie, the Delko family, his CSI team, and of course his career.

A part of her wondered if it were possible for Horatio to spread himself out in so many different directions. A person can have too much on their plate to manage. Perhaps there wasn't enough room for her in his life with all that he juggled to artfully. To continue in a relationship with Horatio Caine would be to assume that risk, but to be a part of this awesome man's life was worth the risk. So Cynthia resolved to practice patience and thus she continued to drive toward Vero Beach.

Three hours later after she checked into her hotel, registered for her conference, and sat down for lunch Cynthia placed that inevitable call to Horatio.

"Yeah, this is Horatio," the red-head replied as he answered the call.

"Hey Good Lookin'... I'll bet you didn't expect to hear from me at this time of the day now did you?" Cynthia teased lightly.

"Em…to be honest…no. What is going on? Why are you calling at this time of the day?" Horatio replied with surprise as he glanced at his watch noting that it was noon.

"I…em…just wanted to hear your voice and say that I will miss you this weekend. I'm in Vero Beach at a literacy conference. I drove up earlier this morning. I wanted to talk to you about it several times this week, but you always seemed too busy. I didn't want to be a royal pain while you were working so hard. So I just slipped away," Cynthia replied somewhat stunned at his tone.

"What kind of conference are you talking about? Today is Friday. Aren't you supposed to be in the classroom?" Horatio replied with confusion as he ran a hand through his red hair.

"Yes, normally, I am teaching, but I was asked to attend a literacy conference this weekend concerning a new program we are planning to implement at Palm Street Elementary next school term. I have been selected as the new admin for this program if this conference looks promising for our kids. I am really excited about the changes that this might bring to my life and to Ava's," Cynthia answered deciding to ignore the frustration she was beginning to feel toward Horatio.

"So you say you are in Vero Beach and won't be back until…?" Horatio began.

"Sunday…I'll be back on Sunday afternoon. We are meeting this weekend so that we miss a minimal of instructional time. I'm registered at the Vanguard Resorts. I have my first meeting at 1:00. We will meet until 9 or so and then it is off to bed with me. Another round of meetings begin at 9 in the morning and lasts all day. We have a morning meeting on Sunday and I thought I would stop and do a little shopping on my way back to Miami Sunday afternoon. I don't often get a chance to shop without Chickadee any more so to be honest, I'm looking forward to a few hours at a mall without her. I thought I might see if I can find a new swimsuit. Is that too bad or what?" Cynthia asked slyly.

"Where is Ava? Where is she right now? Who is taking care of her?" Horatio queried brusquely as he tapped his badge.

"She's at school, Horatio…no, actually she is on a field trip to the Seaquarium with her class. She is to spend the weekend with Alexx and the gang. Horatio you seem upset. I'm almost sorry I called you. It's just that sometimes, you have to strike when the iron is hot and a position like this doesn't come along for a classroom teacher every day. I felt that I had to take advantage of it."

"Yes, the timing is quite interesting isn't it? Last weekend, Ava was a very sick child so I'm surprised that you have left her for the weekend to attend a school conference and shop," Horatio replied shortly.

"I'll respond to that with this…Alexx Woods, or should I say, Dr. Alexx Woods, is quite capable of caring for a child who is recovering from strep throat. Ava has been fever free for four days now. She's back in school and playing normally. Alexx has her medication and will administer it competently. I have complete faith in my friend's ability to care for my baby. Now is this interrogation over because my conference is about to begin shortly?" Cynthia asked with noted exasperation in her voice.

"Yeah, I…em…guess it is. So have a productive weekend," Horatio answered wanting to say more…so much more.

"Horatio…I don't particularly understand the tone of this conversation at the moment, so I'll end things with this…I love you even if I am a bit pissed with you at the moment. Take care," Cynthia replied ending the call and placing her phone in her purse.

Slipping his phone into his pocket, Horatio strode down the hall towards Eric who was laughing with Calleigh in front of the ballistics lab.

"Hello, Horatio. Haven't seen you all day…I thought you were working on something with the Feds today?" Calleigh chirped.

"Yes, that is my plan. I need to speak to you Eric, when you get a minute," Horatio replied with a tight smile as his blue eyes avoided Calleigh's gaze.

"Sure H. I'll call you later Cal," Eric answered as he and Horatio walked to a private area of the hallway.

"What's up Brother? What do you need?" Eric said noting the concerned expression on Horatio's face.

"I need you to take a little trip up to Vero Beach and see if Cynthia is registered at the Vanguard Resorts. Stick around this evening if she is there. See if there is a literacy conference going on and if she is really attending the meetings. Keep in touch okay…call me," Horatio commanded as Eric nodded.

"You got it, H," Eric replied as he made his way to the elevators.

As Horatio turned and was about to make his way to his office, he was confronted by Frank Tripp who was walking briskly toward the red-head.

"Horatio, we got a problem," Frank called out.

"And that would be…" Horatio began tiredly.

"A call just came in to MDPD. A child went missing from the Seaquarium a few minutes ago. A female, seven years old, dark brown hair, brown eyes, a second grader from Palm Street Elementary was on a class trip with her school and vanished during lunch. The child's name is Ava Hernandez. What do we do? I didn't think anything was in play until later today. Didn't Jake say the meeting was set for tonight. Isn't it a few hours too early?" Frank asked gruffly.

"It is Frank. Larimore is jumping the gun. He's way ahead of us. Cynthia's call, the child turning up missing… it's on Frank. Let's see if we can get a handle on this thing. Larimore was to never get his hands on Ava. Where is Jody Prentiss?" Horatio asked gruffly.

"She left for lunch about thirty minutes ago according to the Front Desk," Frank replied as he and Horatio walked toward the elevators together.

"What do you bet she doesn't come back," Horatio said shaking his head.

"Where are you off to? Which direction do we start looking?" Frank asked as he watched the red-head walk away.

"The Seaquarium, Frank. Let's roll," Horatio answered as he entered the elevator.

Entering the Seaquarium, Horatio confronted a uniformed police officer standing on the front steps.

"What do we have? Is the building on lockdown?" Horatio asked as he looked around with hands on his hips tapping his badge.

"It is, Lieutenant. All exits are locked and the building is being thoroughly searched. The chaperone and teacher are inside the Main Office waiting for you,"

As Horatio entered the office complex he was approached by a woman frantic with worry. "You are Lieutenant Caine?"

"I am. And you are…?" Horatio asked.

I'm Ava's chaperone for the day. Her teacher has gone to check on the other children. We have to find Ava. Cynthia will be over the moon with worry when she hears this. I don't know how this happened."

"Tell me what happened…all of it," Horatio began as he led the woman to a seat and sat down next to her.

"We were about to have lunch. Ava asked to use the restroom and I told her okay. She went to the restroom a few yards away and never came out. I went down to check on her and she wasn't in the restroom at all. We began looking all over the area and even went back down to the Dolphin exhibit which is Ava's favorite but she's nowhere to be seen. Ava is a good girl. She wouldn't just walk away. Someone has taken her."

"We will find Ava ma'am. Just sit here and let me know if you can think of any other details. Was there anyone who seemed to be following the group…male or female? Anyone who seemed to always turn up everywhere the group did?" Horatio asked with a tilt of his head.

"Not that I could tell. The place was very crowded today and we were all having fun. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary."

"Okay, just sit here for a while and try to relax. I'll take things from here," Horatio replied with a sad smile.

"Shouldn't we call Cynthia now? She needs to know. I don't know what to tell her, but she needs to know," the woman asked as she shook her head.

"I'll…em…inform Ms. Bryton of what is happening here. Let the police officers be the ones to talk to her, okay," Horatio answered.

"Yes, sir…whatever you say…just please…find Ava…please Lieutenant!"

"That…ma'am is my only priority," Horatio replied as he walked away.

Walking past the flurry of police cars in front of the Seaquarium and noting the hubbub of activity around him, Horatio closed his eyes relieved that his sunglasses hid the trace of tears falling from his eyes and placed a call first to the Vero Beach Police Department and then to Eric.

Answering the call as he drove toward Vero Beach, Eric said, "H…what do you need?"

"Eric…Cynthia is going to be taken into custody by the Vero Beach Police Department momentarily. I need you to bring her back to Miami as soon as you get there," Horatio replied tiredly.

"Cynthia…your friend…is in police custody…on what charge?" the young Latino asked incredulously.

"Human trafficking…go get her Eric and bring her back to Miami immediately," Horatio answered tersely.

"How…who…Horatio what's going on with Cynthia?" Eric asked as he increased the speed of the Hummer.

"Eric…Ava is missing and I have reason to believe that Cynthia is involved in her disappearance," Horatio said somberly.

"The little girl…the little kid is missing…and you think Cynthia is involved? Come on H," Eric chided. "There must be some mistake!"

"God knows I hope so Eric, but we must follow the evidence. Bring Cynthia back to me as quickly as possible. I will talk to you again when you get back to Miami."

"I'll bring her back Horatio. Cynthia will be at MDPD in a few hours!" Eric replied as he ended the call and made his way to Vero Beach.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

One of the most difficult challenges that Horatio Caine had to face in police work was how to deal with thinking like a cop and thinking like a man when dealing with some of the cases that came through the Crime Lab. Looking over the evidence gathered from the Seaquarium , he found himself in just such a quandary.

Donning his crisply starched lab coat and snapping on a pair of latex gloves, the red-head squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Focus…focus…focus," he whispered to himself trying to maintain attention on the evidence before him all the while thinking of what might be happening to Ava and trying not to think of the scene in Vero Beach.

It was cases that involved women and children…particularly children always struck a rare nerve with him. There had been numerous cases involving children in peril that he had worked over the years, but this one was different…very different in that in this one he had forged a relationship with the child and he had to admit that he had come to love her as if she were his own.

In a way, Ava was like him…a victim of profound loss, yet a fighter…a fighter who was attempting to rebound and build a future. He saw so much of himself in Ava…the eyes that could be clouded with sadness, the desire to trust and love again and yet the fear to do so. Ava was not a just new case for the him…she had become a part of him and if anything were to cause this case to go south and Ava remain missing…Horatio didn't know how he would cope with the loss. That could not happen…he wouldn't allow it.

Opening the evidence bag, he pulled out the contents to begin the processing procedures. Spreading everything out on the glass table, he shook his head sadly. A pink thermal lunch bag containing a peanut butter sandwich on wheat bread neatly cut into two triangles, a bag of Garden Harvest Sun Chips, a bright red apple, and a small bottle of Sunny Delight was what Ava left behind when she went to the restroom and vanished. She had left her white PS Aeropostle hoodie behind as well as she had no idea that the trip to the restroom could possibly change the course of her future…and his.

Picking up the hoodie, Horatio looked through the pockets and found what appeared to be a note on lime green paper. Unfolding the note, he recognized Cynthia's neat manuscript…

'_I love you bunches and bunches. Be a good girl. Enjoy the dolphins. I'll see you on Sunday! You are my Sweetest Angel, Hugs and Kisses, CeeCee'._

Cynthia…he wondered how things were going in Vero Beach. If she was truly no part of this, then she was surely scared and confused as Ava was right now. If she was no part of this, she needed him, wanted him and was asking for him as Ava was at the moment. If she was no part of this, he should be there with her…comforting her, holding her, and assuring her that he would find Ava and bring her home safely.

Yet if she was a part of this, then she was probably trying to come up with a story to clear her of any involvement. She was using those gorgeous emerald eyes to convince the authorities that she didn't know why she was being detained and that this was all a big mistake. She was probably asking them to call him so that he could vouch for her. Inwardly, she might be laughing at him for falling for her scheme or perhaps she was angry with him that he had outsmarted her and had foiled her plans.

Horatio's thoughts were interrupted by Frank's voice as he entered the room holding a new evidence bag.

"Francis, what do we have here?" Horatio asked taking the bag from the bald detective.

"This was found in a trash can near the Everglades in a picnic site, Horatio. A tourist remembered the amber alert, found this stuff, and called it in. I went out myself and picked it up. I think it will help us pinpoint their location. What are you thinking?"

"Let's see what we have here," Horatio said as he pulled a red Palm Street Elementary school shirt with 'Ava' printed on the back, a pair of denim Capri jeans, white Nike sneakers with no-show socks, along with a pair of panties from the bag. "He's making an effort to hide her, Frank. If he was planning to move her immediately, he would have sent her away with her clothing. My hunch is that by changing her appearance, he is making an attempt to hide her until he can meet with Jake later tonight."

"Is everything with Jake still on for this evening? Are we playing a waiting game?" Frank asked with interest.

"As far as Jake knows a meeting is set for tonight at a private airstrip near the 'Glades. Officers are in place at Miami International Airport and all over south Florida in case Jason changes his plan and attempts to by-pass Jake. The amber alert has worked in this case to bring us this evidence. I would hazard to guess that Ava is still in the area and that Larimore is hiding her until the meeting. He has changed her clothes in order to avoid being spotted. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't cut her hair or try to change the color."

"I guess the school shirt is a dead give-away. It has her name on the back so she was easy to spot at the Seaquarium. Did the security camera give us anything?"

"Nothing except that Ava calmly walked out the front doors hand in hand with a dark-haired man in jeans, a white t-shirt, and white sneakers. He carefully kept his face away from the cameras probably having scouted out the area where the cameras were located. He had a plan in place and he worked it well," Horatio replied with a grimace.

"How did he know that Ava was at the Seaquarium? Was he stalking her at school? Did he follow the bus? I dropped my surveillance of Cynthia when she took the child to school thinking that she would be teaching there for the day. I planned to pick things back up at dismissal time. I had no idea that this was coming. I would have stayed for the day if I had known this," Frank grunted.

"I thought as you did my friend. They have outsmarted us. Yelina lost Larimore for about an hour when she tended to a personal errand and an hour was all it took. I'm thinking that Cynthia told Larimore that Ava would be at the Seaquarium and that prevented the abduction from happening under her watch. He snatched her from school and therefore Cynthia can claim no responsibility in that. She was able to sneak out of town for her so-called conference, Larimore snatched Ava and all is clear on her part."

"Do you really think she is that cold, Horatio? Aren't there other scenarios out there? Maybe there was a conference and she is in attendance. Maybe Larimore was in contact with the school in some other way…perhaps posing as an interested parent or guardian. It is possible that you are throwing Cynthia under the bus my friend."

"Frank, school officials claim they gave no information about the trip to anyone except parents and legal guardians when they signed permission slips for their children to go on the trip. I doubt that Larimore is on the Christmas card list of any person in that school who would know that information about Ava. I think it is clear that Cynthia shared that information with him when he visited her on Thursday. She was the only one, with the exception of the teacher, the chaperone, and Alexx, who knew where Ava would be today. She had everything to gain by sharing this information with Larimore. The others don't," Horatio answered grimly.

"How did she hook up with Larimore in the first place? Do you think she has known him from the beginning when she moved to Miami or just since she got custody of Ava? Do you think she is one of those women who have a thing for incarcerated men?" Frank asked with a snort.

"I'm wondering that myself, Frank. Her computer at school is being searched as we speak so if she used that to correspond with him, we will know it. I'm guessing that she took her lap top with her as she did her phone, but I have sent Ryan and Walter to process her home so that we might see if she left anything for us there. Eric is picking her up from Vero Beach PD and should be back with her shortly. It will be interesting to see how this all plays out," Horatio said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Horatio. I truly am. I hope this is all an incredible set of coincidences. Stranger things have happened you know…let's not jump to conclusions here," Frank replied giving his friend a sideways glance.

"Trying not to Frank, but as always…we follow the evidence, and the evidence always leads us to the truth," Horatio replied somberly as he began a close inspection of Ava's clothes.

"I think I'll do a check up on Ms. Prentiss. I've heard that she has returned from lunch. I'd like to find out how she enjoyed her meal," Frank stated as he walked toward the door.

"Do that Frank and keep me posted, okay," Horatio answered giving his friend a slight smile.

"Will do Horatio," Frank replied as he exited the room anticipating his chat with Jody Prentiss.

Cynthia sat nervously in a metal chair at a steel table in an interrogation room at the Vero Beach Police Department anxiously waiting for the door to open. She glanced at her watch and noted that it was about 3:45. Ava was at Alexx's house by now and probably exhausted after her school trip. Perhaps she was taking a nap before a night of pizza and movies with Alexx, Henry, and Jamie. Thinking of Ava was the only thing that had gotten her through the past couple of hours. She had been anxiously awaiting news from Miami having received none in the time she had been placed in the sterile room by a less than friendly Sargent.

Suddenly she heard the door open and Eric Delko walked in much to Cynthia's relief.

"Eric…thank God you are here! What is going on? Why am I here? Why are you here? What's happening? Nobody in this place will tell me anything," Cynthia asked incredulously as she leaped up from her chair and walked toward the young Latino.

"I am here to take you back to Miami. The desk officers are gathering your purse and phone. We will be leaving shortly," Eric replied somberly trying to avoid Cynthia's frightened gaze.

"Why did they take my purse and phone? Why did they escort me out of a children's literacy conference and bring me here? All they would tell me is that MDPD is on their way to talk to me about a 'situation' there. I can't imagine what it could be. Will you tell me…please?" the brunette pleaded.

"We'll be able to talk when we get to Miami. Things will become clearer then," Eric answered looking down at his hands.

"Eric, please…has something happened to Horatio? Is he alright? Has he been hurt in any way? Is that what they will not tell me? Is that what nobody wants me to know?" Cynthia whispered fearfully.

"Horatio is fine. Nothing has happened to him. Now let's go. I'm here to escort you back," Eric said as he took Cynthia's forearm and walked toward the door.

"But if Horatio is fine, why didn't he come? I would have expected him if he were fine. None of this makes sense," Cynthia said as her green eyes pleaded with Eric's brown ones for answers.

"Horatio sent me for you. He is waiting for you and will fill you in when you get to MDPD," Eric said as the pair made their way to the elevators.

"Why do I need to go to MDPD? Has something happened to my house? Has it burned or something?

"Your house is fine too as far as I know. You know, it is strange that you are focused on Horatio and your house…is there anything else that is important to you in Miami?" Eric asked as his eyes flashed with anger.

"Of course…there's Ava, but she is with Alexx by now. She's fine…she's been on a school trip today. She's been in good hands with her teacher and chaperone. She's good," Cynthia replied as her eyes met Eric's for confirmation.

Seeing none, Cynthia screamed, "Has something happened to Ava? Is this about her? Was there a school bus accident? Where is she? What hospital is she in? I want to talk to Ava right now! I want my phone! I am calling Alexx right now! I want to find out about Ava right now!"

"Ava has gone missing from the Seaquarium this morning. She has been missing since around 11:30. Horatio is looking for her and wants to question you about your role in this. Now I would advise you to start thinking about her before you start making your list of demands, Ms. Bryton!" Eric exclaimed.

"Ava is…missing? Did she wander away? Could someone have taken her? I left her in good hands, Eric. I really did. Please allow me to call Alexx or Horatio get information…please Eric," Cynthia implored the CSI.

"Listen, you will get nothing until we get to Miami. You are to shut your mouth as we walk out of these doors. You will not embarrass the reputation of Lieutenant Horatio Caine and his investigation with any of your theatrics. Now we will exit this building in a calm and orderly fashion. We are not impressed by your performance," Eric replied grittily as he and Cynthia made their way past the receptionist's desk.

"Performance?" Cynthia asked incredulously.

"You heard what I said! Now shut up and let's go!" Eric murmured as he and Cynthia walked down the front steps.

Settling the brunette into the back seat of the Hummer, Eric placed her personal effects on the seat beside him and looked back at her through the rear view mirror.

As the tears slid down her face, Cynthia looked out of the darkened window as the Hummer made it way out of the parking lot.

Turning toward Eric's gaze, the brunette sobbed, "Eric…do you think…does Horatio think that I had anything to do with Ava's disappearance? If you do, please believe me, I didn't. I know nothing about this. I know nothing!"

"Ms. Bryton, I would advise you to immediately inform Horatio if you know anything or played any role in the disappearance of Ava. Horatio hasn't filled me in on the details yet, but if you are a part of this, you need to come clean quickly," Eric said emphatically as he steered the Hummer through traffic.

"Eric, I don't know anything. I swear to you that I know nothing. Please tell that to Horatio and please find my baby! Do what you want with me, but please find her!" Cynthia said emphatically as the pair began the silent two and half hour drive toward Miami.

Ava sat on the floor of a dirty closet in a bungalow deep in the Everglades and cried. She had to go to the bathroom again, but was afraid to ask to come out. The man she knew as 'Mr. Jerry' wasn't as nice as he had been when he had come over to her and CeeCee's house to clean up their yard after the big storm the other night.

He had been so nice that morning…offering to remove the downed tree branches and debris while she and CeeCee were at school and accept payment after CeeCee returned home. He had chatted with Ava amiably while CeeCee went back into the house that morning to retrieve a textbook before the pair made their drive to Palm Street Elementary School. He had also been nice when he had returned later that day for the money that CeeCee had promised him.

Then, this morning, much to Ava's surprise, he had shown up at the Seaquarium and she had seen him around the restroom when she went to use the facilities before lunch. He had spoken to her and told her that his wife and little girl were in line to get tickets and that he would like for her to meet them. So she had agreed to walk outside with him to meet his family before he took her back to her chaperone inside.

Then everything went wrong. He had claimed that they must have went back to the car for something and before Ava knew what was happening, she was swiftly placed in the front seat of the car, told to keep her head down, and her mouth closed and driven to this filthy house and placed in this closet.

He had stripped her of her clothes and dressed her in jeans and a t-shirt much like boys wear to school and then he had cut her hair. The long French braid that CeeCee made this morning was gone and a short bob was in its place. She hoped CeeCee would not be mad. She had disobeyed and not stayed with her chaperone. She hoped CeeCee would understand…if and when she saw CeeCee again.

Tapping on the closet door, Ava squeaked, "Mr. Jerry…may I please use the bathroom? I really need to go!"

Looking out of the windows, Jason Larimore bellowed, "I told you that you are to stay in that closet and keep quiet until it is time for me to make my move! Shut the hell up!"

"I have to go, sir. I have to go!" Ava cried.

"Alright, you can come out because I don't want to spend any more money on clothes for you. Even though you are supposedly my kid, I don't want to spend anything on you that I don't have to. Kids are nothing but a pain in the ass," Jason grumbled.

"Please sir, call CeeCee. She will come and get me or you can call Horatio if she doesn't answer. He'll come for me and pay for the clothes. I don't want to be here to wait for your family. Please call CeeCee or Horatio," Ava begged as she stepped into the bathroom.

"I ain't callin' nobody. You can forget about the do-gooder CeeCee and the heroic Lieutenant Caine. You are with me now and they are no longer a part of your future. Now get off that toilet and back into that closet or I will beat you like you stole something. Do you understand? You belong to me and you will do what I say," Jason roared from outside the door.

"Yes Sir," Ava replied as her eyes caught sight of the broken bathroom window.

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

Jody Prentiss sat at her desk and silently cursed as she thought of her lover Jason Larimore. Jason had thrown her curves in the past, but his actions of today had stunned her. She shook her head as she tried to concentrate on her work, but found that she couldn't help but think of the last several days with the ex-convict. After finding the disgusting internet searches on her computer, she had confronted him about what she had discovered and that had led to a huge fight between the couple. He had knocked her around and blackened an eye. She knew that Sgt. Tripp and Lieutenant Caine had noticed it upon her return to work but she had claimed that the injuries were due to a fall while cleaning the kitchen floor.

Natalia Boa Vista, probably with the blessing of Horatio Caine, had spoken to her about the incident and even went as far as to give her the address of a women's shelter where she could go if things like this continued, but Jody had crumpled it up and tossed the card in the trash receptacle under her desk as soon as Natalia walked away. She could handle it…after all…she had handled things like this all of her life.

Later that day, she had returned to the cramped apartment she shared with Jason to find flowers, a bottle of inexpensive wine, and a candlelight steak dinner awaiting her with Jason apologizing abjectly for the pain he had caused her. He claimed that the internet searches concerning Cuba were for their benefit and that he just wanted to get out of Miami and start over somewhere new…somewhere fresh in a place where their pasts could be forgotten. Cuba seemed like a place where they wouldn't be bothered by American authorities.

Remembering the images of the children, Jody had asked him about his intentions toward his daughter and he claimed that he had thought it over and agreed that taking his child would be too burdensome. He added that to take Ava would pose problems for them as a couple and that he didn't think fatherhood was for him. He had reasoned that she was better off where she was, so he proposed that they bide their time and leave the country later after they had a chance to save a little money. He claimed that he had looked at those pictures in a moment of weakness and solemnly promised to never do such a thing again. He claimed that re-adjusting to life outside of Miami West had been hard on him and that it had contributed to his behavior lately and that he wanted to make things better for the two of them if she would forgive him.

In fact, Jason had even surprised her by saying that he wanted to help out more with the finances and that he intended to start a job-search with the help of his parole officer. He had assured her that he only wanted to make a life with her and that they could just keep things as they were for a while until the time was right to leave town. Their lovemaking, which had been absent for a time, had been intense that night with Jason assuring her that there was no other woman that he wanted to spend his future with and Jody hoping beyond hope that Jason was telling her the truth.

Now as Jody sat at her desk trying to busy herself, she could hear the buzz around her as police officers and clerical staff alike commented on the abduction at the Seaquarium this morning. She had seen the amber alert as it had been plastered across the television screens at the café where she went for lunch and was heartsick. It was apparent…Jason had lied to her…he had Ava Hernandez…she knew he had taken her. As her eyes were fixed on the video clip of Ava walking out of the doors with her abductor, Jody choked down her sandwich as she recognized the jeans, t-shirt, and ball cap on the screen in front of her. Jody knew…she knew for a fact that Jason Larimore had Ava, but was terrified as to what to do about it.

A few moments later, Jody heard the vibrations of her phone in her purse and tried again to ignore it. The phone had vibrated quite a few times since she had returned to work and each time, the young woman pretended not to hear it. But knowing how persistent Jason was, Jody knew that she had best answer it so she excused herself from her desk to avoid the inquisitive glances from the co-workers around her and went to the ladies room where she locked the door to take the call in private.

"What do you want? Why are you calling?" Jody asked tersely as her eyes scanned the room to make sure she was alone.

"I need you to come to me, Babe. I need you and I need you now. Something has come up," Jason replied.

"Oh…something has come up has it? Now wonder what that might be?" Jody replied angrily.

"I think you may know what has happened. I have taken something that is mine, but I need help in handling it. I need you to get out here and get out here fast."

"If you have that child with you, I will not get involved in this. I had nothing to do with you taking her. You promised me that you would leave her alone. You said that she would be too 'burdensome' and now you have kidnapped her and want me to help you 'handle it'. I won't do it. I'll go to Caine or Tripp and tell them everything I know. I won't get involved in this," Jody whispered fiercely into the phone.

"Now you just do that, why don't you? Then you can explain how I've lived under your roof for the past several weeks and used your laptop for less than innocent internet searches while you knew nothing about anything. You can explain how the rental car I used this morning with was rented in your name and that the credit card I used to buy the clothing she is wearing now belongs to you. Just go to Caine and explain all of that and see where it leads you," Jason said angrily.

"I knew nothing about that. You never had my permission to do any of that! You told me it would be just the two of us and that she was better off where she was. How could you set me up like this?" Jody asked as a tear started slipping down her cheek.

"Easy…it's what I do. Now I hear that Caine is a sucker for pathetic women, but he will never believe that you had nothing to do with this. He'll never believe that you are 'lily white' his girlfriend's kid. Now get your ass out here and help me. The kid is hurt and I need first aid supplies and I need them fast," Jason said as he looked down at a bleeding Ava lying on a filthy sofa.

"What?…How?…Did you hurt that child?" Jody asked softly fearing the worst.

"I didn't hurt the kid. She hurt herself. She got cut on some glass. I'll explain more when you get here. I need bandages and first aid stuff. If I try to get them, the cops will be on me in a minute. That's where you come in. I'm in the 'Glades. You know the place. Get here fast…we don't want this kid to die…that would really mess things up now wouldn't it?" Jason said with a grimace.

"Okay, I'm coming," Jody answered as she ended the call and walked out of the bathroom wiping away a tear.

Returning to her desk and gathering her purse, she stepped across the room to her supervisor's desk and said, "I just got a call. My aunt is sick and she really needs me to come to her. She sort of raised me and we're very close. She's sounds quite sick. I need the rest of the day off. Will that be a problem?"

"Of course not…Lieutenant Caine always says, 'Family first'. Hope your aunt feels better soon. Take care, Jody. Keep us posted. Take all the time you need," the older woman said as Jody smiled her thanks and hurried out of the office unsure of what to expect when she arrived in the Everglades.

Two hours later, Horatio stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway toward Eric who was standing outside an interrogation room checking his phone.

"Eric, I got your text. I'm glad you are back. How were things in Vero Beach?" the red-head asked.

"Vero Beach PD picked Cynthia up from a teacher's conference at the Vanguard Resorts. They told her little or nothing about the case preferring to call it a 'situation'. She asked a lot of questions and I gave her a few details about what was going on. She claims to know nothing," the young Latino responded.

"Alrightee, we expected that. Where is Cynthia now?"

"I've placed her in the room at the far end of the hall away from a lot of prying eyes and listening ears. I know how you value your privacy and considering your relationship with her, I thought it best to keep things on the down-low. Would you rather I move her to your office so you can question her there?" Eric offered sincerely.

"Eric, I'd rather not have to do this at all. This interrogation will be hard for me…very hard. I wish I were doing anything with Cynthia other than this," Horatio answered somberly with a tilt of the head.

"H, I'll handle this if you'd like, but I need more details of the case. I really don't know what questions to ask. I know you've grown to care for this woman. If you don't want to question her, I understand that. I will work this for you."

"Eric, Cynthia has been the first woman since Marisol that I've…em…well…spent any personal time with. In fact, I've fallen in love with her and now that this situation with Ava has come up, it may mean that I've made a fool of myself. But, I am a big boy and so I'll face this myself. I think it best to ask Calleigh to help with the interrogation. If things become too personal and IAB gets involved, then Calleigh could become an asset. I gave her my case notes while you were in route. She will be my second on this one."

"Of course, I completely understand. The personal involvement, male and female thing…Calleigh is the right choice. I hope all goes well, H. Let me know how I can help find Ava."

"As soon as I know something, Brother, as soon as I know something," Horatio answered as he spotted Calleigh walking down the hall.

Entering the interrogation room, Calleigh noted Cynthia's wide-eyed expression and smiled slightly as she took a seat across the table from the brunette. Horatio followed the blonde CSI into the room and stood against the wall with his arms folded and looked first at Cynthia and then down at the floor.

"Please tell me you have found her! Please…tell me she's safe," Cynthia pleaded as she looked first at Calleigh and then at Horatio.

"Regretfully, no…she's still missing. We are working diligently to find her and bring her back safely," Calleigh answered. "What we need is help from you. We need some answers from you, Cynthia."

"Okay, but I don't know anything. This has come as a shock. I don't know anything," Cynthia replied shaking her head at Calleigh.

"We have evidence that suggests otherwise and we believe you might be tied to her disappearance," Calleigh answered calmly.

"Evidence…what evidence? I don't know what you are talking about. Horatio, please…why are you doing this. Why aren't you out there figuring out who took her? Why are you treating me as if I have done anything wrong? I haven't," Cynthia said tearfully.

"We believe we know who has Ava and why she was taken. She is in danger. What we need to know is where she is being kept at the moment so we can get eyes on her. We are hoping you can shed some light on that," Horatio interjected calmly his eyes meeting Cynthia's.

"I don't know of anybody who would take her. I took her to school this morning and dropped her off before I went to Vero Beach for the weekend. Her class had a trip scheduled to the Seaquarium today and Alexx was to pick her up after school and keep her until I returned home on Sunday. Horatio I called you this morning from Vero Beach and we talked. I have no idea about anybody who would take her. Are you thinking some pedophile did this? I don't know any people like that," Cynthia answered as her eyes pleaded with Horatio.

Looking away from Cynthia's gaze and staring at the floor, Horatio asked, "How long have you been communicating with Jason Larimore?"

"Jason Larimore…isn't he Ava's father…I haven't been communicating with him. I don't know him. Do you think he is involved in this?"

Opening the case file, Calleigh remarked, "Cynthia we know you had Jason Larimore visit your home last night. He was seen going into and coming out of your home by a very reliable source. Now do you claim not to know him?"

"Jason Larimore has never been to my home. I don't know anything about your 'reliable source', but that man has never been inside my house. The only man who visited my home last night was a new guy in the neighborhood named Jerry. I don't remember his last name. I've never met Jason Larimore in my life. Horatio, you were the one who told me about Jason Larimore. I don't know him," Cynthia replied steadfastly.

"Is this the man you are calling Jerry?" Calleigh asked sliding a photograph of Jason Larimore leaving Cynthia's home in front of her.

"Yes, that guy showed up yesterday morning after the storm on Wednesday night. He said he and his family had moved into the empty house two streets over and was helping with storm cleanup in the neighborhood. I had some downed tree limbs and he moved one from the driveway so that I could go to work. I told him if he came back around 4:30, I would pay him for the yard clean-up. He said his name was Jerry!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Did you pay him with cash or with a personal check? We can trace the name you listed on the check to see if this story checks out," Calleigh replied softly.

"I paid him in cash…fifty dollars…two twenties and a ten. I went to the ATM after work on Thursday and got some money out for my conference. I gave him fifty dollars of it for his work. He claimed he worked in my front yard for about an hour and a half," Cynthia answered firmly.

"Cynthia, as a mother myself, I know that children can be a big responsibility. If Ava was getting too much for you and you got involved in something you regret now, it would be a good idea for you to come clean with us and help us find Ava and make things better for you in a legal sense. There is a way out of this if you cooperate with us," Calleigh said somberly.

"Cooperate…what are you talking about? I have told you everything I know. Why aren't you out there looking for Jason Larimore if you think he has Ava? I would never do anything to hurt my baby. I left her in a good place with good people. Horatio, please, you know me better than this!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Cynthia, I'd like for you to explain the large deposit that was made in your bank account this morning. It seems that you have come into quite a sum of money today…the same day that Ava goes missing. Explain that please and don't lie to me!" Horatio said looking squarely at the brunette.

"Large sum of money? What do you mean? What does that have to do with Ava being missing? I don't follow you?" Cynthia asked with a puzzled expression.

"A six figure deposit was made this morning to your account at Golden Beach Bank. Lot of money for school teachers don't you think?" Horatio asked as his blue eyes met Cynthia's green ones.

"Oh, that was the sale of my house in Georgia…my house was sold this week and the proceeds were to be deposited electronically to my bank this morning. The buyers completed the deal all contracts were signed and the money sent to my bank. What does that have to do with Ava's case? How did you know about my finances, Horatio? Why have you been investigating my finances?"

"I know about your finances because we believe that Ava has been taken by Jason Larimore who has become infiltrated with a human trafficking ring. He plans to sell Ava to traffickers who will send her to Cuba for work in the sex trade. I need to know about everyone who will profit from her disappearance. Your privacy pales in comparison with Ava's situation. Can you prove any of this?" Horatio asked with a tilt of his head.

"Human trafficking…sex trade…Ava…she's seven years old, Horatio. She knows nothing about sex. And I have not profited from her disappearance."

Looking away from Horatio and toward Calleigh, Cynthia said, "The realtor who handled the sale of the house is a friend from my college days…in fact…she is a sorority sister. Now I'll give you her name and phone number if you and the Lieutenant here have the courage to call her and check out the truth. She will vouch for me. She will verify my story."

After Cynthia wrote the information on a sticky note and handed it to Calleigh, the blonde left the room at Horatio's instruction to verify the information with the realtor. The next few moments were tense with Horatio closing his eyes and clearing his throat before finally speaking.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me or anything else you need to tell me about Ava's disappearance? I'm listening to you, you may not believe it, but I am listening to you."

"Horatio, I know nothing about this. You know me and you've seen me with Ava. I'm not involved in this!"

"Then explain how Larimore knew that Ava would be at the Seaquarium today? Very few people knew that information….the school claims they didn't tell him, the chaperone didn't tell him. How did he know? Did you tell him? Have you gotten involved in this and now regret it? You can come clean with me. I'm listening. Do this for Ava!"

"I told Jason nothing of the sort. I only paid him for work he did at my house thinking he was someone else! Why don't you believe me? Cynthia pleaded.

"I want to…God knows I want to, but the evidence…the evidence implicates you and I can't ignore it. If you know where he is holding her, please tell me if you have any idea so I can go and get her."

"If I knew that, I would go get her myself, but I don't know. I have only one thing to say to you, Lieutenant Caine. Find my baby…find Ava...spend your energies on something productive...find my baby. That's all I have to say to you," Cynthia said as she looked away from Horatio her expression mixed with fear and disgust.

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

Jason Larimore paced the floor of the squalid bedroom of the bungalow deep in the Everglades and grimaced as he looked toward a silent Ava lying on the bare mattress covered with blood stains and Jody Prentiss who hovered over her attending to her wounds.

"Can't you make that bleeding stop?" he questioned the petite blonde as she replaced the bandages on the seven-year olds leg wounds for the third time.

"I'm trying, but I can't. This child needs medical attention. These cuts are pretty deep," Jody replied with frustration as she shook her head.

"Why can't you fix it? I thought your old lady was a nurse and you knew about this kind of stuff," Jason replied as he ran his hand through his hair.

"My aunt is the nurse…my mother was…well, she was what she was," Jody replied as she shook her head and smiled slightly at Ava.

"Damn, rotten kid…why did you try to climb out of that broken window, huh? You are as worthless as your bitch of a mother," Jason yelled toward Ava as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, stop it! Don't talk to her like that. She's a little kid and she's hurt…and her mother was a friend of mine…so just stop already," Jody answered softly as she checked Ava's other injuries.

"Well, aren't you 'Little Miss High and Mighty' all of a sudden. You didn't care about your friendship when you were hookin' up with me behind Angie's back," Jason reminded his lover sarcastically.

"No, at the time I didn't, but this kid doesn't deserve this treatment. We need to take her somewhere for medical attention. These bandages are not holding back the blood flow. She is gonna have some problems if we don't get her some help," Jody said as she watched Ava close her eyes.

"And just what do you propose we do, Florence Nightingale?"

"I don't know. We can take her to an emergency room and drop her off…or maybe that free clinic that the Baptist Church sponsors downtown. We can just drop her off in the lobby and leave. We can't stay here with her like this. This could get really bad…she looks pale from the blood loss."

"Okay, suppose we do that and what happens when she talks to the cops? What happens then, huh?" Jason grunted throwing his hands into the air.

Rising from the bed and walking toward Jason, Jody faced him and whispered, "She knows you as Jerry…so maybe she won't be able to help the cops identify you. You can leave the area for a while. We can't let her stay here in this condition. We have to get help."

"And what do you propose I use for money, you idiot…monopoly money, perhaps? No, I ain't takin' her nowhere and I ain't givin' her up until I get what is rightfully mine."

"What do you plan to do with her anyway? If you are planning to keep this child, then you have to take care of her. These wounds could easily get infected or she could bleed to death. You don't want that to happen to your daughter. Come on, think about this! The child needs help!" Jody implored him as he shook his head at her.

"My plan is not to keep her, but to get rid of her later tonight for a sweet price. I'll be in the money and she'll be on her way to some cathouse Cuba in a few hours. We've just got to keep her in decent shape until that happens. That is your job! Now fix her!"

"Are you serious? Are you for real? You are planning on selling this child for prostitution purposes? She's a kid, she doesn't know about that kind of stuff. You can't do this! It's insane!"

"I have a plan and you will not talk me into changing my mind. Now I need a minute to think. I'm goin' out on the porch. Don't even think about planning a great escape or you'll be sorry Jody! That kid is my ticket out of Miami and I ain't losing that," Jason said as he left the room but not before he took Jody's cellphone from her purse and placed it in his pocket.

Lying on the bed with her head on a dingy pillow, Ava opened her weakened eyes, looked at Jody and whimpered, "Did you really know my Mommy? Were you really her friend?"

"Yeah, I knew your mom. We were friends when we went to school and stuff. We were really tight once. We were very close," Jody answered with a nervous smile as she saw a shadow of her deceased friend in Ava's eyes.

"You are Horatio's friend, too. I saw you at his Crime Lab. I wish Horatio would come and get me. I don't like Mr. Jerry. He's mean. He acted all nice at the Seaquarium, but he's really mean. I wish Horatio or CeeCee would come and get me. I won't tell anyone what happened to me. I promise I won't tell. I'm good at keeping secrets. I haven't told anyone who hurt my Nana yet and I won't tell about this. Please talk to Mr. Jerry again and ask him to let me go," Ava said quietly.

"I'll…I'll see what I can do. Lie back and be still. Let's don't make the bleeding worse. Why don't you try and take a nap. I'll talk to Jase…em…Jerry…and see what I can do," Jody said as she shook her head hoping that Frank Tripp's skills as a detective would be her saving grace.

Horatio stood in the hallway in front of his office and checked his phone. He was awaiting a call from Jake and preferred to take it in his office so they could speak in private.

The interview with Cynthia had drained him emotionally. He had laid all the evidence on the table hoping to get answers, but she had an explanation for everything he threw at her. Her eyes haunted him…filled with fear, questions, and ultimately anger…an anger that he knew was directed at Jason Larimore…and him. Slipping his phone in his jacket pocket, he sighed heavily and let out a deep breath.

Calleigh had verified her story about an hour ago about the sale of the house and bluntly told him that she thought Cynthia not involved in Ava's disappearance.

"_Alright, Horatio, I checked into the realtor and discovered that Cynthia did sell a house in Georgia and the contracts were finalized on Wednesday of this week. The financial transaction was made from Georgia Mutual Bank to Golden Beach Bank earlier today and the dollar amounts match. The realtor is a friend of Cynthia's and verified her story to the letter. I checked into the realtor as well and she is completely legit as she works at one of the largest real estate companies in southeast Georgia. The story checks out."_

"_Ryan and Walter have found nothing in her home that link her to Ava's disappearance and the computer at school turns up clean," Horatio answered the blonde CSI._

"_Well that is another sign that she may not be involved, Horatio," Calleigh answered firmly._

"_Okay, so what are you thinking about the explanation of Jason being in her home?"_

"_I'm thinking that Jason took advantage of her, Horatio. It's what men like him do. She was trying to get to work with a child and deal with storm damage too. There's no telling how long he has watched her and planning some sort of scheme. Wednesday night's storm gave him an opportunity to make an approach and get access to her home. She's a trusting woman and she fell into his trap. She is not jaded like the rest of us."_

"_Don't you mean she is not jaded like me? Aren't you implying that I've foolishly become involved with a trusting woman when I am too jaded to trust?" Horatio asked softly._

"_No, Horatio, you have simply seen too much just like most of us in law enforcement. Cynthia is different. She sees the world in a different light. She loves much and trusts much. That's not a bad thing in my opinion. She is just as much a victim of circumstances as is Ava and you are a victim of police work."_

"_Calleigh that does not explain how Larimore knew that Ava would be at the Seaquarium today. How did he know that? Who, other than Cynthia, could have told him?"_

"_I don't know, but if he did find out through her I don't believe she told him willingly. He could have overheard something that was said between her and Ava when he was in the home or found out in some other way, but I don't believe she told him intentionally. Horatio, this is your case to manage, but you must focus your attention on finding Ava and then fixing the situation with the woman down the hall. She's not involved in this and I think that thought is scaring you to death. Let me know how I can help you," Calleigh said as she walked down the hall._

Seconds later, Horatio felt the vibrations of his phone deep in his pocket. Stepping into his office and closing the door, he answered the call relieved to hear Jake Berkeley's voice.

"H, what in the hell is happening to the case? What is going on that I don't know about?" Jake queried.

"What, em, what are you talking about? What are you hearing from your end?" Horatio answered tersely.

"A meeting was set up for dark thirty tonight at the old Baron Family airstrip in the Glades. The original plan called for me to meet Larimore there with the money and take possession of the kid. At that point we make the arrests and throw his ass deep into prison. Now I am getting calls from Larimore wanting to move everything up time wise. He's nervous about something…real nervous. Do you know something that I don't?" Jake questioned.

"Jake, he has had Ava since around noon today. We had hoped to keep eyes on him throughout the day, but he out-smarted us. Now we are trying to learn their location so that we might monitor the situation until your meeting is done. I never wanted Ava out of our sight, but Larimore has pulled a fast one. What time does he want to meet with you?"

"He wants to move the meeting up sooner, Horatio. He wants to meet at the airstrip in an hour. I'm stalling him for now claiming that I have to meet with my people to collect his money and then I am to call him back and confirm. Can your team be in place? Are you ready for everything to go down?"

"Call him back, Jake. Tell the Feds to put this case on the fast track and if they need any help we can supply that. Set up the meeting as soon as possible. Something has spooked him and we don't want him to try to leave the area with the child. As long as he thinks he will get something for her, he'll keep her alive but when she loses value to him…well…I don't know what he might do. Call me when you know something!" Horatio said as he ended the call.

Settling down into his chair behind his desk, Horatio stared out of the window onto the city below. It was getting late in the afternoon. Soon people would begin leaving their jobs, gathering with families and friends at restaurants, theatres, bars, and clubs as they celebrated the weekend. If he had the power to change the events of the day, he would be getting ready to pick up Cynthia and Ava and take them out to dinner. Then, after Ava was put to bed, he and the brunette would relax intimately in the quiet candle-lit sanctity of her townhouse and sip dessert wine as they enjoyed each other's company.

But instead, Ava was missing and Cynthia was sitting in an interrogation room one floor below waiting for news of her fate and Ava's. In his mind, Horatio could hear Ava's laughter, see Cynthia's smile, and smell her perfume as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. He had always wanted a family…a family to come home to when the days were long…a family to share his life with as he grew older…a family to bring peace to his weary soul. It had occurred to him that Cynthia and Ava might be his last chance. He would be 60 in a few years now and women like Cynthia don't come around often for a man his age.

Thinking of his age made Horatio smile tiredly. He had worked very hard to keep his age at bay. He ate properly for the most part, drank in extreme moderation, never smoked, and exercised several times a week. But today, he felt his age and then some. This case was taking its toll both physically and emotionally.

Maybe Calleigh was right…maybe he had seen too much and maybe it had clouded his judgment in the case. If he could find Ava and bring her back safely, then he prayed he would have the possibility at restoring his relationship with Cynthia if she would give him any hint of a chance. If that was impossible, then finding Ava and ridding her of Jason Larimore would have to be enough and that feat would have to bring him peace. If Larimore succeeded in his plan for Ava, then Horatio knew that he would never recover from the loss.

Every cop has a case that gets away from them and the failure to solve it haunts them throughout their career. There's always a particular case that can't be closed. Victims that don't get their deserved justice and a case file or a photograph in a cop's desk that reminds them of unfinished business.

For a time, it had been Marisol's murder, but with Memmo back in jail, that case was on its way to becoming a memory. This case, however had potential that went far beyond Marisol's murder. Marisol was a grown woman. She had made her own decision to ignore his advice about keeping a low profile while he was targeted by the Mala Noche. She had lost her life far too soon, but she had a chance at life and was happy when she passed away.

Ava, however, was at the mercy of Jason Larimore...a man who was supposed to love and care for her, but instead was a man who planned to use her to his own advantage.

Moments later, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his office door.

"Yeah, come in," Horatio said as he turned his chair around to face the door.

"I've been looking for you, Horatio. I have some information that you might wanna know," Frank Tripp said as he entered the pristine office.

"Talk to me, Francis."

"I've got some information on our Ms. Prentiss. I think something hinky is going on with her. I believe she is with Larimore and Ava and I think someone is hurt…hurt pretty badly."

"What do you know, Frank?"

"I noticed that Jody was rather nervous after she returned from lunch this afternoon shortly after Ava's abduction. I hung around the front desk area and watched her for a time. She took a personal phone call and left the building like her feet were on fire and her behind was catching. Her supervisor claims she clocked out to go and care for a sick aunt. I followed her briefly and noticed that she went to a local pharmacy and purchased first aid supplies…bandages, medical tape and the like. I was going to follow her to see where she took me, but some kids cutting school stole some sodas and candy bars and the store manager had a fit. Knowing that I was a cop, he demanded that I deal with the kids, so I lost my tail on Ms. Prentiss. I did check into the story about the sick aunt and discovered that her staff records show an aunt…a Wanda Hopkins as her next of kin and emergency contact person. Ms. Hopkins works as a nurse at Dade Memorial and when I called to see if she happened to be on duty, I found her to be working today…as fit as a fiddle. So, the question is, what is Jody Prentiss doing with bandages and where is she taking them? Why the story about the sick aunt?"

"Good questions, Francis and excellent work. Something has happened to someone and it must be pretty serious for good old Jason to want to call in help and speed things up a bit. We can only hope that Jason is the one who is hurt and not Ava," Horatio said grimly.

"How much longer do we have to wait this out, Horatio? It's been several hours already. Can't Jake rattle his cage a little and start making some stuff happen?" Frank asked gruffly.

Feeling the vibration of his phone, Horatio answered, "This might be the answer to that question, Frank." Looking at his phone, Horatio read the text and smiled slightly.

_Baron Airstrip. One Hour. It's on._

"Francis, get Eric and let's roll. We're going to pay our friend Jason Larimore a little visit," Horatio said as he walked out of his office.

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

The trip out to Baron Airstrip was a whirlwind of emotions for Horatio. They were taking the back roads toward the strip making sure not to be seen by anyone who may have arrived at the scene early. His adrenalin was pumping as it usually did in a case where arrests and closure was imminent. Mentally, the excitement was much like that of physical intimacy with the exception of the physiological reactions.

But at the same time, there was extreme anxiety over what he might find when he arrived. Larimore was pushing for a quick meeting for a reason. Was Ava seriously injured? Was Larimore getting nervous about his plan and thinking of leaving the area if he didn't get his meeting quickly? All the red-head knew was that he was ready for Ava to be in a safe place, he was ready for resolution, and he was ready for the final questions in this case to be answered.

As Eric and Frank engaged in small talk in the Hummer, Horatio's thoughts went back to the moment that the call out concerning Ava's abduction came in. He wondered if he should have handled the case differently. He knew that he had followed standard police protocol. When a crime is being investigated and someone is considered a person of interest in the case, they are brought in and questioned regardless of their status in the case or their relationship to officers investigating the case. Evidence pointed to Cynthia's involvement even if it was circumstantial at best. His feeling for her had certainly complicated this case to a degree that no other case ever had. Then there were other personal implications in this case that posed more complications for him…more complications that might not end if and when the case was resolved.

One personal implication was Alexx Woods. She had called shortly after Ava's disappearance, her distraught voice reflecting fear and concern.

"_Horatio, what is happening? What am I seeing flashed across the television screen? Is Ava really missing? Is this really happening or am I dreaming?" she asked._

"_It's all too real Alexx, but rest assured that we are using every means and everyone at our disposal to find Ava and return her to us safely," Horatio answered knowing what question would be coming next._

"_I've tried calling Cynthia repeatedly. I can't get through, I go directly to voicemail. She is in Vero Beach for a conference. Does she know what is happening here?"_

"_Alexx, she does and em…that is all I can say at this juncture," Horatio replied squeezing his eyes closed and shaking his head._

"_Well, she must be going out of her mind. She needs support now…all of our support! I need to talk to her. As a friend, I should be with her!" Alexx exclaimed._

"_I understand your feelings Sweetheart, but that is not possible right now. She's needed in this investigation and we have her with us," Horatio answered trying to choose his words carefully._

_She's with you…where? Is she at your place? I'll drive out to South Beach and sit with her while you work the case. I want to be there for my friend!"_

"_Alexx, Cynthia is…em…not at my place. She is with us at the Crime Lab. We are questioning her about some things that she be able to help us with in the case. She is unable to have visitors at this time."_

"_Why? She's just as much a victim as Ava. The only reason for her not to be allowed visitors is if she is considered a sus…a suspect. Oh, no! Oh, hell no! Don't you go telling me that my friend is considered a suspect in this case! I know that woman! I know her better and you do too, Horatio! There's just no way!"_

"_Alexx, this case is under investigation at this time. I can't give out any details, please understand that. I've probably said too much as it is. I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. I truly am," Horatio answered as he pinched the bridge of his nose._

"_I don't know and can't begin to understand what is happening here, but I will say this…find that child and send Cynthia home where she belongs! We'll talk this out later…believe me we will talk later!" Alexx exclaimed before ending the call._

As Horatio turned onto the dirt road leading out to the airstrip, Eric interrupted his thoughts with a question.

"What is the story behind this airstrip anyway? I've never heard of the place and I thought I knew everything about the Everglades," the Latino said wryly as he studied the landscape around him.

"Eric, this airstrip was once the property of Reginald Baron, a man from New York who made his fortune in the banking industry in the early 20's. He was one of the few who didn't lose everything in the Depression. He was also a conservationist who spent winters in Miami with his family and was devoted to the preservation of the Glades. He built a bungalow here and a small airstrip where he could fly down and study the wildlife and get away from it all. His wife, children, and later ancestors preferred to vacation in Miami, but the old man loved the Glades. The National Park Service allowed him to use the bungalow and airstrip until his death. Since then, everything has been abandoned," Horatio answered as the Hummer approached the airstrip oddly relieved that the question diverted his thoughts.

"And you know this because…," Eric said interestedly.

"He published a book of photographs of the Glades back in the '40's. I have an old copy in my personal library," Horatio answered.

"Oh, I'm sure most people do. In fact, I happened to be reading my copy last night," Frank replied as he glanced over at Eric in an effort to lighten the mood. "Seriously, I heard that the old Cocaine Cowboys of the 80's used this strip a lot back in the day to smuggle coke in and out of South Florida. Since those days it has just been here…not much activity around here anymore for anybody other than the National Park Service. I'm surprised Larimore knew about it," Frank added.

"That's correct, Frank. I am wondering how he knows about this place. I guess we'll soon know," Horatio replied as he parked the Hummer behind a copse of thick trees.

"It's getting close to time, H. Hey do you see that private plane at the far end of the runway beside the outbuilding?" Eric asked interestedly.

"I do. I'm guessing that is what Jason is planning to use to get out of the area," Horatio wondered aloud.

"Could be, but who is going to fly him out? He doesn't have a pilot's license does he?" Eric continued.

"Not that I know of…I don't think you get those in Miami West Prison. We know that there are more children involved in this case than Ava. Someone must be helping him. The question then becomes who," Horatio said with a sigh.

"Well I hope we put them all out of business today!" Eric said as he caught a glance at his brother-in-law's stone expression.

"Gentlemen, we are in position. All we can do now is wait for the players and see how the case progresses. As soon Jake has Ava, I will make a move to stop that plane. Let's spread out and take positions around the strip. The Hummer is hidden so I'll take position around the outbuilding near the plane. I'd need for the two of you to work the perimeter. This tall vegetation should hide us from view. Stay low…crawl into position if you have to and wait for a signal from me. Jake will be wired, so we should be able to communicate. Any questions or concerns?" Horatio asked as Eric and Frank strapped on their weapons.

"Let's do this thing! I want that kid back and Larimore's sorry ass put where he belongs," Eric replied as he slid out of the Hummer and began crawling on his belly toward the perimeter of the runway.

"I'm glad this ain't mosquito season. Lying in this tall grass would be a real treat if it was," Frank grunted as he followed Eric in the grass.

Crouching low to the ground, Horatio quickly made his way toward the outbuilding eyeing the plane beside of it. He could see a shadowy figure in the pilot's seat, but couldn't make out any distinguishing features. The plane looked new but was unremarkable save the words BARONCORP on the side. Continuing to watch the plane, Horatio noted that the pilot had not noticed the arrival of the three police officers and was relieved at that development.

Minutes later, a sleek black Lamborghini rolled toward the outbuilding used as a hangar at the airstrip. Jake Berkeley shut off the ignition, sat back in the vehicle, and took a deep breath. Glancing around him, he saw no sign of Horatio or any of the officers of MDPD. This case wasn't shaping up as planned. As an undercover detective, he often had curves thrown at him during investigations, but this one seemed to be snowballing out of control. Larimore was nervous, really nervous the last time he spoke to him and that development made him apprehensive.

It had occurred to him that the child may have been killed or was seriously injured and that Larimore was planning to deceive him, so the street-smart detective knew he had to keep his wits about him. Jake had not worked many cases that involved children so this would be a unique situation for him. Horatio was pushing for a resolution probably due to his personal involvement and Jake knew that a lot was at stake for the Lieutenant.

Lowering his chin he pretended to cough and spoke into his wire, "Should I sing I'm So Lonesome I Could Cry or do I have company out here?"

"Company has arrived, my friend," Horatio whispered softly into the wire attached to his chest as he sat on one knee behind the hangar.

"Good to know. You close?" Jake mumbled.

"Closer than you think. We have you covered. Just remember to make sure that the money is exchanged and Jason turns Ava over to you. We must make sure that nothing can be disputed in court. We can't let him wiggle out of this on a technicality or claim there was some misunderstanding. We must make sure that an exchange is made," Horatio said smoothly.

"Understood," Jake replied.

"Who's our friend in the plane?" Horatio asked curiously.

"You ain't gonna believe it. It's quite a tale…just play along," Jake answered somberly.

"Okay…I'll just be surprised," Horatio replied softly.

"Yes, Sir…now lookie here, I do believe its show time," Jake answered checking his service revolver as a compact car made its way toward the hangar.

As Jody Prentiss' vehicle pulled up to the hangar, a smiling Jason Larimore stepped out of the vehicle and placed the keys in his pocket. Walking over to the luxury car, he said, "Now this is what I call a ride. I hope to have something like this myself shortly."

"Yeah, well that depends on whether or not you can deliver what you promised. I don't see any merchandise…don't tell me you are wasting my time. My people in Havana won't be pleased with that," Jake replied smoothly.

"Your merchandise is here, but I need to see the color of your money. I've gone to a lot of trouble for this moment and I ain't turning over nothing until I see payment for the fruit of my loins," Larimore replied.

"Let's just say I'll show you mine when you show me yours," Jake countered patting the brief case on the passenger's seat never taking his eyes off Larimore.

"Fair enough," Jason said as he strolled over Jody's vehicle and opened the trunk snatching a blindfolded Ava out of the back by her arm.

Seeing Ava being handled so roughly by her father, Horatio resisted the urge to take one clear shot and blow his brains all over the tarmac. But that might put Jake and Ava in jeopardy if the pilot of the plane was spooked, so he watched and waited biding his time until he could make his next move.

As Jason dragged a struggling Ava over to the Lamborghini, Jake picked up the brief case, stepped out of the vehicle, and said, "This kid looks nothing like what the picture you showed me. The hair is cut off and from judging from the clothes you appear to have brought a boy. You promised a girl. We didn't ask for a boy. Our deal was for a girl. Are you trying to piss down my back and convince me it's raining? Jake asked angrily.

"Easy now, she's all girl. I just had to alter her in order to keep her hidden. I can pull down her pants and show you the proof if you get your thrills that way. I just hope your people appreciate what they are getting. She's fresh, clean, totally vanilla if you know what I mean," Jason chuckled.

Choking back the bile that was rising in his throat, Jake replied, "I'll just have to take your word for it. I would like to see her eyes. I would like to see her face and hear her voice. Her voice won't lie."

"If you say so…say goodbye to Mr. Jerry kid-o. You are going on a little trip. You have helped Mr. Jerry get a fresh start! Make me proud!" Jason said as he snatched the blindfold from Ava's face.

Ava squinted in the light and looked first at Jake and then at Jason.

"Please…I don't wanna go! I'll be good and I won't tell anybody about you. Please don't make me go with this man. Take me back to Jody at the old house. I promise I won't tell. I don't know this man and I don't want to go with him. Please, Mr. Jerry, don't make me go with him," Ava whimpered grabbing a hold of Jason's arm.

"You will go with this man and do what he says. I've got a plane to catch. Now…give me my money and I'm out of here!" Jason demanded as he pushed Ava towards Jake.

"As do we," Jake replied as he took a sobbing Ava by the arm as he handed Jason the briefcase. Opening the case slightly, Jason smiled," Ah…this is sweet…so sweet. It's been a pleasure doing business with you! Good luck, Kid."

"The pleasure has been all ours, Larimore!" Horatio roared as he came around from the front of the plane with the pilot, his weapon fixed on Jason Larimore.

"Caine? What the hell? How did you get out here?" Larimore stammered his eyes widened by the shock of seeing the red-head.

As the pilot broke and ran down the runway, Horatio kept his weapon fixed on Jason and said, "Francis, I think you will get a little exercise today."

As Frank emerged from the underbrush and ran down the pilot, Horatio continued, "Let's just say I've been observing your new business venture. It appears to me that you are selling a child for illicit purposes. In my line of work, we call that human trafficking. That's not a smart business move my friend. Now, get down on the ground and eat the asphalt!" Horatio replied his eyes fixed on Jason.

"How did you know about this Caine? Did that stupid bitch Jody spill her guts?"

"Actually no…my friend in the beautiful Lamborghini is really a Fed. I warned you when you were released from Miami West that you would be wise not to bother this child, but you didn't listen and that was stupid, my friend…just plain stupid. You and your pilot here are going out of business. Now, I won't tell you again! Get down on the ground and eat the asphalt!" Horatio said with a grimace.

As Jason sunk to his knees, Horatio stepped closer to him and pointed his weapon at his forehead. As blue eyes met brown ones, Horatio wrestled with the urge to pull the trigger.

"Why don't you do it Caine? My piece is in my pocket! You would be shooting an unarmed man. Can you do that? Can you live with that?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"You're not worth the bullet it would take to kill you. Now for the last time, eat that asphalt!" Horatio said as he kicked Jason to the ground.

Jake held Ava close to his chest with her head buried into his shoulder as her sobs turned into dry heaves. Within seconds, Eric made his way from the underbrush on the other side of the runway and took position beside of Horatio.

Hearing Ava's sobs Horatio said, "Hey, Firecracker! My friends and I have come to get you. I need for you to go with my friend Eric. You remember him…he works with me in the Lab and he will take care of you. You are going home! The bad men are going to jail, Sweetheart!"

"Horatio, I want CeeCee to come and get me! I want to go to CeeCee!" Ava sobbed.

"I know you do and we'll talk about that. Now go with Eric, little one, and he will take care of you. Frank and I have to take care of these people here. You are safe, Firecracker. You are safe!" Horatio said calmly.

As Frank trotted down the runway sweating profusely with the apprehended pilot, Eric walked over to Jake giving the detective a slight smile before taking Ava from his arms.

Horatio kept his gun fixed on Jason as the handcuffed pilot sank to his knees and began to protest his innocence.

"I didn't know what was going on here. I was asked to fly a friend out of the country. I didn't know anything about a kid being involved. I'm not a part of this. I didn't know anybody would get hurt. I thought a friend just needed to take a trip. I've never hurt anybody," the pilot protested.

"Shut up! Close your mouth…you are attracting flies," Frank answered as he wiped his brow with his forearm.

As Eric began examining Ava's wounds, the child turned toward the voice of the pilot and said, "Yes you did! You hurt my Nana. You yelled at her and made her drink stuff and take some pills. You did that! I know you did! I saw you! You hurt my Nana!"

"The kid is crazy. She has me confused with someone else. I don't know what she is talking about!" the pilot protested.

"The child is more far credible than you, sir! Now Frank, please attend to Mr. Larimore here and take let's escort these two entrepreneurs to MDPD before I decide to make them gator bait," Horatio answered as Frank began cuffing Larimore and removing the pair to the outbuilding.

"With pleasure, H," Frank answered as the Lieutenant walked over to Ava, took her into his arms and held her close.

"I've got you, Firecracker! You are safe. I won't let anybody or anything hurt you again," Horatio said tenderly as the blood from Ava's wounds seeped onto his clothing.

TBC


End file.
